Défi pour mon enfer
by lynara
Summary: MM que dire à part qu'il s'agit d'un défi de ma bêta qui voulait que je fasse du HPLM... le tout couplé à une histoire de vampire. Bah, je crois que j'ai tout dit , a vous de voir si vous voulez lire
1. Chapter 1

et me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire...et cela est entièrement dédié à ma bêta que j'adore. En même temps, il s'agit d'un défi qu'elle m'a lancé et que je compte bien réussir (le gage est vraiment trop vache si je rate ). Place au blabla habituel

Disclaimer: n'étant pas encore mis au ventes aux enchères, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les personnages ne sont pas de moi...sauf les quelques personnes qui s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure des chapitres

couple: mystère et boule de gomme...( oh je rigole, lever les yeux, c'est marqué )

je crois que j'ai tout dit...place au show

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Sixième année, Poudlard._

Harry était assis dans la tour d'astronomie…Cela faisait partit de son rituel…Enfin, s'il on veut. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'y avait pas une nuit où il venait dans cette tour. Ses cauchemars le tourmentaient encore et toujours. Voldemort avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer les visions sanglantes de ses raids…Surtout que ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Tout cela le rendait malade. Il en avait même peur de dormir. Alors il venait ici et se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel. Là, il pensait…Il pensait à sa vie s'il n'avait pas était Harry Potter, il pensait à son futur…

En ce moment, il pensait à ce que lui avait Dumbledore. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, et le directeur l'avait fait demander dans ses appartements. Un fait étrange, si on pense que durant toutes les vacances, le directeur l'avait évité…en fait, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de la part d'un membre de l'Ordre ou de ses amis pendant toutes les vacances. Et voilà que le directeur demandait à le voir.

_Flash-back_

_« Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de te voir en si bonne santé. » dit gentiment le directeur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étincelle enfantine… Une lueur qui l'énerva assez rapidement. Cependant, malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait encore le directeur, Harry se tût et s'assit devant le directeur._

_« Bonjour, monsieur le directeur. » se contenta de dire Harry d'une voix morne et fatigué._

_« Je suppose que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir dans mon bureau…Surtout à une heure aussi tardive. » continua le directeur avec sa bonne humeur coutumière. Harry le regarda sans répondre._

_« Bien, je vois, je vois. Attendons quelques instants. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. » dit le directeur en regardant la porte. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais quelque chose lui dit, au fond de lui, qu'il n'allait pas apprécier…_

_« Monsieur le directeur…Pendant que nous sommes tous les deux…j'aurais voulu savoir quelque chose. » dit Harry en regardant fixement le directeur dans les yeux._

_« Bien sûr, Harry… Que puis-je pour toi ? » répondit le directeur avec calme. Il tendit un bol empli de bonbons au citron. Harry refusa poliment de la tête._

_« J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de l'Ordre ou de mes amis pendant ces vacances. Je sais que je vous le dois. » dit amèrement Harry._

_« Oh…Je vois. Je suis désolé mais il en allait de ta sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres voir où tu résidais pendant ces vacances… » dit le directeur en baissant légèrement des yeux._

_« Je ne comprends pas…Je pensais que j'étais en sécurité chez ma tante, qu'il y avait toutes les protections possibles et imaginables…N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais coincé chez ma tante ? » demanda avec rage Harry_

_« Je sais, Harry, je le sais très bien. Mais deux protections valent mieux qu'une ! » se contenta de dire le directeur. Harry voulut lui envoyer sa compassion écœurante dans la figure mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot. Boudeur, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes. Il en reconnut une seule et ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur…Snape…Qu'est-ce qui venait faire ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Le directeur des Serpentards lui fit un sourire en coin avant de s'asseoir dans un coin. Il semblait se moquer du brun, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les deux autres personnes lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il y avait un homme blond, approchant très près du châtain clair. Il avait aussi des yeux bruns en amande. Il avait deux épaules carrés et un torse solide. En fait, Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très calme et de très fort. Une personne sur qui compter. L'autre personne était une femme. Et à vrai dire, des deux, c'était la plus étrange. Pas vraiment dans son physique qui était plutôt banal…mais dans sa façon d'être._

_Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Seulement sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Cela devait être un trait de caractère comme pour les Malfoy…Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal. Surement à cause de ses yeux qui étaient beaucoup plus clairs que la normale…ou à cause de ses ongles qui brillaient étrangement. Elle se tenait droit dans un coin de la pièce et regardait les autres personnes comme s'ils n'étaient rien du tout, de la poussière tout au plus. Son comportement dédaigneux déplût aussitôt à Harry. Il avait assez à faire avec ce petit con de Draco Malfoy pour devoir supporter une autre personne dans le même style._

_« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pourvoir commencer. » dit le directeur en faisant un geste de la main. Sur son bureau apparut un service à thé contenant quatre tasses…et un verre de vin…enfin quelque chose qui semblait être du vin…_

_« Harry, je te présente Lynara et Armand. Ils seront tes nouveaux professeurs avec Severus. » continua le directeur en proposant les tasses aux hommes présents dans la salle. La jeune femme prit le verre avec un sourire carnassier._

_« Mes professeurs ? Je ne comprends pas, monsieur le directeur. » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui, Harry…Maintenant que tu es au courant de la prophétie, il est dans mon devoir de te donner le plus de possibilités pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est pourquoi ces professeurs sont ici… » répondit le directeur._

_« Armand et Lynara t'aideront à accroître tes pouvoirs magique et physique. Severus, comme tu t'en doutes, t'aidera à renforcer ton contrôle mental… »continua le directeur avec un sourire en coin…Le genre de sourire qui horripilait extrêmement Harry, surtout quand il lui disait avec un tel sourire que Severus Snape se ferait une JOIE de l'aider…Il allait le torturer oui !!_

_Harry se contenta donc d'hocher la tête…De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, le directeur en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et cela même si cela ne plaisait pas aux autres. Le directeur lui sourit et lui expliqua en bref le déroulement de ses séances. Harry l'écouta tout en se retenant de grogner. A cause de ses cours en surplus, il n'allait plus avoir de temps pour lui…Ce sera déjà bien s'il aurait encore du temps pour faire ses devoirs. Avec un sourire de compassion, le directeur lui expliqua qu'il ne ferait plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, qu'il n'en aurait plus le temps…Qu'il devait choisir entre sa survie et des loisirs sans importance. Quelque part en lui, quelque chose hurla. Il avait l'impression que Dumbledore le coupait de tout ce qu'il faisait de lui un adolescent comme n'importe qui…_

_Fin flash-back_

« Potter…Evidemment, cela ne peut être que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ici à cette heure de la nuit. Est-ce que tu sais que je pourrais t'enlever des points…beaucoup de points ! » dit une voix hautaine et sûr d'elle. Harry se tourna pour faire face à une personne qu'il connaissait bien…Après tout, n'était-il son ennemi particulier, sa Némésis…

« Draco Malfoy…prince des Serpentards… »ricana à voix basse Harry. Il retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. « Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ici ? » demanda-t-il sans même le regarder.

« Que te faut l'honneur de ta visite ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? N'oublierais-tu pas que je suis Préfet ? J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, contrairement à toi !! » plaisanta Draco d'un air méprisant.

Harry rit doucement et se tourna pour faire face au blond. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé depuis quelque temps… En fait, il semblait plus libre. Les marques de liberté étaient infimes mais, pour quelqu'un comme Harry…pour quelqu'un d'aussi proche que lui, c'était parfaitement visible. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière, il ne traînait plus avec ses deux gorilles…et pire que tout (ou mieux que tout) il laissait Harry et ses amis tranquille. Donc oui, on pouvait dire que le blond semblait plus libre qu'avant. Et cela le rendait plus attirant encore aux yeux d'Harry.

Harry savait depuis deux ans qu'il était gay…Et son attirance pour Draco ne datait pas de hier non plus…En fait, cela datait de la fin de l'année dernière quand il avait commencé à ne plus les chercher… Harry n'avait pas comprit pourquoi, et il avait cherché la raison. Il avait commencé à suivre le blond sous sa cape…Il l'avait même suivit dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Il l'avait vu nu…et son corps avait réagi… il avait ressentit une chaleur étouffante naître dans son corps, au creux de ses reins. Apeuré par cette réaction, il avait fuit et ne l'avait plus jamais suivit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avoir cette réaction quand il le dévisageait trop longtemps.

« Potter, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !! A moins que tu n'aies perdu ta langue ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin. Ce sourire qu'il avait quand il cherchait Harry et sa bande…Ce sourire qui énervait tellement Harry…et qui, étrangement, le chamboula plus que de raison. Il avait de nouveau chaud…

« Peut être… Mais en quoi est-ce un problème pour toi ? Ainsi tu peux me retirer tous les points que tu souhaites sans que je puisse protester ! » répliqua d'une voix monocorde Harry.

Draco eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'approchait, se mit à reculer. Il ne comprenait pas…surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la bagarre. Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui en défense. Le blond rit doucement mais continua de s'approcher. Harry recula encore et encore…jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans la sécurité du balcon. Ses épaules reculèrent en arrière et il s'arrêta brutalement. Il était coincé maintenant.

« Oh…Que faire, Potter ? Tu es coincé par le mur…Et je sais que tu n'utiliseras pas ta baguette contre moi, surtout si je n'utilise pas la mienne…Tu es trop loyal, Potter…beaucoup trop, si tu veux, mon avis… » rit Draco, avec un sourire carnassier.

« Que tu crois…Que tu crois !! » dit Harry avant de lui envoyer un sort de stupéfiction. Draco tomba en arrière, le laissant la possibilité de fuir. Draco le fusilla du regard. Harry s'approcha de la tête du blond et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Je suis peut être un Griffondor…Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai faillit être à Serpentard…dommage pour toi, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire…mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ! » dit Harry avant de sortir.

Il attendit d'être à la porte pour enlever le sort. Il courut très vite, et arrivé dans un couloir, mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Peu de temps après, il vit Draco débouler devant lui. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa course. Harry attendit encore quelques instants, avant de partir vers son dortoir. Etrangement, il dormit parfaitement cette nuit-là, à croire que sa rencontre avec Draco l'avait détendu, en tout cas assez pour mettre ses barrières en place.

* * *

_Classe de Severus Snape, Vendredi soir_

« Vous n'êtes qu'un incompétent, imbu de sa personne et d'une arrogance sans nom. A croire que cela ne vous a pas servi de leçon ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! » hurla une voix méprisante et froide dans la classe. Elle résonna de manière désagréable dans la pièce.

Harry se révéla péniblement et sans un mot, entreprit de sortir. Il en avait marre. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il s'acharnait à repousser les attaques mentales de son professeur de potion…Quatre heures qu'il tombait sans arrêt sur un sol dur et froid. Il en avait vraiment marre. Il avait froid, il avait mal au dos et surtout, il avait mal au cœur. Car, cela faisait quatre heures que Severus cherchait le moindre souvenir pénible pour le brun. Ses joues étaient maculées par ses larmes. Mais cela le directeur des Serpentards ne s'en souciait pas. En fait, Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'amusait particulièrement avec cette séance.

« Où comptez-vous aller, monsieur Potter ? Je ne pense pas avoir dit que la séance était terminée ! » s'exclama le directeur. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je compte retourner dans mon dortoir et dormir…Je sais parfaitement que la séance n'est pas terminée…Mais moi, je décide que c'est terminé. Cependant, je ne pense pas que cette séance soit productif…Surtout si on continue. Mais bien sûr, cela vous arrange, n'est-ce pas…Cela vous plait de faire remonter mes pires souvenirs à ma mémoire…N'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry avec rage. Le professeur lui sourit méchamment et sortit sa baguette. Le brun recula en secouant la tête.

« Oh, non, n'y pensez même pas !! » s'écria Harry en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

Mais il ne put rien faire pour éviter le rayon blanc du sort de légimentie. Cependant, le sort ne marcha pas comme la dernière fois. Il ne vit aucun souvenir lui revenir à la mémoire. Il ne vit que du noir et une sorte de présence…comme une silhouette blafarde. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Petit à petit, s'il s'approcha de cette silhouette. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, elle semblait disparaître…reculer. Soudain, il se sentit tomber, sans force sur le sol. Il releva le visage et regarda Severus. Celui-ci s'appuyait lourdement sur son bureau.

« Et bien, il est temps !! A croire que vous ne développez vos pouvoirs que quand vos émotions les plus fortes remontent à la surface ! » rit Severus. Harry le regarda interdit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il semblait presque heureux…Comme lui, quand il gagnait un match. Soudain, il ressentit la même excitation. Un sourire éblouissant éclata sur son visage. Il avait réussi…Il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser ce sort.

« Encore, monsieur Potter… Encore ! Prouvez-moi que ce n'était pas un coup de chance…Prouvez-moi que cela en faut la peine, que vous en valez la peine ! » dit avec enthousiasme le professeur. Harry se releva et avec un sourire en coin, se mit en garde devant lui.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de classe, il n'en pouvait plus. Il peinait même à marcher…Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire comme un bien heureux. Il avait réussi. Il maîtrisait le sortilège…Et d'après Snape, ce n'était que le premier pas dans la magie mentale…Et tout cela allait s'enchaîner très vite maintenant. Dieu qu'il était fier de lui…Il n'aurait plus besoin de monter dans la tour pour se calmer après un cauchemar…Il ne sera plus obligé de regarder encore et encore les raids de Voldemort…Enfin tout cela était fini…

« Potter, Potter, Potter…Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ainsi…Avoir une relation avec un professeur…tss, voyons, voyons ! » plaisanta quelqu'un derrière lui. Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui. Cependant, il était tellement fourbu qu'il faillit s'étaler sur le sol. En fait c'est ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Difficilement, il se redressa pour découvrir que son interlocuteur n'était autre que sa Némésis…Sieur Malfoy en personne.

« Tu sais que tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » soupira Harry. Il avait du mal à rester conscient. Il était tellement fatigué…Il voulait dormir. La séance fut plus longue que normalement et ses insomnies lui menaient la vie dure.

« Je m'en rends compte, Potter…Je m'en rends compte. Allez, viens…Tu dois dormir ! » dit Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Le brun ne se débattit même pas. Il était trop fatigué pour se débattre. Snape l'avait vraiment crevé. Et puis, la chaleur que dégageait Draco était trop agréable pour qu'il pense la quitter. En fait, il se blottit contre lui et s'endormit doucement, ne se souciant pas de l'endroit ou l'emmenait le Serpentard.

°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP°°HP

Il se sentait bien…Agréablement bien. Il avait chaud et se sentait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était du et, en réalité, il ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Pour une fois qu'il se sentait en sécurité, il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de sa cinquième année…depuis la mort de Sirius qu'il sentait une telle sécurité. Il soupira de bien-être et se pelotonna un peu plus contre la source de chaleur.

« Je vois que tu te réveilles enfin ! » ricana quelqu'un.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le lit de quelqu'un ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne se souvenait de rien à partir de la fin de la séance de Snape. Où était-il ? Doucement, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre plutôt grande et luxueuse. Elle contenait une armoire en ébène et un bureau juste à côté dans le même type de bois. Le bureau était parfaitement rangé. Il y avait aussi un feu ouvert devant lesquelles trônaient des fauteuils en velours vert et des poufs de couleur noire.

« Ce que tu vois te semble intéressant ? » questionna quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Harry se tourna vivement et regarda, surpris l'autre occupant du lit. Il s'agissait, à sa plus grande horreur, de Draco Malfoy. Horrifié, il chercha à se lever. Mais, par un geste maladroit, il se retrouva allongé sur le torse de Draco, sentant son odeur musqué. Cette odeur lui monta à la tête et déclenchant une réaction aussi inattendu que dérangeante…Car très humiliante. Ne sachant comme se sortir de cette situation, il rougit et enterra son visage dans le cou de son ennemi. Il savait parfaitement que le blond devait sentir la réaction inavouable de son corps.

« Potter, je pense que tu peux te lever maintenant. Je sais que mon corps de Dieu est à tomber mais tu commences à te faire lourd ! » grogna Draco.

Rouge de honte, il se leva en vitesse et sortit du lit. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin. Dans son empressement à sortir de cette situation délicate, il s'emmêla dans les couvertures et s'écrasa lamentablement parterre. Il hésitait encore entre pleurer de honte ou s'enfuir quand il l'entendit rire. Ce n'était pas le rire méprisant dont il avait l'habitude, mais un rire sans méchanceté…un rire sincère et innocent…enfin si on peut parler d'innocent quand on parle de Draco Malfoy.

« Potter, tu n'es vraiment pas croyable… »rit Draco en se penchant pour le regarder.

« Hahaha, très drôle…Si tu m'aidais plutôt » grogna Harry tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise des draps.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas finir par les déchirer. Si tu savais le prix que coûtent ces draps en soie…Je suis sur que toute ta penderie passerait dans le prix d'une paire de drap de cette qualité… » répondit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Et tout cela pour dormir…C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne les vois de toute façon pas. Tu ne fais que dormir dedans. Il n'y a que toi pour en faire tout un cas ! » râla Harry en se levant avec difficulté. Ses jambes semblaient peinées à supporter son poids.

« Et il n'y a que toi pour t'endormir dans les bras de ton ennemi…Je ne sais pas qui est le plus idiot de nous deux. Tu imagines si j'étais un mangemort…Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à te conduire chez le Lord…Dieux, j'aurais du le faire, rien que pour voir sa tête ! » rit doucement Draco. Il se leva à son tour, dévoilant un torse imberbe et un bas de pyjama en soie noir.

« Euh…J'ai légèrement du mal à voir ce qui peut y avoir de drôle à sa tête. Moi, elle me fait plutôt grimacer d'Horreur…Mais chacun ses goûts… »

« Eurkk, tu es écœurant…Dès le matin, en plus ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais la tête de Tu sais qui, mais j'aurais voulu la voir si je t'avais emmené pendant que tu dormais. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait tué…Tu es trop mignon quand tu dors… »

« N'importe quoi ! » grogna Harry entre ses dents. Vexé, il se tourna vers la penderie…Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, le blond décida de se vêtir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était occupé à enlever son pantalon quand Harry se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci rougit fortement et se détourna vivement de Draco qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« 'Tain…Tu auras pu éviter de te déshabiller ainsi devant moi…à moins que tu ais des tendances exhibitionnistes » dit avec mauvaise foi Harry

« Je suis dans ma chambre, je te signale…

« En parlant de cela, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Harry en regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Viens t'asseoir, ce sera plus agréable pour parler…je pense que nous en aurons pour un moment. » dit Draco en l'invitant à s'asseoir devant le feu éteint. Devant lui, sur la table basse en noisetier, un plateau apparut. Il contenait un service à thé et des viennoiseries. Harry, dont le ventre criait famine et dont les jambes tremblaient, s'empressa d'accepter l'ordre de Draco

« Je vois que tu as des courbatures…Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir…Mais il t'a bien crevé ! » rit à demi Draco.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » se contenta de dire Harry. Certes, il savait parfaitement qu'il parlait de sa séance d'Occlumencie, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en Draco pour lui en parler, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas livré au seigneur des ténèbres, hier.

« Menteur… Mais bon si tu veux protéger ton amant…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais ! Sache seulement qu'il t'a tellement fait l'amour qu'il t'a littéralement crevé. Tu m'es tombé dans les bras alors que tu sortais de son bureau. J'ai préféré t'amener ici, plutôt que te laisser prendre mal dans le couloir. » dit avec désinvolture Draco. Harry le regarda sans comprendre d'où il avait été pêcher l'idée qu'il était l'amant de Severus Snape… Certes, il était gay mais pas désespéré !

« Tu as vraiment des idées tordus ! Moi, l'amant de Snape…alors qu'on se déteste tous les deux… » rit Harry. Mais c'était un rire jaune, cynique.

« Cela ne veut rien…Il suffit de nous regarder tout les deux. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas sentit la réaction qu'a eu ton corps tout à l'heure ! » continua Draco. Etrangement, Harry crut revoir la même personne arrogante et horripilante qui le cherchait dans les couloirs du château.

« Je…Je…Cela ne veut rien dire ! C'est quelque chose de tout à fait normale…Une réaction que tous les garçons ont le matin…Ne vient pas me dire que tu n'en as jamais eu ! Ce n'est qu'une érection matinale… » dit Harry en détournant les yeux et en rougissant affreusement.

« D'accord…d'accord, si tu veux…Ainsi donc, Snape n'est pas ton amant…mais s'il ne l'est pas que faisais-tu dans son bureau à une telle heure de la nuit ? » demanda Draco en se penchant vers l'avant.

« Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais te le dire. Tu oublies que nous sommes ennemis, aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Peut être…peut être pas… » se contenta de répondre Draco. Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Il y eut un léger silence qu'aucun des deux ne rompit. Il était agréable et loin d'être pesant comme ceux auxquelles ils avaient l'habitude.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer pour toi…_Harry_… » soupira Draco avant de montrer la sortie à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda surpris de le voir employé son prénom. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que cela pouvait entraîner comme conséquences…Il était encore trop fatigué pour y penser sérieusement. C'est pourquoi il sortit sans dire un mot.

« Où étais-tu ? » hurla une jeune femme avant de lui sauter dessus.

« Hermione…Hermione, calme-toi. Je suis entier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. » dit doucement Harry en réconfortant son amie. A côté d'elle, un rouquin eut un sourire entendu. Il attendit que la jeune femme lâche son meilleur ami et que celui-ci s'assit à leur côté avant de parler. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite, il connaissait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait jamais que sa vie privée soit étalée devant tout le monde.

« Je suis désolée, Harry mais…Comprends, quand je suis montée pour vous réveiller, tu n'étais pas là…Alors, tu comprends, je me sois fait du souci…désolé.. »

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione…Je connais assez ton côté maternel pour savoir ce que mon absence allait provoquer. » répondit le brun avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune femme lui tira la langue avant de croiser les bras et de bouder.

« Allons, Hermione…Laisse-le tranquille. Mais, dis-moi Harry, il était comment ? C'était un bon coup ? » demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » se contenta de dire Harry en rougissant très légèrement.

« RON…tu n'y penses pas. Tu sais très bien qu'il avait un cours particulier avec Snape… » s'écria Hermione en rougissant comme Harry.

« C'est ce qu'il nous a dit…Mais je ne vois pas où est le mal…C'est un adolescent comme les autres. Il faut bien qu'il fasse redescendre la pression de temps en temps… » répondit Ron avec un air entendu… Harry soupira mais ne répondit pas. Ron pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il pensait. Bon d'accord, il avait dormit avec Draco…Mais ils n'avaient rien fait.

Devant l'air scandalisé d'Hermione, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas rire de bon cœur. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rit avec autant de sincérité avec ses amis. En fait, il se rendit compte, qu'à force de ne penser qu'à la prophétie, il en avait oublié le principal…Ses amis, sa seule famille. Il était temps de leur dire, maintenant…

« Ron, Hermione, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt…Mais je n'étais pas encore près… » soupira Harry

« De quoi tu parles, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vous savez, l'année passé…Voldemort cherchait à se procurer une prophétie sur notre compte… »

« Oui mais elle s'est brisée ! » l'interrompit Ron.

« Certes mais Dumbledore fut l'une des personnes présentes lors de son annonce. Il a pu me la répéter…J'aurais voulu vous garder dans le secret plus longtemps mais…bon… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à nous dire ? Tu commence à me faire peur Harry » se plaignit Hermione

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Ses deux amis le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête, comme s'il se manquait d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait préféré mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Voici la raison des cours particuliers…Ceux de Snape n'étaient pas sur les potions, comme vous l'avez cru…Il m'enseigne la magie mentale. Et il n'est pas le seul de mes professeurs. Il y a aussi Armand qui est un pro dans les arts martiaux et le combat à mains nus, ainsi que Lynara qui est pro en ce qui concerne les sortilèges et les incantations anciennes. Je suis désolé de devoir vous l'apprendre de cette façon. » Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé sous l'effet de la honte. Ron semblait être en colère et Hermione semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

« Je suis vraiment désolé…sincèrement » ajouta Harry avant de se lever pour partir. Cependant Ron lui agrippa le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu partir.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Je…tu semblais être en colère…je… » bredouilla Harry, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait.

« Je suis en colère mais pas contre toi…Certainement pas contre toi. Je suis en colère contre ce destin pourri, contre Voldemort qui fait de ta vie ce merdier infâme. Voilà contre qui je suis en colère. Mais pas contre toi, je serais toujours avec toi…mon frère ! » dit Ron avec un sourire. Harry le regarda un instant avant d'entraîner le rouquin dans une étreinte. Hermione vient les rejoindre, tout en pleurant doucement. Toute la salle des Griffondors les regarda avec stupeur. Certes, l'union de ce trio était puissante et connue, mais personne ne les avait vus montrer une telle tendresse devant tout le monde.

* * *

fin du premier chapitre...

Normalement comme j'ai pas mal de rab. les chapitres seront posté régulièrement toutes les deux semaines, ce qui permettera à ma bêta de corriger calmement, à son aise

Je t'adore ma laeti


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : milieu de la sixième année**

« Encore un effort. Je suis sur que tu es capable de faire mieux que cela…Bien mieux que cela. Donne tout ce que tu as dans le ventre Harry. » cria un homme brun. Il était torse nu et fermement campé sur ses jambes. En face de lui, se trouvait Harry dans la même position. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre les deux… Harry transpirait et respirait difficilement contrairement à son adversaire.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils se battaient dans cette clairière. Et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Armand avait décidé que cela serait terminé que si Harry arrivait à le mettre à terre où à le désarmer…mais jusqu'à présente, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Harry ne comptait plus les bleus et autres blessures sur son corps. Il était fourbu et tous ses muscles lui suppliaient de s'arrêter…mais il devait tenir. Il était obligé de tenir.

« Allez, Harry…Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! » l'asticota encore Armand, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Il cherchait à le mettre en colère…Une technique qui avait bien marché pour Severus. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve le bon bouton pour que cela marche pour lui aussi.

Harry inspira profondément avant de courir vers le brun, tenant son épée de bois sur son côté droit, au niveau de sa poitrine. Armand chercha à l'en défaire mais Harry avait prévu le coup et baissa son arme avant que celle d'Armand ne la touche. Il la remonta tout aussi rapidement, cherchant à toucher son adversaire. Armand para le coup de justesse en mettant son épée devant lui. Harry ne se laissa pas pour autant abattre. Il leva son pied, cherchant à atteindre ses côtés. Mais Armand était un guerrier aguerri, pas Harry. C'est pourquoi, une nouvelle fois, ce fut le brun qui se retrouva sur le sol.

« C'est bien, Harry… enfin, je vois quelque chose qui me plait. De l'initiative et de la réflexion. Arrête de te conduire comme un idiot de griffondor et montre-moi ton intelligence. Parce que, crois-moi, c'est de cela que tu auras besoin sur le terrain… Par de la force brute…non, mais de la force correctement utilisée. » dit Armand en regardant Harry avec une once de fierté dans le regard. Le brun était sur ses gardes…mais semblait peiner à rester debout. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Bon…d'accord, on va faire une pause. Allez, approche ! » dit Armand en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Il sortit de sa calebasse, une outre en peau de chèvre. Il l'ouvrit et but avidement. Harry vient s'installer à ses côtés et bu à l'outre sans attendre l'autorisation de son mentor. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il y avait dans l'outre…Le liquide lui déchira la gorge, lui brûla l'œsophage. Il cracha le reste du liquide et rendit rapidement l'outre à son mentor. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne voulait pas du tout le savoir.

« Petite nature ! » ricana Armand. « Bon, continuant ton apprentissage. Dis-moi ce que tu fais si je t'attaque de face. »

« Je cherche une faille tout en me déplaçant hors de la portée de ton épée. » répondit de manière laconique Harry. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel et ses nuages. Il appréciait ce moment de calme, avant que la séance ne reprenne. Armand se contenta d'un signe de la tête pour acquiescer.

« Continuons, maintenant, je t'attaque sur le côté gauche tout en me portant sur la droite. »

« Je…euh…Je déporte pour éviter ta lame et je t'attaque du côté droit ? »

« Mm…essayons pour voir…Allez, debout la pause est finie ! » dit Armand en se levant. Harry ne tarda pas à suivre, même si ses muscles crièrent au scandale. Péniblement, il se mit en garde devant Armand qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Il avait donné la mauvaise réponse…Et s'il ne voulait se ramasser des bleus en plus, il ferait mieux de trouver la bonne méthode et rapidement !

Armand n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer à l'attaque. Il l'attaque d'abord de face, ce qu'Harry contra facilement, pour ensuite attaquer sur son côté droit…endroit où il était le plus vulnérable. Mais Harry le contra tout aussi facilement. Il faut dire qu'à force de se faire avoir et d'attraper des coups, on finit par acquérir certains réflexes. Armand eut un sourire en coin et recula de quelque pas. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre sur sa garde, il attaqua tout de suite, le poussant à assurer sa défense plus qu'autre chose.

Il attaqua surtout au niveau de la tête et du torse. Ce qui obligea Armand de renforcer sa garde à ces niveaux-là. Harry attendit quelques instants avant de feinter et d'attaquer au niveau de ses jambes. Armand n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et chuta durement sur le sol. Cependant Harry fut trop confiant dans sa victoire et cela le mena à sa perte. Alors qu'il aurait du signaler la fin du combat en lui mettant l'épée sous la garde, il s'approcha de sa victime, son épée le long de son corps. Armand en profita pour le faire chuter à son tour par une prise de karaté.

« Trop de confiance, Harry, trop de confiance. Tu dois toujours te méfier de ton adversaire, ne jamais le sous-estimer…Sinon, il se passera la même chose. » dit Armand en se relevant. Il tendit ensuite sa main pour aider Harry à faire de même. Une fois debout, il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui…Je suis fier de toi, petit. Tu sembles enfin avoir compris !! » dit Armand tout en le conduisant d'une main ferme vers les vestiaires. Harry ne dit rien mais un léger sourire illumina son visage. Cela faisait presque cinq mois maintenant qu'il suivait les cours avec Armand, mais c'était la première fois qu'il semblait fier du brun.

Harry se délassait sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Il venait de terminer la séance avec Armand et se sentait fourbu. Il avait des bleus partout, mais il se sentait bien…comme vivant, emplie d'une force sans égale. Il était aussi très fier de lui. Armand l'avait félicité…Chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il rejeta son visage en arrière, jouissant de la caresse de l'eau sur son visage, avant de décider qu'il était temps de se laver. Surtout s'il devait se rendre en soirée dans la forêt interdite pour son cours avec Lynara. Quel idée aussi de prendre un vampire comme professeur. Il y a des fois où il se demandait si Dumbledore avait toute sa tête. Il prit son savon en soupirant de lassitude et commença à se savonner partout.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de l'eau ou trop de désir refoulé, mais ses mains se mirent à le caresser avec langueur. Elles passeraient sur son torse, agaçant ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dure. Puis, elles descendirent avec lenteur le long de son ventre pour venir se perdre dans la toison brune de son sexe. Il gémit doucement, appréciant ses caresses plus que de raison…Sûrement parce que l'eau chaude le rendait plus sensible que d'habitude…Peut être…

Soudain une paire de main apparurent sur son ventre. Harry sursauta violement et chercha à se dégager de cette étreinte. Mais son agresseur le tenait trop fermement.

« Lâchez-moi…Lâchez-moi !! » hurla Harry en se débattant. Il griffait les mains qui le tenaient et cherchaient à les écarter assez pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Mais il semblait que cela n'avait aucun effet.

« Chhuutt, arrête de hurler…Tu ne veux quand même pas que toute l'école soit au courant… » murmura une voix à son oreille. Harry stoppa tout mouvement et écarquilla les yeux.

« Malfoy… » chuchota-t-il en frissonnant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans les bras de Draco…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait. Comme si le murmure du brun avait était un appel, le corps de Draco se colla un peu plus contre celui dénudé d'Harry. Les mains du blond glissèrent lentement le long de son corps.

Harry gémit et rougit de honte. D'accord, le corps du blond était devenu un fantasme plus que dévorant…Mais delà à s'abandonner dans ses bras de cette façon…C'était trop…humiliant ! Harry se mordit fortement les lèvres et chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte du blond…Surtout en sentant ces mains qui continuaient à descendre. Mais rien à faire… Pourtant il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela se passe comme cela. Il faillit pleurer de désespoir quand l'étreinte se fit plus lâche. Aussitôt il s'échappa des bras de Draco et se tourna pour le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que veux-tu de moi ? » demanda Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne veux qu'une chose…Toi ! » répondit Draco en se rapprochant du brun. Celui-ci se retrouva rapidement coincé entre le blond et la paroi de la douche. Le blond le regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

«Je…Ce…Si c'est une plaisanterie, je ne l'a trouve pas drôle !! Arrête ! » dit Harry en posant ses mains sur le torse de Draco. Celui-ci était toujours habillé et ne semblait pas se soucier de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau, les rendant transparent et collant contre sa peau.

« Je ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de chose, Potter. Tu as déjà su m'échapper une fois, mais je te laisserais pas me fuir une deuxième fois, soit en sûr ! » murmura Draco à son oreille.

Harry le regarda, troublé par sa présence trop proche. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire…Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une plaisanterie ou non…Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était pas un saint. Comment résister quand on vous offre votre fantasme sur un plateau d'argent. Il avait tellement envie de le goûter…De sentir sa bouche sur la sienne…sa peau contre la sienne…De s'enivrer de son odeur…encore et encore. C'est pourquoi quand Draco chercha à l'embrasser, il se laissa faire…En fait, il répondit avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire le blond. Celui-ci ne se priva pas pour se coller au brun et pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de son…amant…

« ..Draco… » gémit Harry quand la bouche du blond entreprit de lui dévorer le cou. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir la marque de cette morsure mais cela lui importa pas…tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à cette morsure lui semblait intense. Il frémit en sentant le blond sourire contre sa peau.

« Tu es si sensible, Harry…Si…mm » murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun, pendant que celui-ci se cambra de manière indécente pour se coller un peu plus contre le corps de Draco. D'un sort involontaire, le blond se trouva aussi nu que le brun. Celui-ci le regarda surpris et légèrement horrifié par le fait qu'il venait de faire disparaître les vêtements du blond. Mais celui-ci le rassura, en éclatant de rire.

« Je vois…Tu es du genre impatient… » dit Draco avant de l'entraîner dans un profond baiser, rendant les jambes d'Harry aussi faibles que du coton…

« Tu vas voir…Tu vas aimer…mon petit lion… »soupira Draco contre ses lèvres…

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était dans une chambre qui lui était inconnu. Les murs étaient apparents, l'armoire qu'il pouvait apercevoir était beaucoup trop luxueuse pour être une armoire de griffondor. De plus, elle était bien trop grande. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant une main caresser son dos. Il se tourna vivement pour faire face à Draco. Il sursauta et sortit du lit en triple vitesse. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était dans la chambre de Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » dit Harry avec de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches du vestiaire. Il rougit violement et tira la couverture pour se couvrir. Mais en faisant cela, il dévoila la nudité, toute aussi embarrassante, du blond qui lui sourit avec effronterie, peu gêné de se trouver nu devant Harry.

« Merde…est-ce que tu…pourrais t'habiller ? » demanda Harry sans le regarder. Il regarda la fenêtre et se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment.

« Oh, putain, ce n'est pas vrai…Où sont mes fringues ? Il est quelle heure ?? » dit Harry en rassemblant ses affaires, sans se soucier de Draco qui continuait à le regarder avec appétit. Cependant quand il alla vers la porte, dans la très nette intension de partir…Chose que Draco ne voulait absolument pas. Il voulait encore profiter du corps du brun…de sa présence à ses côtés…

« Et où tu comptes partir, mon bel amant ? »lui demanda le blond en le tirant contre son torse.

« Lâche-moi, c'est vraiment pas le moment…J'ai un entraînement…et je suis déjà en retard. Lâche-moi ! » dit le brun en tirant vivement son poignet. Draco le lâcha et le laissa partir.

Harry courut jusque au centre de la forêt interdite où l'attendait Lynara. Le vampire était perché dans un arbre au feuillage argenté. Elle fumait tout en regardant les étoiles qui apparaissaient petit à petit.

« Tu es en retard…Harry. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte cela. Je sais que tu as une excellente raison. » dit-elle à son arrivée dans la clairière. Elle avait cet horripilant petit sourire qui semblait dire qu'elle savait tout sur tout. Harry rougit violement et baissa la tête.

Aussitôt un sortilège de couleur violette le frôla. Il sentir même son sang couler le long de sa joue. Une personne sauta juste en face de lui…Tellement proche qu'Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir son odeur. Il redressa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lynara. Il recula vivement et la darda du regard. Il soupira en se rappelant la première règle qu'elle lui avait enseigné…Ne jamais se mettre en position de faiblesse…Et pour elle, avoir baissé la tête était un signe de faiblesse. Harry grogna et se frotta vivement la joue, faisant fi de la douleur.

« Allons Harry…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es trop fatigué pour m'attaquer ? » ricana Lynara en le toisant du regard. Harry rougit et la regarda suspicieusement…

« Qu'est-ce que…Comment peux-tu être au courant ? » demanda Harry tout en se concentrant pour atteindre la source des ses pouvoirs. Normalement, au bout d'un moment, cela devenait automatique…Mais il était encore trop inexpérimenté... Il devait gagner du temps.

« Oh…Serais-tu gêné ? Il ne faut pas…De plus, tu oublies que je suis un vampire…Je peux le sentir, ce genre de petites choses. Et cela m'arrangerait que tu apprennes à concentrer tes pouvoirs plus vite…tu n'auras pas autant de temps sur le champ de bataille. » soupira Lynara

« Non, je ne pense pas…Voldemort aime s'entendre parler…Surtout quand il se bat en duel avec moi. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin…

« Ce n'est pas une raison…Cela doit devenir un automatisme…Et tant que cela ne sera pas le cas…Tu devras subir mes attaques et cela peut importe les conséquences…Je ne te laisserais plus gagner du temps avec moi…C'est la dernière fois. » dit-elle en sentant l'aura d'Harry augmenter à une vitesse astronomique. Il avait atteint sa source.

Harry l'entendait à peine. Il se sentait si fort, si puissant. Il se sentait si bien…Dieu qu'il adorait se retrouver dans cet état. En fait, c'était le plus grand avantage du cours de Lynara...Pour être honnête, le seul. Même les entraînements avec Armand étaient moins dangereux et douloureux que ceux de Lynara. Le vampire ne retenait que difficilement sa force…voir pas du tout…Mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant dès le départ…

* * *

Harry leva son regard vers le ciel et soupira. Dieux que cela lui avait manqué. Il passait trop de temps à s'entraîner. Il en avait même oublié ce que c'était de sortir avec des amis…pour s'amuser, rien que pour s'amuser et ne penser à rien. Heureusement qu'Hermione et Ron avaient décidé qu'il était temps qu'il mette le nez dehors et qu'ils avaient envie de passer du temps avec leur ami. Hermione l'avait, pour cela, aidé à faire ses devoirs en retard, les faisant même à sa place. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour les faire… à cause de ses entraînements…

« Là, tu vois qu'on a bien fait de te sortir de ton trou à rat ! » dit Ron en gratifiant le brun d'une tape dans le dos.

« Oui, Ron…Je l'avoue, j'en avais besoin. Merci ! »

« Bah, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on allait de laisser tout seul dans la salle commune alors que tout le monde s'amuse à Pré-au-lard… » dit Hermione en prenant le bras de Ron qui rougit violement.

Bien que cela faisait un mois, maintenant, qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que la jeune femme faisait mine de s'approcher trop près. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Hermione, en réalité. En contrepartie, il se montrait passionner dans leur étreinte et dans sa façon d'être, enfin selon Hermione qui, au grand damne du brun, l'avait pris pour confident.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce que l'on visite en premier ? » demanda Hermione, toujours pendu au bras de Ron.

« C'est à Harry de décider…Mais il faut absolument qu'on passe à Honeyduck et à la boutique de mes frangins. » lui répondit Ron, toujours aussi rouge.

« Mm, d'abord Honeyduck pour remplir l'estomac de mon rouquin favori et puis, on passe à la boutique de tes frangins… »

« Et à la librairie, il y a un nouveau livre qui est sortit et qui m'intéresse. » l'interrompit Hermione. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et soupirèrent. On ne la changerait pas…Mais bon, c'est comme cela qu'ils l'aimaient, leur Hermione.

« Pas de soucis…Et je propose que l'on termine par prendre un verre au trois-balais…Alors tout le monde est d'accord ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le couple.

« C'est ok pour moi, Ron ? »

« Je vous suis ! »

Le reste du voyage se passa sans qu'il y ait une anicroche quelconque. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien…mais surtout de son entraînement. En fait, c'est surtout Ron qui amena ce sujet sur le tapis. Il était jaloux…Maintenant, Harry avait de plus jolis muscles que lui et cela le faisait rager. Ce n'était pas juste…Il allait avoir plus de succès que lui. Bien sûr le tout dit avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ronny boy…Ronny boy, tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne joue pas dans la même cour…A moins que tu m'aies caché ton attirance pour les beaux mâles de Poudlard… »ricana Harry. Ron rougit violement et se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune femme, intérieurement morte de rire, le foudroya du regard. Aussitôt le roux se prosterna à ses pieds et lui demanda pardon. Devait une attitude aussi pitoyable, elle ne résista pas et éclata de rire, très vite suivit par les deux garçons.

Le village n'avait que très peu changer depuis leur troisième année. En fait, la seule boutique qui avait changé était celle des farces et attrapes. Le propriétaire était mort de vieillesse et les jumeaux avaient repris la boutique. C'était la première fois qu'Harry et ses amis allaient voir la boutique ouverte. Les dernières fois, elle était encore en travaux. Mais d'abord, ils devaient faire un détour par Honeyduck…pour remplir l'estomac insatiable de Ron et Harry devait refaire sa réserve de chocolat…Il avait terminé le dernier morceau après l'entraînement de Lynara…

Mais, ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de se rendre dans la boutique des jumeaux…

« Ron, aller, viens avant de vider toute la boutique. On n'aura jamais le temps de tout faire si tu continues ! » râla Hermione en tirant le rouquin dehors de la boutique. Harry les suivit avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il était heureux…rien n'avait changé entre eux…A croire que la prophétie n'existait. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il se voilait la face, Harry appréciait cet état des faits…Etre un adolescent comme les autres.

Il aurait voulu que cela continue…Au moins pour toute une journée. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, une minuscule petite journée sans penser à Voldemort et le sang qui maculait ses rêves…Sans le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Une petite journée pour oublier quelque peu qu'on l'attendait pour que cesse les meurtres qui jalonnait les jours…les semaines, les mois…Apparemment, c'était trop demandé et on lui rappela de la pire façon qu'il puisse exister. Comme il aurait voulu être né sourd…sourd et aveugle…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la boutique des jumeaux, un rayon violet passa devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent leur baguette aussitôt. La rue principale du village était complètement occupé par des mangemorts…Et pas uniquement eux, si Harry en jugeait par la douleur ténue de sa cicatrice.

« Bonjour, Harry…J'espère que tu es aussi content que moi de me voir… » dit avec ironie le Lord en se mettant devant ses troupes.

« Je ne crois pas non… » rétorqua Harry en sortant sa baguette. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la dernière bataille viendrait aussitôt…et qu'il serait aussi seul face au mangemorts. Pas qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur Ron ou Hermione…Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi entraîner que l'auraient été des Aurors…

« Tu sors tes griffes ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi, rejoins-moi plutôt et je pourrais penser à te laisser en vie…Ainsi que tes amis… » continua Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. Il tenait sa baguette de manière nonchalante mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était très sérieux et surtout très puissant. Il regarda Hermione et Ron et hésita un moment. Il tenait tellement à ses amis…Il ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur sa conscience…Il avait déjà assez avec Cédric et Sirius.

« Jamais…Vous m'entendez ! Jamais Harry ne vous rejoindra !! » cria Hermione en sortant sa baguette à son tour. Apparemment, on avait décidé pour lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi déterminé de la part d'Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord avec 'Mione. Tu n'es pas comme cela Harry. Et même si on doit mettre nos vies en jeu pour que tu reste toi-même, alors on le fera. » dit Ron en rejoignant sa petite amie, devant Harry. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait voulu leur crier de reculer, de fuir, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais rien ne voulait sortir…Il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu sa voix. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu leur crier de ne pas risquer leur vie pour lui…surtout pour lui. En face, Voldemort riait d'une voix glaciale

« Bien…Ainsi vous voulez jouer au héro, pourquoi pas…mangemorts, ils sont à vous. Amusez vous bien ! » dit-il avant de transplaner. Cependant, il n'alla pas très loin. Il apparut derrière Harry et d'un bras autour de la gorge, le tient contre son torse. Le brun n'arrivait plus à bouger, il était complètement paralysé par l'aura de puissance de son ennemi.

« Regarde Harry…Regarde-les essayer de te sauver. Mais tu es condamné, petit lion, tu es condamné et je vais me faire une joie de te regarder mourir dans les pires souffrances qu'il puisse exister. Je vais me faire une joie de te regarder me supplier de mourir…parce que tu me supplieras Harry, tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances. » murmura Voldemort à son oreille avant de rire doucement. Harry frissonna et eut un haut de cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être contaminé par la noirceur du Lord.

En face de lui, ses deux amis se battaient contre les Mangemorts…mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils arrivent à y faire face. Hermione était déjà blessée au niveau de la tête et Ron avait le bras en sang. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Pourtant, ils se battaient de toute leur hargne. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de mangemort qu'il y avait au sol…mais ce n'était que les plus faibles…apparemment.

« Pourvu que les Aurors arrivent rapidement…Pourvu que les Aurors arrivent rapidement…Pourvu que les Aurors arrivent rapidement…Pourvu… » chuchotait Harry, fermant les yeux avec force. Il ne voulait pas être témoins de leur mort. Derrière lui, Voldemort riait à gorge déployée.

« Tu penses que les Aurors arriveront pour les sauver ? Prie Harry, prie mais n'espère aucun résultat…Ils vont mourir…et ce sera de ta faute. » lui murmura Voldemort à son oreille.

Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas accepter que d'autres personnes meurent par sa faute…Il ne voulait pas que ses amis meurent. Il était après à tout pour éviter cela. Il était prêt à tout…Hermione et Ron étaient tenu en joue par les mangemorts, ils avaient perdu leur baguette…Ils étaient perdu...

« Non, pitié…non…Je…ferai tout ce que vous voudriez, mais pas eux…pas eux. » dit Harry en regardant Voldemort. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Mais il est déjà trop tard, Harry…Trop tard pour eux…Trop tard pour toi ! » rétorqua le Lord d'un ton paternel. Il hocha la tête. Les mangemorts rirent et d'un geste rapide, ils tuèrent Hermione et Ron. Harry hurla et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le lord ne le retient pas. Il était temps d'en finir avec ce môme qui avait osé mettre un terme à son premier règne.

Il sortit sa baguette et mis Harry en joue. Celui-ci regarda cette baguette blanche avant de fermer les yeux et de sourire. Il allait rejoindre ses amis…Ses parents…Sirius…Cédric. Tout son destin allait prendre fin…enfin, tout sera terminé dans peu de temps, bien qu'il ne doute pas un instant que Voldemort allait prendre un malin plaisir de le torturer. Mais cela l'importait peu…surtout si sa mort se trouvait à la fin.

« C'est bien, Harry, tu es un bon garçon !! » ricana le lord, en voyant le survivant aussi abandonné. Il avait baissé les bras. Le Lord décida de s'amuser avec lui avant de le tuer. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait lui faire payer son meurtre, ses échecs…Tellement de temps.

Il lui jeta un doloris et regarda avec une joie malsaine le garçon qui se tordait de douleur sur les pavés du village sorcier. Harry hurlait sa douleur, il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par un millier de lames…Des lames qu'on s'amusait à tourner encore et encore dans ses plaies. Il avait mal…il voulait que cela cesse…Il voulait mourir.

« Cela fait mal, Harry ? Oui, cela doit faire mal…Mais t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore fini. Lucius, que penses-tu de te venger de ton emprisonnement ? » demanda Voldemort. Un de ses mangemorts s'avança et enleva son masque. Il s'agenouilla devant son maître, tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Etrangement, celui-ci ne voyait pas que Lucius mais aussi son fils.

« J'en serais honoré, mon maître…Cependant, je crains qu'on n'en ait pas le temps… » dit le blond. Son regard était doux et désolé pour le brun. Celui-ci ne le comprit pas. Il savait que Draco n'était pas un mangemort en devenir…mais Lucius ?

« Comment ? De quoi parles-tu, mon doux mangemort ? » demanda doucement Voldemort.

« Je pense qu'il parle de nous… » dit une personne d'une voix amusée mais glaciale. Voldemort se tourna pour affronter la personne qui osait le couper dans sa torture. Une jeune femme se dressait, seule, devant lui avec un léger sourire en coin. Le lord la reconnut aussitôt. Lynara, vampire de son état et chef du plus grand groupe de vampires de l'Angleterre. Il lui avait même parlé pour la convaincre, en vain, de se joindre à sa cause.

« Lady Eire…Comme il est étrange de vous voir ici. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli. Le vampire n'avait toujours pas refusé son offre. Il ne pouvait pas la traiter comme l'un de ses hommes…En tout cas pas pour le moment. Son clan sera un atout non négligeable pour la bataille…Sauf, s'il tuait le « survivant » tout de suite.

« Je suis ici pour vous donner ma réponse…Bien que je pense que vous vous en doutiez. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ainsi, elle osait lui refuser son aide. Sans lui répondre, il se tourna vers le brun pour le tuer tout de suite. Mais il n'y avait plus personne…Le brun avait disparu.

« Je suppose que c'est lui que tu cherches…Tom » l'interpela Lynara. A ses côtés, se trouvait un homme plus grand qu'elle, à la peau noire comme l'ébène et aux yeux sombre comme le charbon. Il tenait le brun, évanouit, dans ses bras. Voldemort ne lui répondit pas. Il transplana aussitôt…Il n'était pas en mesure de se combattre contre le vampire…Pas avec le peu d'homme encore valide.

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement, sans un bruit dans l'infirmerie…Car, d'après le plafond, il ne pouvait être que dans l'infirmerie. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la raison pourquoi il se retrouvait dans l'infirmerie. Par contre, il était certain qu'il ne voulait voir personne…Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé…Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Bonjour, Harry…Comment tu te sens, mon garçon ? » demanda le directeur. Celui-ci était assis à ses côtés et semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il n'arrivait plus à parler…Il n'arrivait plus à parler ! Il se redressa vivement en se rendant compte de cela. Il était fini…il ne pourrait jamais combattre le seigneur des ténèbres sans parler.

« Ce n'est rien, mon garçon…Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Tu as subi un choc trop intense…Le fait que tu es perdu ta voix est normale et non définitif, je te rassure. » continua le directeur avec un petit sourire…Mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Harry se recoucha et regarda attentivement le directeur. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était dans un tel état.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton après-midi ? » demanda le directeur, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se pensait dans la tête d'Harry. C'était peut être le cas…Il devait être trop faible pour les dresser. Il ne s'en soucia pas…pour le moment. Il secoua la tête.

« Bien…Je crois que cela est aussi du au choc…J'en parlerai à Pompom. Cependant, j'aurais voulu que tu te souviennes…Cela aura été moins pénible, pour nous deux, mon garçon. » soupira le directeur en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et soupira tristement.

« Je suis désolé de t'annoncer la mort de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. » murmura-t-il. Harry resta un moment sans bouger. Il n'avait surement pas bien entendu…Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il se tourna vers le directeur pour s'apercevoir qu'il était partit…Il avait fuit…

Soudain, il revit la scène avec une exactitude qui le meurtri au plus profond de son cœur…Ils étaient morts et le pire que tout c'est qu'il les avait laissés. Il n'avait fait aucun geste pour les sauver. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond, pleurant sans un bruit…pleurant une mort qui lui enlevait une part immense de sa vie…de son enfance…de son adolescence…

Soudain, il sentit un étau serrer son cœur, le rendant haletant…Il était seul…trop seul…Il avait peur. Il était terrifié, comme quand il était enfermé dans son placard. Les murs se rapprochaient, se renfermaient sur lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer…Il ne pouvait pas rester là…Il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Sans se soucier de ses muscles douloureux, il se leva et d'un pas titubant s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

Il traversa le château, sans prendre conscience de la présence des élèves qui allaient cours. Il ne les voyait pas…Il ne voyait que les murs qui se rapprochaient encore et encore. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer…Pitié que quelqu'un le sorte de son angoisse…que quelqu'un l'aide. Mais personne ne répondit à son appel, il était seul…abandonné, un orphelin…Pitié…Pitié.

Harry finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Il se blotti contre le mur, se cachant dans un coin…se repliant sur lui-même. Il était seul…Il ne pouvait plus que compter sur lui-même…même pour l'aider contre ses angoisses. Il pleura en silence, essayant d'oublier ces murs qui cherchaient à l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Soudain, il sentit une main puissante sur son épaule…le surprenant.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… Allez, viens avec moi. » dit Draco en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'en saisir et se refugier dans ses bras. Le blond l'accueillit et soupira. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Le directeur leur avait dit…leur avait annoncé la mort des deux amis d'Harry. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun. Il l'avait assez observé pour le savoir.

Il resta un moment dans le couloir, proche de sa chambre, à consoler le brun. Petit à petit, il sentit le corps contre lui s'appesantir, s'abandonnant de plus en plus dans ses bras…au sommeil. Un doux sourire orna son visage. Il aimait tant le brun…bien qu'il sache parfaitement que c'était un amour voué à l'échec…Le brun n'était pas prêt, et ne le serait pas avant un long moment…La peur de s'attacher surement. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et les amena dans sa chambre. Il le coucha dans son lit et commença à partir pour faire ses devoirs. Mais une main s'agrippa à son poignet. Il se tourna pour voir Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux verts remplis de larmes.

Il le fit ouvrir la bouche et parler…Mais aucun son ne sortit. Cependant Draco réussit à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Reste…fais-moi oublier…fais-moi oublier Draco…au moins pour cette nuit. » Le blond ferma les yeux et enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de talons. Il monta sur le lit, renversant le brun et l'embrassa avec force. Certes, il n'avait pas encore le cœur du brun…mais il avait déjà son corps…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** : septième année à Poudlard

Tout le château était endormi…Tout le monde ? Apparemment non. Dans une chambre, proche des cachots, deux personnes ne dormaient pas encore…En fait, ils étaient bien loin d'être prêt à dormir.

Dans le lit de la chambre, les deux personnes s'ébattaient avec rage…Non pas que leur étreinte soit emplie de colère…Non ! Elle était emplie d'un désir d'oubli, d'assouvissement…de plénitude.

« Oh…Draco…DRAY !! » cria l'un des deux participants en se cambrant, cherchant à avoir encore plus de contact avec la main qui le plongeait dans un tel état.

Draco sourit tout en continuant de caresser son amant. Il cacha son visage dans le cou du brun et dévora doucement sa jugulaire, provoquant des frissons chez son partenaire. Harry, perdu dans son plaisir, se contentait de caresser son dos, de haut en bas. Draco n'y prit pas ombrage…Certes, il voulait ressentir le même plaisir qui semblait parcourir les veines de son amant.

Mais Harry était devenu égoïste depuis la mort de ses deux amis…Il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Il était devenu égoïste dans son plaisir…avec Draco, surtout. A chaque fois, le cœur du blond se serrait avant qu'il décide de l'oublier d'une manière très agréable. C'est-à-dire dans un lit. Après chaque entraînement, qui était devenue encore plus difficile pour le brun, il venait dans la chambre de Draco. Il restait là à faire ses devoirs ou à regarder le feu. Cependant, à chaque fois que le blond cherchait un peu de tendresse de sa part, le brun le repoussait sans dire un mot – bien qu'il reparle depuis le début de l'année.

« Encore…Encore… » murmura Harry en fermant ses yeux, se perdant un peu plus dans le plaisir. Draco lui mordit méchamment le cou pour le punir de se montrer tellement égoïste avec lui…Lui qui l'aimait tellement. Harry se cambrant sous l'effet de la douleur et gémit mais ne protesta pas. Il en était venu à apprécier la douleur qui se mêlait souvent à leur étreinte.

Par des gestes doux, Draco prépara Harry pour la suite. Il lubrifia sa main qui alla taquiner avec perversité l'intimité du brun qui geignit sous la fraîcheur de ses doigts taquins. Draco se redressa et regarda avec une lueur amusée et amoureuse son œuvre. Harry avait les joues rouges, la respiration haletante et les cheveux encore plus débraillés que d'habitude. Mais ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du blond fut son regard…Ses yeux verts étaient voilés par le plaisir.

« Harry…oh mon bel amant…Si tu savais… » geignit Draco, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui d'Harry. Celui-ci l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur les lèvres rouges et gonflés du blond.

« Ne dis rien…Je sais. Viens maintenant, je n'en peux plus… »chuchota Harry d'une voix cassée, tout en se frottant contre le blond, attisant un peu plus leur désir. Draco, qui n'avait jamais pu résister à une telle demande du brun, accéda à sa requête. Avec lenteur et douceur, il entra en lui. Comme à chaque fois, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il l'aimait tellement, il se sentait tellement complet quand il était en lui.

« Oh Draco…Bouge…J'en peux plus, bouge…Ooooh »dit Harry en se cambrant, amenant Draco au plus profond de lui. Le blond gémit avec force avec d'embrasser le brun avec fureur…avec passion…

* * *

Jamais personne n'avait cru que la bataille finale viendrait aussitôt…juste au début de l'année. A croire que Voldemort en avait marre t'attendre…Que sa vengeance avait terminé de dévorer sa patience. Le parc serait le lieu de la bataille, il en avait décidé ainsi. Il s'était montré au début du jour, à la limite des protections de Poudlard. Aussitôt ses hommes s'étaient mis à les détruire, attirant l'attention du staff de Poudlard. Ils avaient tout de suite procédé à l'évacuation des plus jeunes et des personnes qui se disaient neutre…les lâches quoi ! Mais personne ne leur en fit la remarque. La peur était présente dans tous les cœurs…Ils comprenaient…

Le directeur regarda les restants avec un regard sombre mais déterminé. Il hocha la tête et tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la grande salle se levèrent et sortirent dans le parc. Harry se leva et sortit de la même façon, cependant une main ferme et puissante le retient alors que tous se mettaient en place, sous les ordres de Severus Snape…Mc Gonagall avait été appeler les aurors et l'Ordre pour avoir du renfort.

« Pas encore, mon garçon…Pas encore. Ton tour n'est pas encore venu. Attend de le voir apparaître pour entrer dans le feu de l'action. Je t'en prie, attend le bon moment. » dit le directeur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, Harry vit le directeur comme le plus puissant sorcier de son temps.

C'est pourquoi il resta en haut des marches menant à Poudlard, sans bien en comprendre la raison. Il était là et regardait avec horreur le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur lui imposait de rester là…Pourquoi il lui imposait de voir ses quelques amis restant se faire tuer, sans qu'il puisse réagir…Intervenir…les sauver. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Neville n'était plus l'enfant joufflu qui était rentré à Poudlard en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait grandit et changé. Il avait mûrit et prit de l'assurance. Il avait connu la tristesse, l'amitié et l'amour…Tout cela l'avait changé, lui donnant une puissance magique qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Cependant, il restait profondément bon et aimant envers son prochain…Sauf quand il se retrouva devant elle…ELLE…Elle qui avait détruit sa vie dans un élan de sadisme…Elle qui avait plongé ses parents dans la folie du doloris.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE…Une jeune femme qui avait du être belle, avant de sombrer dans la folie et le fanatisme…avant qu'on l'arrête et qu'elle passe 15 ans à Azkaban, à côtoyer les détraqueurs de près…Trop près ! Elle était là, devant lui dans toute sa folie. Ses cheveux noir ébène formaient une crinière zébrée de mèches argentés. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés…Comme l'aurait été un drogué en plein trip. Sa bouche était déformée en une moue enfantine qui ne lui allait pas du tout…Surtout si on prenait en compte la baguette qu'elle utilisait pour menacer Neville.

« Ooh, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Neville Londubat ? Comment vont tes parents, depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vues ? » demanda Bellatrix avec une voix nasillarde. Un sort de couleur mauve…un sort de découpe la frôla de près. Elle s'écarta vivement et grogna en sentant une douleur piquante sur sa joue droite.

En face d'elle, Neville la toisa du regard tout en retenant sa rage. Ses parents étaient morts…Par sa faute de nouveau. Lors d'une attaque contre St Mungo, elle en avait profité pour terminer le travail. On pouvait se demander comment il pouvait être aussi sûr que c'était de sa faute…Elle lui avait laissé un message. Il s'était alors juré qu'elle paierait pour ses crimes…Qu'il allait la tuer. Le jour était venu…C'était son heure.

« Saleté ! Arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas, Cracmol… Tu penses être un héro ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es rien qu'un insecte que je vais me faire une joie de me débarrasser. » répondit Bellatrix à son attaque. Elle avait perdu cette voix enfantine et taquin qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle avait sous-estimé le garçon des deux aurors qu'elle avait torturé avec un tel plaisir…Mais elle ne le fera deux fois. Elle allait se faire une joie de lui permettre de rejoindre ses parents…Mais elle allait d'abord s'amuser un peu…histoire de se chauffer un peu. Elle lui lança un doloris que Neville évita avec facilité, avec une roulade. Il se releva aussitôt et lui sourit avec effronterie.

« Bâtard…Arrête de te défiler… A moins que tu n'aies peur… » se moqua Bellatrix avec rage.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu ne sais pas viser… Mais bon, je pense que j'aurais du être plus gentil… La vieillesse, n'est-ce pas… Bella ! » Dit Neville, avant de se coucher sur le sol boueux. Un sort de couleur rouge passa au-dessus de lui. En face de lui, Bella montrait les dents et semblait encore plus folle.

« Je t'interdit ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler Bella, misérable petite créature. » hurla Bellatrix. Sa colère était tellement forte qu'elle oublia les règles de prudence. Neville en profita pour lui lancer, à nouveau, un sort de découpe qui la toucha au niveau de l'épaule. Une plaie s'étendit de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de son flanc droit.

Bellatrix hurla et recula du garçon. D'un regard surpris, elle regarda le sang qui maculait sa main…main qu'elle avait pressé contre la plaie. Elle releva le regard pour voir un sortilège de couleur bleue arrivant droit sur elle. Elle ne l'évita que par chance, en se jetant sur le sol. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Elle leva le regard et fusilla le jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire carnassier. Il l'immobilisa d'un sort et s'approcha d'elle.

Il lui prit sa baguette et la cassa d'un coup de pied. Il s'accroupit et souleva le visage de la femme en la tirant par les cheveux. Les yeux de Bellatrix le foudroyaient et sa bouche était déformée, montrant ses dents.

« Tu vois Bella…Je suis peut être un insecte qui ne mérite que d'écraser…Mais…aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va mourir. » dit doucement Neville avant de lui tordre le cou comme il le faisait pour les lapins chez sa grand-mère. Il aurait voulu la faire souffrir au moins autant que ses parents avaient souffert… Mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il se releva, laissant le visage de Bellatrix retomber dans la boue.

Il la regarda et eut un doux sourire avant de lever son visage vers le ciel. Celui-ci était grisâtre et une fine pluie tombait sans discontinuité…mais cela ne le gêna pas. Il était heureux. Ses parents étaient vengés. Une lueur verte l'entoura. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa tomber en face de Bellatrix. Son doux sourire persista sur son visage alors que celui-ci blanchît lentement. Une page était tournée…Tout cela appartenait déjà au passé. Pourtant tout le monde se rappellera de lui, surtout son amour pour sa grand-mère dont il avait enfin l'estime…mais à quel prix ?

* * *

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous rejoindre ? Tu n'as plus à te cacher du directeur…Ton rôle est terminé. » dit une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde. Elle était entourée par deux hommes, telle une princesse. Elle dardait des ses yeux bleus clair le professeur de potion qui la visait de sa baguette. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin…Comme s'il ressentait déjà la joie d'une mauvaise blague qui allait enfin se dénouer.

« Mais je ne joue plus, 'Cissa…Au contraire, je me montre sous mon véritable personnage. » dit-il d'une douce voix. Il s'adressa à la jeune femme mais il ne la regardait pas. Son regard était concentré sur l'un des deux hommes.

Il avait des épaules carrés, des cheveux blond à la limite du blanc, un port aristocratique un peu trop prononcé et un regard glacial qui dissuadait beaucoup de prétendant(e)s…Mais cela n'empêchait pas que beaucoup de personne de l'admirer pour sa beauté et son aisance. Lucius eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

« TOI !! C'était toi, l'espion…Toi, depuis le départ » s'écria le deuxième homme. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui traversait tout un œil, devenu aveugle, cicatrice due à Neville il y maintenant deux ans. Macnair avait les yeux écarquillés et horrifié. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en Severus, mais celui-ci était un ami proche de Lucius, comme lui se vantait de l'être.

« Aah, et voilà…Il a fallut que tu prennes encore toute la gloire. Tu pourrais être moins égoïste, Sev' ! » dit Lucius avec un sourire moqueur. Narcissa et Macnair se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était aussi un traître…Pas lui… Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui alla enlacer Severus et qui se retourna contre eux.

« Désolé Narcissa, ce n'est pas contre toi…Mais je ne veux pas d'un tel avenir pour mon fils… » dit Lucius avec un sourire peiné. Narcissa le regarda comme s'il était un déchet particulièrement répugnant.

« Parlons-en de ton fils… » dit-elle avec rage

« NOTRE fils » l'interrompit doucement Lucius

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas à nos côtés ? Que ce soit du tien ou du mien, puisque tu m'as trahi…Serait-il lâche ? » dit-elle méchamment.

« Non, il a seulement décidé de ne pas se battre contre ses parents…Que ce soit vous, ma douce ou moi ! Cela prouve seulement son attachement pour nous. » le contredit Lucius. Il n'était pas méchant ou vexé de la réaction de sa femme. Car, bien qu'il ne soit pas un supporter fanatique du Lord, il avait profondément aimé sa femme. Elle avait été la seule à l'attirer physiquement, la seule à le combler…en tant que femme.

« Et parce qu'il a encore besoin de moi…Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui ! » dit-il avant de tuer d'un geste rapide Macnair. Le mangemort, encore stupéfait de la trahison de Lucius, n'eut aucune réaction. Il se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il vola quelques mètres plus loin, mort sur le coup.

Aussitôt, les deux espions se retrouvèrent sur le sol, Severus protégeant Lucius de son corps. Narcissa, plus dégourdit que Macnair, avait profité que Lucius soit occupé avec le mangemort pour essayer de le tuer. Dans sa colère, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait encore Severus. Celui-ci voyant le sort se diriger vers son meilleur ami, se jeta sur lui et le projeta sur le sol. De son geste, il hérita d'une entaille sur son bras. Apparemment, Narcissa voulut tuer son « cher » époux en le faisant souffrir un maximum.

« Sev', je te savais porter sur les câlins…mais avec moi ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton badin, comme s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre et Narcissa qui les menaçait

« Oh, Luc' avant de dire des bêtises, on pourrait peut être s'occuper de ta femme. Elle commence à être légèrement trop collante à mon goût ! » râla Severus en se levant rapidement.

« Ah, c'est vrai…Elle est toujours là. Bon, allons-y !! »soupira Lucius. Il se releva avec grâce et regarda sa femme avec détermination. Tout devait se terminer ce soir…

* * *

Soudain, alors que les mangemorts prenaient de plus en plus le contrôle de la bataille, un nuage noir apparut dans leur vision. Il se déplaçait à une grande vitesse et dans le sens contraire du vent. Aussitôt, les mangemorts comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nuage. Au loin, encore à l'entrée de Poudlard, Voldemort grogna. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver…Mais il aurait préféré se tromper. Ainsi les vampires s'alliaient à Dumbledore…Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, alors que les vampires atterrirent au centre de la bataille.

« Fenrir…C'est l'heure. Rassemble tes hommes et va-y. Tue le plus d'hommes possible. » dit le Lord, sans même regarder son homme qui grogna avec joie. Il prit une caisse et alla rejoindre un petit groupe d'homme, une vingtaine, qui attendaient sur le côté. Une fois devant eux, Greyback leur lança à chacun une potion. Tous la burent et, dans un concert de craquement d'os, se transformèrent en loup-garou.

« Allez-y mes petits loups…Allez-y et tuez le plus de personnes possibles. » chuchota Voldemort.

« Tom...C'est l'heure ! » dit quelqu'un sur son côté droit. Le lord se tourna vers la forêt interdite pour découvrir un vieil homme proche de lui. Il regardait comme lui, les loups qui investissaient le champ de bataille. En fait, il donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur comme le Lord.

« Albus… » salua le Lord avant de lui faire face et de sortir sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lynara, perchée sur un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, regardait la bataille avec un sourire en coin. Ses vampires parcouraient le champ de bataille très vitesse, égorgeant les mangemorts tout en évitant les sorts qui cherchaient à les toucher. Certains y parvenaient et tuaient quelques vampires mais ils étaient bien rare. Soudain, elle vit une masse noire fondre sur le champ de bataille. Elle se releva et utilisa ses dons améliorés de vampire pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de loup-garou…leur ennemi mortel. Elle grogna et descendit sur le champ à son tour.

« Mes amis…concentrez-vous sur les loups…Les loups. Soyez sans pitié ! » dit-elle à ses hommes pas télépathie, avant de mordre un mangemort qui passait par là.

Elle se délecta du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge, qui lui donnait la puissance qu'elle aurait besoin pour affronter les loups. Autour d'elle, les vampires firent la même chose, avant d'aller à la rencontre des loups. Ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé leur travail de carnage…Cependant dans leur folie, ils égorgeaient à coups de dents autant les mangemorts et les aurors. Lynara grogna en voyant autant de gâchis. Cependant, elle ne fonça pas tête baissée dans la mêlée. Elle prit de la hauteur et regarda les loups. Elle chercha le chef de cette bande. Un loup de haute stature, au poil noir hirsute, se trouvait en dehors du carnage. En fait, il ne semblait pas aussi fou que les autres…même si il se délectait visiblement du spectacle.

« Ainsi te voilà ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle se transforma en un épervier de couleur noir et vola pour atterrir derrière le loup. Avec une vitesse surnaturelle, elle se retransforma et mit une dague sous le cou du loup. Celui-ci grogna mais ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer, vampire. A moins que tu n'en aies pas le cran. » le nargua le loup. Le ton de sa voix était rauque et rocailleuse…comme un grognement sourd.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit loup…Ta mort viendra bien assez tôt. » dit-elle juste avant de l'égorger.

Mais, par un étrange hasard, elle ne fit que l'écorcher légèrement. Le loup profita de sa surprise pour se dégager de sa poigne et de lui foncer dessus pour la tuer. Lynara ne put l'éviter et tomba sur le sol. Cependant, elle arrêta les dents qui allaient l'égorger avec son poignard. Elle donna ensuite un coup de pied dans l'estomac du loup pour se dégager. Le loup se releva, tout comme le vampire, et cracha le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

« Espèce de catin… » dit-il avant de mourir. Un vampire…Arthur, son vampire préféré, qui se trouvait derrière le loup et avait entendu l'insulte. Sous la colère, il avait planté ses crocs dans son cou et but le sang du loup jusqu'à la lie. Lynara regarda la scène avec effroi.

Arthur venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il y avait bien un sang que les vampires ne pouvaient pas supporter était celui des loups-garous…Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Lynara se rapprocha du vampire qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et la regardait avec un sourire triste sur son visage. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et coulait le long de son menton.

« Pourquoi Arthur ? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qui va se passe. Pourquoi ? » demanda Lynara en prenant la tête de son vampire pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Autour d'elle, la guerre continuait avec rage, mais pour eux deux, elle avait disparu.

« Parce…qu'il le fallait…ma reine…Ma douce reine… » dit-il péniblement, un flot de sang jaillit encore de sa bouche.

« Chut, ne parle pas…Chut » chuchota Lynara en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ne se souciant pas du sang qui maculait la bouche d'Arthur. Elle referma, ensuite, ses yeux. Le corps d'Arthur se transforma en cendre dans les bras de Lynara qui laissa échapper une larme de sang. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le loup qui ricanait. Il était sur le sol, proche de la mort.

« TOI…Espèce…tu vas me le payer !! » dit-elle en se rapprochant du loup qui se contentait de rire. La jeune femme, meurtrie par la mort de son compagnon, le tua sans plus attendre. Elle le transperça au niveau du plexus avec sa dague. Elle s'enfuit ensuite dans la forêt pour y crier sa peine.

* * *

Peu après le départ, Voldemort avait l'horreur de voir son ancien professeur devant lui. Il aurait espéré qu'il serait mort sur le terrain avant de pouvoir accéder à lui. Manifestement, ses mangemorts ne sont vraiment pas doué ! Il soupira et sortit sa baguette avec une nonchalance qui le caractérisait si bien. En face de lui, Dumbledore lui sourit doucement mais sortit comme le Lord sa baguette.

« Tom… » salua-t-il d'un soupir

« Albus…Quel dommage que la vieillesse ait si peu d'emprise sur vous…professeur ! »râla doucement Voldemort en se mettant hors de portée des combats qui venaient faire eux. Puisque le professeur était venu le chercher, il voulait avoir le privilège de le tuer…Seul !

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sans lancer le moindre sort. Cependant, aucun des deux n'eut l'insulte de tourner le dos à son adversaire. Le directeur de Poudlard savait parfaitement quel était la force de son élève et Voldemort avait tellement affronté Albus qu'il connaissait sa force. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière proche de l'orée de la forêt. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougea, jugeant son adversaire. Ils étaient fort tous les deux…Cependant, Voldemort avait un sourire en coin.

Oh, il n'avait pas la prétention de sous-estimer son adversaire. Il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore pouvait le blesser très sérieusement. Cependant il ne pouvait le tuer. Seul Harry Potter en avait le pouvoir. Comme le disait si bien la prophétie. Dumbledore le savait très bien aussi…mais s'il pouvait aider son élève pour vaincre Tom, alors il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait…Même s'il devait en mourir.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure, Tom. Il est temps que tu rentres dans le jeu ! » dit doucement le directeur en se redressant. Soudain il lui parut moins vieux…plus fort aussi.

« Un jeu ? Ainsi pour toi, tout cela est un jeu ! Mais ne vois-tu pas professeur, que c'est le tournant de notre histoire. Je vais enfin pouvoir asseoir mon autorité sur le monde sorcier, le menant à sa gloire ! » s'écria Voldemort avec fanatisme.

Le directeur ne lui répondit pas et attaqua. Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à riposter. En fait, le duel fut très semblable à celui du ministère sauf que Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face à la force de Voldemort. Cela ne faisait que trois ans mais la force du seigneur des ténèbres avait crût. En fait, il avait retrouvé sa puissance d'avant Harry. Pendant un instant, le directeur pensa qu'Harry n'aurait aucune chance…Mais, un instant seulement.

Peu après avoir reprit confiance en son élève, il parvient à reprendre le dessus et blessa sérieusement le lord à la cuisse. Mais, en représailles, le lord lui lançant un doloris à pleine puissance. Le directeur tomba sur le sol et lâcha sa baguette. Le sortilège était tellement puissant qu'il n'avait pu qu'en contrer une partie. L'autre partie le toucha et la douleur s'empara de son corps. Cependant, il ne fit pas le plaisir à Tom de la hurler. Malgré son grand âge, il avait vécu assez de combat pour pouvoir résister à la douleur.

« Enfin, je te vois à terre. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela provoque en moi une jouissance sans nom. » murmura Voldemort avec plaisir. Cependant, il ne put maintenir le sort plus longtemps. Il devait garder le maximum de force pour son duel contre Harry Potter.

Tremblant le directeur se releva avec difficulté et se remit en garde. Voldemort le toisa du regard et eut un sourire en coin. Il était évident pour le lord qu'il allait gagner leur duel. Malgré tous les subterfuges qu'il employait, le directeur de Poudlard était trop vieux pour affronter le lord. Tom ricana en regardant le vieil homme se tenir droit devant lui.

« Allons, Albus, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout cela est vain. Tout ce que tu risques de réussir, c'est de mourir. » dit Tom avec un sourire en coin

Le directeur ne répondit pas à l'attaque. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait la mort…Mais la mort n'était peu de chose face au destin du monde et à celui d'un garçon. Il serait près à tout pour permettre à Harry de vaincre et de s'en sortir vivant, surtout. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses membres tremblants, il se jeta à cœur perdu dans leur duel. Il réussit à le blesser une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer, blessé grièvement au ventre.

Tom, blessé à l'épaule droite et à la cuisse, s'approcha du vieillard et le surplomba. Pendant un instant, Dumbledore crut que sa dernière heure était venue, cependant il ne reçut jamais le sortilège de mort, cependant le Lord lui lança un autre sort dont il ne comprit pas l'utilité. Voldemort l'attrapa par le col et le souleva pour l'approcher de son visage. Un sourire mauvais y était inscrit

« Et voilà, Albus…Je suis vainqueur ! et toi…Tu mourras dans son sang, sans personne à tes côtés ! Car, Albus…personne ne sait que tu es ici. J'aurais donc tout le loisir de te regarder crever. »

« Je ne pense pas Tom ! » répondit Albus avec un léger sourire teinté de douleur. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule du Lord. Celui-ci lâcha le vieil homme qui s'effondra à ses pieds et se tourna. Devant lui, à quelques mètres de lui se tenait son destin. Harry était là, droit comme un i, le regardait avec détermination. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune femme à l'allure princière qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Lynara. » salua Voldemort avant de se tourner vers Harry. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait hâte de le tuer…D'enfin, se débarrasser de ce garçon qui avait détruit son rêve de grandeur. Il ne se soucia pas de Lynara qui alla aux côtés de Dumbledore pour l'aider. Ni quand elle disparut avec le directeur.

« Bonjour Tom. » se contenta de dire Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Le Lord lui sourit en retour avant de lancer le premier sort. Harry l'évita sans trop de difficulté. Le sort alla frapper un arbre derrière Harry. Celui-ci disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. Pendant un instant, Harry resta figé, horrifié de découvrir ce qu'aurait pu être son sort. Heureusement, cet instant fut assez court pour qu'il puisse éviter le nouveau sort de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retourna pas pour voir les conséquences du sortilège. Il savait parfaitement que les effets seraient aussi dévastateurs que le premier.

« Tu ne réagis pas Harry ? Tu ne te bats pas ? » ricana le maître des ténèbres. Harry le foudroya du regard mais, contrairement à ce que Tom pensait, il ne se jeta pas dans la bataille comme le parfait griffondor qu'il était…devait être…

Vexé par ce manque de réaction, il lui lança plusieurs sorts que le brun évita plus ou moins difficilement. Il s'arrêta un moment, essoufflé. En face de lui, Harry eut un sourire en coin. Tom serra les dents en comprenant qu'il cherchait seulement à l'épuiser et il avait marché dans son plan.

« Déjà épuisé ? » demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur. Le lord grogna, son attitude le dérangeait par-dessus tout. Cependant il ne lui lança pas de nouveau sort. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de le mener en bateau. Ils restèrent pendant un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant de se lancer dans un vrai duel.

Les sorts fusaient de plus en plus rapidement, augmentant de puissance au fur et à mesure que le duel avançait. Autour d'eux, la végétation ne ressemblait plus à rien. La plupart des arbres étaient coupé, voire carrément tranché. D'autres étaient brûlé ou avaient fondu. Soudain, un épais silence s'établit dans la clairière. Il n'y avait plus ce bruit si caractéristique des sorts qui fusaient. Les deux hommes avaient cessé de se battre, ils étaient haletants et dans un piteuse état.

« Déjà fatigué ? » demanda difficilement Voldemort. Il était blessé au niveau du cou et de son bras droit. Sa blessure à la cuisse s'était aggravée. A force d'éviter les sorts qui fusaient vers lui, il s'était déchiré le quadriceps, ce qui l'avait empêché d'éviter le sort de brûlure qui l'avait atteint au visage.

« Je te retourne la question, Tom. » dit calmement Harry avec un sourire en coin. Son arcade sourcilière était en sang, l'empêchant d'ouvrir son œil totalement. Il avait une fracture interne au niveau de son avant-bras et l'une de ses côtes. Heureusement elle était tellement morcelée qu'elle ne pouvait percer. Cependant cela restait très douloureux.

Soudain, Tom transforma sa baguette en une épée fine et richement décorée. Harry eut un léger sourire et se dépêcha de faire la même chose. Bien lui en prit parce que le Lord n'attendit pas pour attaquer. Harry réussit à le bloquer mais entraîner par le poids du seigneur des ténèbres, il se retrouva sur le sol avec le lord l'écrasant de son poids. Cela suffit pour qu'un des morceaux de sa côte perce son poumon. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Voldemort, pensant l'avoir toucher grièvement, se releva aussitôt pour contempler son œuvre.

Mal lui en prit. Profitant de l'inattention du Lord et malgré la douleur, Harry le transperça au niveau de l'estomac. Tom regarda la lame qui le traversait avec horreur et incompréhension. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais seul du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Son regard se voila et son corps retomba sur celui d'Harry, accentuant sa douleur. Harry lâcha la garde de l'épée et se mit à regarder le ciel. Il n'avait pas la force pour enlever le Lord de sa poitrine. De plus, il se savait condamner et en était même heureux…Il allait enfin rejoindre ses parents et ses amis. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Cependant alors que le ciel étoilé commençait à se voiler, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne réussit pas à la reconnaître et ne s'en soucia pas. Soit c'était un ennemi et il allait être tué, soit c'était un ami et il allait de toute façon mourir…Alors pourquoi se soucier de la personne qui le surplombait ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Maintenant, tout ira bien. » chuchota une voix douce et calme. Il sentit le corps de Voldemort s'alléger et disparaître. La silhouette réapparut dans son champ de vision et c'est là qu'il reconnut Lynara. Ainsi, il avait été retrouvé par un ami…En l'occurrence, une amie. Il eut un sourire en coin et se laissa aller. Il allait sombrer dans une inconscience qu'il savait fatal mais cela ne l'importait plus.

« Oh non, n'y compte même pas !! » la sermonna Lynara. Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Lynara, sans réellement la voir. Tout à coups, il sentit avec horreur deux douleurs au niveau de son cou. Au départ, il eut l'agréable impression de flotter, de ne plus être conscient des différentes douleurs de son corps. Mais très vite, cette sensation disparut et une douleur latente grandit en lui, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il aurait voulu crier mais il était trop faible…Beaucoup trop faible.

« C'est bien…maintenant, tu dois boire. Allez, bois et tout sera fini. » murmura Lynara en présentant son poignet et plus précisément la plaie sanglante qui s'y trouvait. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'elle allait le transformer en vampire et pendant un court instant, il hésita à boire. Mais, alors qu'il pensait aimer la mort, une peur le dévora soudainement de l'intérieur. Il agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et but…

* * *

_« Le monde sorcier est enfin libre !!_

_Hier soir, tout le monde a retenu son souffle quand le château de Poudlard fut attaqué par les forces des ténèbres, mené en personne par VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la dernière bataille. Celle qui réglerait le sort du monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons._

_Le château a été assiégé dans la matinée. Heureusement, le directeur pris rapidement les choses en main. Le ministère fut rapidement prévenu et les plus jeunes évacués par un souterrain, inconnu des mangemorts. Cependant certains des élèves de Poudlard sont restés pour aider dans la guerre. C'est ainsi que nous dénotons la mort de NEVILLE LONDUBAT, assassin de BELLATRIX LESTRANGE – il recevra l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume lors de la cérémonie. (Cf. plus bas). Ainsi que DEAN THOMAS et SEAMUS FINNIGAN, assassin de RODOLPHE LESTRANGE –ils seront aussi récompensé lors de la cérémonie._

_Vers la fin de la journée, la dernière bataille – la plus sanglante depuis le retour de VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI- prit fin de la plus étrange façon qu'on puisse imaginer. Alors que la plupart des combattants commençait à désespérer (selon des témoignages), tous les mangemorts ont arrêté de se battre. La plupart sont tombé sur le sol, se tenant leurs marques de manière douloureuse._

_Peu de temps après, les combattants remarquèrent la disparition de cette marque sur le bras des mangemorts. La bataille se termina dans la folie, alors que les mangemorts tendaient de transplanner le plus vite possible, cherchant ainsi à échapper à la justice. Rassurez-vous, peu de mangemort réussirent à s'échapper aux aurors. Dès que la plupart des mangemort furent arrêté, tous se mirent à chercher le cadavre de Tom._

_Celui-ci fut retrouvé dans la forêt interdite, une épée le transperçant de par et d'autre. Cependant, on n'a pas pu retrouver la trace d'HARRY POTTER, notre sauveur. Beaucoup pense qu'il est mort en essayant de rejoindre le champ de bataille…tué par un mangemort qui s'est ensuite enfui, ou tué par une créature peuplant la forêt interdite. D'autres, peu nombreux, préfère à croire qu'il a simplement disparut. C'est pourquoi ils demandent que toute personne ayant des informations de se faire connaître au plus vite._

_Pour terminer sur une note plus enthousiasme, la cérémonie célébrant la victoire des ordres du bien dans le monde magique. Elle se déroulera au ministère. Le directeur de Poudlard étant toujours dans le coma, le premier ministre __**Rufus Scrimgeour **__n'a pas pu le faire au château de Poudlard comme il l'aurait voulu au départ. Durant cette cérémonie, notre premier ministre distribuera les ordres de merlins, symbole du courage hors pair qu'on fait preuve certains combattants._

_Nous serons, bien sûr, présent lors de cette cérémonie pour vous retranscrire avec fidélité cette évènement sans précédant._

_Votre reporter, SF »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que la mort pouvait être aussi douloureuse. La douleur était tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression d'être sourd, aveugle et muet. Il se cambrait, tentant de se défaire de cette douleur qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il avait mal et ne le comprenait pas. Quand elle avait bu son sang, quand lui avait bu le sien, il s'était sentit si bien. Il flottait dans les airs, se délectant cette sensation.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry…Tu es seulement en train de mourir. Ce n'est qu'un passage…un simple passage » dit Lynara en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il était trop emmuré dans la douleur pour arriver à entendre la voix de son initiateur.

Soudain, il ne ressentit plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide…avant de ressentir le souffle du vent sur sa peau, de sentir l'odeur du sang et de la forêt, de voir les étoiles avec une plus grand netteté, d'entendre le craquement des branches sous les pas des animaux peuplant la forêt. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus vivement qu'avant… que ses sens s'étaient accrus. Mais peut être que cela était surtout du à sa mort encore récente…peut être. Sans prendre appuis sur ses mains, il se releva pour regarder le vampire qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Bienvenue dans le monde obscur des vampires…Harry. » dit-elle en caressant la peau pâle de son élève. Celui-ci se détourna de Lynara et regarda autour de lui. Bien que l'odeur de sang soit encore perceptible, il se trouvait bien loin du champ de bataille.

« Où » demanda-t-il, encore sonné par sa mort et la douleur qui avait parcourut ses veines.

« Dans le centre de la forêt interdite. Ton lieu de villégiature pour les six prochains mois. » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le vampire. Lynara se contenta de lui sourire et passa un étrange médaillon au cou du brun. Il représentait une lune sur laquelle un enfant dormait

« Ce médaillon te permet de rester en pleine lumière…même si il faudrait mieux que tu restes à l'abri dans l'ombre…mais bon. Pendant les six mois qui vont venir, tu devras apprendre à chasser et à éprouver ta faim…à la contenir. Tu n'as le droit qu'à un repas par semaine et seulement le sang venant d'un animal impur. Tu seras bien sûr surveillé. Si tu enfreins ces règles, je n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule à te tuer. » dit Lynara avant de partir, laissant Harry complètement seul.

Le jeune homme resta un moment sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, petit à petit, son esprit s'éclaira. Il est mort…Il avait accompli sa tâche et était mort…Enfin aurait été mort si Lynara ne lui avait pas offert cette vie de damné. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales…Il criait après ce destin qui se jouait de lui. Il aurait voulu être heureux, on ne lui offrait que du malheur et des larmes…Il voulait mettre un terme à tout cela, avec sa mort, on lui offrait une vie maudite…Alors, pour oublier tout cela, il hurlait…

* * *

Harry courait comme un dératé, évitant les branches et les racines de justesse. P'tain, mais quelle idée d'aller traîner sur le territoire d'Aragorn…Ce n'était même pas pour bouffer puisque le sang de ces putains d'araignée est tout simplement indigeste ! Non, mais quelle idée !! Et maintenant, il était poursuivit par les enfants de cette immonde araignée.

C'est stupéfiant comme une telle créature peut aller aussi vite. On aurait cru qu'avec son poids, elle aurait eu du mal à se déplacer…Mais non, elles étaient presque aussi rapides que lui. Il devait utiliser sa force vampirique pour arriver à les fuir. Le problème était qu'il n'avait presque plus de force. Cela devait faire plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas bu le sang de quelqu'un…

Pourquoi deux semaines, me demanderez-vous ? Parce que cela le répugnait plus que de raison et surtout à cause d'un mal-être presque permanent. Ce mal-être ne disparaissait que quand sa faim se faisait trop forte... Si forte qu'il en devenait fou. Heureusement, il arrivait encore à se contrôler pour prendre le sang et la vie d'une créature dite « noire ». Il ne savait pas à quoi était du ce mal-être et l'avait mis sur le compte de son dégoût pour le sang…

« P'tain, mais elle va me lâcher cette sale bête ! » dit-il entre ses dents, tout en continuant de courir.

Cependant son rythme ralentissait petit à petit. Il pouvait maintenant entendre le claquement des dents de ses poursuivants. Il devait rapidement trouver un endroit pour se réfugier avant de finir en casse-croûte pour araignée géante…Heureusement, alors qu'il allait abandonner, il vit au loin se dessiner une grotte. Il espéra seulement qu'elle était assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y loger mais trop petite pour qu'elle laisse passer les araignées…

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il prit un tournant très serré et courut de toutes ses forces vers la grotte. Grâce à ce geste, il gagna quelques secondes sur les araignées qui eurent beaucoup plus de mal à tourner aussi vite que lui. Mais Harry connaissait assez bien la faune de la forêt interdite, maintenant, pour savoir que ce n'était pas fini…Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans la grotte, qui s'avéra très petite, trop petite au goût d'Harry.

Les araignées n'étaient pas idiotes et un coup de pattes, qu'il savait acérer, n'aurait aucun mal à le blesser très sérieusement…voire même de le tuer. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de là et en vitesse !! Trop tard, elles étaient déjà là. Effrayé, il recula le plus possible et ferma les yeux…priant pour s'en sortir sans trop de blessures. Franchement, il avait vraiment l'art de se mettre dans les pires situations possibles.

BANG

…Hein ? Bang ?? Comment cela Bang ? Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit juste à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, une énorme patte velue et pointue...et surtout aussi acéré que la pointe d'une épée. Harry sentit tout son sang disparaître de son visage et sa force le quitter. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la patte n'avait pas atteint son but, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. La patte repartit pour revenir tout aussi vite. Effrayé, Harry ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur…

BANG

…Hein ? A nouveau ? Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais bon…Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ces dames araignées finissent par se lasser et le laisse en paix. Et dire que cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il traînait dans la forêt interdite…on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait appris à être prudent…Visiblement non !!

BANG

Cependant, tous ses périples avaient quelque chose de bon. Cela l'avait aidé à développer très rapidement ses dons vampiriques. Il avait beaucoup plus d'endurance, surtout concernant la course. Il avait appris à se déplacer sans faire un bruit…Ou carrément disparaître dans le paysage. Mais cela ne marchait pas sur toutes les créatures…Les araignées étaient un parfait exemple, tout comme les loups…Il faut dire qu'ils utilisaient beaucoup plus leur odorat que leur vue. Il avait aussi appris à appâter sa proie, à l'hypnotiser pour pouvoir se nourrir de leur sang…

BANG

Oui, on pouvait dire que cela l'avait aidé…Mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant !!

* * *

Deux mois plus tard

Harry se trainait lamentablement sur le sol. Il aurait du braver son mal-être plus tôt…beaucoup plus tôt. Surtout que celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus difficile à combattre. Cela devait faire un mois maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien bu…et cela avait des répercussions sur son corps. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se trouver une créature pour se nourrir…En fait, il n'avait même plus la force de fuir...

0°0°0°0°

« Hey, bien…en voilà une drôle de surprise. » dit quelqu'un sur sa droite. Harry se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Mais il ne vit qu'une silhouette trouble. Epuisé, il se tourna sur le dos et attendit que la créature qui venait de parler décide de son sort. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir fut de se dire que c'était bien con…Il avait survécu à Voldemort pour crever à cause de la faim…Oui, vraiment idiot !!

« Ah, ça y est ! Tu te réveilles enfin…Aoutch !! » dit une personne à ses côtés.

Soudain, une odeur enivrante le frappa de plein fouet, troublant ses sens plus que de raison. Il se redressa lentement et s'approcha de la source de l'odeur. Il ne la voyait pas réellement, ses yeux étaient voilés par l'odeur du sang qui s'échappait de sa proie. Déployant ses dons vampiriques, il hypnotisa sa proie. Il lui prit doucement la main et mis son doigt en bouche, suçant délicatement la plaie qu'il venait de se faire.

Sa proie gémit doucement mais laissa faire. Avec douceur, il attira sa proie sur lui, l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui, tout en le couvrant de délicat baiser, le forçant à se détendre contre lui. Sa proie gémit plus fortement quand il retourna la situation pour se retrouver en position de dominant. Harry eut un sourire sarcastique en sentant le désir de sa proie contre sa jambe. Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé par la faim, une sonnerie d'alerte retentit… Ce n'était pas une créature de la forêt interdit…C'était un être humain…Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Cependant la faim qui le tenaillait était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse y résister. Sa proie haleta quand Harry plongea son visage dans son cou…Son cou si délicat, si doux…si enivrant…

« Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas…Tu verras, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur !! » chuchota doucement Harry à l'oreille de son inconnu qui gémit longuement. Harry sourit avant de martyriser le lobe de sa proie qui se cambra sous lui.

Il adora cette sensation de ce corps vibrant de plaisir sous lui. Cela lui plaisait encore plus que cette odeur qui emplissait la pièce…En fait, cela rendait l'odeur encore plus attrayante. Tout en glissant ses mains le long du corps qui s'offrait à lui, il en profita pour le mordre au niveau de la jugulaire. Sa proie inspira profondément tout en se cambrant sous l'effet de la douleur. Cependant, elle disparut très rapidement sous l'effet conjugué des mains du vampire et de la succion qui s'exerçait au niveau de son cou.

Harry, tout en continuant de boire le sang épais, déshabilla sa proie. De ses ongles acérés, il déchira le haut avant de retirer tout aussi rapidement le bas. Il lâcha ensuite sa proie pour la regarder. Celle-ci s'étendait sous lui dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu es magnifique !! » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa proie…Enfin son amant maintenant. Celui-ci lui répondit avec la même ferveur. Bien, il n'était pas farouche. Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de déployer des sciences et sciences pour le convaincre de le laisser le toucher.

« Vraiment magnifique » dit Harry contre les lèvres de son amant. Il caressa ses flancs de son amant qui gémit fortement. Harry sourit avant de descendre dans une pluie de baiser sur le torse de son amant qui se cambra de délice.

« Je…aah…ne sais pas…oh oui…Ton nom… » dit son amant alors qu'Harry mordillait doucement ses tétons. Celui-ci releva sa tête et regarda son amant. Celui-ci avait de splendides yeux bleus très clairs…Des yeux qui tranchaient fortement avec sa chevelure foncée…

« Harry. Et toi, beauté ? » demanda Harry tout en retournant à son ancienne activité…c'est-à-dire faire gémir de plaisir son amant.

« Nathan » gémit-il tout en se cambrant, frottant son excitation contre la cuisse du vampire qui se fit un plaisir d'approfondit le contact.

« Aaah…que c'est bon… »

« Heureux que cela te plaise… » se moqua gentiment Harry tout en continuant de descendre.

Arrivé au niveau de son bas-ventre, il se fit un malin plaisir de le faire languir…Peut être était-ce due à son fond serpentard…ou tout simplement un résultat de l'enseignement de Draco…Mais il avait envie de le faire supplier. Il n'avait pas oublié le plaisir que cela lui avait procuré quand il avait fait la même chose au blond…Oh bien sûr, par la suite, Draco avait pris un malin plaisir à le punir pour cela…mais qu'est-ce que cela avait été jouissif…

« Haaarry, s'il te plait…S'il te plait… » haleta difficilement sa proie, tout en ondulant, montrant son impatience et son désir grandissant.

Harry soupira…Il aurait voulu le faire languir un peu plus…Mais sa proie semblait être au bord des larmes…Et c'était une chose qu'il supportait très mal. Il voulait le plaisir de sa proie…pas ses larmes !! Dans son fort intérieur, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de résistance et cela le refroidit légèrement…Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa morsure avait décuplé les sensations pour sa proie. En fait, si Harry avait continué de le sucer, il aurait jouit sans que le brun le touche.

Nathan le remercia grandement quand Harry le prit en bouche. Cela aurait été vraiment dommage de rater une telle sensation. Il avait l'impression de quitter terre. Il flottait, perdu dans un cocon de douceur et de plaisir. Il était tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'Harry provoquait, il ne sentit même ces doigts indélicats le pénétrer avec douceur, le préparant à un désir encore plus grand.

« Encore…Harry…Continue…aah » soupira Nathan avant de se laisser aller dans la bouche de son amant…avant d'embrasser le jeune homme pour qu'il goûte cette saveur si particulière. Nathan gémit avec volupté… Délicatement, Harry obligea Nathan à se retourner, présentant son dos musclé au vampire.

Celui-ci déglutit en voyant la beauté de son amant. Doucement, comme pour célébrer sa beauté, il lui embrassa la nuque, tout en lui caressant tendrement les fesses. Il n'avait pas d'amour entre eux…C'était très clair, mais cela n'empêchait pas une certaine tendresse de s'établir entre eux.

« Viens, Harry…s'il te plait…Viens… » gémit Nathan. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry, qui embrassa avec délicatesse les épaules de son amant avant de le pénétrer avec un ample mouvement de hanche.

Nathan se cambra et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Harry, attentif au plaisir de son amant, attendit quelques instants. Mais Nathan ne fut pas aussi patient que le vampire…Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour résister au plaisir dévastateur qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il se mit à onduler, déclenchant des ondes de plaisirs dans le corps d'Harry…mais aussi sa bestialité. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact…intime…avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, qui avait l'habitude de rejoindre Draco presque toutes les nuits pour y trouver du réconfort. Ses coups de reins, projetant Nathan dans un océan de passion, montraient toute sa frustration et toute la passion qu'il n'avait pas pu dévoiler pendant tous ces mois passé dans la forêt interdite…

« Eh bien…Wouah ! » dit Nathan en se blottissant contre le vampire. Tous les deux reprenaient avec difficulté leur respiration. Mais, alors que le désir se calmait, tous les remords d'Harry reviennent à la surface, bouleversant plus que de raison le vampire.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il d'une voix rauque, cassé par ses hurlements de plaisirs mais aussi parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir pris mon sang ? Ou pour m'avoir fait l'amour comme une bête ? » demanda avec humour son amant.

« Les deux, je suppose ! » répondit Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient dans une chambre…Végétale ? Les murs étaient de bambou de couleur brunâtre, relié ensemble par des liens de joncs. Le sol n'était composé que d'herbe et de mousse…Tout comme le lit…Un arbre coupé dans la longueur et recouvert d'une mousse épaisse et odorante, s'il en juge par l'odeur qu'il se dégageait dans la pièce.

Il voulut demander à son amant où il se trouvait, mais quand il redressa la tête, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Avec un léger ricanement, il observa son amant. Le voile de folie, dû à l'odeur de sang, ayant disparut, il pu remarquer la finesse des traits de Nathan.

Sa peau était olivâtre sans aucune imperfection, si ce n'est le grain de beauté, situé juste en-dessous de son œil droit. Ses cheveux, humide de sueur, étaient de couleur châtain foncé avec quelques mèches plus claires. Mais, le plus étonnant était ses oreilles…Enfin, il n'en voyait qu'une mais l'autre devait être pareille…Non ? Son oreille ressemblait à beaucoup à une oreille d'elfe, légèrement pointue. Cette forme était rehaussée par une délicate boucle d'oreille de la même couleur que ces yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il doucement, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

« Ah, ça y est ! Tu te réveilles enfin… » dit une personne à ses côtés.

« Tiens, cela me rappelle quelque chose. » grommela Harry, sortant difficilement de son état ensommeillé.

« Euh…Ouais, peut être mais si tu pouvais éviter de me sauter dessus une deuxième fois, cela m'arrangerais. Je ressens encore les courbatures de la première fois… » rétorqua Nathan en se détachant du vampire. Celui-ci eut un rire amusé

« Peuh…Aucune résistance !! »

« Oh, hey, j'aimerais t'y voir, moi !! Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait sauter dessus par un vampire assoiffé et une bête de sexe en plus !! » râla Nathan, tout en se levant pour se diriger vers un bac qu'Harry n'avait pas vu. Une légère vapeur s'en dégageait.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu es assez doué pour te blesser en présence d'un vampire !! » répondit Harry avec humour avant de rejoindre son amant dans le bain.

« Au fait…tu es quoi ? Et je suis où ? » demanda-t-il, une fois rentré dans l'eau.

« Quel indélicatesse…mais bon, je ne dois pas m'attendre à autre chose d'un vampire. » le taquina Nathan. Harry fit une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable. « Je suis un elfe et tu es dans notre village et plus précisément dans ma maison. »

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » s'étonna le brun. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait un village elfique dans la forêt interdite. Pourtant il l'avait traversé de long en large.

« Je t'ai trouvé, complètement épuisé dans le territoire des licornes. Elles sont venues nous voir pour nous dire qu'il y avait une drôle de créature (Harry renifla en entendant le terme de créature…Créature elles-mêmes d'abord. Il était peut être un vampire, mais il était avant tout un humain !) traînait sur leur territoire. On m'a envoyé pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Et c'est là que tu es tombé sur moi…Pourquoi m'avoir ramassé ? Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peux appeler une « gentille créature » » grogna Harry. Le terme « créature » lui restait vraiment travers de la gorge.

« C'est sûr…Je dirais même que tu es un sacré obsédé… »

« Comme si cela t'avais déplu » le coupa Harry légèrement vexé.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais quand je t'ai ramassé, je n'ai pas fait attention à ton odeur. Je t'ai pris pour un humain de 17 ans qui s'était perdu et qui, à cause de la fatigué, s'était évanoui dans la forêt interdite. Ne ris pas, cela arrive tout le temps !! » dit Nathan en tapant le vampire qui éclata de rire.

« Saleté !! » grogna Harry avant de bouder.

* * *

Harry se prélassait au bord d'un étang, à la lueur des étoiles, quand Lynara apparut à ses côtés. Surprit, Harry réagit comme si il était en présent d'un animal dangereux. C'est-à-dire qu'il attaqua. Il lui sauta à la gorge et la mordit aussitôt. Cependant la vampire ne le laissa pas boire son sang. D'un mouvement des pieds, elle repoussa Harry qui vola dans l'eau.

Quand Harry se releva, complètement trempé, Lynara éclata de rire, se moquant allégrement de son « enfant »

« C'est ça, moque toi !! On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? » demanda méchamment Harry en sortant de l'étang. Sans se préoccuper de Lynara, il se déshabilla.

« Oh, on se calme mon mignon !! Tu oublies qui je suis. Cependant, j'oublierai cet écart de conduit pour cette fois. « dit-elle négligemment et s'assit sur un arbre couché sur le flanc.

« Si tu veux…Mais cela ne m'explique pas que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda Harry, s'asseyant sur le sol complètement nu.

« Il est l'heure de te joindre à notre clan. Je suis venu te chercher pour t'apprendre notre histoire !! »

Elle tendit sa main vers le brun qui la saisit malgré son envie dévorante de rester dans la forêt auprès de Nathan. Celui-ci lui avait été d'un grand secours. Il avait plus appris auprès de lui que pendant les six mois qu'il avait passé dans la forêt interdite. Il lui avait appris à se battre, à être attentif à son environnement pour ne plus se laisser surprendre. Et le plus important pour le brun, Nathan lui avait appris la raison de son mal-être. Les vampires, tout comme les elfes, possédaient ce qu'ils appelaient naïvement une âme-sœur (ou un calice pour les vampires). Harry avait déjà dû le rencontrer et c'est pourquoi il ressentait cette gêne quand il buvait le sang de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu es magnifique, mon ange noir…Un merveilleux petit être. » chuchota Lynara en couvant d'un regard lubrique le corps nu d'Harry. Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire ironique.

Il savait très bien qu'il était devenu plus beau. Il avait grandit, perdant son physique gamin qu'il avait quand il était mortel. Son visage s'était affiné, adoptant des traits plus durs, plus virils. Ses cheveux avaient poussée et atteignaient le bas de ses épaules. Il avait pris l'habitude de les attachés en une queue basse, laissant quelques mèches orné son visage, masquant ses yeux verts. A force de s'échapper aux animaux sauvages, il avait gagné des muscles au niveau de ses jambes et de ses bras, donnant au brun une aura de sécurité et de réconfort autour de lui.

« Allez, en route… » dit-elle en tirant le brun derrière elle.

Ils coururent pendant un long moment, avant d'arriver devant un somptueux château…Euh, si on aime le genre château en ruine. Lynara entra sans s'en inquiéter. Harry le suivit avec réticence. Après tout, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se tuer en recevant une pierre sur le crâne…

« Bon, tu te dépêches, ouais !! On doit te trouver une chambre…Et des habits ! Avant de te présenter à l'assemblée » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Derrière elle, Harry rougit et grogna légèrement. Ils montèrent dans les étages, avant de tourner dans l'aile droite. Ils passèrent trois portes avant que Lynara se décide à en ouvrir une. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre poussiéreuse et en très mauvaise état.

Elle contenait un lit et une armoire…Mais celles-ci s'étaient effondrées sur elles-mêmes à cause de l'humidité. La fenêtre qui normalement devait mener à un balcon était occulté par de la végétation…Du lierre surement. Une odeur de renfermé se dégageait et fit éternuer Harry plusieurs fois.

« Bien, je te présente ta chambre. Je vais te chercher des vêtements, installe-toi pendant ce temps-là. » dit-elle avant de laisser Harry seul dans la pièce.

Il grogna pendant un instant avant de se mettre au boulot. Il laissa tomber le cas de l'armoire…De toute façon, il ne pensait pas rester énormément de temps dans le château. Après tout, il avait un calice à convaincre…Et un mal être à calmer avant de devenir fou. Il se contenta de prendre le matelas du lit et de le mettre devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en cassant les vitres. Il ne toucha cependant pas au lierre, lui assurant une certaine sécurité envers le soleil.

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu te trouver pour le moment. » dit Lynara en entrant dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer…Chose qui fit grogner Harry. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque…Enfin, il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Habille-toi en vitesse et rejoint moi dans la salle de réception au rez-de-chaussée. » ajouta-t-elle en repartant tout aussi rapidement.

En soupirant, Harry ramassa les vêtements qu'elle avait lancé sur le lit. Il y avait seulement un pantalon en cuir et un débardeur de couleur rouge sang. Il s'en vêtit rapidement et descendit en faisant attention à l'odeur qu'il se dégageait dans le château. Il espérait ainsi de pas devoir retourner tout le château pour trouver cette salle. Soudain, un ricanement le fit sursauter. Perché sur une poutre, se trouvait une jeune femme qui se moquait de lui. Elle portait une robe noire d'inspiration gothique et avait de longs cheveux blonds, coiffé par deux couettes.

« Pourquoi je te fais rire ? » demanda Harry, légèrement vexé.

« Parce que tu es marrant, à marcher le nez en l'air…Tu cherches quelque chose ? » lui répondit la jeune fille en atterrissant à ses côtés. Elle le darda d'un regard bleu très innocent. Cependant, une alerte tinta dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait assez côtoyé de serpentards pour se méfier de trop d'innocence.

« Oui, je cherche quelque chose…mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider. Je me débrouillerais tout seul. » dit-il en continuant son chemin.

« Oh, tu es méchant !! » bouda-t-elle tout en le suivant. Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de tourner à droite. Il marcha encore un instant avant d'ouvrir une porte.

Aussitôt la jeune fille qui le suivait toujours passa devant lui et alla rejoindre un homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années…Surement son père, vue la ressemblance. La salle qu'il venait d'ouvrir était remplis de vampire de tous sexes et de tous âges. Dans le fond de cette pièce, assise dans un fauteuil somptueux, remplis de fioriture doré, Lynara le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien…Te voilà enfin. Approche mon enfant, il est l'heure de te présenter au clan ! » dit-elle avec impériosité.

Harry grogna dans son fort intérieur. Il détestait l'attitude de Lynara. Elle lui faisait penser à Voldemort…dans ses meilleurs jours. Il était trop indépendant pour devenir le laquais de quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas encore devenu suicidaire. Il s'avança dans la foule, sans faire attention aux murmures qui gonflaient de plus en plus. La plupart des vampires connaissait Harry Potter et le voir en tant que vampire se présenter devant leur reine, cela leur faisait un choc. Surtout qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu pendant presque un an…Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait.

« Mes enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau frère…Harry Potter. Comme vous tous, il a vécu pendant un an dans la forêt interdite, j'ai demandé à Fabrice de le surveiller. Il est l'heure de son jugement ! » dit-elle en désignant un endroit dans la foule. Un homme recouvert d'une cape noire, cachant son visage, se présentant devant sa reine.

« Ma reine…J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… » dit-il d'une voix forte et claire. Derrière lui, Harry recula lentement. Il ne savait pas ce que cette nouvelle aurait pour conséquence, mais son instinct lui conseillait de fuir au plus vite.

« Il respecta votre demande pendant six mois avant de rencontrer un elfe…Cet elfe devient son calice pendant un mois avant que le clan de celui-ci ne le jette dehors. » continua Fabrice.

Harry le regarda surpris…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vampire mentait. Certes, il avait bu le sang de l'elfe, mais il ne le but qu'une seule fois. Il resta bien dans le camp pendant un mois, avant de partir parce que les avances de la fille du chef se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Il regarda Lynara pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait et en voyant son air meurtrier, elle devait croire ce Fabrice.

« COMMENT ?? Comment as-tu osé me désobéir ainsi ? Aucun de mes enfants n'a le droit de me désobéir de cette manière…TUEZ-LE !! » cria-t-elle en se levant.

Aussitôt, tous les vampires sautèrent sur le brun qui ne dut sa survie à un bouclier…le même bouclier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie face à un enfant d'Aragorn. Mais, ce bouclier n'allait pas lui sauvé la vie dans cette situation…Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de là au plus tôt. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas un simple vampire…Il était avant tout un sorcier. Il se concentra sur sa magie et transplanna au milieu de nulle part, dans un pré qui lui était totalement inconnu.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume je vais mettre une note

les bang que vous entendiez, c'était les pattes des araignées se cognant contre la barrière protectrice d'Harry...a cause de son don vampirique, sa magie n'est plus la même et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se rend pas compte de sa présence.

de plus...et je tiens à le dire, tellement c'est rare...c'est mon chapitre préféré à cause de l'arrivée de mon petit Nathan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Quand Severus entra dans la salle, un silence épais s'installa alors qu'il alla s'asseoir dans le siège des condamnés…Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. La première fois, cela avait été un procès long et pénible. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas retourné sa veste dès le départ…Il y avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive tuer un enfant d'à peine cinq ans. Heureusement, Albus lui avait été d'un grand secours lors de son arrestation.

« Monsieur, veuillez décliner votre nom et votre profession » demanda le magistrat. Celui-ci était un vieil homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré par le passé et dont il connaissait l'intégrité. Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur son visage…Ce serait beaucoup plus facile, cette fois-ci.

« Severus Snape, maître de potion et professeur à Poudlard. » dit-il à haut et clair voix.

« Bien, vous êtes ici pour votre jugement en tant que mangemort lors de la seconde guerre qui nous opposa au seigneur des ténèbres. » continua le magistrat. Aussitôt, deux avocats firent leur entrée dans la salle.

Celle-ci était vide…En tout cas, beaucoup plus vide que sa première fois. Il n'y avait que les jurés, les deux avocats et les quelques témoins nécessaire à sa remise en liberté. Il y avait, entre autre, Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Ces deux hommes connaissaient aussi bien qu'Albus le rôle qu'avait joué Severus lors de la guerre. Ce procès ne serait qu'une simple formalité.

« Est-ce vrai que vous aviez été un mangemort lors de la première et la deuxième guerres ? » demanda l'avocat de la défense.

« Oui, c'est exacte. »

« Est-ce aussi exacte que vous avez tué de sang-froid plusieurs personnes, sous l'ordre de Vous-savez-qui ? » continua l'avocat. Severus plongea son regard dans celui bleu de l'avocat. Celui-ci semblait sortir à peine de l'école de droit et que toute cette mascarade n'était que son premier procès…Quel bêtise !

« C'est exact…mais…

« Est-ce aussi exacte que vous vous êtes acharné contre Harry Potter ? Cherchant ainsi à le déstabiliser lors de son duel contre le seigneur des ténèbres. » attaqua avec un peu plus de force l'avocat, pensant avoir trouvé un détail permettant de mettre un mangemort en prison.

« Certes, je me suis attaqué au survivant, mais certainement pas pour le déstabiliser face au Lord ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Je pourrais dire que c'était pour éviter de mettre mon rôle d'espion en péril face aux enfants de mangemort peuplant Poudlard, mais ce serait mentir. Si je me suis acharné sur le survivant, c'était surtout à cause d'une rancune tenace que j'éprouvais pour son père. » répondit calmement Severus…Quoique que la dernière partie fut dite du bout des lèvres. Dans la salle, Remus eut un doux sourire pour son collègue et amant. Il savait à quel point cette phrase avait été dite à contrecœur.

« Je n'ai plus d'autre question » soupira l'avocat en retournant s'asseoir. Dans les jurés, quelques uns grognèrent de mécontentement, mais ils furent vite remis à leur place par un regard noir venant du magistrat.

« Je n'ai pas de question, votre honneur…Cependant, j'aimerais entendre Remus Lupin à la barre en tant que représentant de l'ordre du phénix. » dit l'avocat qui n'était autre que Kingsley qui avait fait des études de droit avant de devenir Auror.

« Monsieur Remus Lupin, si vous voulez bien vous présenter à la barre. » dit le magistrat, invitant le loup-garou d'un geste de la main. Remus le remercia d'un signe de la tête et prit la place de Severus qui, d'un geste discret, lui caressa la main. Certes ce procès n'était qu'une formalité mais il n'en restait pas moins stressant pour l'accusé.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes un collègue de monsieur Snape, et en tant que professeur et membre actif de l'ordre du phénix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » répondit avec le sourire Remus.

« Vous avez donc été présent lors des comptes-rendus de monsieur Snape en tant qu'espion ? »

« Oui, en tant que second du chef de l'ordre qui n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore….Qui aurait été présent, comme la dernière fois, s'il n'était pas encore dans le coma. » dit le loup.

« Merci, monsieur Lupin. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

« Merci…est-ce que l'avocat de la défense a une question pour le témoin ? » demanda le magistrat en se tournant vers le blond qui secoua la tête.

« Bien…au moins, ce fut un procès rapide. Messieurs les jurés, il est l'heure de voter. Qui est convaincu de la culpabilité de l'accusé en tant que mangemort ? »

Une infime partie leva la main. La plupart de ces détracteurs étaient des personnes qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille, tué par des mangemorts, et même par Severus pour certains. Il ne baissa pas la tête, restant digne malgré les remords qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur…Il faut dire qu'il vivait avec depuis qu'il avait retourné sa veste…c'est-à-dire, il y a plus de vingt ans.

« Bien…Qui est pour la relâche de l'accusé ? Je crois que la majorité est en faveur pour la remise en liberté de l'accusé. Monsieur Snape, vous êtes déclaré vivant ! » dit le magistrat. Severus se permit alors un léger sourire avant de partir avec une envolée de robe. Dehors, il fut embrassé par son amant devant la horde de journalistes qui attendait le verdict. Une série de flash retentit, sous les grognements de Severus qui détestait se faire remarquer de la sorte.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Lucius de passer en jugement…Seulement celui-ci ne serait pas aussi facile que le premier. Il suffisait de voir comment avait été traité le blond depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est-à-dire presqu'un an maintenant, le temps que tous les mangemorts soient jugés. Lucius, dont on savait pourtant qu'il avait retourné sa veste lors de la bataille finale, avait été enfermé à Azkaban…Malgré tous les efforts de l'ordre pour l'en sortir.

Quand il entra dans le tribunal, il fut huer par la foule…Car comme tous les procès des mangemorts de haut-rangs, il était ouvert au public…C'était un moyen comme un autre de prouver à la population sorcière que le ministère avait fait son boulot et les avait débarrassé de cet engeance maléfique que furent les mangemorts.

« Silence dans la salle ! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle. Messieurs les Aurors, veuillez installer le mangemort. » Tonna le ministre en personne. Pour un mangemort de la classe de Lucius Malfoy, il se devait d'être présent…ne serait-ce pour faire remonter sa côte de popularité.

Les Aurors s'empressèrent d'obéir et d'attacher solidement Lucius à la chaise en bois. Le blond se laissa faire, en soupirant devant tant de bêtises. Tout cela pour rassurer une population naïve et si prompte à juger sans savoir. Dire qu'il les avait aidé au risque de sa propre vie…mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'il était un Malfoy et donc forcément un monstre de cruauté.

« Bien…Messieurs les avocats, je pense que le procès peut commencer. » dit le ministre. Les deux avocats le saluèrent avec respect avant de retourner à leur place. L'avocat de Lucius, qui n'était autre de Severus, vient se placer à ses côtés.

L'autre avocat s'assit sur le banc de la défense et regarda Severus, comme s'il cherchait à juger de son talent pour défendre Lucius. Vu le sourire qu'il afficha par la suite, il devait être rassuré sur sa réussite…Il faut dire qu'il s'agissait du meilleur avocat que le ministère possède. Jamais Lucius ne l'avait vu perdre l'un de ses combats, c'est pour dire !!

« Sev'…dis-moi que tu as un plan pour me sortir de là…parce que je le sens mal, cet histoire !! » murmura Lucius. A ses côtés, Severus renifla de dépit.

Tout comme le blond, il redoutait ce procès. Contrairement à lui, peu de personne était au courant de son rôle d'espion. Il n'y avait que son fils et Dumbledore. Cependant, son fils ne représentait pas une personne fiable pour le tribunal…soi-disant à cause d'un membre de la famille et donc, facilement influençable. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, celui-ci était toujours plongé dans un coma artificiel afin de guérir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Bref, le procès s'annonçait extrêmement difficile.

« Monsieur le ministre, j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser du veritaserum sur le prévenu, pendant la durée du procès. » demanda l'avocat de la défense…au grand étonnement de Severus et de Lucius.

Le ministre hocha la tête. Aussitôt un homme d'un certain âge entra dans la salle. Severus le reconnut aussitôt comme était son ancien mentor alors qu'il devenait maître de potion. Il s'agissait d'un homme en qui, ils pouvaient avoir confiance…mais cela ne les rassura pas pour autant. Pourquoi l'avocat de la défense demandait à utiliser un tel traitement. Car, même s'il ne croyait pas Lucius, cela restait risqué…Bien trop risqué pour y baser sa défense.

« Je te demande de rester sur tes gardes…malgré les effets de la potion. » siffla Severus en serrant les dents. Lucius hocha légèrement de la tête avant de boire le veritaserum sans faire d'histoire. De toute façon, refuser n'allait certainement pas aider à le disculper.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda le maître de potion d'une voix atone.

« Lucius Gabriel Malfoy, troisième du nom. » répondit Lucius sur le même ton.

« Le veritaserum est opérationnel, vous pouvez y aller. » dit le maître de potion en se tournant vers le ministre. Il hocha la tête et invita l'avocat à commencer l'interrogatoire d'un signe de la main.

« Merci monsieur le ministre. Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce vrai que vous étiez le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui durant la seconde guerre ? »

« C'est exacte. Il m'appréciait pour mon argent, mon don pour manipuler le ministre de l'époque, à savoir monsieur Fudge et pour ma beauté. »

« Vous avez donc participé à de nombreux raids, et en avez organisé certains d'entre eux. » continua l'avocat, alors que la foule étouffait quelques exclamations dégoûtés par la réponse de Lucius. Certain d'entre eux étaient déjà en train de s'imaginer les pires choses…un Voldemort/Lucius par exemple…Berk, quel horreur.

« J'ai participé à la plupart des raids…et j'en ai conçut d'autre, que j'ai moi-même saboté au profit de l'ordre. »

« Donc, vous ne niez pas que vous avez tué ! »

« Non, je nie pas. J'ai tué comme d'autre ont du le faire. Et pas seulement des mangemorts. Mais cela on a tendance à l'oublier. »dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

L'avocat, surprit, se tourna vers le maître de potion. Il était étonné par la dernière partie de la réponse de Lucius, elle ne devait certainement pas être dite sous l'influence de la potion. Le maître de potion s'approcha et examina Lucius qui se laissa faire comme une poupée, signe qu'il était encore sous les effets de la potion.

« Elle commence à disparaître…C'est pourquoi il arrive à la combattre légèrement. Mais ses réponses restent sous l'influence du veritaserum…on peut donc s'appuyer dessus. » répondit le maître des potions avant de retourner à sa place.

« Bien, continuons. Vous affirmez être un espion au solde de l'ordre du phénix. Mais il y a-t-il d'autres preuves que votre parole ? » ironisa l'avocat. Severus qui ne pouvait pas intervenir serra les poings

« Bien sûr. Mon fils est au courant de mon rôle d'espion depuis que je l'ai sortit de l'emprise de sa mère… et aussi Dumbledore qui était mon seul lien avec l'ordre. » répondit Lucius

« Donc, personne pour attester vos dires, comme c'est dommage. » soupira l'avocat, faussement peiné. Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage du ministre.

« Objection ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucune confiance en Draco et qu'Albus est dans le coma que Lucius ment ! Vos sous-entendus sont injurieux pour le prévenu. » intervient Severus. L'avocat de la défense se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre son siège.

« Plus d'autre question, monsieur le ministre. »

« Monsieur Snape ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, Pouvez-vous nous dire quelle mission d'espionnage a permit à l'ordre de garantir la réussite du survivant lors de la bataille finale ? »

« Bien sûr… Mais cela risque d'être un peu lent. » dit calmement Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Alors…je peux citer par exemple l'attaque du ministère lors de la cinquième année de Potter. Le Lord avait réussi à le manœuvrer pour qu'il prenne la prophétie qui le liait au seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis aussitôt proposé pour aller la récupérer. Et bien que l'arrivée de l'ordre du phénix n'ait pas été dans mes plans, tout s'est déroulé comme je le souhaitais, puisque le Lord n'entra jamais en contact avec la prophétie.

Il y a aussi mon intervention lors de la dernière guerre. J'ai à plusieurs reprises empêché des mangemorts d'attaquer le survivant en traître…lui laissant ainsi mettre toute sa puissance contre le Lord, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, quand ils sont rentrés dans la forêt interdite, je ne pu les suivre puisque je me battais contre mon épouse et mon beau-frère. »

« Je pense que cela sera suffisant, monsieur Lucius. Cependant, ces preuves ne peuvent être prouvées…ce qui les rend nul pour votre procès. « rétorqua le ministre avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il était évident qu'il voulait absolument que Lucius termine en prison… Après tout quel magnifique coup de pub que son enfermement à Azkaban….

« Et moi, je pense que ce procès n'a pas lieur d'être !! » dit clairement quelqu'un. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte pour voir avec surprise Dumbledore dans sa traditionnelle robe bleue avec des étoiles.

« Monsieur le directeur. » salua poliment le ministre.

« Monsieur le ministre, puis-je savoir pourquoi cet homme est jugé alors que j'avais remis entre les mains d'hommes de confiance des documents prouvant son appartenance à l'ordre du phénix ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais vu ces papiers. » répondit le ministre avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Normal, puisqu'il n'a pas voulu nous rencontrer pour qu'on puisse les lui montrer. » dit Remus en rejoignant le directeur. Celui-ci était un peu plus blême que d'habitude…signe qu'il venait à peine de sortir de son coma. Pendant un instant le loup-garou cru qu'il allait défaillir. Mais le directeur se redressa et regarda le ministre de toute sa hauteur.

« Je pense monsieur le ministre qu'on peut considérer le procès comme réglé, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix du directeur était douce mais cela n'empêcha pas le ministre de frémir.

« En vu des nouvelles preuves apportées à ce dossier, le prévenu est déclaré innocent de toutes les charges portées contre lui. » dit-il en abattant son marteau sur la table, faisant fi des protestations que souleva le public.

Lucius se leva avec grâce et remercia le directeur avec un signe de la tête avant de sortir de la salle. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui…De voir son fils et surtout…surtout…de prendre une douche. La prison avait peut être changé, puisque les démentors n'étaient plus là, mais ils n'avaient pas encore installé l'eau courant…

* * *

Jamais Draco n'avait regretté autant les repas dans la grande salle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le bruit monstre qu'il régnait dans la grande salle puisse lui manqué à un tel point. Pourtant, dieu sait combien de fois il avait râlé contre ce bruit qui lui cassait les oreilles, qui lui donnait mal de tête !! Mais, dans ce silence épais qui régnait dans la salle à manger du manoir, il regrettait la décision du directeur.

Celui-ci avait permit aux élèves qui le souhaitait de recommencer leur études. Ainsi la plupart des élèves qui devait passer leurs buses ou leurs aspics avaient décidé de repasser leur année. Cependant, comme ils étaient trop nombreux pour rester dans le château, le directeur avait demandé aux élèves pouvant transplaner de rentrer chez eux après leur cours. Ce qui était le cas de Draco.

Cependant, dans la salle à manger, il en venait à regretter cette capacité. La salle était aussi grande que celle du château, qui était juste assez grande pour accueillir tous les élèves, était vraiment trop grande pour deux personnes…Surtout qu'ils étaient assis à l'autre bout de la table, ce qui rendait toute conversation pénible et tellement difficile qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Soudain, un elfe apparut au côté de Lucius qui grogna de mécontentement. L'elfe, pourtant habitué au caractère d'ours mal-léché, paraissait mal à l'aise et proche de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. Intrigué, Draco abandonna son assiette et se rapprocha de son père pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Connaissant la curiosité dévorante de son fils, Lucius attendit qu'il le rejoigne pour demander à l'elfe, la raison de sa venue dans la salle à manger.

« Nutt est désolé de déranger maître Lucius et le jeune maître Draco, mais un visiteur demande à voir maître Lucius. » dit l'elfe en baissant la tête avec servitude. Lucius se tourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils. Draco secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait être ce visiteur.

« Peut être un auror venu pour fouiller le château…Vous m'avez dit qu'il y en auraient plusieurs pendant cette semaine. » dit Draco

« A cette heure ? Si c'est le cas, ils ne manquent vraiment pas de culot…Bon, allons voir. Oh, Nutt…Pour notre prochain repas, nous le prendrons dans la cuisine. Ce sera plus convivial » dit-il en direction de Draco qui le regardait sans comprendre.

Lucius se leva et partit vers le salon où les attendait leur invité surprise. Draco le suivit partagé entre l'inquiétude et la satisfaction de voir son père se préoccuper de son avis. Le salon était le plus grand du manoir mais servait surtout à recevoir des invités qui n'étaient pas des amis proches de la famille. Il était décoré avec beaucoup de richesse mais représentait la froideur de la famille…Un moyen comme un autre de faire pression sur les indésirables

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils furent surpris de voir un homme à la chevelure noire se tenant devant le tableau représentant Lucius quand il avait une quinzaine d'année. Il était dans les mœurs des anciennes familles de se faire représenter à 15 ans…Surement parce que les héritiers mourraient jeunes dans le temps. Beaucoup de famille avait oublié cette tradition, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la famille Malfoy. Le tableau de Draco était pour le moment dans sa chambre, il viendra remplacer celui de Lucius quand celui-ci serait mort.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui étonna le plus les deux hommes. En fait, le portrait de Lucius détestait ce salon et n'était que très rarement dans son cadre. Alors, le voir en présence de cet homme et surtout en train de se faire cajoler. L'invité était en train de caresser tendrement le visage de Lucius qui, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, semblait ronronner. Draco se tourna vers son père avant de se détourner aussitôt. Jamais il n'avait vu le visage de son père aussi rouge de honte…Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de rire

« Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? » demanda Lucius en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il se devait d'être un hôte parfait, il en allait de sa réputation. De plus, s'il s'agissait d'un auror, cela n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires.

« Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance pour le moment. Mais si vous devez réellement me nommer, je suppose que Vampire m'ira parfaitement. » répondit son invité avec un sourire en coin. Il était évident qu'il se foutait allégrement de la tête de son hôte.

« Vampire, rien que cela…Mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! » dit Lucius, bien que l'homme ne l'ai pas attendu pour le faire.

Il s'était affalé dans un canapé de cuir blanc et regardait Lucius avec…appétit, pensa Draco avec un sourire en coin. Bien qu'il aurait bien mis ce soi-disant vampire dans son lit. Il était magnifique !! Un visage ovale, aux traits délicats, rehaussé par deux yeux d'un vert limpide, presque glacé et une longue chevelure noire qu'il avait attaché en une longue natte. Il était aussi plus grand et plus musclé que Draco…mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Surtout quand celui-ci leur gratifia d'un splendide sourire…Sourire qui dévoila deux jolies canines…Et bien, le soi-disant vampire était finalement un vampire aussi réel que lui était un Malfoy

« Je vois... » dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette et en la mettant en vue du vampire, lui faisant comprendre que si il venait pour les tuer, il allait tomber sur un os.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont, pour ainsi dire faites…si on en venait au but de ma présence dans ce sublime salon. » dit le vampire sans départir de son ton légèrement moqueur. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'afficher le même sourire moqueur. Il avait du cran…même pour un vampire. Peu de personne oserait ainsi se moquer de Lucius.

« Mais faites, faites…puisqu'apparemment, je ne suis plus maître de ma propre maison !! » grogna Lucius légèrement boudeur.

« Allons…ne vous vexez pas pour si peu, mon beau Lucius !! Cela altère votre si joli visage. » rétorqua le vampire en s'approchant de Lucius. Il alla même jusqu'à lui caresser doucement la joue avant de reculer brusquement, évitant un rayon de couleur noir qui semblait très douloureux.

« Je vous prierez de ne pas me toucher !! » dit calmement Lucius, ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

« Certes…cependant, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. La raison viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. » répondit le vampire en retournant près du tableau. Le portrait eut un sourire enthousiasmé et vient se coller contre la paroi proche du vampire.

« Allons, un service ? Rien que cela…Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le rendre ? » demanda Lucius en fermant les yeux, certain de reprendre le contrôle de cette conversation. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le vampire passé derrière lui. Cependant, il sentit parfaitement ses mains froides glissé le long de son torse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?? » s'exclama Lucius en essayant de se lever, mais la prise du vampire était trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire.

« Rien…Si ce n'est vous convaincre de me rendre ce petite service…Et puis, votre peau est si douce…si chaude qu'il est très agréable de la caresser. » dit doucement le vampire. A côté de Lucius, Draco retenait avec de plus en plus de difficulté de se moquer de son père. Il était si rare de le voir dans une telle position qu'elle en était risible. Apparemment, il était très au goût du vampire.

« Si cela peux vous faire…Aaah…mais veuillez cesser !! »s'écria Lucius en sentant le vampire lui pincer le sein droit. Il se releva aussitôt pour échapper à la prise du vampire, mais celui-ci le maintenu contre le fauteuil de sa seule main.

« Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ? » demanda le vampire. Lucius hocha vivement la tête. Le vampire soupira, déçu avant de retirer ses mains. Aussitôt Lucius se leva et sortit de la pièce, ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec un vampire complètement obsédé et surtout obsédé par son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus de ses emmerdes actuelles.

« Soit…bon, où se trouve ma chambre ?? » dit le vampire sans se préoccuper de la fuite de Lucius. Il avait le temps…pour l'apprivoiser.

« Hein ? Votre chambre ? » s'étonna Draco

« Oui, vous avez accepté de me rendre ce service…Et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer pour une période indéterminée. Alors, où se trouve ma chambre ? » demanda le vampire en sortant du salon. Draco se leva aussitôt pour le suivre…Chose qui le choqua légèrement, puisqu'il était encore maître de cette maison aux dernières nouvelles.

Le vampire ouvrit plusieurs portes, salua Lucius qui se saoulait dans ce qui devait être son salon, et puis se choisit une chambre, évidemment celle ayant la salle de bain commune avec celle de Lucius. Draco n'osa pas faire une quelconque remarque, il n'avait pas envie de se frotter à un vampire, surtout un vampire aussi obsédé et sans gêne.

Légèrement effrayé et perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Draco ne tarda pas à retourner dans sa chambre, ratant le sourire lubrique qui éclot sur le visage du vampire alors qu'il voyait Lucius rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Harassé par la semaine qu'il venait de passé, Lucius n'arrivait pourtant pas à dormir. Il se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à atteindre Morphée. En faite, il repensait avec nostalgie à sa femme. Il se souvenait de son regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui quand il avait tourné sa veste. Pendant un court instant, il avait failli revenir à ses côtés…mais il avait repensé à son fils. Son amour pour lui était plus grand que pour sa femme. Mais, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer tendrement.

Avec un soupir, il se rallongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Se laissant aller dans une atmosphère de langueur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il était seul dans son lit froid, il repensait aux moments qu'il avait passé avec elle dans leur lit. Il revoyait encore la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Ses mains fines et légèrement froides qui glissaient sur son torse, éprouvant la contraction de ses muscles, alors qu'elle écoutait avec un sourire en coin sa respiration devenir haletante sous la pression du plaisir qui montait en lui. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa taille fine, et de sa voluptueuse poitrine contre son corps, dans les mains….De ses cheveux blonds qui glissaient comme de la soie entre ses doigts…De son odeur piquante et doucereuse qui embaumait leur chambre, réchauffant l'atmosphère, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Il se rappelait aussi de son doux sourire quand il l'embrassait tendrement dans le creux de sa délicate épaule. Il se rappelait aussi de ses baisers papillons dont elle s'amusait à déposait sur son visage, évitant de manière sadique ses lèvres qui se tendaient pour s'abreuver à ses lèvres froides tentatrices, tandis que sa main descendait vers son bas-ventre…descendait vers son bas-ventre ? Hein ??

Stupéfait, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi intime…Jamais et pour cause, ce n'était pas ses souvenirs qu'il ressentait, mais les mains froides du vampire brun qu'il avait eu la grâce d'accueillir. Celui-ci, en voyant que le blond était réveillé, retira sa main et lui sourit avec amusement. Furieux, il se redressa pour engueuler le vampire. Mais celui-ci coupa court à ses récriminations en l'embrassant. Lucius essaya de se défaire de la prise du vampire avant de céder au baiser, répondant timidement au baiser.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassé, le vampire l'abandonna en sortant par la porte. Le blond resta un instant sans réagir avant de sortir de sa chambre comme une furie. Il avait pris la peine de se vêtir d'un peignoir, alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé dans le manoir. Il était loin, le Malfoy au sang-froid et au stoïcisme breveté…Mais ce Malfoy-là n'avait pas un vampire pervers qui lui courrait après ou, dans le cas présent, après qui il courrait.

De plus, personne ne pouvait l'embrasser, le bouleverser au-delà des mots et partir sans un mot…Et même s'il devait lui courir après dans toute la ville, il le verrait…Il allait voir de quel bois, il se chauffe. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait rencontrer le sol d'une façon aussi violente et dans sa propre maison.

« Père ? Mais qu'est-ce…Vous êtes en peignoir ? » s'étonna son fils en se relevant. Il portait encore son uniforme et avait ses lunettes de lecture. Sans toute vraisemblance, il devait sortir de la bibliothèque. Lucius se releva avec élégance

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…Tu n'aurais pas vu un vampire passé ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui étonna son père, surtout quand il se mit à bredouiller quelque chose sans queue, ni tête et à rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas ! Lucius n'était pas au courant de toutes les péripéties de son fils, mais il était certain qu'il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » grogna Lucius avec mauvais humour.

« Ben…disons que… » dit piteusement Draco en montrant le bas-ventre de Lucius. Celui-ci baissa la tête sans réellement comprendre…Cependant, quand il comprit, il rougit aussi fortement que son fils et lui tourna le dos. Dans sa chute, il ne s'était pas aperçut que son peignoir s'était ouvert, dévoilant le résultat des attouchements de ce vampire obsédé et sans pudeur.

« Je suppose que c'est un cadeau du vampire vers qui vous courrez avec autant d'empressement. » ricana son fils en le dépassant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Je te serais gré de m'épargner tes remarques. » grogna Lucius en le suivant pour aller dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était située avant celle de son fils, c'est pourquoi il ne put pas l'engueuler quand il entendit cette phrase dégradante, à son avis. Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient…faites des enfants!!

« Bonne douche froide, père… »

Maudit vampire !!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Lucius soupira en se renfonçant dans le siège de son bureau. Un doux tintement se fit entendre à son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un elfe venait de lui apporter son whisky préféré avec deux glaçons. Exactement comme il l'aimait. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il était moralement épuisé. Ce vampire allait finir par avoir sa peau sans même lui prendre une goutte de sang. Dieu qu'il était épuisant, toujours à le draguer, à le repousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il le poussait à bout, lui accordait un morceau de paradis pour partir aussitôt comme un voleur. D'un autre côté, il avait une conversation mordante et très intéressante quand il le voulait. Ce qui, malheureusement, n'arrivait pas assez souvent au goût de Lucius.

De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vampire le poursuivait de ses assiduités et tenait tellement à loger dans son manoir alors qu'il devait appartenir à un clan s'il en jugeait par le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. Lucius ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais il avait été frappé par sa beauté. Il s'agissait d'un masque vénitien en argent pleurant des larmes de sang. Son front était décoré de minuscules petites émeraude, ce qui rendait les rubis encore plus rougeoyants.

« Lucius ? Je te dérange ? » Tiens quand on parle du loup…En faite non, on en voit pas la queue. Cela fait près de deux mois que le vampire s'était installé de force dans son manoir et le séduisait éhontément, pourtant Lucius ne l'avait pas vu plus dévêtu que torse nu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Et cela le perturbait énormément.

« Non, je vous en prie. » soupira Lucius. Il désigna un fauteuil en cuir noir qui trônait devant son bureau. Le vampire le remercia d'un signe de la tête et s'assit avec grâce.

Il était beau, cela Lucius ne pouvait pas le nier. En fait, il aurait même pu se sentir honoré de ses assiduités si elles n'étaient pas aussi pesantes et s'il n'était pas un homme. Après tout, il n'avait jamais éprouvé une quelconque attirance pour la gente masculine comme son fils. Pour preuve, malgré son âme noirceur par le pouvoir, il avait profondément aimé Narcissa. Il avait même tenté de l'aider à échapper au contrôle de Voldemort avant de se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard. Quelque part le fait de l'avoir tué lui avait permit d'échapper au baiser des détraqueurs…Mais cette pensée n'enleva en rien la culpabilité qui le dévorait lentement.

Un baiser délicat le sortit de ses mornes pensées.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Pour vous-même et votre famille. » dit le vampire contre ses lèvres avant de se rassoir. Ses yeux verts fixèrent un moment Lucius avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête sous prétexte de savourer son verre.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi vous parler. Vous êtes trop jeune. » rétorqua Lucius d'une voix lasse.

« Trop jeune ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que je suis un jeune vampire. A moins que vous ayez oublié que j'étais un vampire et donc, que l'âge de mon corps n'est pas celui de mon esprit. » dit le vampire, amusé par la remarque de Lucius.

« Vous êtes jeune, parce que vous sortez vous nourrir tous les soirs. Parce que vous dormez encore pendant la journée, malgré le médaillon qui vous protège contre les rayons dévastateurs du soleil. Parce que vous ne possédez pas encore le charme envoutant des vampires plus âgés. »

«Mm ! Peut être, cependant vous vous trompez en disant que je n'étais pas présent. Enormément même. En fait, ma transformation est le résultat de la guerre. Et quelque part, je n'en suis pas mécontent. » dit le vampire en se levant et en tournant sur lui-même comme s'il venait de revêtir un nouveau vêtement. Ce qui fit rire doucement Lucius.

Oui, ce vampire était très intéressant. Un étrange mélange de sagesse qu'on acquiert par l'expérience, de malice propre aux enfants innocents et la force d'un guerrier rompu aux combats. Souvent, quand le vampire oubliait ce qui l'entourait, son regard se voilait de douleur comme s'ils étaient hantés par quelque chose que personne ne pouvait guérir. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, il pouvait réagir comme maintenant comme un enfant que l'horreur du monde n'avait pas encore touché.

« C'est vrai…Bien que je dois dire que je ne connais pas ton apparence d'avant la guerre, je dois dire que celle-ci te va bien. »

« Oh ? Serait-ce un compliment de votre part ? » demanda le vampire avec un sourire en coin et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le parfait mélange de l'enfant innocent et de l'adulte à la limite de la perversité…Le cœur de Lucius rata un battement. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Non ce n'était pas possible. Soudain, le visage du vampire se ferma et toute son attitude montrait que Lucius avait, à présent devant, le guerrier aguerri. Il se leva à son tour, ne comprenant pas le brusque revirement du vampire…bien que cela l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à répondre.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Lucius eut le temps de voir trois personnes entrer avant qu'une silhouette noire passa devant ses yeux. Il ne put que voir l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître. Le vampire était partit par la fenêtre, se fondant dans l'obscurité tombante. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et la ferma avant de faire face aux gêneurs qui avaient chassé le vampire, sans le savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas la visite de son 'invité'.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant à la place du vampire. C'est alors que Lucius remarqua qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de son invité, alors que cela faisait un mois qu'ils discutaient sans ambages. Cela l'effraya quelque peu.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Dumbledore. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma propriété à cette heure de la journée et sans vous annoncer de plus. » dit Lucius en retrouvant toute la prestance des Malfoy qui disparaissaient en présence du vampire.

« Asseyez-vous. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. » dit le directeur de Poudlard, sans s'émouvoir et montrer une quelconque gêne à son attitude plus que cavalière.

« M'ordonnez de m'asseoir alors que je suis dans ma propre maison. » maugréa Lucius tout en obéissant.

Au passage, il observa les deux gardes du corps du directeur. Il y avait Kingsley qui le regardait avec un brin de méfiance mais surtout gêné du comportement de son mentor ainsi que Nymphadora qui le fusillait littéralement du regard. Apparemment, il ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans l'ordre du phénix que dirigeait Dumbledore. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela. Après tout, la guerre était finie et il avait été jugé innocent, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire.

« Bien, maintenant que je suis assis, vous allez peut être enfin m'expliquer la raison de votre venue. Pas que vous m'importuniez, mais je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. » tonna-t-il une voix froide et implacable.

« Allons, allons, Lucius. Nous savons bien, l'un comme l'autre que vous n'êtes pas si occupé que cela. Il est dur, après un procès de ce type, de récupérer sa gloire d'antan. » rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Lucius se leva, les yeux écarquillés par la fureur, prêt à jeter l'importun dehors avec ces deux chiens de garde.

« Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on approche de l'anniversaire de sa mort…de leur mort. » termina-t-il avec une note de tristesse.

Lucius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, pensant à la mort de Narcissa qui lui pesait encore sur le cœur. Oh, il savait bien que le vieil ne parlait pas de sa femme. Non, il ne pensait seulement qu'à Voldemort et au survivant. Dans son fort intérieur, Lucius fut heureux de la mort du survivant. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais il ne souhaitait à personne de devenir la marionnette d'un manipulateur comme Dumbledore. Quelque part, il le trouvait pire que Voldemort.

« Oui, et alors. Cela ne me concerne pas. J'ai mes propres morts à célébrer, si on peut dire ça. » dit-il en pensant à la semaine prochaine. Il irait surement se recueillir une heure ou deux devant la tombe de sa femme avec son fils, avant de se réfugier dans son bureau et de boire un Whisky, avec pour seul compagnie un vampire obsédé par sa personne.

« Certes, certes. Cependant je crains que cela ne vous concerne plus que vous ne le voulez. Le ministère veut organiser une cérémonie à la mémoire de nos héros de guerre, mort ou non. Et il a décidé qu'elle aurait lieu dans votre manoir. » dit implacablement Dumbledore.

« Mais bien sûr. Et je suis certain que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. » dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin. Ce personnage le dégoûtait totalement.

« Si peu, si peu. »

« Et bien, je refuse ! » dit Lucius en se renfonçant dans son siège et en croisant les bras, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Oh, mais vous n'avez pas le choix Lucius. Votre manoir est réquisitionné et vous êtes obligé de le céder le temps de la soirée. En tant que bonne volonté de votre part pour prouver votre innocence dixit le premier ministre lui-même. » dit doucement Dumbledore. Pour un peu, on aurait presque cru de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai rien à prouver. J'ai gagné mon procès. J'ai été déclaré innocent ! » rétorqua calmement Lucius, bien que sa magie commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il avait risqué sa vie pour les aider à gagner et c'est comme cela qu'on le remerciait. Tout cela l'écœurait.

« Je parie que tu as glissé quelques pots de vin sous la table comme d'habitude. » dit méchamment Nymphadora avec une grimace de dégoût. Lucius la regarda comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant à ses yeux. Aussitôt l'auror sortit sa baguette et voulut lui lancer un sort quand Dumbledore leva la main pour la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, bon chienchien !!

« _Vous_ avez été innocenté, Lucius. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre fils. » continua Dumbledore d'une voix mystérieuse. Lucius comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

« Vous n'oseriez pas, Dumbledore. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il se battait dans votre camp durant la guerre, et à visage découvert ! » grogna Lucius en se levant.

« Obéissez au ministère et il ne lui arrivera rien. Il terminera sa scolarité sans problème à Poudlard, sous ma protection. Mais pour cela, il vous faut obéir. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix froide.

Lucius se mordit la langue. Il était coincé, il le savait. Dumbledore le tenait à sa merci. Draco était tout pour lui. Son fils, son héritier, la chair de sa chair. Il ferait tout pour lui, et surtout lui éviter de toutes les manières possibles d'atterrir à Azkaban. Il fusilla le directeur du regard, avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, maintenant sortez. » dit-il d'une voix lasse, avant de sortir sur le balcon, coupant ainsi cette désagréable discussion. Etrangement, il aurait voulu que le vampire soit là pour le divertir avec ses tentatives de drague plus que lourde.

Le directeur déposa quelque chose sur son bureau et fit signe aux deux aurors de sortir. Il alla à la porte fenêtre et dit avant de partir.

« J'ai mis le programme de la soirée sur votre bureau. Débrouillez-vous pour que la soirée se passe comme prévue. »

Et en plus, il le prenait pour son larbin…Dire que la soirée avait si bien commencé.

* * *

_En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, le ministère vous convie à la soirée de gala, organisé par Dumbledore dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy._

_Au programme de cette soirée._

_18h00 : discours d'ouverture du premier ministre._

_18h30 : remise à titre posthume, ou non, de l'ordre de Merlin._

_19h15 : début du repas._

_20h00 : début du bal_

_24h00 : fin de la soirée._

_En espérant vous voir présent lors de cette soirée, le ministère vous remet ses plus sincères salutations._

_ Albus Dumbledore, _

_ président du Mangemagot et directeur de Poudlard_

* * *

Harry regarda sa lettre en grimaçant. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le ministère et l'ordre du phénix débarquer dans son petit coin de paradis. En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'être reconnu par quelqu'un…Surtout en présence de Lucius. Celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu et Harry ne savait pas comme le lui avouer…Dire que leur relation s'améliorait de plus en plus. Mais pourquoi Merlin s'acharne toujours contre lui ? Il n'avait rien fait !!

Il aurait pu s'esquiver et passer la soirée dehors, voire dormir chez Nathan avec qui, il avait gardé une très forte amitié. Mais Lucius avait eu la bonne idée de l'inviter pour la soirée. Pour un peu, il l'aurait tué…Même s'il était son âme-sœur, son calice, on n'a pas idée d'infliger de tels souffrances aux gens.

Il le lui avait même dit. Le blond s'était contenté d'éclater de rire avant de partir essayer de mettre une certaine cohérence dans son organisation, laissant le vampire comme un con dans la salle de bal. Mais, merde, pourquoi lui ?

* * *

Nathan se promenait tranquille dans le territoire des Licornes, se souvient avec un doux sourire de sa première rencontre avec le vampire. Il n'en revenait d'être ami avec un tel personnage. Il était à la fois un grand gamin et un séducteur né…Son charisme ténébreux, du à sa nature n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il rit doucement en se souvenant du nombre de fois où les jeunes femmes elfiques venaient le voir pour en savoir un peu plus sur son étrange ami…Pauvre d'elles.

Elles n'avaient aucune chance. Il était raide dingue de son petit blond. Il suffit de voir sa réaction, il y a une semaine. Il avait débarqué dans sa chambre comme une furie, peu gêné de voir qu'il était en charmante compagnie… Mais bon, heureusement que son amant n'était pas farouche et l'avait laissé terminé malgré la présence du vampire. En fait, Nathan avait même eu l'impression que cela l'avait excité plus que ces coups de reins. Bah, il ne devait pas être un dominateur. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa réflexion.

Donc, Harry avait déboulé comme un fou dans sa chambre, seulement pour lui dire que ce 'Lucius' lui avait fait un compliment. Et quel compliment…Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il était beau…pas mignon, craquant ou même attirant, mais beau. Une œuvre d'art est belle…pas Harry. Mais bon, si cela lui faisait plaisir. Nathan n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de sourire, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui avait pitoyablement raté.

« Tiens, tu es ici, toi. » dit-il en s'agenouillant au côté d'un poulain qui était né, seulement la nuit dernière.

Hunys, sa mère et la reine des Licornes l'avait perdu de vue depuis hier et avait demandé à Nathan de partir à sa recherche, puisque qu'elle était encore trop faible pour le faire. L'accouchement avait particulièrement été difficile et le reste des Licornes était assigné à sa garde. Il prit le poulain dans ses bras et retourna auprès de la reine.

Cependant, il n'était pas à deux mètres d'eux que le poulain sauta de ses bras, paniqué et qu'il courut rejoindre sa mère. Nathan le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait pourtant été calme pendant tout le voyage et il avait utilisé son aura pour le calmer…alors pourquoi venait-il de réagir de cette manière ?

« Enfin, on te trouve, misérable petite créature. » dit une voix froide derrière lui. Il se tourna doucement pour faire face à pas moins de trois vampires. Il haussa un sourcil au nombre plutôt élevé de vampire. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a l'art de trouver des vampires sur le territoire des licornes, mais il n'allait certainement pas ramener ces trois vampires chez lui. Ils ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance.

Il y avait deux femmes et un homme qui le regardaient un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon. L'une des femmes n'étaient qu'une gamine de 10 ans à peine, vêtue d'une robe noir avec de la dentelle blanche, lui rappelant les poupées de porcelaine que collectionnait sa mère. L'autre femme portait un pantalon en cuir et une bande de tissus noir pour couvrir sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient au gré du vent. L'homme était vêtu sombrement par rapport aux deux femmes, mais l'épée qu'il tenait ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me cherchez ? » demanda prudemment Nathan, tout en cherchant un moyen de se dégager de cette situation. La plus âgée descendit de l'arbre et se rapprocha d'un pas félin vers lui.

« Je suis Lynara et tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Nathan tout en fermant les yeux. Comme il s'y attendait, la gifle ne tarda pas à venir, le jetant par terre, à demi-conscient. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et le souleva en tirant ses cheveux bleus.

« Où est Harry ? Tu dois bien le connaître puisque tu es son calice. » cracha-t-elle avec une rage évidente.

« Je connais Harry. Mais je ne sais pas où il est, et je ne suis certainement pas son calice. » dit-il fermement. Il allait mourir, il en était convaincu alors autant mourir avec dignité.

« Tu peux mentir tant que tu veux. Je sais que tu détiens les réponses que je veux. Et je les aurais même si je dois te chahuter un peu pour les avoir. Occupez-vous de lui. » dit-elle en le lançant à terre. Les deux autres vampires se rapprochèrent de lui, avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

* * *

« Aussi, j'aimerais remercier Dumbledore qui nous a gentiment organisé cette soirée. » termina le ministre avant d'applaudir suivit par toute la salle…enfin sauf les Malfoy et Harry.

Celui-ci se terrait le plus possible dans l'ombre. Il avait vu avec une terreur grandissante arriver l'ensemble de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que toute la famille Weasley et quelque uns de ses anciens amis. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Remus Lupin était là aussi. Un putain de loup-garou à l'odorat sur développé. Tout son être se hérissait à sa présence et il savait que le loup en Remus réagissait de la même façon. Il suffisait de voir comment il fronçait les sourcils depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce.

Il suffirait qu'il se rapproche pour découvrir qui il était.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Le vampire ne semblait pas du tout comme d'habitude. Il ne lui avait fait aucune proposition indécente et se contentait de rester dans l'ombre, sur ses gardes.

« Oui, seulement, il y a un peu trop de monde. Je ne suis plus habitué. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Allons bon, cela ne fait pourtant qu'un mois que vous êtes en notre compagnie. » dit Lucius, l'air de rien. Il cherchait toujours l'identité de son invité, sans pour autant le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir, aussi étrange soit-il.

« Certes, mais j'ai passé plus d'un an dans la forêt interdite. Vous comprendrez que je ne suis plus habitué aux soirées mondaines…Comme si j'avais pu y être jamais habitué. » termina-t-il pour lui-même.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de soirée ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda Lucius, secrètement flatté de savoir que le vampire était là pour lui faire plaisir.

« Parce que vous me l'avez demandé. » dit Harry innocemment, confirmant l'hypothèse de Lucius.

« Soit. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous décidez de partir à un moment où à un autre. » répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention au ministre qui décorait Severus de l'ordre de Merlin II.

« Je vous en remercie. » murmura Harry à son oreille, se délectant du frisson qui parcourut le dos de Lucius.

* * *

Nathan n'aurait jamais cru que son corps pouvait supporter une telle douleur sans l'envoyer dans les limbes de la mort…ou en tout cas de l'inconscience. Les deux vampires s'étaient acharnés sur son corps tout en épargnant les zones vitales et son visage, de sorte qu'il puise encore parler.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas être gentil et coopérer ou doit-on continuer ? » demanda Lynara d'une manière désinvolte qui révulsa Nathan. Elle était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Quand à lui, il était allongé sur le flanc, la respiration sifflante et une mare de sang l'entourant. Il n'arrivait même plus à se relever et à se défendre. Ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pendant…5 minutes ? 10 minutes ? Plus ? Il ne le savait même plus. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps. Seul restait la douleur qui lui embrouillait de plus en plus les sens.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire…Je ne sais pas…où il est… » dit péniblement Nathan avant de serrer les dents sous la douleur du coup que le vampire venait de lui donner. Ce salaud venait de lui shooter dans le ventre, brisant une côte au passage.

« Bien. Tu es têtu. C'est dommage, tu aurais pu vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais comme tu t'obstine à me contrer, tu dois disparaître. » dit-elle, faussement peiné de la mort de Nathan.

« Je vous laisse vous amuser avec lui. » ajouta-t-elle froidement pour ses hommes. Les deux vampires s'inclinèrent avant de se tourner vers l'elfe qui déglutit péniblement.

L'heure de sa fin arrivait finalement plutôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru…Et surtout pas de la manière qu'il aurait voulut. Merde alors, il aurait voulut connaître son compagnon avant de crever comme un chien. Saleté de vampire…S'il s'en sortait vivant, il y irait faire la peau d'Harry pour l'avoir entraîné dans un tel enfer, sans même lui donner des armes pour se défendre. Ce n'est pas juste, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pourquoi lui ?

* * *

Mais pourquoi lui ?

Il n'aurait pas pu rester chez lui pour se remettre de sa nuit de pleine lune, non ? Non, apparemment non, c'est trop demandé. Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant une sortie, une échappatoire à l'inévitable. Seulement la seule sortie de la pièce étaient les fenêtres trop loin de lui, et la porte qui était bloqué par Remus qui se rapprochait de lui, lentement, comme s'il était en présence d'une créature féroce…C'est peut être le cas.

Harry recula à fur et à mesure que le loup se rapprochait de lui. Soudain, il fut stoppé par le dos chaud d'une autre personne. Celle-ci se retourna et fut surprit de voir le vampire avec l'attitude d'une bête aux abois.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Lucius, abandonnant son autre interlocuteur qui s'avérait être Severus.

« Je…euh… » dit Harry sans arrêter de fixer Remus qui était de plus en plus prêt de lui. Il était dans la merde. Il gémit de frustration avant de se redresser et de faire face à son parrain d'adoption. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Aléa Jacta Est comme dit l'autre.

« Lupin ! Que nous faut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda Severus d'une voix polaire. Le loup-garou ne parut pas l'entendre. Toute son attention était tournée vers Harry.

« Vampire… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Exact. » dit Harry en sortant de l'ombre. Aussitôt le regard de Remus s'écarquilla et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une exclamation de surprise muette. Ca y est, il sait.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Le choc des retrouvailles.

Le vampire se contenta d'un signe de la tête. Le loup ne s'embarrassa pas de son environnement et sauta aux bras du vampire, pleurant de joie d'avoir retrouver le fils de son meilleur ami. Il s'écarta et lui caressa fébrilement le visage. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur son corps, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait de retrouver son petit loup…Certes, un peu changer, mais vivant. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Tu étais où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il ne se rendant pas compte que tout le monde était en train de les regarder et qu'Albus se rapprochait à grand pas.

« Harry Potter ? Oh, mon garçon…Albus, vous nous avez réservé une très bonne surprise. » dit avec enthousiasme le premier ministre. Le directeur ne lui répondit pas et regarda Lucius

Harry se tourna vers lui et fut peiné de voir qu'il avait reprit son masque glacial des Malfoy dans toute leur gloire. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il aurait voulut lui annoncer en douceur. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour le conquérir mais il se battrait. C'est son calice, son compagnon…Son âme-sœur.

« Allons parler dans le bureau de Lucius. Nous y seront beaucoup plus à l'aise. Certains points méritent une explication. » déclara le directeur de Poudlard en quittant la pièce, rapidement suivit par l'ensemble de l'ordre du phénix, Harry, Lucius et Draco.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pendant un mois, tu étais chez nous et tu n'as même pas pensé à me le dire. Je pensais que j'avais une importance pour toi ? » dit d'un ton vexé Draco.

Il avait du mal à se rendre compte que son ancien amant était la même personne qui draguait ouvertement son père. Après le fils, le père dit une voix sarcastique en lui. Le vampire ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le dos de Lucius, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

Lucius, quand à lui, fulminait littéralement. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir sur son identité ? Il avait du bien se marrer en lui servant cette petite comédie du vampire obsédé par son corps. S'il avait été quelque peu paranoïaque, il aurait cru que c'était une machination de la part du directeur pour le rendre fou et ainsi récupérer tout ses biens…C'était peut être le cas ? Non ! Il avait l'air aussi surprit que lui d'apprendre l'identité du vampire…Mais alors pourquoi est-il ici ?

* * *

_Allez, petit prince. Ouvre les yeux. Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant. On a encore besoin de toi parmi nous_ dit une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Nathan ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit avec soulagement sa meilleure amie. Alarmä était une race particulière chez les licornes. Au lieu d'être totalement blanche comme toutes les autres, elle avait une robe noire avec une tâche au niveau du front. Une licorne ténébreuse… Une licorne capable de voir l'avenir, mais ça, seul Nathan le savait. Après tout, il n'est pas courant de pouvoir parler aux licornes.

« Alarmä ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Nathan tout en se hissant difficilement sur le dos de son amie. Il n'arrivait toujours à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours en vie.

_Gallä nous a prévenues de ton problème. On serait venu plus tôt si Ëlerte n'avait pas fait son chiant comme d'habitude. Mais dès qu'on est arrivé, nous avons mis en fuite les deux vampires. Oh, j'aurais tellement voulut arriver plus tôt._

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. Je suis toujours en vie, c'est ce qui compte. » soupira Nathan en se laissant aller contre l'encolure de son amie.

_On te ramène au village._

« Non ! Je dois voir Harry. Il faut aller totalement à l'Ouest d'ici. » dit-il vivement en se redressant. Aussitôt ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui.

_Bien, mais calme-toi, je t'en prie. Ton rôle n'est pas encore fini._

Nathan acquiesça avant de se laisser sombrer dans une semi-conscience. Ils passèrent à côté du corps de la plus jeune des vampires. Son corps commençait à pourrir, souillant sa robe et le sol de son sang vicié. Sa peau prit une couleur verdâtre et sa chair tomba en lambeaux. Cependant on put encore voir la marque d'un sabot au niveau de sa nuque. Elle l'avait reçu alors qu'elle tentait de fuir. Tuer par le coup du lapin.

* * *

Dès l'entrée dans son bureau, Lucius alla vers la table basse pour prendre un verre d'alcool. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il l'avala cul sec avant d'en reprendre un autre. Tout le monde le regarda surprit d'une telle attitude avant de se tourner vers Harry et le directeur.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu après avoir tué Voldemort ? » demanda le vieil homme en s'asseyant à la place de Lucius. Le vampire dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas grogner sa désapprobation face à l'attitude du directeur qu'il avait autrefois respecté. Aujourd'hui son odeur lui hérissait le poil.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Lors de ce combat, je suis mort. Lynara a fait de moi un vampire. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec vous…aussi cruel que cela puise être, c'est pourtant la vérité. » déclara Harry en s'appuyant de manière désinvolte contre le mur.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Nous sommes ta famille, même si tu n'es…plus réellement humain. » s'écria Molly avec force. Cependant son hésitation à la fin n'était pas passé inaperçue.

« Peut être mais j'ai eu raison de ne pas revenir vers vous. Vous n'arrivez même pas à le dire, vous ne supportez pas cette réalité. Je suis, et ce pour l'éternité, devenu un vampire. » Dit-il en montrant ses canines. Celles-ci étaient plus grandes que d'habitude. Il commençait à avoir faim.

« Mais alors pourquoi vivre chez moi ? » interviens pour la première Lucius. Sa voix était calme mais Harry ne se leurra pas. L'aristocrate blond était en colère contre lui.

« Parce que je le devais. Parce que mon âme est reliée à cet endroit. » dit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Cependant personne ne comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« En quoi ton âme est relié à une maison aussi bourrée de magie noire ? » demanda Tonk avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Elle l'est, c'est tout. » dit Harry en se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes.

« Explique-toi Harry. Nous sommes en droit de savoir. » dit fermement le directeur.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Tout le monde s'écarta d'un pas mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler la raison de sa présence ici. C'était déjà bien suffisant que son anonymat vienne de disparaître en fumée. Il n'allait pas avouer de but en blanc son lien avec Lucius. L'aristocrate ne le supporterait surement pas. Il fuirait aussitôt.

« Harry ! » insista le directeur.

« Soit. Je connais l'identité de mon calice et il vit dans cette maison. Je suis ici pour lui. Voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix. » déclara hargneusement Harry avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, laissant derrière lui, tout le monde abasourdis.

Lucius, quand à lui, laissa son verre qui alla s'éclater par terre, réveillant tout le monde avec son bruit cristallin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de dire Harry. Lui, son calice ? Impossible, ce gamin devait se tromper. Comment pourrait-il être le calice d'une personne qui a l'âge de son fils, un garçon en plus. Il devait se tromper, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Sans se soucier du reste des habitants de la pièce, il la quitta pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Molly à son époux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. De toute façon avec les Malfoy, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

« Mais c'est qui son calice ? » demanda Charlie en ramenant l'attention sur ce que venait de dire Harry.

« C'est Moi !! » intervient aussitôt Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'il devait protéger son père et son ancien amant. Et il sut qu'il avait eu raison en voyant la lueur de folie dans le regard du directeur.

« Nous étions amant avant qu'il ne meurt. » continua-t-il, priant pour qu'ils croient à son mensonge.

« Mm, cela se tient. Pour qu'un vampire découvrit son calice, il doit le rencontrer avant d'être mordu et doit avoir des sentiments très forts envers lui. Bien que cela ne soit pas toujours le cas. Parfois ce n'est qu'une histoire de sang. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas pour Harry. » déclara Remus, pensive. Le directeur hocha la tête en sa direction et se leva.

« Bien, nous allons y aller. Tu remercieras ton père pour cette soirée. On se voit Lundi Draco. » dit-il d'un ton paternaliste qui fit frémir de dégoût Draco.

Tout le monde sortit en le regardant, incrédule. Son mensonge avait marché au-delà de ses espoirs…enfin si on veut.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, Draco. Je sais que le calice dont il s'agit est Lucius. Cependant, je garderais cette information secrète. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Dumbledore. Il est étrange pour le moment. » dit Severus avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Draco soupira de soulagement et regagna sa chambre. La soirée avait été rude.

* * *

_Nous y sommes…mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin, petit prince. C'est au-delà de mes forces _se plaignit Alarmä. Cependant Nathan ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda le manoir qui se dressait devant lui. Il devait trouver Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. Je pense que j'ai assez de force pour arriver jusque là. Là-bas, on me soignera bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rejoins vite Hunys, elle doit t'attendre. »

La licorne hennit avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la noirceur de la forêt. Nathan regarda un moment la forêt avant de soupirer et de se traîner lamentablement vers le manoir. Ces jambes tremblaient sous son propre poids et ses blessures lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Sa vue se troubla de temps en temps et il faillait plusieurs fois perdre conscience.

_Tiens bon, tu dois prévenir Harry…Harry, tiens pour lui…pour lui._

Cette phrase tournait comme un leitmotiv dans sa tête, le poussant atteindre le manoir. Cependant, dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il s'effondra, telle une poupée de chiffon sur le carrelage glacée du hall d'entrée.

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que Draco était dans sa chambre quand il entendit son père lui crier de rappliquer au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il se vêtit rapidement d'un bas de pyjama et alla retrouver son père…Ou plutôt alla à la rencontre de son père. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'une des chambres d'ami, tout en faisant léviter une personne inconscience…aux cheveux bleus ?

« Enfin, tu es là. Va me chercher Marcus. Il doit être encore à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci. » dit Lucius tout en continuant son chemin.

« Il est toujours à l'hôpital. » bougonna Draco tout en dévalant les escaliers pour aller dans le salon et prévenir Marcus par cheminette.

Marcus était le médecin de la famille depuis la naissance de Draco et aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Ils s'étaient connu avant que Lucius ne fasse partie des mangemorts. Il faisait alors une maîtrise en cherche sur les poisons et contrepoisons. Malheureusement, il ne put jamais aller au bout de ses études.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure, et torse nu en plus ? » s'écria Marcus en le voyant débarquer dans son bureau.

« On a besoin de toi au manoir. » dit Draco, sans plus d'explication. Le médecin n'en avait pas besoin. Il suivit rapidement son neveu.

Lucius était déjà en train de nettoyer les plaies de leur étrange invité. Il n'y avait pas un endroit qui ne fut épargné. Le corps était recouvert de bleu, d'estafilades plus ou moins profondes et son bras droit formait un angle bizarre avec le reste du corps.

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le médecin en sortant toute sortes de potions.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'étais dans ma chambre quand il est arrivé. Un elfe de maison est venu me chercher en me disant qu'une personne se vidait de son sang sur le carrelage de l'entrée. » dit Lucius sans relever la tête.

« Tiens, Luc' applique cela sur ses bleus. Draco, viens m'aider. Redresse sa tête, je dois lui administrer quelques potions. » dit le médecin d'un ton sec.

Draco obéit sans poser de question. Il releva prudemment l'homme et l'appuya contre son torse pour plus de facilité. Pendant que le médecin s'occupait des soins, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant une racine qui aurait pu confirmer la thèse d'une teinture, mais l'étrange couleur bleue semblait bien être sa teinte naturelle.

« Un ange ? » murmura soudainement une voix inconnue. Draco sursauta et se tourna vers le malade, se perdant dans son regard bleu clair. Cependant cela ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Le malade perdit rapidement conscience.

« Bien, il n'est pas dans le coma. C'est bon signe. » dit le médecin avec un sourire en coin. Draco dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'est bon signe.

L'homme semblait être dans un tel état qu'il doutait qu'il passe le reste de la nuit. Sa respiration était faible et sifflante. Sa peau était livide et ses lèvres se teintaient déjà de bleus. Non, vraiment, Draco ne voyait pas où était le signe qui disait qu'il allait vivre. Son père et le médecin se redressèrent et s'assirent dans les fauteuils du petit salon que contenait la chambre.

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Nous devons attendre pour le moment. Tu as une chambre de libre pour moi ? » demanda Marcus.

« Toujours, tu le sais bien. » dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien, je vais aller chercher de quoi passer la nuit ici. Il faut que quelqu'un reste à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ensuite qu'on vienne me chercher. » dit le médecin avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Allez-vous reposer, père. Je vais prendre le premier tour. » dit Draco sans quitter l'étrange malade du regard.

« C'est bon, Draco. Va te coucher, tu as cours demain. » dit Lucius avec un doux sourire.

« J'aurais cru qu'il vous aurait fallut plus de temps pour accepter le fait d'être devenu le calice d'Harry Potter. » plaisanta doucement Draco.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas encore réaliser. » dit doucement Lucius en soupirant.

« Finalement, je crois que tu as raison, j'ai besoin de me reposer. La journée a été suffisamment longue comme cela. N'hésite pas à venir me chercher si tu veux dormir un peu. » dit Lucius avant de partir de la chambre.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry cherchait une proie coriace dans la forêt interdite. Il avait besoin de se détendre après cette soirée. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'adrénaline pour calmer le tout. Soudain, il vit la proie parfaite. Un loup des Carpates. L'un des plus grands loups et des plus féroces aussi. Il allait se régaler.

D'un pas félin, il se rapprocha de sa proie sans faire de bruit. Mais un craquement se fit entendre et sa proie décampa sans demander son reste. Harry soupira et sortit des ténèbres. Cette journée n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Et pour preuve…

Alors qu'il allait partir à la poursuite du loup, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, et cette fois-ci derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement prêt à mordre son agresseur, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il eut seulement le temps de voir un rayon de couleur violet avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est la bonne solution. Après tout, Draco est un bon garçon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'empêcher de le prendre comme calice. » dit prudemment Severus.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, son menton appuyé contre ses mains croisé. Son regard avait perdu sa lueur d'amusement et fixait durement l'espion.

« Parce que c'est un Malfoy. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance dans cette famille. De plus, j'ai encore besoin d'Harry. » dit le directeur

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. » continua Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pourtant clair. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans une famille de mangemort, même si Lucius a retourné sa veste et que Draco n'a pas participé à la guerre. »

« Et en ce qui concerne l'utilité de Potter ? Il a pourtant fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. » dit Severus tout en réprimant sa colère. Les mots du directeur lui avait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il savait pourtant que le directeur n'avait aucune confiance en ses espions.

« Il a toujours été quelqu'un de facilement manipulable. Je ne pense pas que cela ait changé avec sa nature de vampire. Il m'aidera à assurer mon pouvoir. Et s'il veut réellement un calice, la petite Weasley est toute disposée à jouer ce rôle. » dit Albus sans ambages. Il n'avait jamais fait des manières quand il parlait avec Severus…surement parce qu'il croyait en l'allégeance de son espion.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai quelqu'un à appeler. » ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte. Severus sortit du bureau sans se faire prier. Décidément le directeur avait bien changé. Le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête. Il ressemblait de plus en plus en Voldemort. Et cela l'effrayait.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, et avec deux jours d'avance

Et comme vous m'êtes très reconnaissant(e)s, vous allez m'aider...n'est-ce pas -chibi's eyes-

Voilà, je recherche une fic avec Harry qui se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas un HPDM mais un HP? (je ne m'en souviens plus, sauf que c'est un futur mangemort.) Cependant Draco interviens dedans aussi.

C'est un DMTN (théodore Nott fait partie de l'époque des Maraudeurs), un Lucius avec le frere de théo et un JPSS. Lily est la grande méchante dans l'histoire car sous les ordres de Voldemort. Harry et Draco resteront dans le passé et veront leur double grandire avec leur propre enfant.

Dans le tout dernier chapitre, on apprends qu'Harry, Draco et une fille de leur âge ont fait le mur pour aller à la fête de Dean. et Harry et Draco sont ensemble (les enfants de JMSS et de LM?Nott)

Voilà, je pense que c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens. Si vous savez de quel fic, il s'agit merci de me le dire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Yuki était le plus vieux vampire de son clan, pourtant il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt ans à peine. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'il nouait en une tresse, le plus souvent. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés et de couleur mauve, ce qui attirait comme rebutait les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Sa peau ne semblait pas avoir été mise en présence du soleil depuis un très long moment et ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies. En fait, il n'était pas spécialement beau, cependant il avait assez de charisme pour séduire la proie qu'il avait en vu…que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Seul lui importait le plaisir.

Il était assis, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et regardait la personne qui lui parlait avec ennui. C'était comme cela depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, depuis qu'il avait réussit à avoir tout le Japon sous son contrôle. Plus personne n'osait s'attaquer à lui, et ce manque de combat, d'adrénaline commençait doucement mais surement à lui peser. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait aller de nouveau sur le terrain et faire couler le sang…L'odeur métallique qui lui assaillirait le nez, les cris des mourants, la danse des combats. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Maître ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda son interlocuteur, en arrêtant son rapport sur les finances du clan.

« Je m'ennuie. Ly, occupe toi du reste, je vais faire un tour. » dit-il en se levant.

« Bien, maître. » dit le dénommé Ly en s'inclinant en signe de respect.

Yuki lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Ce n'était certes pas très poli, mais c'était le plus rapide. Il n'avait pas envie de passer par la porte d'entrée et risquer de tomber sur des emmerdeurs. De plus il avait faim. C'était l'heure de sa chasse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait choisir aujourd'hui ? Une jeune vierge ou un homme plein de vigueur…Mm un bagarreur, quelqu'un qui lui donne du fil à retordre. Un militaire !! Il en avait vu quelques uns dans les environs, ils devaient avoir une permission. Voilà qui arrangeait ses affaires.

Harry se réveilla, encore groggy par le sort. Quel est l'abruti qui avait osé lui faire ça ? S'il lui tombe dessus, il se ferait une joie de le dépecer. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et son organisme commençait à en ressentir les effets. Le tiraillement et le besoin de mordre Lucius se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi se nourrir avant de faire une connerie.

Cependant, cela semblait fort compromis, en vue de la position où il se trouvait. Il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre et humide, attaché à un mur par une épaisse menotte. Il tira un peu dessus pour tester sa résistance et grogna en découvrant que cela n'allait pas être facile de se libérer. Mais bon, il avait toujours ses pouvoirs. Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra sur sa source magique quand un grincement lui fit perdre sa concentration.

« Bonjour, mon garçon, je suis désolé qu'on doive se revoir dans de tels conditions. » dit Albus en entrant dans le cachot.

« Vous ? » s'étonna Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son mentor l'enfermait telle une bête dangereuse.

« Oui, moi. J'en suis peiné, sache le bien. Mais c'était la seule solution. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire du jeune Malfoy ton calice. » dit le directeur sans départir de son ton paternaliste.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le jeune Malfoy ? Draco ? Son calice ? Il n'avait jamais rien dit de pareille. Mais bon, il n'était pas fou pour risquer de mettre en péril Lucius. Tant pis pour eux s'ils se trompent de personne. Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

« Délivrez-moi. L'identité de mon calice ne regarde que moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me maintenir enfermé. » s'écria Harry en tirant sur la chaine. Malheureusement, elle était trop courte pour qu'il atteigne le directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé lui mettre son poing dans sa figure.

« Je crains que tu ne te trompes, Harry. Tu n'as plus aucun droit. D'après le ministère, les vampires et les loups-garous ne possèdent aucun droit, sinon de se taire et d'accepter leur situation. »

« Bande de batards. »

« Pas de grossièreté, je te prie. Tu sais, il existe une possibilité pour que je te relâche. C'est à toi de choisir. » continua le directeur de manière désinvolte.

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda Harry du bout des lèvres.

« D'abandonner l'idée de faire de Malfoy ton calice. Il n'est pas fiable pour toi. Si tu veux toujours avoir un calice, je suis sur que la petite Ginny se fera une joie de le devenir. » dit le directeur avec un sourire tendre…Harry eut envie d'utiliser ses poings pour qu'il le ravale.

« Je ne le peux pas. Je n'ai pas choisit mon calice. Et je ne voudrais pas en changer. Il est parfait pour moi. » rétorqua vivement Harry.

« Je vois. Bien ! Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Je reviendrais dans peu de temps pour avoir ta décision finale. » répondit le directeur en tournant les talons.

« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir…VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, IL N'Y A RIEN A REFLECHIR !! » cria Harry alors que la lourde porte en métal se refermait sur le directeur.

Draco luttait de plus en plus contre le sommeil. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il veillait sur le malade et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Dans une tentative quelque peu idiote de combattre le sommeil, il s'était assis contre la tête de lit, dans une position très inconfortable. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet.

Peu à peu, il sentit partir vers l'avant avant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil, la tête contre l'épaule du malade, une main sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

Nathan ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien. Comme si son passage à tabac n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait tout comme une fragrance des plus délicates. Une odeur sucré et boisé mêlé à l'odeur un peu âcre d'un corps. C'est ce qui le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un depuis une semaine, jour où Harry l'avait surprit avec son amant…

Harry !!

Il se redressa vivement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, aveuglé par un vertige. Il resta un moment totalement sourd de son environnement avant de sentir une main froide contre son front.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous agiter autant. Ce n'est pas bon dans votre état. » dit quelqu'un d'une voix sévère et…tendre ?

« Ely…Va chercher Marcus. Dit lui que le patient s'est réveillé. » continua-t-elle.

Nathan ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait refermés à cause de son léger malaise et tomba sur un jeune homme des plus étranges. Jamais il n'avait vu une chevelure de cette couleur…Blanche mais avec un reflet doré très fort. Des chevelures blanches, il connaissait, mais comme celle du jeune homme, il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, il sortit une main de sous les couvertures et prit entre ses doigts les cheveux mi-longs du jeune homme qui se figea. Ils étaient doux et changeait légèrement selon la couleur. Il se redressa et les porta à son nez. C'est de là que venait l'odeur sucré qui l'entourait.

« Oui, il est bien réveillé. » dit quelqu'un d'autre d'une voix moqueuse. Aussitôt l'homme à l'étrange chevelure rougit. Nathan l'en trouva que plus mignon encore.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser quelqu'un toucher à ses cheveux. Mais il avait été totalement envouté par les yeux bleus du malade et de cette lueur de curiosité dans son regard. Il s'était laissé faire telle une marionnette. Brusquement, il rougit et se leva du lit, arrachant ses cheveux des doigts de l'étranger.

Marcus, avec un sourire en coin, prit sa place et commença à examiner son patient. De son côté, Draco essayait d'analyser le maelström des sentiments qui l'assaillait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait de l'inquiétude pour l'homme allongé dans le lit. De l'inquiétude et de la tendresse ? Mais il avait aussi cette jalousie incompréhensible qui le prit quand Marcus commença à enlever le drap qui recouvrait l'homme. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Je m'appelle Marcus et je suis médecin. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié toutes les constantes.

« Moi, c'est Nathan…Je dois prévenir Harry. » répondit le malade en se redressant, visiblement peu soucieux de son état.

« Il n'est pas ici. » rétorqua Draco dans un grognement réprobateur. Nathan se laissa retomber dans le lit, stupéfait.

« Comment ça, il n'est pas ici ? Pourtant…on est bien chez Lucius ? » demanda Nathan, de la peur perceptible dans sa voix.

« Oui, je suis son fils. Cependant Harry n'est pas là. Il est partit chasser…depuis trois heures maintenant. » réalisa Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il était rare que le vampire soit hors du manoir autant de temps. Généralement, il ne restait qu'une heure ou deux et se dépêchait de rentrer. Draco comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

« Oh non ! ce n'est pas vrai !! » se lamenta Nathan

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? »

« Il est en danger. Le clan dont il aurait du faire partit m'est tombé dessus dans le territoire des licornes. Ils m'ont passé à tabac pour essayer de savoir où se trouver Harry. Je n'ai rien dit. » rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'inquiétude se marquer sur le visage du fils de Lucius.

Cependant l'inquiétude ne disparut pas. Au contraire…Nathan n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la raison de cette inquiétude que son veilleur sortit de la chambre comme s'il avait le feu à ses trousses. Le médecin, quand à lui, continuait de faire ses soins, sans demander quoique ce soit. Cependant, un sourire moqueur informa Nathan sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda l'elfe tout en continuant de regarder la porte où venait de disparaître cet étrange personne.

« Draco. » se contenta de répondre le médecin, sans plus de question.

Yuki vit avec plaisir sa prochaine proie. Il s'agissait d'un homme, type armoire à glace, la mine patibulaire et des muscles saillants. Cela n'allait pas rendre la morsure très agréable, mais ce n'était pas ce que cherchait le vampire. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était encore capable de se battre…histoire de se procurer un bon coup de fouet.

A pas lent, il se rapprocha de sa proie et s'assit à ses côtés. Le bar était bondé et une musique tonitruante couvrait la plupart des conversations. Et s'il le tuait dans les toilettes ? A la fois à l'abri des regards et exposé de tous ? Mm, cela pourrait être intéressant. Mais, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'y emmener…Bah, il avait le temps.

« Salut, je suis Yuki et toi ? » attaqua le vampire. Le militaire se tourna vers lui, surprit que quelqu'un cherche à lui parler.

« I'm American. I don't understand, sorry. »

« I speak a little English. My name is Yuki, and you?"

"Christopher. Without wanting be rude, why you speak to me? It is generally known that Japanese does not like us." Continua l'Américain, lentement pour que Yuki puisse comprendre.

Celui-ci pensa un instant à laisser tomber et essayer de se trouver quelqu'un parlant japonais, avant de se raviser. Après tout, c'était une difficulté comme une autre.

« I don't known. I felt like it, simply. » répondit le vampire en haussa les épaules.

La conversation se poursuivit tant bien que mal, surtout parce que le vampire n'hésitait pas à remplir fréquemment le verre du militaire qui fit rapidement saoul, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'alcool japonais. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait sa base. Finalement, il abandonna le vampire pour se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers les toilettes. Yuki n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'y rejoindre. Il attendit que le militaire ait terminé pour le plaquer contre le carrelage des toilettes.

"What hushed up plant, whore?" s'écria-t-il en cherchant de se dégager de la prise du vampire, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Cependant l'alcool avait émoussé ses capacités physiques, le rendant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Finalement Yuki en était quelque peu déçu mais tant pis.

« I'm going to kill you. » murmura le vampire d'une voix câline avant de mordre la jugulaire du militaire qui ne put que gémir pitoyablement alors que le vampire drainait son sang.

Harry avait réussi à se libérer de la chaine qui le retenait au mur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ne voulant pas perdre ses chances de fuir du cachot où Dumbledore le gardait enfermé, il cacha la chaine derrière son dos. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Dumbledore arriver avec son éternel sourire de papy gâteau. Pauvre fou. Cependant il fut plus surprit de voir entrer à côté de lui Ginny et Remus. Ces deux là le regardaient avec crainte et pitié. Ce qui le fit grogner sourdement.

« Alors Harry, tu as pris ta décision ? » demanda le directeur, comme s'il était sur que la réponse irait dans son sens. Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Oui, et je ne changerais pas d'avis. La décision du calice est un fait indépendant de ma volonté…Comme le fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à aimer quelqu'un que je ne veux pas. » rétorqua le vampire en levant le menton pour montrer sa supériorité sur le directeur. Bien qu'il soit assis en tailleur devant lui.

Le directeur le regarda surprit avant que son visage se tord en une grimace de dégoût. A côté de lui, Ginny semblait au bord des larmes. Harry resta un moment stupéfait. Elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas croire qu'il pourrait se forcer à l'aimer. Même Hermione et Ron savaient qu'il n'aimerait Ginny plus qu'une sœur…Et puis, il était GAY !!

« Allons, Harry. C'est pour ton bien. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Il pourrait te faire du mal. » dit doucement Remus en s'agenouillant en face du vampire.

« Je suis encore plus dangereux que lui, Remus. Tu oublies que je suis un vampire. Ma force et ma puissance magique lui sont largement supérieures. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à craindre, c'est lui. Pas moi ! » ricana Harry, tout en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main. La faim se faisait de plus en plus forte et il devait mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas leur sauter dessus pour l'assouvir.

« Tu me déçois terriblement Harry. Je pensais que tu comprendrais ce qu'on cherche à faire. Mais tu t'entête dans ta bêtise. Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. » dit tristement le directeur, avant de sortir suivit de ses deux chiens.

Harry se contenta de rire alors que le directeur se rendait dans son bureau pour une réunion avec les principaux membres de l'ordre. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour ramener Harry vers lui. Et ce, même s'il devait faire appeler à ELLE. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'ELLE qui aurait pu transformer Harry en vampire.

« Albus, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire des recherches sur cette histoire de calice ? Après tout, on ne sait pas grand-chose. » dit Maugrey en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil, sa jambe le faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

« Peut être, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Cela fait presque 24 heures qu'il n'a pas mangé, puisqu'il n'a pas mangé hier soir. On ne pourra pas le garder indéfiniment enfermé. » soupira Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi pas lui donner un placebo en attendant d'avoir toutes les données en main pour l'aider à comprendre son erreur ? » demanda Molly, tout en essayant de consoler sa fille qui venait de se prendre une belle baffe…bien qu'involontairement.

« Il ne le supporterait pas. C'est l'une des caractéristiques des vampires transformé par Lynara. Leurs corps ne supportent pas les placebos. Il le recracherait aussitôt ainsi que tout le sang que contient encore son corps. Non, c'est impossible. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau avant que Dumbledore ne se rapproche de son phénix, un rouleau scellé entre les mains.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une solution. Bien que je n'aime pas lui être redevable, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut nous aider à convaincre Harry du bien fondée de notre entreprise. » dit-il tout en attachant le parchemin autour d'une patte de Fumseck.

« Apporte cela à Lynara le plus vite possible. »

Au bout de l'Angleterre, sur l'île la plus célèbre du monde magique, une jeune femme se délectait de sa proie. Une jeune nymphe qui s'était trop éloigné du reste de son clan. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc et rayonnait d'innocence. Elle n'était même pas encore en âge de procréer.

Certes, c'était contraire aux lois qu'elle imposait avec tant de fermeté à son clan. Mais elle n'était pas chef pour rien. Personne ne viendrait lui dire quoique ce soit. Et s'il le faisait, il y a fort à croire que son existence s'arrêterait aussitôt. Un sourire carnassier s'inscrit sur son visage alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la créature qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle continuait de jouer avec les fleurs, tressant une couronne multicolore.

« Bonjour, belle dame. » dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre d'où elle avait observé la créature.

La nymphe se redressa aussitôt et la regarda totalement effrayé. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Apparemment, elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir…ou en tout cas de s'en tirer vivante. Lynara ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Voyant qu'elle ne la regardait pas, le vampire lui sauta dessus et planta férocement ses crocs dans la peau translucide de la nymphe qui gémit de douleur.

Cependant, alors que Lynara allait la tuer, un oiseau de feu apparut devant eux et le vampire lâcha la nymphe sans plus d'histoire. Celle-ci en profita pour se traîner hors des crocs du vampire, des fois qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit de terminer son repas. Mais le vampire avait autre chose à l'esprit. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ?

« Maudit piaf, je devrais te dévorer pour oser interrompre mon dîner. Bon que me veux encore ce vieux croulant. Surtout qu'il ne m'a pas remboursé ce qu'il me devait pour l'apprentissage de ce morveux. Ce n'est pas bon d'accumuler des dettes, surtout à son âge. » dit le vampire en prenant le message à un Fumseck plus que récalcitrant.

En effet le phénix n'avait pas apprécié de se faire menacer par une créature des ténèbres. Dès que le vampire fut en possession du message, il disparut en une gerbe de flamme pour réapparaître dans le bureau du directeur…bien décidé à faire payer à ce sorcier ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lynara ouvrit le rouleau et lut rapidement la missive du directeur. Un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage et elle éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre et glacial qui fit fuir la plupart des créatures magiques qui peuplaient les environs. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur ce petit crétin qui avait osé la défier. Et comble de tout, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger, elle n'obéit qu'aux règles de son clan…enfin à ses propres règles. Direction Poudlard !

Severus se dépêchait de rejoindre ses quartiers. Ce que venait de dire le directeur ne le rassurait pas, mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Dans quel merdier s'est encore fourré Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille de temps en temps ?

Dès qu'il fut entré dans ses appartements, il fonça sur la cheminée qu'il avait trafiquée pour la relier à celle du manoir Malfoy. Parce que c'est bien gentil son histoire d'interdiction de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais le Lord, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Quand il sonnait, on devait être là dans les plus brefs délais si on ne voulait pas recevoir une bonne dose de Doloris.

Sans se préoccuper plus de la bienséance, il entra dans le manoir des Malfoy et monta chercher Lucius…qui, en vue de cette heure plus que matinal…1 heures du matin…devait être dans sa chambre en train de dormir comme un bien heureux. Il fut cependant surprit de voir Marcus sortir d'une chambre d'ami qui ne servait plus. Comme lui, le médecin avait sa chambre personnelle…qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'abord ? Plus tard ! D'abord parer au plus pressé.

« Lu ! Debout !! » cria-t-il en rentrant comme un bourrin…pour rien. La chambre de Lucius était complètement déserte…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette baraque. Ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune !!

« Si tu cherche Lu, il est avec son invité et Draco. » dit Marcus avec un petit rire. Severus se tourna pour fusiller le médecin qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons.

« Son invité ? Mais il est enfermé à Poudlard !? »s'étonna Severus.

« Si tu parles de Potter…si j'ai tout suivit…ce n'est pas lui. »

« Mais cette baraque est un vrai moulin ! » s'écria Severus en entrant dans la chambre à la suite de Marcus.

« A qui le dis-tu. Mais pourquoi tu es là, toi ? » demanda Lucius en se redressant légèrement

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il était en train de se remettre du choc de voir son filleul en train de rire et de rougir au côté d'un homme…aux cheveux bleus ??...Mais dans quel dimension il avait atterrit ? Où alors il était mort et c'était son enfer !! Il n'y avait plus que cela comme solution.

« Tiens, bois cela te fera du bien. » dit Marcus en lui tendant un verre de scotch. Mais cela aurait tout aussi bien être un poison que Severus n'aurait pas fait la différence. Il l'avala cul sec sans se poser de question. Cependant, il grimaça de douleur sous la morsure de l'alcool, faisant ricaner Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Severus, légèrement calmé.

« Simple. Je te présente Nathan, le meilleur ami de Potter et le patient de Marcus ainsi que mon invité après que je l'ai trouvé sur le sol du Hall en train de se vider de son sang. » dit Lucius d'une voix atone. Apparemment lui non plus ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Ok, ça se tient. Potter a toujours eu le chic de se faire des amis bizarres et effrayants. »

« Je te prierais de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi. Et toi ? Que nous faut l'honneur de ta présence ? » demanda Draco avec un regard noir pour son parrain, qui resta un moment sans bouger, stupéfait de voir son filleul le reprendre. C'était bien la première fois.

« Je suis ici parce qu'on a un problème avec Potter. »

« On a toujours un problème avec Potter. » rétorqua amèrement Lucius

« Seulement c'est un peu plus grave. Dumbledore est convaincu de faire changer d'avis Potter et pour cela a fait appel à Lynara… »

« Quoi ? Et merde ! » s'écria l'homme…aux cheveux bleus ?...Non, vraiment, il ne s'y faisait pas. Le dénommé Nathan se leva malgré les protestations du médecin et de Draco et s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers Severus.

« Est-ce qu'elle est déjà là ? Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il en secouant le maître de potion comme un prunier.

« Si tu le lâchais, il arriverait peut être à te répondre. » dit doucement Draco en posant une main sur le bras de Nathan.

« Oh…désolé… »

« Merci. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée et il est enfermé dans les cachots à Poudlard. » dit brièvement Severus. Dès la fin de sa phrase, Nathan quitta la chambre, inconscient de sa semi- nudité et descendit les escaliers suivit par le reste de la chambrée.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. »

« Non, c'est comme d'habitude. Potter est menacé de mort et la menace se rapproche de Poudlard. » dit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais comme d'habitude ! Il a vraiment l'art, ce gamin. » soupira Severus, soudainement lassé.

« Comme tu dis. »

Harry s'écarta vivement de la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un l'ouvrit. Apparemment Dumbledore était revenu à la charge. Il retourna s'asseoir dos à la chaîne et attendit. Cependant ce n'était pas du tout la personne à laquelle il pensait et cela n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires.

'Et merde !'

« Bonjour, Harry. J'espère que tu es aussi content de me voir que je le suis. » dit la personne avec un sourire cruel sur le visage. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et continua à regarder Harry.

Celui ne répondit pas. Il s'était mis aussitôt sur ses gardes et concentrait sa magie pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier. Dumbledore était carrément tombé sur la tête pour lui faire un truc pareil. Le livrer à Lynara, alors que celle-ci ne rêve que d'une chose, le mettre en pièce détachée.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas très poli. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave…Puisque tu vas mourir. » dit-elle en se jetant sur Harry.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu se libérer, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprit de le voir éviter son coup. Elle se redressa et son sourire s'agrandit. Cela devait intéressant. Peut être qu'elle devrait lui donner une arme, pour rendre le combat plus équitable ? Non, voyons voir comme il va se débrouiller comme cela.

Harry se tenait dans un coin de la salle, attendant le prochain coup de Lynara. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, lors de ses entraînements avec le vampire. Et cela s'annonçait mal. Il ne l'avait jamais battu et il était certain qu'elle n'y mettait pas toute sa puissance. Il était dans la merde. A moins que…C'est une possibilité…

« Lynara…ainsi tu as enfin décidé de te montrer. Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais aussi longtemps. » ricana Harry. Ce qui hérissa Lynara qui lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à rester caché autant de temps.

« Oui et maintenant que je suis devant toi, je vais te tuer ! » dit-elle en fonçant droit sur lui, ses ongles transformé en poignard affuté. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage quand elle remarqua qu'Harry ne cherchait même pas à éviter son coup. Peut être qu'il avait enfin comprit qui était le maître ici.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry alors que les ongles de Lynara s'enfonçait dans son ventre.

Les yeux de Lynara s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que la douleur prenait possession d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose. Ses ongles se rétrécirent et elle s'écarta en titubant d'Harry qui la regardait avec un regard voilé par la tristesse. Au niveau de son cœur, un pieu de couleur blanche disparut en une volute de fumée. Il avait employé sa magie pour la modeler et s'en servir pour la tuer.

Cependant, il était touché et n'avait plus assez de force pour sortir du cachot. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha du corps de Lynara et planta ses crocs dans la peau glacé du vampire. Il avait peu de temps, mais il réussit à prendre assez de sang pour se soigner. Il alla déposer ensuite le corps dans un coin de la salle et la recouvrit de sa cape, ne faisant pas à attention à la décrépitude du corps.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux verts. Il avait de nouveau tué…Il venait de rompre sa promesse et cela faisait mal.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, les sorciers purent assister à un bien étrange spectacle. Un nuage noir se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers Poudlard. Il s'agissait de chauve-souris d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne…Des vampires ? Mais pourquoi se dirigeait-il tous vers le château ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Yuki buvait tout son content de sang quand, soudain, il ressentit une douleur le traverser. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Lynara avait un problème…Il relâcha le militaire qui s'évanouit dans les toilettes du bar. Le vampire s'essuya la bouche et sortit l'air de rien. Cependant cette douleur l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il n'avait plus aucune affinité avec Lynara, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle était sa mère et son amante pendant plus d'un siècle, avant qu'il ne reprenne la tête du clan Japonais. De ce fait, il lui devait toujours aide et soutien. Un sourire éclaira son visage rougit par le sang qui coulait en lui. Enfin un peu d'action.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer et prit une dizaine d'homme de confiance et partirent aussitôt pour l'Angleterre et plus précisément un château perdu en Ecosse.

Dumbledore n'en revenait pas…Et surtout il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?

Il était devant la seule fenêtre de son bureau et regardait le parc de son école se remplirent de plus en plus de vampire. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver là, à cette heure de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les obliger de se réunir dans le parc ?

Ne sachant pas comment parer à cette situation, il avait demandé à l'ordre de se réunir au plus vite. Cependant Severus et Lucius semblaient être marqués à l'abonné absent, ce qui l'énervait quelque peu. De son côté Fumseck, en voyant autant de vampire avait prit l'initiative de prendre des vacances anticipées…La menace de la dernière qu'il avait rencontré, l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Ce qui est compréhensible.

Pendant ce temps-là, inconscient de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur du parc, Severus guidait Lucius, Nathan et Draco vers la prison d'Harry Potter. Tous les quatre espéraient qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant une porte en métal lourdement ouvragé et fermé par un sort que Severus détruisit aussitôt.

Lucius fut le premier à rentrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tant d'empressement, ni pourquoi son cœur se serrait d'inquiétude. Normalement il aurait du être en colère contre le vampire, pour lui avoir caché son identité. Mais, pour le moment, cela lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête. Il voulait seulement retrouver le vampire dragueur et intriguant qu'il avait côtoyé ces deux derniers mois.

Une odeur immonde lui parvient, lui retournant l'estomac. Il ne dut qu'à sa peur et son contrôle Malfoyen pour ne pas vomir sur le champ. L'odeur était celle d'un cadavre en décrépitude, ravagé par le temps et l'humidité. Il avait peur, peur d'être arrivé trop tard. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Même pour son fils, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Il scanna la pièce et repéra dans l'obscurité le corps d'où provenait cette odeur. Cependant, il repéra aussi un autre corps, vivant celui-ci. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête appuyé contre le mur et la respiration haletante. Harry ! Sans perdre un instant Lucius se précipita sur le vampire et le secoua doucement pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver…en tout cas pas comme cela.

La morsure d'un vampire, aveuglé par sa faim, n'est pas agréable…Loin de là. Lucius avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui déchirer la peau, mettant à nu sa chair. La brûlure lui fit fermer les yeux et gémir doucement, alors qu'Harry lui suçait le sang. Puis, lentement, il perdit contact avec la réalité.

Il était dans une chambre petite et surchargé d'objet, mais très chaleureuse. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocoon où rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Une main câline était posée sur son ventre dénudé et formait d'étranges dessins. L'autre main lui caressait tendrement le visage, comme pour lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas. S'il le faisait, il perdrait cette sensation, il en était convaincu.

Un soupir déçu lui répondit, puis deux lèvres viennent capturer les siennes dans un savoureux baiser. Il n'hésita pas un instant à y plonger dedans sans retenue. Il était si bien. Un corps, beaucoup plus dur que celui d'une femme, vient se coller contre le sien…Le propriétaire de ses mains et de cette délicieuse bouche était un homme. Etrangement, cela ne le dérangea absolument pas. Au contraire, il n'en fut que plus excité…

Jusqu'à ce que toutes sensations ne disparaissent, laissant place à un froid immense. Disparut le lit moelleux où il était alangui avec son amant, disparut la sensation de chaleur et de protection que lui procurait la chambre. Il était dans une pièce noire, glaciale et vide. Il avait peur, il avait froid…

Harry continuait à boire, sans se soucier de la faiblesse de sa proie, ni de son identité…Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrache de son emprise. Il se mit à grogner et faillit sauter à la gorge de l'impudent pour lui faire payer son imper.

« Harry, calme ! C'est moi, c'est Nathan. » cria l'elfe tout en tenant Lucius, évanoui dans ses bras. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle du vampire et sa respiration presque imperceptible.

« Lucius !! » s'écria Harry se jetant sur le blond. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela l'horrifiait totalement.

« J'ai bu combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

« Je ne sais pas…Dix minutes, peut être moins, peut être plus…Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Nathan, tout aussi paniqué qu'Harry.

« Dix minutes mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? » demanda encore Harry en prenant le blond des bras de l'elfe.

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il s'ouvrit le poignet et fit couler un fin filet de sang dans la bouche de Lucius. Comme l'aristocrate n'était pas mort, cela ne le transformerait pas en vampire mais il venait de le condamner à être son calice. Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres, il aurait voulu lui laisser le choix de refuser de devenir son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais dans un tel état. » dit Nathan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Albus m'a enfermé ici avant que je n'ai pu m'abreuver et avec ma dépense magique pour tuer Lynara, ainsi que la blessure, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. »

« Vous avez bien dit que vous veniez de tuer Lynara ? La reine des vampires d'Angleterre ? » s'étonna Severus. C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa qu'il y avait d'autres personnes que Lucius et Nathan avec lui. Il fut même incroyablement surprit par la présence de Severus.

« Oui… » dit-il prudemment en se relevant, Lucius, toujours inconscient dans les bras.

« Et merde ! Vous ne pouvez jamais faire comme les autres. » s'énerva quelque peu Severus.

« Donc, j'aurais du me tenir à carreau alors qu'elle essayait de me tuer ? » dit Harry avec ironie.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Cependant, vous venez, après un an en tant que vampire, de devenir le 'roi' des vampires d'Angleterre. » soupira le maître de potion alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Harry en s'arrêtant brutalement que Draco se cogna contre Nathan. L'elfe se retourna, un sourcil levé, avant de sourire devant le rougissement du petit blond.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais en cours, ou quoi ? Cinquième année en DCFM normalement. La hiérarchie des vampires se basent sur la force. Vous venez de prouver que vous êtes plus fort que le chef précédent. » dit Severus, tout en faisant léviter derrière lui le corps de Lynara, histoire d'avoir une preuve devant le reste du clan. Il en connaissait assez sur les vampires pour savoir que le clan ne tarderait à se réunir autour de Potter, où qu'il soit.

« Et merde ! » soupira Harry en reprenant sa marche.

Severus avait raison. Dès qu'ils furent dans le parc de Poudlard, une horde de vampire s'agenouilla devant Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Lucius était allongé sur un lit d'une grandeur impressionnante mais cela n'avait aucune importance par rapport à ce qui se dressait devant lui. Un homme se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Cela aurait du le mettre mal à l'aise, surtout qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre…mais au contraire, cela l'émoustillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

L'homme était légèrement plus grand que lui et plus jeune. Sa peau semblait être recouverte d'une fine pellicule de lait, la rendant encore plus blanche que la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elle était immaculée, sauf au niveau de l'aine où s'était perdu un grain de beauté. Cela attira son regard sur le sexe tendu de son inconnu. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son corps.

Pas une fois il ne s'étonna d'éprouver de l'excitation pour le corps nu debout devant lui. Pourtant il ne pensait pas être gay !!

Lucius se redressa pour s'approcher de l'homme qui lui sourit. Il ne voyait que sa bouche, le reste de son visage était recouvert d'un voile noir… Le fait de ne pas savoir qui était la personne qui l'excitait tellement ne fit que renfoncer la chaleur qui prenait possession de ses reins.

« Viens, mon mignon. » murmura une voix rauque, alors que Lucius s'avançait à quatre pattes vers lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être un chat qui venait chercher une caresse…Cela aurait pu être humiliant s'il n'y avait pas ce doux sourire qui éclairait le visage de son inconnu. Celui-ci monta sur le lit et se tient à genoux devant Lucius, dont la tête se trouvait juste face à son sexe. Comme une vierge, il se mit à rougir et se redressa. Une petite voix dans sa tête arrivait encore à surpasser l'excitation qui embrouillait ses sens pour lui crier que tout cela n'était pas normal…qu'il n'était pas gay !!

Mais elle disparut très vite alors que deux lèvres froides prenaient tendrement possession des siennes. Cette fraîcheur lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il gémit sans pudeur contre les lèvres de son inconnu. Celui-ci poussa encore plus loin le vice en mordillant et caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Lucius entrouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour l'assaillir. Sa langue se battait tendrement avec la sienne, lui donnant un agréable tournis. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré dans du coton.

« Sois mienne, mon ange. » dit l'inconnu.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en entendant cette supplique. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait dans ce lit. Il avait l'impression que c'était une demande d'avenir, de toujours entre deux. Cela était étrange et très perturbant pour le blond. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de la personne qui le surplombait maintenant. Il lui caressa le visage avant d'enfuir sa tête dans le cou de l'aristocrate qui ne tarda pas à se cambrer en sentant une langue impudente lécher avidement sa carotide.

Une main tout aussi taquine que cette langue, parcourut son corps avant de se perdre sur son bas-ventre. Lucius gémit doucement alors qu'elle caressait avec adresse son excitation. Il avait l'impression d'une tempête faisait rage dans son corps. Il n'était plus conscient de rien, si ce n'est ce corps plaqué contre le sien. La fraicheur de cette peau contre la sienne brûlante d'émotion.

Il était perdu, il le savait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Cela avait du bon de se perdre dans ces bras-là….

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se rendre et se laisser aller, un flash embrouilla sa vision. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'homme avait changé d'aspect, perdant l'innocente beauté qu'il avait montré au blond. Il ressemblait maintenant à un vieillard sans sexe, ni âge réelle.

Lucius venait de se souvenir que tout ce n'était pas réel et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il ne pouvait pas être allongé sur un lit, contre un corps inconnu. Il devait être dans un sombre cachot, dans les bras d'un vampire assoiffé, perdant son sang au rythme de ses succions…dérivant vers l'inconscience…Vers la mort.

« Chut…ce n'est qu'un rêve…reste encore un peu, s'il te plait. Laisse-toi aller dans mes bras. Tu verras, je serais me montrer tendre avec toi. » murmura encore une voix. Cependant ce n'était pas la même que tout à l'heure. Celle-ci était plus froide, plus cassante. Elle lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à son étreinte. Il voulait partit…Il devait partir.

« Soit…mais un jour tu seras à moi ! » rétorqua la voix, avant que tout ne s'efface.

* * *

Lucius se redressa vivement, la respiration haletante et une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait commencé comme un banal rêve érotique…pour finir sur une note très effrayante. Cette voix le fit frémir de peur, alors qu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un rêve. Terrifiant certes, mais un rêve quand même.

Il se secoua la tête comme pour enlever cette voix qui résonnait encore dans sa tête et regarda autour de lui. Il fit surpris de se trouver dans un lit et non dans les cachots comme il l'aurait cru au départ. Etes-ce un rêve encore ? Non, vu les réactions de son corps, il était bien dans la réalité…mais où exactement ?

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que sa chambre au manoir et surtout beaucoup plus dépouillé. Mais cela ne le choqua pas, c'était dans l'esprit de la pièce, donc par dérangeant. Les murs étaient recouverts de bambou vert et une ambiance feutrée était amené par des boules de lumière en papier posait sur le sol. Le lit était beaucoup plus bas qu'un lit standard et prenait les ¾ de la pièce. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une petite tablette en bambou brun, vide de tout objet personnel. Un épais tatami faisait office de sol.

En fait le plus dérangeant dans cette pièce était l'absence totalement de porte. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait aucune porte, que ce soit vers l'extérieur, vers la salle de bain ou vers le dressing. (Il eut une grande envie de s'habiller en remarquant il s'affichait dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.)

« Excusez-moi, messire. » dit une personne derrière lui, le faisant sursauter violemment.

Il agrippa le drap de satin blanc qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches avant de se tourner pour faire face à une jeune femme…qui lui était totalement inconnu. Sans être d'une beauté hors du commun, elle avait un 'je ne sais quoi' d'attirant. Sa longue chevelure châtain cascadait sur ses épaules dénudé et ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de malice en le regardant…preuve qu'elle n'était nullement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle portait une robe d'inspiration moyenâgeuse dans les tons noirs et bordeaux, qui faisait ressentir son teint pâle et la noblesse de ses traits.

« Je me présente, je suis Laetitia. Mon seigneur m'a prié de me mettre à votre service. » dit-elle d'une voix chantante et agréable à entendre.

« Votre seigneur ? Et où suis-je ? » demanda Lucius avec une pointe de panique. Tout cela était en train de le dépasser et il n'aimait, mais alors vraiment, pas cela.

« Vous êtes sur l'île d'Avalon, le lieu de résidence des vampires d'Angleterres, messire. Quand à notre seigneur, je crois que vous savez parfaitement de qui il s'agit…Puisque vous êtes son calice. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'il ne connaissait pas le lieu, cela était normal, puisqu'il était arrivé aussi évanoui…mais qu'il ne sache pas qui était SON vampire était très inquiétant. Mais cela ne la concernait pas. Elle devait obéir aux ordres, c'est tout…Elle ne voyait pas la raison de se rebeller surtout quand on est aux ordres de personnes aussi délectable.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qui était le seigneur dont elle parlait…Harry Potter…Il n'y a pas à dire, ce gosse est doué pour s'enfoncer dans les emmerdes. Si seulement il n'entraînait pas les autres avec lui. Il espéra seulement qu'il y avait encore un moyen de partir très ; très loin de lui, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux. » reprit Laetitia, le sortant de ses pensées, légèrement défaitiste.

« Euh…Pas que je sois quelqu'un de contrariant…Mais il est hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre dans cette tenue ! »

« Oui, je comprends. » Cependant le sourire en coin qu'affichait la jeune femme montrait bien qu'elle se moquait de lui, plutôt que de la sollicitude. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer qu'elle appuya sur l'une des boules en papier, révélant une porte dérobée. Une garde-robe plus que respectable s'offrit aux yeux de Lucius.

« Mais peut être aimeriez-vous vous rafraîchir avant. » continua Laetitia en appuyant sur une deuxième boule.

Lucius ne perdit pas un instant avant de s'engager dans la pièce. Contrairement à la chambre, celle-ci était exactement dans les proportions de celle du manoir. Cependant elle n'était pas dans un style anglais classique, si l'on peut dire. Elle n'était pas froide mais chaleureuse et intimiste comme la chambre. Elle donnait envie de se prélasser sans retenue dans le bain creusé dans un coin de la pièce.

Les murs, le sol et le meuble formant l'évier étaient dans les tons ocre. La pièce était illuminée par des torches au design arabes qui allait parfaitement avec la pièce. Un paravent en tissu brodé rouge et orange cachait le coin sanitaire, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lucius. Le sol de la baignoire semblait être fait en pierre, ce qui rendait l'ensemble très naturel et relaxant. La vasque de l'évier était en bronze et séparé de la baignoire par un petit muret en escalier. Au-dessus de la vasque trônait un miroir aux formes arrondit…

Ce dernier l'attira particulièrement, et surtout son reflet dans le miroir. Au niveau de son cou se présentait une étrange tâche noire, comme un tatouage sans forme réelle…Un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa gorge et de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir.

« C'est la marque de votre appartenance au Seigneur. Cependant il n'était pas encore terminé. Il manque la dernière étape pour que sa forme se montre sous son aspect définitif. Je vous demanderais de vous dépêcher. J'attends de l'autre côté. » répondit Laetitia avant de sortir.

* * *

« Messire, l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis est arrivé, ainsi que l'ambassadeur de France. Que dois-je faire ? » demanda un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Il se tenait devant un bureau en acajou sur lequel trônait des monceaux de papier et parchemin, dont certain tombaient littéralement en ruine.

« Ah bien…faites-les attendre dans le petit salon, je termine et j'arrive…Oh une dernière chose. Il n'y aura pas de problème de communication ? » demanda Harry, levant seulement la tête pour regarder Lucas, son bras droit.

« Non, messire. Tous les vampires ont décidé de prendre comme langue officiel l'anglais. Cependant, il serait d'un bon ton d'apprendre les autres langues…ce serait faire preuve de…respect pour les autres pays. » répondit sincèrement Lucas.

« Je te remercie. Je crains d'être légèrement dépassé par le cours des évènements. » ricana le vampire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Lucas rit doucement.

« Qui ne le serait pas. »

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le hall d'accueil où attendaient les différents ambassadeurs. Un léger sourire moqueur s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Leur nouveau chef était très rafraîchissant ! Il n'était pas aussi sectaire et renfermé que Lynara. Bien qu'elle ait été à l'origine de cette assemblée entre les différents clans, elle n'y était jamais allée, s'attirant les foudres des autres ambassadeurs. Cependant, la réputation de son clan était telle que personne n'avait osé s'attaquer à elle.

Un peu de changement n'allait pas faire de mal. Et des changements, il y allait en avoir. Il suffisait de voir comment travaillait Harry. Dès qu'il était arrivé et qu'il avait déposé son calice dans sa chambre, il s'était enquis de la situation et des différentes règles du clan. Mais tout cela n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi Lucas avait assigné deux vampires à la protection du Seigneur et de sa famille. Il avait aussi mis Laetitia (qui était la plus douée en ce qui concerne la protection d'un individu) auprès du calice de son maître.

Il soupira en secouant la tête à cette pensée. Il était vraiment trop jeune pour prendre un calice…Il n'avait même pas terminé son apprentissage. Cela risque d'être dur pour Harry….comme pour eux. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas contre un peu d'action parce qu'il risque d'y en avoir.

« Messires, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mon Seigneur ne va pas tarder à arriver. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine. » dit d'un ton obséquieux Lucas en ouvrant la première porte sur sa droite.

Cinq hommes et femmes entrèrent dans un confortable et chaleureux. Et pour cause, le petit salon était normalement prévu pour les membres du clan et non pour les réunions de cette envergure. Cependant, Lucas ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne idée. Si les ambassadeurs se sentaient à l'aise, ils seront moins enclins à empêcher Harry d'accéder à la place qui lui revenait.

Il y avait 5 ambassadeurs par delà le monde hormis Harry. Après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela. Une femme à la longue chevelure blonde s'assit avec noblesse dans un fauteuil style Louis XIV. Sa tenue (un tailleur fait sur mesure) et son air emprunt de dédain ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité…Il s'agissait de l'ambassadrice de la France…mais aussi de l'Europe, sauf de l'Angleterre qui se voulait indépendante.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir de quoi nous sustenter, la route a été longue et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me restaurer. » dit un homme bedonnant mais auréolé de charisme. Son léger accent renseigna tout de suite Lucas sur son identité.

« Bien sûr monsieur l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous les amène tout de suite. » répondit Lucas avec une léger courbette. L'homme hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir au côté de la française avec laquelle il entreprit une conversation…Pauvre de lui.

Dans un coin de la salle, sur un coussin de couleur ocre, un vampire au teint étrangement noir regardait l'ensemble de la pièce sans dire un mot. Il était le plus étrange des 5. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait. Il se contentait de regarder fixer son interlocuteur, le mettait le plus souvent mal à l'aise. Cependant, vu le respect que lui vouaient les autres membres tout laisse à penser qu'il avait une place très important au sein du conseil. Surement parce que l'ambassadeur d'Afrique était le plus vieux d'entre eux…surement…

Juste à ses côtés, dans la même position mais beaucoup plus tendue, l'ambassadeur de Chine regardait son homologue Japonais avec un feu vif dans ses yeux bleus. Lucas ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il était connu que le seigneur Chinois ne supportait le 'm'as-tu vu' et la prétention du chef Japonais. Celui le regardait avec un sourire, se moquant allégrement de lui.

Heureusement, l'arrivé d'Harry permit à l'atmosphère de se détendre quelque peu. Lucas aurait été dans la m…..s'il avait du empêcher les deux hommes de se battre. Par rapport à leur puissance, il n'était qu'un nouveau-né…encore pire qu'Harry puisqu'il avait connu une vie sans pouvoir avant de devenir un vampire.

« Mon Seigneur. » salua-t-il le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

« Merci Lucas…Veillez à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas. Et si Lucius arrive entre temps, conduit-le dans mon bureau. » murmura Harry avant de se tourner vers le conseil qui le dardait d'un œil critique…surement à cause de sa jeunesse. Après tout son corps n'avait que dix-sept ans.

« Bonjour à tous. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard. Un problème administratif. Si vous voulez bien vous installer ? » dit-il d'un ton courtois. Encore heureux que Draco lui avait fait un cours accéléré sur la bienséance de ces cérémonials…

Tout le monde s'installa autour du feu qui ne brûlait que pour la beauté des yeux…les vampires étant insensible à la chaleur ou au froid. Harry fut coincé entre la française qui le regardait avec dédain et le Japonais dont les yeux brillaient d'un feu malsain. En face de lui, se trouvait l'Américain, partagé entre le doute et l'amusement, qui était entouré par l'Africain et le Chinois…qui était à l'opposé du Japonais. Lucas entra une dernière fois dans la pièce avec des rafraîchissements avant que la réunion ne commence.

* * *

Draco marchait rapidement parmi les vergers laissés à l'abandon par les vampires, qui n'en avaient pas l'utilité…la nourriture terrestre leur étant immangeable. Les hautes herbes et les branches basses, rendait son trajet difficile, mais il préservera…à fuir l'individu qui le coursait avec amusement.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Nathan n'avait de cesse d'essayer de se retrouver seul, entièrement seul avec lui. Draco redoutait par-dessus tout la raison de cet acharnement…et des attouchements que l'elfe lui procurait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à le coincer dans un coin.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Nathan l'attirait…mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas envie d'être qu'un nom sur une liste…Comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autre personne. Il aimait toujours autant le sexe mais il voulait autre chose de la part de l'elfe. Quoique cet 'autre chose' reste encore à déterminer.

« Draco…Reviens, je t'en prie. » cria Nathan, en le suivant difficilement dans cette végétation touffue

Bien que cette situation l'amuse, il redoutait d'avoir été trop loin avec le blond…mais il était si mignon quand il rougissait que l'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'asticoter. Il devrait peut être le mettre au courant qu'il représentait l'équivalent de calice pour lui…peut être, un jour ou l'autre. Il avait encore le temps

Le verger prit rapidement fin pour laisser place à une vaste étendue herbeuse avec un lac en contrebas. Comprenant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se faire rattraper, Draco courut le plus rapidement possible vers le lac. La forêt qui l'entourait allait surement l'aider à se cacher de Nathan pour reprendre son souffle.

« Oh non, mon joli petit dragon. » rit Nathan en piquant un sprint à son tour.

La scène aurait pu être cocasse si quelqu'un aurait été là pour la voir. Mais heureusement pour la santé mentale de Draco. Ils étaient dans la partie la plus déserte de l'île. Quelque part, cela l'arrangeait que son père soit trop occupé par Potter…il n'aurait pas supporté la honte et les remontrances de son père. Après tout, il était un Malfoy….Et un Malfoy ne fuit pas, il affronter tout avec sang-froid et intelligence…Mais pour le moment, Draco l'avait envoyé au diable, le Malfoy.

« Je te tiens ! » dit Nathan en sautant sur le dos de Draco qui tomba dans la pente de la colline, entraînant Nathan dans son sillage. L'elfe, pour protéger le jeune homme, s'arrangea pour pouvoir le plaquer contre son torse pour protéger son visage du choc.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de la pente, sur les rives du lac, Nathan surplombait le blond tout en le regardant avec amusement.

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir maintenant. » ricana Nathan en s'abaissant lentement pour lui voler un baiser…seulement, au lieu de faire la rencontre de deux lèvres charnues et chaude, il fit la rencontre avec un liquide glacial.

Avec classe, Draco se releva et se frotta les mains. Dans l'une d'elle trônait encore sa baguette…Finalement ce n'est pas si difficile d'affronter ses problèmes avec classe et dédain…Il suffit d'un geste d'expulsion. Il se retourna un instant vers l'elfe qui reprenait ses esprits au milieu du lac.

« J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon » cria-t-il avant de retourner sur ses pas, avide d'enfin explorer calmement la splendide bibliothèque du domaine d'Avalon. Un rire cristallin l'accompagna pendant un instant.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage. Pendant un instant, il avait eut peur de froisser l'elfe. Parce que, mine de rien, il est agréable de se faire poursuivre de cette manière…Cela donnait un petit côté mouvementé à sa vie.

* * *

Lucius se dépêcha de se laver rapidement pour ensuite aller choisir une tenue décente dans le dressing. Laetitia qui attendait assise sur le lit, chose qui étrangement l'agaça, eut la pudeur de détourner le regard alors qu'il passait en serviette devant elle. Mais il faut dire qu'elle avait pu se rincer l'œil un peu plus tôt.

Il choisit une tenue simple mais élégante. Un pantalon à pince qui tombait parfaitement sur des chaussures ciré noir et une chemise noir avec des runes sur les manches et le bas de la chemise qu'il laissa hors pantalon. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir, tout en se disant que sa tenue allait superbement avec sa marque…Il secoua la tête en remarquant que ses pensées déviaient. Comment il pouvait trouver cette marque charmante ?

Dire qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser marquer comme un bétail… Soupira-t-il en sortant de la chambre où l'attendait Laetitia.

« Enfin…Désolé de vous dire cela, mais vous êtes pire qu'une femme. » dit moqueusement la jeune femme tout en sortant de la pièce. Lucius grogna et la suivit sans dire un mot. Bien que cette remarque l'agace particulièrement, il devait bien avouer que c'était la pure vérité…Mais il est un homme qui prend soin de lui, peu importe le temps que cela demande.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la maison seigneuriale qui n'était pas si grande que cela…En tout cas, elle était plus petite que son manoir mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il trouvait aussi que son manoir était trop grand pour Draco et lui…Même avec le vampire, il lui paraissait trop grand.

« Bienvenue sur Avalon. » dit Laetitia en désignant l'île d'un large geste de la main.

Ils étaient sur la plus haute colline de l'île et surplombait l'ensemble de celle-ci. Il y avait des petites maisons en bois parsemée de-ci, de-là et au centre de l'île, une imposante structure, toujours en 

bois, trônait fièrement. Une volute blanche de fumée s'échappait de sa cheminée et rejoignait paresseusement les nuages grisâtres qui les dominaient. Tout autour de l'île, un épais brouillard cachait ses frontières. Lucius eut l'étrange impression d'être au milieu des nuages.

« Le bureau du Seigneur se trouve dans la maison principale, qui était avant notre arrivée, la maison de la Morgane, la plus grande des Prêtresses. Elle nous sert aussi de lieu de rencontre et de réunion, que ce soit dans un but 'professionnel' ou non. » dit Lynara en descendant par un fin chemin de terre qui serpentait le long du flanc de la colline.

« La maison seigneuriale a été construite sur les anciens vestiges des dolmens. On ne sait pas réellement pourquoi. Certains pensent à une simple lubie de Lynara, d'autre pensent que l'endroit possède toujours une énergie magique qui se transmet aux habitants de cette maison. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt partagée, mais bon… » continua la jeune femme sans se soucier du mutisme de Lucius.

Celui-ci regardait les lieux, partagé entre la fierté de se trouver à un tel endroit et l'envie pressante de fuir ses habitants. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Potter…Il ne voulait pas se retrouver lier avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas… Même si son corps et son subconscient disaient le contraire, il n'était pas gay aux dernières nouvelles !

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'habitation. Sur le chemin, ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Pas un vampire, ce qui était étrange selon lui mais parfaitement normal selon Lynara. Il esquissa une grimace quand il sut la raison. La plupart des vampires avaient profité de leur sortie en groupe pour visiter le village proche de Poudlard et de goûter au sang gorgé de magie…

« Ahh, vous voilà enfin. Je vous attendais plus tôt. » dit un vampire en venant à leur rencontre. Il semblait être âgé du même âge que Lucius mais son aura dégageait une sagesse qui ne s'acquérait qu'au fil des années.

« Désolé, Lucas, mais il ne s'est réveillé que récemment et a mit un temps fou à se préparer. » répondit Laetitia avec un sourire en coin. Le dénommé Lucas soupira en secouant la tête, visiblement amusé par les facéties de sa collègue pour ensuite se tourner vers Lucius.

« Veuillez l'excuser. Elle n'a aucun sens des convenances, cependant c'est l'une de nos meilleures guerrières. » dit poliment Lucas en inclinant son buste devant Lucius, qui le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi tant d'égard lui était administré. Laetitia soupira et sortit sans départir de son sourire amusé.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Maître Harry est toujours en réunion avec les membres du conseil. Cependant il ne devrait plus tarder. Il vous demande de bien vouloir l'attendre dans son bureau. » continua le vampire en passant devant une porte gardé par 7 vampires, dont 3 n'étaient visiblement pas anglais.

Le bureau d'Harry n'était pas très loin de cette étrange porte et était plutôt chaleureux. En fait, Lucius eut l'impression de se retrouver dans son bureau, au manoir. Cette conviction se renforça quand il trouva le même petit meuble en acajou où il stockait ses alcools. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage tout en se servant un verre de scotch.

* * *

« La raison de notre présence est simple. Le conseil aide à la pérennité de notre race. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Vampires n'ont pas ou trop peu de droit dans le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons. A cause de cela, notre race est menacée de s'éteindre un jour ou l'autre. Nous sommes là pour éviter que cela n'arrive trop tôt. » dit Jack, l'ambassadeur américain

« En ayant un droit de véto sur les chefs de clans, par exemple. » dit dédaigneusement la française, Cécile si Harry se souvenait bien.

« Vous êtes donc ici pour savoir ce que je vaux en tant que chef. Mais vous savez, je n'ai aucune connaissance en la matière. De plus, j'ai à peine un an en tant que vampire. » dit piteusement Harry, s'attirant un reniflement moqueur de la part de la française.

« On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. » dit T'chi, le chinois avec un accent à couper au couteau.

« Allons, allons ne soyons pas défaitiste. Il doit faire ses preuves comme tout le monde ici. » rétorqua Närgua, l'ambassadeur africain. Sa voix était chaude et douce remarqua le brun. C'était la première fois depuis le début du conseil que celui-ci prenait la parole. Aussitôt l'ambiance tendue se relaxa.

« Nous savons ce que c'est de prendre le pouvoir, Harry…bien que dans ton cas, tu ne l'aies pas réellement voulu, si j'ai bien comprit la situation. »

« C'est exacte. Je ne savais rien des us et coutumes de ce clan. J'ai été mis à mort sur une méprise de la part de Lynara. » soupira Harry en passant une main fatigué dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai qu'elle était parfois trop impulsive, mais c'était une bonne chef pour son clan… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est renommé dans le monde entier. » ricana la française, comme si elle disait une bonne blague…qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

« Pour juger ta capacité à la remplacer, nous allons te mettre à l'aise pendant un mois. Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Le temps que tu prennes tes repères. » le rassura l'Américain en voyant l'air effaré du brun. Il avait rapidement pris le vampire sous son aile. Il lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Lui aussi avait rapidement pris le pouvoir, mais seulement parce que son 'père' était mort beaucoup trop tôt.

« Dans deux semaines, l'un de nous reviendra et resta un mois avec toi. Et pour voir où en est le clan et pour te procurer des conseils pour l'avenir. » continua l'Africain d'une voix sans ton mais toujours aussi chaleureuse et douce.

« Je suis d'accord…enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » répondit Harry avec un léger éclat de rire dans sa voix.

« En effet… quoique tu pourrais interdire à l'émissaire d'entrer sur l'île mais tu risque de te retrouver avec le reste du monde vampirique sur le dos. Bien que ton clan possède les meilleurs guerriers, je ne pense pas que tu tiennes longtemps…et cela aura pour conséquence ta mort dans les plus brefs délais. » dit la française avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. Visiblement elle voulait ardemment sa mort…bien qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Je vois. » dit prudemment Harry en la regardant du coin de l'œil

* * *

La réunion prit rapidement fin, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui avait vu son stress augmenter au fur et à mesure de l'entretien. Entre la petite guerre que l'ambassadeur de Chine jouait avec celui du Japon et le dédain horripilant de la française, il avait cru qu'il allait faire un meurtre.

Cela dut bien se voir, puisque l'Américain l'avait regardé avec un grand sourire, comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait. Au moins cet homme était sympathique…Le seul qu'il arrivait encore à apprécier…Puisque l'Africain était trop secret pour qu'il arrive à le comprendre. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était le plus sensé du groupe…mais bon…

« Maître Harry ? Votre invité est arrivé. Il vous attend dans votre bureau. » dit Lucas avec une légère courbette.

Harry, qui raccompagnait les membres du conseil, s'arrêta pour regarder son bras droit. Il ne voyait pas de quel invité, il pouvait s'agir. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître aux autres vampires et prit rapidement congé pour suivre Lucas jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux vampires entrèrent sans attendre. Dans un fauteuil, Lucius attendait tout en dégustant la boisson doré qu'il affectionnait tant

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il s'agissait de Lucius ? » demanda Harry, surprit, sans se soucier du regard du blond qui se faisait de plus en plus froid.

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux que sa présence reste un secret jusqu'à ce que le lien soit compléter. Il est trop dangereux pour le moment de dire que vous avez un calice, mon Seigneur. Il y a encore beaucoup de vampire au sein du clan qui sont contre votre montée au pouvoir. Le tuer leur permettrait de facilement vous anéantir. » répondit calmement Lucas.

« Je vois, merci Lucas. Est-ce que tu peux demander à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas s'il te plait. » demanda Harry, en ayant aperçut le regard noir que lui envoyait Lucius.

Lucas dut le voir aussi, parce qu'il prit rapidement la tangente, le laissant seul avec une bombe très, mais alors très dangereuse. Dès qu'il fut sortit du bureau, Harry dut éviter le verre que le blond lui envoya au visage.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire cela…Comment as-tu osé ? » s'écria Lucius avant de tourner le dos à Harry. Il agissait comme une femme bafouée, ce qui n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy, il devait se reprendre.

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé. Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant cependant je n'avais pas le choix. » soupira Harry en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il savait que cette conversation allait arriver à un moment où un autre, mais il aurait préféré plus tard…la réunion avec le conseil l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Essayer de rester dans le politiquement correcte pour lui qui n'était pas habitué fut un exercice plutôt délicat.

« Je ne comprends pas ? Si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dit avant d'aller chasse, et de te faire capturer, ce qui est ridicule pour un vampire, est que j'avais le choix…Et tout à coups, parce que môsieur rumine sa colère, il ne me laisse plus le choix ? » dit Lucius avec toute la morve des Malfoy. 

Rassuré d'avoir récupéré le sang-froid de sa famille, il s'assit en face d'Harry et attendit sa réponse. Le vampire perdit tout son aura de grandeur et baissa piteusement la tête

« Tu avais le choix mais à cause de mon enfermement, je te l'ai retiré malgré moi » murmura Harry sans relevé la tête. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard glacial de Lucius. Cela lui rappelait son temps mortel où le blond semblait le mépriser. Il n'aimait réellement pas ça.

« Je ne comprends rien. Explique-toi mieux, je te prie ! » claqua sèchement la voix de Lucius.

« Lorsque Dumbledore m'a capturé-je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas fameux- il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me nourrir. Je mourrais de faim quand Lynara est venu pour me tuer –je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi- j'ai réussi à la tuer grâce à la magie que je rassemblais pour m'échapper du château. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le faire par après, j'étais beaucoup trop faible. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que cela vient faire dans cet histoire de choix ? » dit Lucius en levant un sourcil aristocratique

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait… » dit piteusement Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration et recommença son récit.

« Donc je me retrouvais coincer dans ce cachot, sans aucune possibilité de boire du sang, puisque le cadavre de Lynara était déjà exsangue. Le sang qu'il contenait à servit à me soigner et non à sustenter ma faim. C'est pourquoi j'ai sauté à la gorge de la première personne qui passait la porte. Jamais je n'ai pensé que cela pourrait être toi. A vrai dire, je pensais même que tu serais heureux de me voir disparaître. Après tout, tu n'as pas une grande affection pour le vampire qui squattait ta maison et tu haïssais carrément Harry Potter. » rit amèrement Harry avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre, coupant Lucius dans son élan.

« Quand j'ai remarqué qui j'avais dans les bras… qui j'étais en train de tuer, j'ai paniqué. Tu n'avais plus assez de sang pour te régénérer et je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Car même si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu restais mon calice, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. J'ai donc pris la décision de faire de toi mon calice…réellement si je puis dire. Je t'ai donné mon sang pour que tu puisses vivre. » termina Harry dans un souffle

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Harry ne se lève et n'aille se mettre devant la fenêtre de son bureau, tournant le dos à Lucius.

« Tu sais, tu as toujours le choix. Certes, le lien est entamé mais tu peux toujours refusé de devenir mon calice. Tu es libre. » dit Harry sans pour autant parler des conséquences nocives que cela pourrait avoir pour le vampire…Surtout, maintenant que le lien est entamé.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, monsieur Potter. » entendit Harry avant d'entendre une porte se fermer brutalement. Lucius l'avait laissé, il avait fait son choix.

Prit d'un vertige du au refus de son calice, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol de son bureau et appuya son front sur la fenêtre froide. Il espéra seulement que personne n'entrerait dans son bureau…Il ne voulait pas que ses hommes le découvre dans un tel état de faiblesse.

* * *

Laetitia bougonnait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Cela n'avait aucune utilité pour elle. Elle aurait préféré discuter un peu plus avec le calice de ce nouveau Seigneur, il avait l'air d'avoir de la culture, chose qu'elle appréciait grandement chez un être humain. Dire que Lucas l'avait congédié en lui disant d'aller faire mumuse dans la salle d'entraînement, n'importe quoi !

Elle était tellement enfoncé dans ses pensées meurtrières contre Lucas, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait devant elle alors qu'elle tournait au coin.

'Maudit neveu, dès que je suis rentré chez moi, je le retire de mon testament. Il n'avait qu'à pas me forcer à venir sur cette île. Soi-disant pour son père…Et bien, il est aux abonnés absents son père. Tout comme Potter d'ailleurs. Si ils sont en train de forniquer dans un coin, je les étripe !'

Tels étaient les pensées, au combien tendre, du professeur de Potion de Poudlard. Il n'allait pas le rester longtemps s'il restait sur cette île. Encore une fois, il maudit son neveu pour l'avoir obligé à venir avec eux sur cette île. Mais que voulez-vous, l'homme est quelqu'un de faible, surtout face aux yeux battus d'un petit blond au combien agaçant mais attendrissant aussi. Severus soupira et continua de parcourir les couloirs de cette maison.

Depuis ce matin, il parcourait l'île de long en large à la recherche de sieur Potter, toujours à l'emmerder celui-là. Il était même rentré dans la maison seigneuriale, avant de se faire jeter comme un malpropre par deux gardes vampiriques. Lui que n'était pas avare d'insulte, avait du les ravaler, quoique difficilement. Parce que, mine de rien, c'est dangereux, ces petits bêtes-là. Heureusement ils avaient été assez sympa pour lui dire que Potter devait être quelque part dans cette foutue baraque…MAIS OU ??

Alors qu'il tournait à un coin, tentant désespérément d'apercevoir une chevelure ébouriffé, son noble postérieur fit la rencontre du sol…cette rencontre ne fut pas des plus douces. Cependant, il se releva rapidement sans une grimace. Il n'était pas le maître du stoïcisme pour rien. Il s'excusa froidement sans regarder la personne qui était devant lui et reprit sa recherche.

Mais s'il n'avait pas fait attention à Laetitia, ce n'était pas le cas du vampire qui avait eu tout le temps d'observer l'homme. Il était de grande stature, la peau aussi blanche de la sienne, les cheveux noirs raide et qui aurait besoin d'un bon lavage. Un nez cassé et deux lèvres serrées qui le rendait quelque peu antipathique…Mais son torse musclé et sa voix de baryton effaça ses quelques petits défauts aux yeux de Laetitia… qui finalement le trouva très à son goût. Surtout en vu de ce très joli postérieur…

* * *

Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard (si retard, il y a...je suis faché avec les dates, mais c'est de leurs fautes d'abord.) Mais j'ai une bonne raison. Je suis en pleine deuxième session et donc, je ne suis pas toujours sur internet. De plus, je passe par une phase de déprime puisque je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Donc les publications risquent de se ralentir encore, jusqu'à ce que cela se débloque.

Merci de votre patience. Bisous à tous


	9. Chapter 9

Défi pour mon enfer

Chapitre 9

_Ils étaient sur une barque qui dérivait vers un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Personne ne la dirigeait mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les occupants de l'embarcation. Ils étaient bien là, seuls, complètement seuls avec seulement le bruit de l'eau pour les accompagner._

_Ils étaient couchés sur une peau d'un animal à la fourrure blanche, aussi nus qu'à leurs naissances. Mais peu importe, personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils étaient couchés sur cette peau et savouraient le goût et le velouté de leur peau offert au vent et à leurs caresses. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes comme s'ils se dépêchaient d'atteindre un but alors que leurs gestes étaient lents._

_Soudain, un rire moqueur les interrompit alors que l'un des deux parcourait le corps de son amant vers son intimité à la grande joie de celui-ci. Tous les deux, surpris, levèrent la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux. Mais un épais brouillard les entourait, les coupant du monde. Pourtant ce rire ne cessa pas. Il était cristallin et doux mais ils avaient peur. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils étaient terrifiés. _

_Ils se redressèrent et s'enroulèrent dans la peau, s'enlaçant avec désespoir alors que le rire ne cessait de s'amplifier. Ils avaient peur. Leur respirations étaient haletantes mais tout plaisir et désir qu'ils avaient un peu plutôt avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à une peur irraisonnée._

_« Vous n'avez nul crainte à avoir…Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire, enfant de la prophétie. » dit une voix. Elle avait le même timbre que le rire qui les entourait. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas disparut, mais il se modifia pour ressembler à des clochettes en argent qui vibrent sous le souffle du vent._

_Les deux occupants de la barque ne dirent pas un mot et se resserrèrent sous la couverture. Brusquement, l'eau se fit plus agitée et la frêle barque se mit à tanguer de plus en plus fort._

_« N'ayez pas peur. Rien ne va vous arriver. » continua la voix alors que la barque tanguait tellement fort qu'à plusieurs reprises, ils faillirent passer par-dessous bord._

_Les ongles entraient dans la peau, la faisant saigner doucement…mais ce n'était pas à cause d'un plaisir intense qu'aurait fait connaître son amant, mais par craindre de le perdre à jamais et de s'enfoncer dans une eau de plus en plus agitée et de plus en plus noir. Ils ne voulaient pas, ils ne voulaient être séparés…Non…_

_NOOOOONNN_

Dans deux endroits différents de l'île d'Avalon, deux hommes se redressèrent vivement, la respiration haletante et les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la peur. Puis, peu à peu, leur respiration se calmèrent et la fatigue repris ses droits…

* * *

Harry était plongé dans des dossiers de plus en plus vieux et de plus en plus rébarbatifs, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui s'était passé, voilà maintenant une semaine. Il voulait oublier que son calice avait refusé de le devenir. Le vampire en lui, lui hurlait d'aller le récupérer par la force. Mais la partie humaine s'y refusait.

Il ne voulait pas détruire totalement son calice parce que sa partie vampirique ne pouvait pas supporter un rejet. Il voulait que son calice l'aime…mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il respecterait son choix, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mon Seigneur, vous devriez aller à la chasse avec vos hommes. Vous dépérissez à vue d'œil, ce n'est pas bon pour le clan. » le serina Lucas en entra dans le bureau avec de nouveau dossier. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de revoir toutes les lois qu'avait établies Lynara, bien que la plupart soit tout à fait correcte.

« hum, ils partent vers quel heure ? » demanda Harry s'en relever la tête du dossier qu'il essayait vainement de lire. L'historique vampirique était aussi barbant qu'un cours avec Binns, c'est pour dire.

« Ce soir à 21 heures. Venez avec nous, mon seigneur. Tout le monde en sera heureux. Ils verront enfin qui est leur nouveau chef. Cela fait une semaine que vous restez enfermé dans votre bureau 24 heures sur 24. » soupira Lucas en s'asseyant devant son chef.

Il ne savait pas à quoi était du cette enfermement et le pensait momentané, mais cela durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Les vampires étaient en train de s'énerver à cause de cela…Harry se devait d'apparaître parmi son clan s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une révolte sur les bras, surtout que l'émissaire du conseil arrivait dans la semaine.

« Bien, je viendrais avec vous. Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'on avertisse mes invités. Ils doivent être maintenu hors des 'traditions' vampirique le plus possible. » dit fermement Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius sache qu'il aille boire ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de lui être infidèle et cela le dégoûtait légèrement. Après tout, la cérémonie n'était pas terminée. Il n'avait rien promis à l'aristocrate.

« Tout sera fait selon vos désir, mon seigneur. En ce qui concerne l'arrivé de l'émissaire ? » demanda Lucas, changeant radicalement de sujet. Il venait de comprendre que le comportement de son chef avait une relation avec les étrangers non vampiriques qui peuplaient l'île.

« Il sera logé dans la maison situé à l'Est de la maison mère. Il me semble qu'elle est inoccupée pour le moment. Je veux deux à trois vampires avec lui pour répondre à ses demandes… Si elles sont raisonnables, il n'a aucun privilège sinon celui d'invité, c'est tout ! » se contenta de dire Harry en sortant la tête de son dossier avec un soupir fatigué. Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de Scotch. Pas pour le boire mais pour en respirer l'arôme. Quelque part son calice avait la même odeur.

« Ce sera fait selon vos ordres. » répondit Lucas avec un sourire en coin. Il n'appréciait pas la venue de cet émissaire…surtout en sachant son identité. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Yuki. Il était si imbu de lui-même.

« Merci Lucas. Tu peux y aller. Viens me chercher vers 21h pour que je vous accompagne. » répondit Harry en s'allongeant sur le divan de son bureau. Il était de plus en plus fatigué ces temps-ci mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela était du. Lucas fit un signe de la tête et sortit du bureau en silence. Il demanda aux deux gardes devant la porte de ne laisser entrer personne. Le chef ne voulait pas être dérangé…le même ordre depuis une semaine maintenant.

* * *

Draco était assis élégamment devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque. A ses côtés, Nathan lisait un livre sur la hiérarchie vampirique. Un peu plus loin, Severus avait une discussion acharnée avec la garde du corps de son père, s'il avait tout compris…En parlant de son père.

Celui-ci ruminait une colère dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, tout en faisant des allers-retours devant la cheminée. Tout cela était en train de donner le mal de mer à Draco qui avait terminé depuis longtemps son livre. Au bout du 210éme aller-retour, il en eut plus qu'assez et le fit savoir, avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

« MERDE, mais tu vas un peu arrêter de tourner en rond ? Je te jure que si tu continue, je te pends par les parties intimes au-dessus d'un puits infesté de serpent. » gueula Draco en se levant. Un silence qu'on ne trouve que dans les églises s'installa dans la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que Nathan fasse tomber son livre sous l'insulte.

« Draco, je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette manière, tu oublie que je suis ton père. » répondit sèchement Lucius en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Peut être, mais cela fait une semaine que je vous vois tourner en rond encore et encore. Cela en devient pathétique. » se contenta de dire le blond en regardant son père avec arrogance. Il savait que c'était une attitude qui horripilait par-dessus tout son père mais la colère qui faisait bouillir son sang ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang-froid.

Lucius serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son attitude était des plus pathétiques mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler…La colère d'avoir été transformé en calice sous la 'contrainte' et la dépendance que ce lien provoquait en lui était en train de le rendre fou. Surtout que le lien n'était pas totalement terminé, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus pénible pour l'aristocrate. Tout son corps lui criait d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'Harry Potter alors que son esprit se bornait à lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un gosse arrogant et un imbécile fini. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller se jeter dans les bras du survivant comme une midinette en manque de câlin. Il fallait mieux que cela.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire, Lucius. Mais ton fils a raison. Tout cela est devenu d'un ridicule. Termine ce foutu lien et si tu n'aimes pas le caractère de Potter, tu n'as qu'à le changer… J'ai entendu dire que les calices avaient beaucoup de pouvoir sur leurs vampires. » dit Severus d'une voix froide et implacable.

« Peut être mais… » essaya de protester Lucius.

« Severus a raison… »

« Je vous interdit de m'appelez par mon prénom. Nous n'avons pas élevé… »

« Soit mignon et tais-toi. » rétorqua la vampire, laissant bouche bée le reste de l'assemblée. Draco émit un léger rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on osait rabrouer son parrain de cette façon.

« Je disais donc que Sevy avait raison concernant le pouvoir des calices. Votre vampire est aussi dépend de votre présence que vous l'êtes par rapport à lui...Il sera plus qu'attentif à votre bien-être et votre sécurité. La seule chose qu'il demande en contrepartie est votre sang et votre 'soumission' lors de vos corps-à-corps. » termina la vampire avec un soupçon de rouge sur les joues.

Lucius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que Severus commençait à s'engueuler avec le vampire…ou plutôt à gueuler sur la vampire qui se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Peut être qu'ils avaient raison. Peut être qu'il pouvait se laisser aller dans les bras d'Harry sans craindre quelque chose de sa part…Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas accordé sa confiance en quelqu'un…la dernière personne l'avait trahit de la pire façon qu'il soit… Sa femme l'avait trahit en couchant avec Avery sous ses yeux.

« Je vais faire un tour. » dit –il en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Laetitia était tellement pris dans sa 'dispute' avec Severus qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le départ de l'aristocrate blond. Draco et Nathan ne tardèrent pas à imiter Lucius alors que les choses devenaient un peu trop embarrassantes du côté du maître des potions… Cette vampire était complètement folle… Il le fallait bien pour oser s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un Severus rouge comme la couleur fétiche des gryffons.

* * *

« Je ne pensais pas que mon père était aussi buté. » déclara Draco alors qu'ils se promenaient le long du lac où Nathan avait piqué une tête, voilà maintenant une semaine.

« C'est de famille. » répondit l'elfe avec amertume.

Depuis son petit plongeon, il n'avait plus fait de tentative d'approche avec le blond. Il se contentait d'être à ses côtés, ce qui semblait plaire au blond. Cependant ce n'était pas assez pour l'elfe dont les sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts pour cet humain plein de paradoxe.

Il pouvait être aussi calme que totalement déchainé. Ces brusques changements d'états rendaient Nathan perplexe mais aussi totalement dingue du petit blondinet. Il voulait savoir comme il était sous l'emprise du plaisir… Aussi ardent qu'un feu de bois ? Ou aussi doux que la plus douce des fleurs ?

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Draco sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était douloureusement serré en entendant la phrase de Nathan. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il était certain que cette phrase lui était personnellement adressé.

« Rien… » murmura Nathan en regardant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. « Rien d'important. »

« Je pense que si au contraire. Que vouliez-vous dire par là ? » redemanda Draco en arrêtant l'elfe d'une main sur son bras.

Nathan se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui-ci de Draco. Le regard gris bleutée de l'aristocrate se troubla un instant et Nathan ne put mentir à ces yeux là. Peut importe qu'il se fasse rejeter de la pire façon qu'il soit, il n'en pouvait plus de tourner autour de son compagnon sans pouvoir le toucher. Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa son regard dans celui de Draco qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Je disais que c'était de famille parce que vous êtes aussi borné que lui…mais peut être que je me trompe. Voilà plus d'une semaine que je vous drague honteusement sans rien recevoir de votre part que votre mépris. Pourtant, je ne pense pas me trompe en disant que je vous attire… » répondit Nathan avec un sérieux que Draco n'avait jamais entendu de sa part.

« Non vous ne vous trompez pas. Vous m'attirez. » répondit d'une petit voix Draco. Il lâcha le bras de Nathan qui s'énerva brusquement.

« Alors pourquoi vous bornez vous à me fuir ? »

« Parce que je vous aime et que je ne veux pas souffrir. »

Nathan voulut lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps. De peur d'être rejeté comme il en avait rejeté d'autre, Draco décida de fuir avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Il partit comme un dératé dans la forêt qui longeait le lac. Nathan, surpris par cette réaction, n'eut pas le temps d'agir que le blond venait de disparaître dans la verdure touffue de la forêt.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il avant de se mettre à la poursuite de son compagnon. Il savait très bien à quel point l'île pouvait s'avérer dangereuse si on venait à s'y perdre.

Draco courait sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Peu importe où il se dirigeait, du moment qu'il allait le plus loin possible de Nathan…Et de la honte qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à l'elfe. Il n'en revenait pas… bordel, il était pourtant le 'Don Juan' de Poudlard. Pourtant il fuyait comme une pucelle face à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que le terrain commençait à changer. La forêt se mit à disparaître pour laisser place à un marécage cachait par d'épais banc de brouillard. Soudain alors qu'il dépassait un chêne rabougris, son pied s'enfonça violemment dans le sol. Il eut un cri de surprise et s'écroula sur le sol humide et glacial. Sa respiration était haletante et précipité quand il se rendit compte qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer sans réussir à se dégager de là. La panique prit par de son être et il se débattit avec violence, sans remarquer qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus vite de cette manière.

« Nathan…NATHAN….NATHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN » hurla-t-il alors que sa poitrine commençait à disparaître dans le marécage. Sa tête suivit rapidement…Il tendit la main en espérant que l'elfe l'avait entendu et qu'il allait le sortir de là…mais personne ne vient et l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Il allait mourir. Il le savait maintenant. Il allait mourir tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur de se faire jeter. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il ne voulait pas mourir…Il était trop jeune pour mourir. S'il vous plait que quelqu'un le sauver…Il ne voulait pas mourir, s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait…S'il vous…

0°0°0°0°

Nathan pesta pour la trentième fois alors qu'il venait à nouveau de tomber à cause d'une racine un peu trop attachante. Non, mais quel idée d'aller se perdre dans une forêt aussi touffue et récalcitrante à sa présence. Quand il remettrait la main sur le blondinet, il allait lui faire subir les derniers outrages pour se venger de sa tenue totalement fichue et des bleus horribles qu'il allait se payer. Non mais !

« Bonjour à toi, petit prince. »

* * *

Harry était debout sur la première barque qui emmenait les vampires à l'extérieur de l'île. Comme la première, il vit avec étonnement l'épais brouillard s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Pourtant il était certain qu'il fallait une incantation ou un truc de ce genre pour réaliser une telle chose. C'est du moins ce que disait le livre qu'il avait lu à ce sujet.

« Mon seigneur, veuillez-vous rassoir, s'il vous plait. Nous allons bientôt arriver. » dit Lucas avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix. Il avait peur de voir leur nouveau chef passer par-dessus bord et disparaître dans l'eau noirâtre sur laquelle ils voguaient.

Harry obéit et ils accostèrent rapidement de l'autre côté de la rive. Lucas, Harry et un autre vampire en descendirent, comme trois autres vampires. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se sépareraient en trois groupes de deux pour chasser mais ils se donnèrent rendez-vous ici à une heure précise pour le retour.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette sortie, alors il avait imposé une heure limite pour le retour. Certains vampires avaient tenté de protester mais Lucas les avait vite remis en place, se fiant à l'instinct de son seigneur. Après tout, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été surentraîné pour pouvoir battre le seigneur des ténèbres, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Alors que les vampires partirent à la chasse, Harry se retourna vers l'île et soupira, une lueur triste dans ses yeux verts. Il aurait tellement voulu que le blond l'accepte dans sa vie.

« Mon seigneur, nous devons y aller. Nous avons de la route à faire avant de trouver un lieu habité. » dit Lucas en posant une main sur le bras droit d'Harry. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de suivre son second.

En utilisant la rapidité que leur conférait leur statut de vampire, ils atteignirent en peu de temps un bistrot miteux où entraient seulement les personnes qui voulait oublier leur sinistre existence ou qui atterrissait là, en proie d'une grande mélancolie. Harry et Lucas entrèrent tout en se cachant le visage avec leur cape. Personne ne s'en offusqua. La plupart n'était plus en état pour s'inquiéter de l'entrée de ces sinistres personnages. Les autres étaient trop occupés à ruminer leur peine pour faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

Lucas regarda autour de lui avec une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit qui sentait la sueur, l'alcool, le vomi et le désespoir humain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son seigneur avait choisi un tel endroit cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et alla se glisser au côté d'un gamin qui pleurait en silence. Il utilisa rapidement ces dons et sut quelle était la raison de son désespoir. Il était gay et venait de se faire jeter par ses parents après s'être fait rosé par son alcoolo de père. Il avait voulu trouver du réconfort chez son copain mais celui-ci lui avait rit au nez en disant qu'il voulait seulement le déflorer ce qui était chose faite maintenant. Il n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner et aspirait violemment à mourir doucement, dans l'indifférence la plus total.

Lucas eut un sourire triste et accéda à son rêve. Il se rapprocha de l'enfant qui se laissa aller contre cet inconnu au corps glacé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans l'étreinte que lui offrait ce parfait inconnu. Lucas, dans le secret de l'ombre, dévoila deux canines blanches qu'il planta doucement dans le cou de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller et de sombrer petit à petit dans un sommeil…éternel. Un soupir de bien-être traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il n'arrête de respirer. Lucas s'écarta du gosse et avec tendresse le coucha sur la banquette du bar.

« Hey, gamin, il y a des chambres pour ce genre de chose. » ricana d'une voix pâteuse l'un des hommes accoudé au comptoir.

Lucas se retourna pour trouver Harry en train de boire devant tout le monde. Il tenait une jeune femme contre lui, une main remontant la courte jupe pour dévoiler ses fesses dénudées, l'autre main tenait fermement la nuque de la prostitué, alors qu'il avait sa tête plongé dans son cou. Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait avec amusement et…un certain intérêt. Effaré, il rejoignit rapidement son seigneur qui lâcha sa proie. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mât.

« Je crois qu'elle ne tient pas l'alcool. » soupira Harry en relevant la jeune femme comme on l'aurait fait avec un sac de pomme de terre. Les ivrognes que contenait le bar éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie en tanguant légèrement.

Lucas ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, dans une petite ruelle juste à côté où il balança le corps refroidit de la prostituée.

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait été superbe sans son côté vulgaire. » soupira-t-il en regardant le cadavre dont le maquillage coulait à cause de la pluie.

« Lucas…je crois que je me sens pas bien…J'ai la tête qui tourne. » gémit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur du bar.

« C'est normal…Tu es ivre. Son sang devait être gorgé d'alcool. »répondit Lucas en prenant Harry par la taille. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'un rire silencieux faisait tressauter sa poitrine. Il avait presque oublié qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant au sein du clan. Un mignon petit enfant qui ne comprenant pas encore tout ce qui l'entoure.

« Allez viens, je te ramène à l'île. »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lucius tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Mais il est passé où ce….de Griffondor ? Jamais là qu'on a besoin de lui. Dépité, il décida de retourner à ses appartements. Il le chercherait demain, après tout, il n'était plus à ça près.

« Alors, on est perdu ? » dit soudain quelqu'un derrière lui. Une voix moqueuse qui fit frissonner Lucius. Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour faire face à…du vide.

« Le pauvre petit…Il est tout seul. » recommença la voix. Une nouvelle fois, Lucius se retourna pour de nouveau faire face à rien. Il serra les dents, terriblement vexé qu'on se permet de se moquer de lui.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave, nous sommes là, nous ! » reprit la voix, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus près de Lucius. Tellement près qu'il put sentir le souffle de la respiration sur sa nuque. Il voulut se retourner pour faire face à son…agresseur mais celui-ci le tira contre son torse et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase à cause d'un doigt glacé posé sur ses lèvres.

« Allons, pas de grossièreté, cela ne te vas pas au teint. » dit d'un ton condescendant le vampire.

Lucius se tendit quand il sentit les lèvres du vampire qui l'emprisonnait dans ses bras se poser contre sa carotide. Cependant, il ne sut pas si c'était un frison de dégoût ou de plaisir…s'il prenait en compte la réaction de son corps. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre pour échapper au vampire. Il se sentait sale par rapport à Harry. Comment son corps pouvait réagir ainsi alors qu'il était le calice d'Harry Potter ?

« Harry, arrête avant de rendre la situation encore pire. » soupira quelqu'un derrière eux.

« Mais euh, tu n'es pas marrant. En plus c'est mon calice…même s'il ne veut pas de moi. »

L'étreinte du vampire se desserra et Lucius en profita pour se retourner. Harry lui fit un sourire niais avant de renfoncer sa tête dans le cou de Lucius qui frémit à nouveau…surement à cause de cette langue impudente et froide qui parcourait sa peau. Lucas derrière son seigneur soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, maître Lucius…il est ivre. » s'excusa Lucas, sans pour autant chercher à dégager Harry de là…Quelque part, il espérait que cela arrangerait leur histoire.

« Ivre ? Je pensais qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas s'enivrer. » s'étonna Lucius en repoussant légèrement Harry à cause de la réaction trop vive de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait ce que le vampire lui faisait…mais delà à l'avouer et à se laisser aller, cela lui en demandait trop.

« Sauf, s'il boit le sang d'une personne complètement ivre, ce qu'à fait maître Harry…Mais je pense que ce n'était pas voulu. » répondit Lucas avec un sourire en coin, surtout quand il vit la main droite d'Harry aller se perdre sur le postérieur de Lucius qui sursauta.

« Je vois…Je vais le reconduire dans sa chambre…Et essayer de le convaincre de dormir. » soupira Lucius en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Aussitôt le vampire s'accrocha à l'aristocrate blond comme un koala. Encore heureux qu'Harry restait léger malgré sa croissance.

Sans un mot à Lucas qui rentra chez lui avec un sourire clairement amusé, Lucius remonta la colline et entra dans leur manoir. L'endroit était totalement silencieux, ce qui n'inquiéta pas plus que cela Lucius. Il supposa que Severus devait toujours être dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de son garde du corps et les deux autres devaient être en train de dormir. Ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire, si sa sangsue personnelle le laissait suffisamment tranquille pour qu'il puise se reposer dans les bras de Morphée…Ce qu'il ne voulait pas apparemment.

A peine entré dans leur chambre, Harry se détacha de son calice et le jeta sur leur lit. Lucius, surpris par ce geste, ne bougea pas alors que le vampire venait le recouvrir de son corps…visiblement excité.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que tu m'as fait en me rejetant…Il vaut payer maintenant Lucius. » dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Un violent frison parcourut le dos du blond qui essaya de repousser le vampire. Il n'était pas prêt à cela. Il ne voulait pas, mais le vampire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

D'un sort à peine murmuré, Lucius se retrouva nu sur le lit et attaché au montant. Là, il n'eut plus moyen de nier le désir qui s'emparait de ses reins alors qu'Harry se déshabillait lentement. Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du vampire et il vient délicatement toucher la tête de l'érection de Lucius qui se cambra, électrisé par l'effet que cette caresse volatile venait de lui procurer.

« Tu me désires… alors pourquoi tu me rejettes ? » demanda Harry avec un accent désespéré dans la voix. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que sa bouche fut capturée par celle impatiente du vampire qui était en train de détruire toutes ses bases. Il ne savait si c'était un mal ou non.

Doucement, alors que ses mains froides parcouraient le corps nu de son calice, Harry glissa sa bouche dans son cou et le mordit. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause de la faim. Il venait de manger, mais tout son être réclamait la dominance sur son calice et elle ne se ferait que par la morsure… même si leur lien n'était pas terminé.

Lucius se cambra violemment et gémit piteusement alors que le plaisir éclatait dans toutes les cellules de son corps…Cependant, il n'en jouit pas. La morsure avait été bien trop courte pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'assouvissement. Il se plaignit d'un gémissement de frustration alors qu'il sentit la langue d'Harry refermer ses plaies. Il voulait tellement jouir qu'il en avait mal, mais le vampire ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à son plaisir…

Et il n'était pas prêt de l'assouvir…Le souffle régulier d'Harry venait caresser la joue de Lucius et le sort qui le retenait prisonnier se rompit. Le vampire venait de s'endormir…laissant un Lucius complètement frustré. Sans se rendre compte de l'indécence de la scène, il empoigna son érection et se branla avec violence. Peu importe la douleur de son geste, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry dans les bras de Morphée…Sans vraiment avoir comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me tournez autour sans arrêt ? Je vous ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. » dit Severus en grinçant des dents.

« Parce que tu me plais, voilà tout. » se contenta de dire Laetitia avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais vous ne vous ne me plaisez pas, alors veuillez cesser. » gronda Severus en élevant la voix.

Il se leva et tourna le dos au vampire. Il s'approcha de la porte mais elle l'empêcha. Elle le prit par le poignet et l'envoya dans un fauteuil. A cause de la force employée, le fauteuil se renversa et Severus tomba sur le dos. Laetitia en profita pour le bloquer avec son corps.

« Je ne vais pas arrêter seulement parce que tu n'arrives pas à surmonter tes peurs, Severus. » siffla Laetitia en montrant ses dents.

La peur envahit le maître de potion…et en même temps, il ressentit une certaine excitation. Ce fait étrange le terrifia plus que ses deux canines qui reposaient sur cette lèvre rosée. Il se débattit violemment pour se dégager de la prise de Laetitia qui, surprise, fut déstabilisé. Severus en profita pour se relever.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas, alors arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !! Tu ne me plais pas…Tu me répugnes totalement. Qui pourrait aimer une telle créature ? » se moqua cruellement Severus.

Il ne le pensait…après tout, il avait fait une thèse sur eux qui avait été reconnue par le ministère. Mais elle avait touché un point extrêmement sensible et la meilleure façon de se protéger qu'il connaissait était d'attaquer et de faire encore plus mal.

« Qui pourrait aimer une telle créature ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Laetitia, ses yeux rétrécit sous l'effet de la colère. Le vampire qui était en elle refusait la rébellion surtout de la part de son calice, même s'il n'était pas encore lié.

« Cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » dit Severus avec un ton hautain avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Oh, ne compte pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Severus. Ce n'est pas encore fini. » dit Laetitia en le saisissant par le poignet. Severus s'en dégagea assez facilement.

« C'est fini ! » dit-il en claquant la porte.

0°0°0°0°0

Severus s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre…pour le moment. Il devait vraiment trouver Potter pour lui demander de partir de cette île. Cela allait de pire en pire. Il devait partir au plus tôt. Sa chambre était dans l'aile droite du manoir seigneuriale, à côté de celle de Draco. Elle était dans un style classique dans un ton beige et bordeaux, ce qui apportait une atmosphère intimiste à la pièce.

Il claqua la porte avec force et balança ses vêtements à travers la pièce. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain et ouvrit tous les robinets. La baignoire mit peu de temps à se remplir. Severus entra dedans en retenant un sifflement sous la morsure de l'eau chaude. Il avait besoin de se calmer et il n'y avait rien de tel que l'eau chaude pour cela.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Il n'était pas d'une grande beauté et son caractère était invivable même pour lui…alors pourquoi autant d'acharnement ? Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait particulièrement.

En soupirant, il se releva et s'essuya rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il sortit de sa table de nuit un épais cahier qu'il déverrouilla d'un sort à la limite de la magie noir. Ce cahier était toute sa vie, son confesseur en quelque sorte. Il y avait raconté ses peines lorsque son père le battait, ses colères face au comportement des maraudeurs et ses peurs lors de la guerre. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert…mais ce vampire mettait son calme à rude épreuve.

« _Cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus écrit dans ce carnet. Cela fait un mois et je ne pensais ne plus jamais à avoir à l'ouvrir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La culpabilité qui me dévore est trop importante pour que je puisse vivre sans en parler à quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit d'un ridicule carnet._

_J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais, la seule personne qui voyait quelque chose en moi. Certes ce n'était pas ma main qui tenait la baguette ce soir-là. Mais c'est moi qui la conduis à ce choix. IL n'avait plus tué depuis plus d'un mois, certain d'avoir sa victoire quand je lui ai rapporté cette maudite prophétie. _

_Pitié que quelqu'un me pardonne…_ »

Severus soupira en lisant le dernier paragraphe de son carnet. Il n'avait jamais oublié l'état dans lequel Albus l'avait trouvé le lendemain de la mort de Lily. Il avait faillit se tuer à cause du remord. Cependant, le directeur l'en avait empêché et avait par la même réussit à lui tirer la promesse de garder son fils en sécurité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté mais il l'avait regretté aussitôt. Il était la preuve que Lily lui avait tourné le dos.

Il retient une larme amère avant de prendre une plume et de se remettre à écrire, déversant la colère et les doutes sur les feuilles blanches de son carnet. Il doutait de tout et surtout de lui-même. Il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour la jeune femme et aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister bien longtemps. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos, comme Lily l'avait fait avant elle.

0°0°0°0°0°

Doucement la porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une ombre délicate. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle, sans faire un bruit. Dans le lit de cette pièce, Severus dormait d'un sommeil agité, s'entortillant dans ses draps de satin noir. Cependant, il dévoilait son torse nu et ses jambes élancées. Un sourire rêveur éclaira son visage.

« Tu es si mignon, malgré ton caractère de cochon. » dit l'ombre en s'asseyant au côté de Severus.

Celui-ci se tourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'entrer, toujours endormi. Le doux sourire s'accentua alors qu'elle se mit à lui caresser le visage.

« Je n'arrêterais pas là, Severus. » dit-il avant de se relever.

Se faisant, elle se cogna contre la table de nuit et fit tomber un carnet sur le tapis. Severus grogna et se retourna sans se réveiller pour autant. Curieuse, elle ramassa le carnet et essaya de l'ouvrit mais un sort lui envoya une décharge électrique qui le fit lâcher le carnet. Elle étouffa une exclamation de douleur et ramassa le cahier avant de sortir. Elle était de nature obstinée et il ne serait pas dit qu'un ridicule carnet fasse sa loi !!

* * *

Je suis là…Je suis là mais il ne me voit pas. Je meurs mais il ne le sait pas. Pourtant je sais que j'ai de l'importance à ses yeux alors pourquoi il ne me voit pas ? Regarde-moi, je t'en prie, regarde-moi et sauve-moi !!

« Non pas encore. Mais ne t'inquiètes, tu ne mourras pas sur mes terres, petit être. » dit une voix câline et féminine.

Elle me fait penser à celle de ma mère quand j'étais petit. Elle était douce avec moi à cette époque avant d'être contaminé par la folie de sa sœur. Au début j'avais en vie de crier puis je l'ai oublié comme il est en train de m'oublier. Quelque part, j'avais raison. Il ne me voulait que pour un plan cul…Je crois que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut aimer.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Il t'aime, soit en sur. Cependant ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ton retour. C'est triste à dire mais tu es le meilleur moyen de l'amener là où on veut. » continua cette voix.

J'aurais du me mettre en colère, me débattre, refuser d'être un otage dans une histoire que je ne connais même pas. Mais la triste contenue dans cette voix me calma aussitôt. Cependant j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous. Après tout, on n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier et lui un elfe sans clan. Nous n'avons pas de grands pouvoirs comme Potter. Je ne comprends pas.

« Ne crois pas. Certes vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoirs nous aider. Mais les autres viendront bientôt. Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous ? » demanda la voix.

Oui.

« Bien. Alors écoute. Au tout début du monde magique, les sorciers n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que les créatures magiques comme ils nous nomment. Les fées, les elfes, les licornes et les dragons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que maintenant. Il y avait aussi des vampires et des Loups-garous mais ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants que maintenant. »

Mais les vampires et les Loups-garous sont des êtres humains avant de devenir des créatures magiques.

« Pas à cette époque. Les vampires étaient des chauves-souris capables de mutation mais pour cela elles avaient besoin d'énergie qu'elles ne retrouvaient que dans le sang. Au début, elles buvaient le sang de leurs congénères avant que l'un d'eux aille boire celui d'un humain. La différence de ce sang l'enivra tellement qu'il faillit le tuer. Mais il décida de le transformer pour pouvoir continuer à boire son sang. Avant de se rendre compte que la transformation modifiait totalement son sang. Il regretta bien sûr mais il était déjà trop tard. La race vampirique fut viciée…Ce fut la même histoire avec les Loups-garous qui n'étaient que des loups. » répondit-elle tristement.

Oh…Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'en suis désolé ou non. En fait, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ressentir une quelconque émotion, c'est étrange.

« J'espère qu'il va bientôt accepter. » soupira-t-elle.

L'histoire…

« D'accord, je continue. Par la suite, les sorciers apparurent. La Magie avait décidé de remercier les humains en leur donnant une étincelle de magie. Mais il faut savoir qu'à l'époque, les humains étaient beaucoup plus humbles et respectueux envers la Nature, l'amante de la Magie. Sans elle la magie ne peut existait et inversement. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, les humains oublièrent le respect qui leur devait et se mirent à les détruire.

Cela en est à un tel point que la magie risque de disparaître dans peu de temps. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous pour nous aider à empêcher la destruction de la Magie et par là de la Nature. »

Mais nous ne sommes rien.

« Tu te trompes. Tu possède un grand pouvoir. Il coule dans ton sang comme dans celui de ta famille. Ce pouvoir est capable de grande chose mais encore faut-il savoir comme s'en servir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de cela pour le moment. Tu comprendras le moment venu. »

Ah…j'ai envie de dormir. Ma tête est lourde et j'ai du mal à voir. Je peux dormir ? Je ne vais pas mourir ?

« Oui, tu peux dormir. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Alors je crois que je vais dormir un peu…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Albus marchait de long en large dans son bureau. Il n'en revenait pas…Ce foutu gosse avait réussi à sortir de son cachot qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Et voilà que monsieur était sortit des cachots et était partit en compagnie de Lucius et de toute sa petite famille…accompagné d'une bonne centaine de vampires. Il avait même eu l'audace de devenir le chef d'un des plus puissants clans vampiriques. Foutu gamin !!

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait encore quelques cartes dans sa manches et comptait bien les jouer pour récupérer ce qui lui était du : le pouvoir et la grandeur ! Si ce gamin avait accepté les termes du contrat, il aurait pu ensuite l'amener tout doucement à se présenter à la tête du monde magique et ainsi à prendre le contrôle dans l'ombre. Il aurait été tellement manipulable.

Il aurait voulu de peu grand-chose…pourtant il avait choisit de prendre un homme comme compagnon. Cela Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, puisque qu'il préférait, malgré ces dires, la gente masculine. Mais le pire était qu'il avait choisit Lucius…le meilleur manipulateur qu'il connaissait. Il suffit de voir comment il a réussit à manipuler le gouvernement en place.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Monsieur le ministre est ici. » dit doucement Minerva. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du directeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Bien, faites-le monter. » répondit-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau

Mais si Lucius pouvait manipuler le gouvernement, il n'était pas dit que Dumbledore ne le puisse pas non plus. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

« Monsieur le ministre. Je vous en prie installez-vous. » dit aimablement Albus, retrouva son sourire de papy gâteau

Le ministre serra la main du directeur et s'assit dans un des fauteuils avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il savait parfaitement que la demande du directeur n'était pas anodine et qu'elle allait très certainement lui apporter pas mal d'embêtement. Cependant il savait à qui il devait sa place. Il n'allait pas la mettre en péril aussitôt.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerai que l'on attaque tout de suite le vif du sujet. Je suis attendu à une réunion sur les prochains projets de lois. » dit le directeur d'un ton respectueux que le directeur apprécia.

« Je serais bref alors. Surtout que ma demande aura une conséquence sur votre réunion, monsieur le ministre. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'étonna le ministre. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et fit apparaître un service à thé et quelques pâtisseries. Le ministre accepta la tasse que lui proposa le directeur et attendit.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête pour les créatures comme les vampires et les loup-garou ? » demanda le directeur, surprenant le ministre qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait avoir histoire avec cette affaire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui. »

« Cela à un rapport, faites-moi confiance. Répondez-moi s'il vous plait. » demanda Albus avec force.

« Si vous le dit. Je pensais revoir les lois qui ont été écrites par Ombrage. La plupart de ses lois sont trop strict au goût de nos concitoyens. Mais pourquoi cette question ? » répondit le ministre avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. C'est pourquoi il ne vi par la grimace que fit le directeur.

« Je pense qu'Ombrage fut une excellente ministre des créatures magiques. Cependant ses règles ne furent pas respecté avec assez de conviction. » répondit le directeur.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes pourtant connu pour votre sympathie envers les créatures magiques. » dit le ministre en fronçant les sourcils. Il déposa sa tasse vide et attendit la réponse du ministre.

« C'était bien avant que des vampires n'attaquent mon école. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. »

« Poudlard a été attaqué ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été avertit ? » s'exclama le ministre en se redressant.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été quelque peu déstabilisé par cette attaque. Cependant j'aimerais que vous m'aidez à garder nos enfants en sécurité »

« Bien sûr. J'en parlerais cette après-midi. Nos enfants sont ma priorité. » dit le ministre en se levant.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur le ministre. » dit le directeur en se levant à son tour. Il tendit la main que le ministre serra avec force.

Albus sourit avec bienveillance et accompagna le ministre à la porte de son bureau. Mais dès que celui-ci fut sortit, le sourire s'évanouit pour être remplacé par un sourire beaucoup plus malveillant. Tout se déroulait comme il le voulait. Bientôt Harry Potter ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il aura enfin un contrôle totalement sur le monde sorcier. Il lui fallait seulement un peu de patience.

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs. Je sais que ce n'était pas au programme de cette réunion, cependant il est dans mon devoir de vous mettre au courant de cette histoire. » dit le ministre devant l'assemblée du mangemagot. Il chercha du regard le directeur de Poudlard, mais celui-ci était visiblement aux abonnés absents…ce qui était étrange venant de lui.

« Le directeur Albus Dumbledore m'a convoqué ce matin pour me mettre au courant de cette histoire. Apparemment la gestion de notre splendide école l'a retenu loin de nous. Il m'a demandé de regarder les lois en vigueur pour les créatures magiques. Bien que la plupart de nos concitoyens les trouve trop rudes, je pense qu'elles devraient être renforcées, surtout au vu de ce qui s'est passé. » continua le ministre, de plus en plus difficilement face au murmure enflammé du mangemagot.

« SILENCE !! En tant que sous-présidente du mangemagot, je vous demande de vous expliquer monsieur le ministre. » dit une vieille femme à l'allure stricte et froide.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Albus, notre école a été attaquée sans raison par le clan des vampires. Il est dans notre devoir de protéger nos enfants. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de jeter un œil au projet que je vous fais passer pour le moment. » Dit le ministre en faisant un signe de la tête à son assistant. Percy Weasley se leva et d'un geste de baguette distribua un cahier d'une trentaine de pages…Elles contenaient une à deux projets de lois pour chacune des espèces.

« Nous allons regarder cela et nous vous convoquerons dans une semaine pour vous donner notre réponse. Est-ce que vous avez donné ce projet au président de notre conseil ? » demanda la sous-présidente.

« Oui madame. Merci de votre attention. » dit le ministre en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour la remercier. Il sortit sans se dépêcher, suivit par son assistant qui affichait une mine mitigé.

« Vous êtes sur qu'on doive aller aussi loin, monsieur le ministre ? » demanda Percy en remontant au niveau du ministre. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, comme un père le ferait à son fils.

« Bien sur ! Je sais que certaines de ces créatures ne sont pas aussi dangereuses qu'on le pense. Cependant la sureté de nos enfants est beaucoup plus importante que quelques personnes. » dit le ministre alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau de son bureau.

« Si vous le dites, monsieur le ministre. Cependant, il va falloir ménager le grand public si le projet de loi passe. » soupira Percy en réfléchissant déjà au discours qu'il allait devoir faire. Le ministre éclata de rire en entendant la réflexion de son assistant.

* * *

« Arrête, je t'en prie. Tu es en très de nous détruire totalement. » gémit quelqu'un dans le bureau alors que Albus se regardait dans un miroir.

« Allons, tu sais très bien que c'est mon but. Te détruire ainsi que ton ordre minable et ce satané Potter avant de prendre le contrôle de ce monde. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur un moyen de me sortir de là. » ricana le directeur sans départir de son sourire malveillant.

« Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie. Ils viennent juste de sortir de la guerre, ne leur fait pas ça. » supplia encore la voix, bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus faible.

« Si tu n'avais pas mis ton grain de sel dans mes intentions, jamais tout ceci n'aurait eu lieu. Il y aurait eu une guerre, ne nous leurrons pas, mais elle n'aurait pas été aussi violente et aussi longue si tu m'avais laissé faire. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire…Et je ne te laisserais pas continuer. Je continuerais à me battre. » protesta faiblement l'autre personne.

« C'est ça. Tu n'a plus aucune force…Tu ne peux plus me contrer, fait toi une raison. Tu es fini ! » dit Albus avant de rabattre un morceau de tissu rouge sur le miroir. Un silence lui répondu et il éclata de rire. Un rire méprisant, sarcastique et quelque part victorieux.

Un coup à la porte le fit arrêter aussi sec. Il toussa et retourna derrière son bureau et fit semblant d'être plongé dans ses papiers. Dieu que le boulot de directeur pouvait être ennuyant. Heureusement si tout se passait comme prévu, il n'allait pas devoir faire ça pendant trop longtemps. Un nouveau coup se fit entendre.

« Entrer. » dit-il d'une voix calme. Il revêtit aussitôt son masque de papy-gâteau.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent et vinrent s'asseoir devant lui. Il les salua d'un sourire tendre et fit apparaître un service à thé. La plupart d'entre eux eurent un sourire amusé à cette vue mais ce sourire n'atteignirent pas leur yeux. Ils étaient inquiets et ils avaient peur. L'odeur âcre agressait le sens olfactif du directeur qui fit un moment de la main pour la masquer.

« Bonjour à tous. Quels sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

Il s'agit d'une partie de l'ordre du phénix à qui il avait demandé de rechercher Harry. Il y avait Arthur Weasley et sa femme qui récoltaient toutes les rumeurs possibles. Il y avait Remus qui cherchait d'arrache pied, enfin quand la pleine lune le laissait en paix. Surtout qu'avec le départ de Severus, plus personne n'avait les facultés pour lui préparer de l'anti-loup. Il y avait aussi Maugrey qui avait pas mal de temps libre et de connaissance vu qu'il était un auror à la retraite.

« Rien de bien nouveau…En tout cas au ministère. Personne ne semble l'avoir vu depuis la cérémonie chez les Malfoys. Et il semblerait que la famille est aussi disparut. Le ministre a envoyé quelqu'un là-bas mais il n'y avait plus personne. » dit Arthur appuyé avec les hochements frénétiques de sa femme. Dumbledore retient un soupir de lassitude et se tourna vers Maugrey. Il passerait au loup-garou en dernier lieu.

« Rien de mon côté non plus. J'ai été dans tous les lieux peu recommandables que je connaissais et j'ai demandé à des connaissances de m'aider mais rien. Cependant, je leur ai demandé de continuer à garder l'œil ouvert. » soupira l'auror. Clair et concis, voilà les plus grandes caractéristiques du vieil homme et aussi la seul chose pour laquelle Albus l'appréciait.

« Remus ? »

« Rien non plus de mon côté. Mais cela vous le savait déjà, puisque je vous ai fait mon rapport hier. » dit le loup avec une pointe d'amertume. De plus, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se faisait avoir.

« Alors pourquoi être venu ? » demanda Albus en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je voulais savoir si vous étiez au courant de cette histoire de projet de loi contre les créatures magiques. »

« Oui, je vois pourquoi vous êtes venu. Cependant, je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne peux rien pour vous. » dit le directeur en baissant les yeux, paraissant désolé pour le loup.

« Mais…mais vous êtes le président du Mangemagot. Vous pouvez mettre un véto pour ce projet de loi. » s'écria Remus en se levant, complètement stupéfait par le comportement d'Albus.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Le loup-garou le regardant un moment sans rien dire, trahit par celui qui pensait être son mentor. Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, n'écoutant pas les cris de Molly qui lui demandait de rester pour qu'ils trouvaient une solution ensemble. Albus dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas grogner de voir la rébellion d'un de ses hommes.

« Laissez Moly. Je peux comprendre sa colère. Seulement je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Le mangemagot est unanime, si on oublie mon vote. La plupart ont voté parce que le ministre a mis en avant la carte de la sécurité de nos enfants. Après cette guerre, on peut comprendre que les gens ont peur. »

* * *

« Monsieur le ministre, pourquoi cette réunion en extrême urgence ? » demanda un journaliste. La plupart des personnes autour de lui hochèrent la tête.

Il était à peine 8 heures du matin et l'interview avait été organisée avant 7 heures du matin. Les journalistes avaient été prévenus en dernière minute, ce qui n'était pas habituel de la part du ministre. Mais bon, quand on est un journaliste, on finit par s'adapter à tout…même aux facéties des hommes du ministère.

« Je m'excuse pour l'organisation de cette réunion. Cependant, il est dans mon devoir de vous communiquer cela dans les plus brefs délais. Ce que je vais vous dire va changer pas mal de chose dans le monde magique. Alors je vous demanderais la plus grande attention et le plus grand sérieux de votre part. » dit-il en fixant les journalistes comme Rita Skeeter.

Un épais silence s'installa alors que les journalistes sortaient leurs plumes. Quelques photographes firent encore quelques photos avant de partir. On n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

« Comme vous le savez, on m'a demandé d'assouplir les lois édités sous l'ordre de Mademoiselle Ombrage. C'était mon intention, cependant il y eut un événement qui joua dans ma décision et dans celle du mangemagot. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda un journaliste en se levant.

« Poudlard a été attaqué par le clan de Lynara qui, je vous le rappelle, est le clan vampirique d'Angleterre. Il est donc dans mon devoir d'intervenir et de garantir la sécurité de nos enfants. J'ai fait passé un projet de loi entre les mains du mangemagot et la plupart de ces lois ont été acceptés…Je le répète, tout ceux-ci est pour le bien de nos enfants. » dit le ministre avec une voix déterminée et puissant.

« Quels sont ces lois ? » demanda un journaliste après un moment de silence. Le temps de digérer l'information que l'école de sorcellerie avait été attaque. La plupart des journalistes prévoyaient déjà de demander un entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard.

« Mon assistant va distribuer un exemplaire à chaque journal. Je vous demande de les faire passer à nos concitoyens le plus vite possible. Merci beaucoup de votre attention. » dit le ministre avant de partir, laissant à Percy le soin de distribuer les feuillets.

Ce qui ne fut pas facile puisque les journalistes étaient pressés d'avoir ce feuillet pour se mettre à écrire et ainsi publier le plus vite possible. Quand tous les journalistes furent partis, l'allure distinguée de Percy ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il avait les lunettes de travers et les cheveux aussi ébouriffé que s'il sortait d'une tornade. Son costume était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et sa chemise ne tenait plus que grâce à un ridicule petit bouton. Il resta un moment figé, pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de faire un mouvement pour reprendre son attitude normale. Les gens sont fous.

0°0°0°0°0°

**Politique.**

**Nouvel édit de lois**

Monsieur le Ministre nous a entretenu ce matin d'un projet de loi concernant les créatures magiques qui auraient été accepté par le mangemagot. Il nous a demandé de les transmettre au grand public en précisant bien que c'était pour protéger nos enfants du danger des créatures magiques.

Ce projet de loi intervient peu de temps après l'attaque de Poudlard par une horde de vampire. Cependant ce n'était pas des vampires vagabonds mais bien le célèbre clan de Lynara, connu pour sa puissance lors des guerres. Pour en savoir plus cette attaque, voir page 3.

Voici les nouvelles lois en vigueur :

_« Toutes les créatures magiques devront se faire enregistrer et porteront une puce qui nous permettra de les identifier en cas d'attaque ou de mort suspecte. »_

_« Tous les vampires et les loups-garous seront priés de se rendre dans des camps spécialement créé pour eux et mis sous la surveillance du ministère. La nourriture pour les vampires sera apportée par nos médicomages. La chasse leur sera interdite, de même que la transmission de leurs dons. »_

_« Il est interdit aux vampires d'avoir un calice, sous peine d'être tuer pour désobéissance. »_

_« Les Veelas et demi-Veela devront venir accompagner par leur âme-sœurs, s'ils en ont un(e). Ceux-ci devront s'inscrire en tant que responsable de leurs compagnons. Les Veelas sans compagnons seront mis sous sédatifs pour éviter toute émeute à cause de leur attraction. »_

_« Le braconnage contre les créatures magique comme les dragons et les licornes restent interdit. Cependant il y aura un quota de base pour les naissances. Les nouveaux nés dépassant le quota seront tués ou élevé pour récupérer des ingrédients utiles en médecine. »_

Nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension et nous demandons aux créatures magiques de faire ce que nous leur demandons. Toute personne refusant ces lois sera mis en prison jusqu'à sa soumission.

**Fait divers**

**Attaque à Poudlard, le château ne serait plus sur ?**

Pour la première fois depuis la GRANDE guerre, le château abritant l'école de nos chères têtes blondes a été menacé par le clan vampirique de Grande-Bretagne. Selon Albus Dumbledore, dont nous avons eu l'honneur d'avoir une interview, ces vampires venaient là pour faire un bain de sang.

« Ils semblaient avide de sang pur. Et qui d'autre a un sang plus pur qu'un enfant ? Je vous le demande. Heureusement, le château était vide. Bien que l'année eu commencé, les vampires sont venus un samedi alors que les enfants étaient à Pré-au-lard. » dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un grand sourire.

Cependant on peut se demander pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu le ministère et pourquoi aucun des vampires n'est partit pour le village sorcier voisin. Car, ne l'oublions pas, les vampires ont un odorat particulièrement développé. A nouveau, le directeur eut une explication plus que sensée. Lors de l'attaque, il est descendu pour essayer de leur parler. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit que leur nouveau chef n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Il lui demanda d'épargner son école en souvenir des moments qu'il y avait passé. Heureusement l'esprit d'Harry Potter n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie. D'un geste de la main, il commanda à son clan de quitter les lieux et de disparaître. Depuis nous sommes sans nouvelles du survivant.

Nous vous rappelons qu'on était sans nouvelles du survivant depuis la fin de la guerre jusqu'à la fête de cérémonie, il y a maintenant presque deux semaines. Nous y avons apprit qu'après avoir tué 'Vous savez qui', le survivant aurait du mourir. Cependant Lynara l'ancienne chef du clan lui aurait fait don de son pouvoir, lui donnant une vie maudite et douloureuse. D'après nos sources, il aurait tué celle-ci peu de temps après sous l'effet de la colère, quand il aurait compris à quel vie il était destiné.

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que le survivant n'est plus tel que nous l'avons connu ? Notre héro de guerre aurait-il sombré à l'attraction du côté obscure de la magie ? Devrions-nous le retrouver et leur offrir la mort à laquelle il a droit et ainsi garantir notre sécurité. Nous ne le savons pas encore. Cependant, le ministère nous enjoint d'être prudents si jamais nous rencontrons le survivant. Qui sais de quoi il est capable maintenant.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Albus Dumbledore ferma le journal avec un sourire aux lèvres. Peu de temps après, il éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Il jeta un œil au miroir et son rire s'accru. Son rire se mêla à des gémissements de douleur. Quelqu'un dans la pièce pleurait douloureusement. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour le monde sorcier. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry pour le bloquer. Mais est-ce qu'il comprendrait ce qui est en train de se passer dans le monde sorcier ?

* * *

La nuit était sombre et personne n'osait quitter sa maison. Pourtant une ombre capuchonnée traversa rapidement le village pour atteindre les bois environnants. Il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui. Dumbledore savait où il habitait. Il pouvait envoyer le ministère sur sa trace.

Remus n'avait plus aucune confiance dans le directeur. Jamais encore celui-ci n'avait osé le trahir de cette façon. Il était certain que s'il l'avait voulu, Albus aurait pu empêcher ses lois de passer. De plus, le récit de l'attaque était plus qu'erroné. Les vampires n'avaient jamais attaqué. Ils avaient simplement attendus qu'Harry sorte du château avant de partir. Personne n'avait été blessé.

Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela l'inquiétait. Mais il était surtout inquiet pour Harry qui restait son neveu malgré son attachement pour Lucius, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et aussi pour son clan. Après la mort de Greyback, il avait prit la tête du reste de son clan. Il avait aussi recueillit de jeunes louveteaux qui ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner. Remus leur avait été d'une grande aide et il continuerait à les aider, même s'il devait se retourner contre le reste de ses amis et contre sa femme.

« Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune. » s'étonna un jeunot d'une quinzaine d'année. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine déchiré en plusieurs endroits et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse bariolé de cicatrice, souvenirs des nuits de pleine lune.

« Je sais, Nathéo, je sais. Mais notre situation vient de changer et nous devons quitter cette forêt au plutôt. Est-ce que tout le monde est présent. » demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête du gamin qui le regarda avec une lueur de peur dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Oui. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur sont revenus. Ils sont dans les ruines du château » répondit Nathéo d'une petite voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. » tenta de le rassurer Remus. Cependant, il n'était pas certain lui-même et cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'ancien QG de Greyback. Une grande partie du château était effondré depuis longtemps mais les loups n'occupaient qu'une seule pièce lors de leurs séjours dans les bois, car la plupart avait une maison à l'extérieur et même une famille. C'est pourquoi la salle était occupée par des enfants en bas âge et des conjoints humains. Un homme d'un certain âge, plus âgé que Remus, courbé par la fatigue qu'entraînait son état, s'avança vers Remus et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. C'était un signe de soumission et de reconnaissance. Sa femme, derrière lui, le regarda les yeux légèrement écarquillé sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Remus qu'est-ce qui va se passer. Je ne veux pas me faire marquer comme du vulgaire bétail. Cependant, je ne veux pas aller en prison pour autant. Je ne peux pas laisser Marisse alors qu'elle va bientôt accoucher. » dit l'homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Pierre. Nous allons trouver une solution. Nous allons devoir partir, c'est certain. Cependant il nous vaut un endroit sur et à l'abri du ministère. C'est notre principal problème. Pour le moment, le reste est secondaire. » répondit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Pierre qui hocha la tête. Il retourna à côté de sa femme alors que la pièce se remplissait des murmures des loups. La panique était présente chez tout le monde.

« Je peux peut être vous aider. » dit quelqu'un d'une voix un peu rêveuse. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers elle en pointant sa baguette. Tous avaient peur que ce soit le ministère qui les ai retrouvés. Cependant, ils tombèrent sur une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux un peu fous.

« Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Remus en baissant sa baguette. Il n'avait plus vu la jeune femme depuis la guerre, il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an.

« Je suis ici pour vous aider. Ma compagne m'a demandé de t'aider. Tu as un rôle dans notre futur, Remus. » répondit-elle avec son habituel voix éthérée.

« Ta compagne ? Je ne comprends pas. Qui est-elle ? » demanda Remus visiblement perdu.

« Tu serais tout au moment venu. Maintenant allons-y. » dit-elle en se tournant.

« Où ça ? » demanda Remus tout en la suivant. Il avait confiance en la jeune femme. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas une pro ministère. De plus son loup intérieur lui hurlait de la suivre. Le reste du clan se mit derrière lui, bien qu'il soit plus sceptique sur la fiabilité de la jeune femme.

« Sur l'île d'Avalon bien sûr. »

* * *

« Putain, ce sang est vraiment écœurant. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les mortels s'entêtent à pourrir leur sang de cette manière. » râla un vampire en recrachant le sang qu'il venait de boire. Il relâcha l'homme dont il venait de boire le sang. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, complètement amorphe. Cependant le vampire n'en avait bu qu'une infime partie.

« Bah, la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de prendre un drogué. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. » ricana son compagnon. Le vampire grogna et fit mine de se jeter sur son compagnon pour l'étrangler mais celui-ci se contenta de rire.

« Arrête de faire ton gamin et trouvons une autre proie pour contenter ton estomac, espèce de morfal. »

« Concernant l'estomac, tu es pire que moi ! » rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers une autre ruelle.

Rapidement une jeune femme vint se coller à lui et lui susurra des mots câlins. Le vampire eut un sourire en coin avant de l'entraîner dans une ruelle secondaire. Il libéra son pouvoir pour attiser le désir de la jeune femme, brouillant ainsi ses sens. Grâce à cela, il n'eut aucun mal à la mordre et à boire son sang. Celui-ci était légèrement alcoolisé mais totalement buvable. Il la but jusqu'à la lie avant de retourner dans la ruelle principal et de retrouver son compagnon. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, ils pouvaient rentrer.

« Max…MAX, où es-tu bon dieu ? » hurla le vampire. Mais personne ne lui répondit quand soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Bon dieu, tu m'a fait peur…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il quand il fut le visage de son compagnon. Au lieu de son habituel sourire, celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

« On doit rentrer de toute urgence. On a un gros problème. » répondit Max avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans l'obscurité, un journal à la main. Son ami le suivit rapidement.

* * *

« Comment osent-ils nous imposer cela ? » s'insurgea une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde. Sa taille élancée était rehaussé par une robe blanche volante. A côté d'elle, un homme défiguré par trois balafres soupira.

« Allons Fleur, calme-toi. Il vaut mettre la réaction du ministre dans son contexte. Il a peur pour la sécurité de nos enfants et cela a prit des proportions disproportionnées. » essaya de tempérer Bill mais il ne reçut qu'un glacial regard noir.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord avec ces lois ? Attends, si je n'étais pas avec toi, je serais mis sous sédatif…C'est-à-dire que je serais réduit à l'état d'un légume. Ce n'est pas acceptable ! » hurla-t-elle avant de lancer un vase en jade contre le mur.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord…avec certaines de ces lois. Cependant tu dois avouer que le fait de marquer les créatures magiques n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » dit calmement Bill. Toute la colère de Fleur se retourna contre le rouquin.

« Donc le fait de nous traiter comme un chien avec sa puce ne te dérange absolument pas ? Mais tu es immonde ! Tu te ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas possible !! Si tu me redis que tu es d'accord parce que j'aille me faire 'tatouer', je te jure que je te quitte ! » dit-elle d'un ton ferme et implacable.

« Je…Ecoute, ma puce. Ce n'est pas si terrible que cela puisse paraître. Ce n'est rien, juste un moyen de protéger tout le monde. Les créatures magiques comme les humains. » dit-il de plus en plus doucement Bill. Le regard noir de Fleur brillait de plus en plus.

« Comment me considères-tu ? Comme une créature magique ? Ou comme un humain. ? » demanda Fleur, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

« Je…je…Ce n'est pas important. Tu es toi et je t'aime pour ce que tu es !! » répondit Bill avec une moue boudeuse. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, il aimait sa femme, cependant la société lui avait appris que les veelas n'étaient pas des humains comme lui mais des créatures magiques. Et le fait que sa femme lui demande une telle chose, l'obligeant à faire un choix dont il était incapable, porta atteinte à son orgueil.

« Je vois. Quand tu seras réellement ce qu'est l'amour, tu viendras me chercher. En attendant, je retourne en France. Je ne peux pas rester dans un Pays qui veut m'obliger à vivre sous le règne de la peur ! » rétorqua Fleur en faisant ses valises d'un geste sec de la main. Bill secoua la tête pour refuser cette éventualité mais il ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de partir. Quelque part, il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il devait faire la part des choses. Cependant, il n'était pas sur que sa famille puisse l'aider sur un tel plan. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider et elle était en Roumanie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'est que sa femme serait partit de toute façon, avec lui ou sans lui. Depuis l'édit de cette loi, la plupart des clans de Veelas Européens se regroupaient en France. En tant que fille aînée de la Reine Veela de France, elle se devait d'être présente même si elle avait renoncé au trône. Mais toute cette agitation ne lui disait rien de bon.

Cela n'annonçait qu'une chose…la fin !

* * *

Mea culpa...pour les personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Sachez que j'apprécie vos reviews au même titre que celles dont j'ai répondu. Cependant, je ne suis pas très assidus quand il s'agit de répondre et avec mon emploi du temps en dent de scie, c'est de pire en pire.

C'est aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui (j'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'oublier que je dois poster heureusement, j'ai une bonne bêta qui me le rappelle.)

Je ne peux pas garantir que mes éditions reprendront un rythme régulier...en fait, je suis quasiment sur du contraire. Mais vu que j'ai raté l'année dernière et que je ne peux pas tripler, je me consacre surtout à mes études. cependant je n'oublie pas cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. (la preuve, j'en suis au chapitre 15).

Gros bisou

Lynara


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_Ils étaient sur une barque qui dérivait vers un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Personne ne la dirigeait mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les occupants de l'embarcation. Ils étaient bien là, seuls, complètement seuls avec seulement le bruit de l'eau pour les accompagner._

_Ils étaient couchés sur une peau d'un animal à la fourrure blanche, aussi nu qu'à leur naissance. L'un des hommes avait les cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés. L'un avait la peau dorée par le soleil, l'autre avait la peau pâle comme de la porcelaine. Ils étaient tous en contraste, mais ils étaient beaux._

_Sensuel était le mot qui les qualifiait le mieux…Ne serait-ce que par leurs gestes. Ceux-ci étaient lent, emprunt d'une félinité qui rendait l'atmosphère étouffante d'excitation. Le cambrement de leur corps, la sueur qui retraçait les courbes et les gémissements qui s'élevaient dans les airs ne faisaient qu'accroître cette sensation._

_Soudain un épais silence s'installa aux alentours. Les oiseaux qui berçaient les deux occupants de la barque s'étaient tu. Le vent qui chantait dans les feuilles ne soufflait plus. Tout était bien trop calme. L'atmosphère perdit son côté charmeur pour laisser place à la sensation de peur. L'activité des hommes cessa et ils se resserrent l'un contre l'autre._

_Tout cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille…._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Fabrice fut un humain qui avait une histoire banale. Il n'était pas un sorcier, seulement un simple humain qui travaillait dans une ferme pour un riche seigneur. Et bien qu'il ne dise jamais rien, il ne supportait pas sa vie. Il ne supportait pas d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu être le seigneur et diriger des hommes. Il rêvait de grandeur mais il n'était pas né au bon endroit et n'avait pas la force pour changer cela.

De même qu'il n'avait pas la force pour avoir la femme qu'il voulait…alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Car, il n'était pas moche. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient doucement et des yeux verts sombres qui semblaient pénétrer au plus profond de leur être. Mais son attitude effacée faisait qu'on l'oubliait souvent.

Cela n'avait pas changé avec sa rencontre avec Lynara, bien que ce fût la rencontre de sa vie. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une sortie en forêt pour couper du bois. Elle lui avait sauté dessus et avait bu son sang jusqu'à la lie…cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé mourir. Elle lui avait fait boire son sang, faisant de lui un vampire.

Mais ce fut la seule autre fois que la femme s'intéressa à lui. Mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il pouvait être à ses côtés et cela lui suffisait…jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau vampire. Il avait vu dans les yeux de sa douce une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant…Une lueur qu'il se mit à détester. Une pulsion meurtrière l'envahit, mais pas contre elle…surtout pas contre elle.

Alors il se tourna vers l'homme qui était la cause de cette lueur. Il convainquit Lynara de sa culpabilité et déclencha une course à l'homme. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse se terminer de cette façon. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lynara puisse en mourir. Et depuis, il pleurait sa perte…mais maintenant c'était fini. Il allait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Il allait le tuer !

Pour cela, il allait utiliser le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait. Un poison qu'il tenait du plus vieux vampire que cette terre eut porté. Il était mort…tué par son propre poison par Fabrice. C'était un mélange d'absinthe, de fleur de lotus et d'une pointe de vinaigre blanc. Le tout était mélangé sous les rayons de la pleine lune.

Il était puissant et très rapide. De plus il était incolore et inodore. Parfait pour le mettre dans une boisson quelconque…comme du sang. Quoique la rapidité en était accélérée avec le sang. C'est pourquoi cela faisait du poison un parfait moyen de tuer un vampire.

Avec un sourire diabolique, il versa trois gouttes du flacon jade dans une coupe de sang frais. On lui avait demandé d'apporter le petit déjeuner pour les habitants du manoir seigneurial. Il allait en profiter aussi pour…tuer ce satané gosse ! Il mit la nourriture qu'on lui avait donné sur un chariot. Il sortit de la cuisine et passa les gardes sans problèmes. Il sourit encore plus. Il était si près du but maintenant…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry dormait pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine d'un sommeil lourd et reposant. Ses cauchemars lui laissaient un peu de répit. Et il était bien décidé d'en profiter…mais ce ne fut pas au goût de son cousin qui se mit à bouger. Harry grogna et le tapa du plat de la main. Son cousin étouffa une exclamation de douleur avant de recommencer à bouger.

Son coussin…étouffa une exclamation de douleur…

Heu…machine arrière et on recommence…

Son COUSSIN…étouffa une EXCLAMATION de douleur…

Il y a comme un léger problème…

Depuis quand un COUSSIN parle…ou même ressent des choses comme la douleur ? Même Harry, la tête complètement à l'envers à cause d'une migraine terrible, se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Toute idée de dormir venait de disparaître. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se mit à explorer ce qui lui servait de coussin.

Il était doux, chaud et long…très long. De la longueur d'un homme…avec les attributs d'un homme. Des attributs qui son en train de se réveiller sous son touché. Mais où est-ce que je suis et qui est sous moi ? se demanda Harry sans penser une minute à retirer sa main et à paniquer. Son état limite comateux pouvait excuser son comportement, mais encore vaudrait-il que l'homme sous lui sache dans quel état il est. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas.

« Aie » s'exclama Harry en recevant un coup de poing sur sa tête, déjà bien amoché. Il enleva ses mains de son coussin pour prendre sa tête dans les mains et se mit à gémir comme un chiot qu'on venait de punir.

« Oh, arrête de geindre ainsi et lève-toi, tu es lourd. » rétorqua sèchement son coussin avec une pointe d'amusement. Boudeur, Harry se tourna de l'autre côté et s'enfonça dans les couvertures. L'homme soupira et se redressa. Il embrassa Harry sur le front avant de se lever.

« Ne pense pas que ce sont des excuses. Je ne regrette rien ! » ajouta l'homme avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt son départ, Harry se redressa, de plus en plus perdu…Le peu qu'il venait de comprendre lui faisait presque peur. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Il doit encore rêver. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il soit dans sa chambre avec Lucius et que celui-ci venait de l'embrasser…et de sortir de leur lit…nu comme à sa naissance. Rapidement Harry souleva la couverture pour constater qu'il était encore habillé…Ce qui étayait l'hypothèse d'un rêve. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il rester dans ses vêtements alors qu'il avait un Lucius nu à contenter ?

Donc cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…Et mon dieu quelle rêve, s'il pouvait dormir encore un peu…

Alors qu'il recommençait à partir dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit sur son visage des gouttes d'eau. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il y avait un problème, il ne peut pas pleuvoir à l'intérieur, c'est physiquement impossible. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son rêve.

« Tu es ridicule avec cet air sérieux… » répondit Lucius à ce qu'il comprit comme un regard interrogateur.

Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à la suite. D'un geste vif, Harry le prit par la tailler et le plaqua contre le matelas, lui retirant la serviette dont il s'était revêtu avant de revenir dans la chambre. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, Lucius n'arrivait pas accepter le désir qu'il ressentait et qu'il déclenchait chez le vampire. Les doctrines de son père et de la société étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit pour qu'il s'abandonne à Harry de cette manière, même si son corps le désirait et s'il éprouvait de l'affection pour le vampire.

Vampire qui venait de plonger ses dents dans son cou, le faisant haleter sous la douloureuse morsure de plaisir qui venait d'apparaître au niveau de ses reins. Cependant, il n'eut pas de réaction physique, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple désir d'un corps à corps. Mais cela ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Lucius.

« Mon doux rêve…si tu savais depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça. » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres en plaquant brusquement sa main contre l'intimité de Lucius qui glapit et oublia toute sensation de plaisir. C'était trop brusque, trop…trop d'un seul coup, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas encore. Sans réellement se rendre compte de son geste, il gifla de toutes ses forces Harry qui, sous la violence du choc tomba du lit.

Par terre, il regarda Lucius comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois tout en se tenant la main. Lucius, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, prit le drap et cacha son corps. Sa conscience lui fit remarquer qu'il agissait comme une pucelle en persiflant…Peut être mais il n'était pas habitué à être passif…et à le faire avec un homme. On pouvait comprendre qu'il avait peur…non, pas peur, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur…qu'il ait besoin de temps, voilà il avait besoin de temps !!

« Donc, tu n'es pas un rêve. » demanda Harry d'une voix douloureuse et limite colérique. Son côté vampire commençait à en avoir marre de la rébellion de son calice.

« Bravo Potter ! Tu vois que quand tu veux que tu peux réfléchir ! » ironisa Lucius tout en essayant de cacher ses tremblements. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais qu'il déclencherait une telle réaction chez Harry.

Le vampire venait de le plaquer contre le matelas, en maintenant ses poignets avec ses mains et ses yeux prirent une couleur métallique. Ses dents dépassèrent de sa lèvre inférieure et ses traits se durcirent. Soudain, Lucius eut peur pour sa vie…

« J'ai été patient, Lucius…plus que patient. J'ai respecté ton choix de ne pas terminer le lien pour le moment. Je l'ai fait malgré mon côté vampirique qui te réclamait de gré ou de force. J'ai fait des efforts, cela tu ne peux pas me le retirer…mais, maintenant, cela est finit. J'en peux plus, Lucius.

Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon calice. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière…et ce, même si tu ne l'as pas choisi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te prendrais jamais de force mais tu devras m'accepter à tes côtés et ne pas chercher à lutter contre moi. Tu connais assez sur les vampires qu'ils sont possessifs et que leur calice leur sont soumis. Tout peut très bien se passer comme je peux te briser. J'espère que c'est compris ! » dit Harry en resserrant sa prise avant de laisser Lucius sur le lit.

Sans faire attention à l'aristocrate, il envoya la porte contre le mur et sortit, laissant la porte se refermer contre lui. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé mais prit cela pour un des vases qui Lucius lui avait lancé à la tête. Un sourire narquois et triste apparut sur son visage.

'Bravo Potter, tu viens de tout mettre par terre. Tu peux oublier toute idée d'un Lucius aussi nu qu'aujourd'hui dans tes bras pour un avenir très très lointain. Ce sera déjà bien qu'il accepte de te laisser boire à son cou…mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabrice regarda les vestiges de la coupe contenant le poison maculant le sol avec un mélange de colère et de résignation. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…mais qu'est-ce que c'était con !! Il avait seulement reçu la porte menant à la chambre de ce maître de pacotille dans la figure.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de son échec. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Il avait encore d'autres armes à sa disposition. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant, n'est-ce pas. Ce serait faire un affront à Lynara. Elle fallait mieux que cela !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer un homme d'âge mûr à la chevelure blonde et surtout à l'odeur complètement humaine. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre que l'autre ?

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où est partit l'homme qui vient de sortir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire et dédaigneuse.

Tout à sa surprise d'être traiter ainsi par un mortel, il montra le couloir où venait de disparaître Harry.

« Merci…vous devriez nettoyer vos dégâts ! » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir à son tour…sauf que son conseil ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil.

Fabrice resta un moment sans bouger, avant de serrer les poings et de grogner comme un chien enragé. Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient…L'un ne fait même pas attention à lui, à un tel point qu'il lui envoi la porte dans la figure et part sans même s'excuser…L'autre venait de le mettre plus bas que terre seulement avec son attitude alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple mortel, donc un misérable insecte.

Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Il allait d'abord tuer ce maudit Potter avant de vider ce mortel blond de son sang…Oh oui, sa vengeance allait être terrible…encore fallait-il qu'il la conçoit !!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry marchait rapidement tout en marmonnant entre ses dents. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait une telle chose, d'avoir laissé son côté vampirique prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas comme cela…Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui imposait sa loi sur les autres. Bien souvent, c'était même le contraire. Alors menacer quelqu'un…qu'il aime…de le violer. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait besoin d'air et de taper sur quelqu'un pour se défouler.

Ne trouvant personne assez stupide pour être resté auprès de lui alors qu'il était dans cet état, il se mit à taper contre le mur tout en se répétant qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin…

Encore et encore…

Encore et encore…

Inlassablement.

« Non mais ce n'était pas bientôt fini…ce bou…can… » termina Severus en s'évanouissant sur le sol. Harry le regarda, sans penser un instant à baisser le poing responsable de l'état de son ancien professeur de potion.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de frapper sur une porte et non sur le mur comme il le croyait au départ. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il venait de mettre K.O le pire prof qu'il n'est jamais connu (enfin si on oublie tous ceux qui s'occupait de la DFCM ou ceux qui était à la solde de Voldemort). Une partie de son cerveau soupira de soulagement en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus l'un de ses élèves.

« Harry ! » crièrent deux personnes. Elles furent rapidement à ses côtés et regardèrent avec surprise le corps étendue sur le sol…toujours évanoui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lucius en se penchant au-dessus de son ami.

« Je…euh…tu veux quoi Laetitia ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas s'humilier un peu plus devant le blond…Lucius eut un sourire en coin qui trouva son homologue sur les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme qui répondit.

« Lucas m'envoie vous dire que l'émissaire est arrivé et qu'il vous attend dans la grande salle. »

« Bien. Lucius, occupe-toi de Snape. » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire alors qu'il était complètement paniqué dans son for intérieur. Pourquoi cela ne peux jamais se passer comme il le voudrait.

« Non, je me charge de Severus. Je pense que vous avez des choses à régler. » répondit Laetitia en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucius qui la remercia d'un signe de la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !!

« Allez, Harry, en route. Tu es attendu. » dit Lucius en prenant la main du vampire qu'il tira derrière lui. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte où l'aristocrate le menait. Trop occupé à fixer cette main chaude et délicate qui enserrait la sienne. C'était bien la première fois que Lucius se laissait aller à un tel contact avec lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« Bien sûr…Au fait. Il faudrait quand même que tu laisses parler les gens avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux. » dit-il en reprenant la marche au côté du vampire.

« Mais » ajouta-il, coupant les excuses d'Harry. « Je crois que tu avais raison de le faire. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je te faisais et j'ai compris pas mal de chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda rapidement Harry, curieux.

« Pas mal de chose sur ma situation…Et je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais. Cependant, tu dois comprendre qu'il te faudra être patient. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face à ce que sous-entend ce lien…même si je ne peux pas nier que j'ai de l'affection pour toi et que je te désire. » dit calmement Lucius, sans se rendre compte de la joie immense qui explosait en Harry.

« Puis-je te présenter en tant que mon calice devant mon clan ? » demanda Harry

« N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? » répondit Lucius, taquin.

Une bouche impérieuse s'empara de la sienne, le faisant taire d'une très agréable façon. Le baiser chaste se changea rapidement en un baiser passionné et quémandeur. Elles se goûtaient, se mordaient, se ravageaient, sans que l'un des deux hommes ne cherchent à s'en échapper. Puis le manque de souffle les obligea à se séparer, les laissant haletant et tremblant de désir.

« Merci ! » murmura Harry avant de courir pour arriver dans la grande salle où l'émissaire l'attendait. Lucius resta un moment à le regarder avant de retourner dans le manoir pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami…et aussi réveiller son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier…ni même entendu et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La grande salle était la salle où tous les vampires du clan se rejoignaient pour discuter des problèmes du clan ou pour tout simplement se retrouver. C'est pourquoi, elle était dans un…désordre organisé, dirons-nous. Cependant ce n'était pas au goût de Yuki qui trouvait cela vulgaire et d'un manque de classe évident. Surtout que le chef de clan le faisait attendre sans même lui offrir de quoi se restaurer.

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il soupira pour essayer de calmer la colère qui sourdait en lui. Il avait du mal à ne pas fracasser tout ce que contenait cette salle. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, bon dieu ! Bon, certes, le clan Japonais n'était pas très apprécié par le reste de la communauté vampirique mais il était tout de même l'émissaire du conseil…même s'il s'était arrangé pour le devenir.

Cela avait du bon, d'être le meilleur dans la manipulation des esprits. Il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur ce clan qu'il lorgnait depuis un moment déjà. En fait, depuis que Lynara l'avait mis à la porte en changeant d'amant. C'est-à-dire, une petite centaine d'année. Mais si tout se passait comme il le voulait, il allait récupérer ce clan et avoir en prime un excellent amant. Puisque le nouveau seigneur était loin, très loin d'être moche.

« Monsieur l'émissaire. Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard. Mes hommes ont eu du mal à me trouver. » dit Harry en entrant dans la salle. Il alla d'un pas assuré vers le Japonais et lui tendit la main. Yuki resta un moment surprit avant de serrer la main du jeune homme à son tour. Il lui avait fallut se rappeler que c'était ainsi que les anglais saluaient leur invité. Ce qui était inconvenant selon lui. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas changer cela.

« Ce n'est rien, je peux parfaitement le comprendre. » répondit Yuki avec un sourire charmeur et une légèrement caresse sur le dos de la main quand il retira la sienne. En même temps, une poignée de main pour se relever utile…surtout pour ce genre de chose.

« Bien, si nous y allons. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour discuter de votre séjour parmi nous. » dit Harry sans remarquer la tentative de Yuki, ce qu'il prit comme un très bon augure.

« Je vous suis. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ca y est !

Il venait de trouver ce qu'il allait faire. C'était vraiment tout con. Tellement bête qu'il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il est vrai qu'un vampire ne craint pas les blessures à l'arme blanche, sauf quand celle-ci est en argent. Et il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait dans un de ses coffres.

Elle lui avait servit pour tuer un autre chef de clan qui menaçait celui de Lynara. Elle l'avait envoyé le tuer sans que personne ne le remarque et ainsi avait évité la guerre. Par la suite, le clan s'était entre-déchirer pour savoir qui allait lui succéder…comme cela arrivait souvent quand le chef mourrait d'une raison 'inconnue'.

Il sortit une dague dentelé, en argent modifié par magie pour éviter qu'elle ne se déforme d'un petit coffre en noisetier. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ce Potter soit seul.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Oh, Lucas. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici, aujourd'hui. » dit Harry en voyant le vampire assis à son bureau. Il était en train de trier les dossiers qu'il devait encore traité par ordre d'urgence.

« Mon seigneur. Monsieur l'émissaire. » salua Lucas en se levant de son siège. Yuki le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte désagréable. Harry ne remarqua rien. « Je vais vous laisser. » continua le second en rassemblant les dossiers.

« Non, non. Tu peux rester. Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. De plus cela te concerne aussi, puisque tu es mon second. » la grimace de dégoût de Yuki s'accentua.

Cette histoire de second n'allait pas arranger ses histoires. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite. Avec son éternel sourire charmeur, il s'assit en face d'Harry et rapprocha son siège de façon à toucher la jambe d'Harry qui ne réagit même pas, ce que Yuki prit pour un encouragement. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait aucun doute en sa beauté et en son charme.

« Si nous commençons ? » demanda Harry en invoquant un service à thé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est vampire qu'on ne boit plus de thé. Disons que cela leur était inutile, c'est tout.

« Alors. Je pense que la première chose à faire est d'expliquer comment va se passer mon séjour ici. Pour aujourd'hui, en vue du voyage que j'ai fait, je ne vais pas te demander grand-chose. Seulement savoir ce que tu as déjà fait en une semaine. »

« Par la suite ? »

« Ben. Je dois rester ici une semaine ou deux pour voir comment tu te débrouilles avec les aléas du quotidien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'interviendrais pas dans tes décisions. » rétorqua Yuki en caressant la main d'Harry. Celui-ci la retira avec un froncement de sourcil…avant de se dire que cela devait être une coutume au Japon. Il regarda l'émissaire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, inquiet de savoir s'il l'avait froissé…ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Je vois… Normalement une maison vous a été apprêtée et j'ai demandé à deux de mes hommes de s'occuper de vous. Cela a bien été fait, n'est-ce pas Lucas ? » dit Harry en se retournant vers son second.

Celui-ci mit un instant avant de répondre. Il avait le regard noir et les sourcils froncés tout en regardant Yuki…ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Lucas était l'un des vampires qui avait le plus à cœur sa sécurité et celle de Lucius. Mais Yuki n'en voulait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Aussi Harry ne comprit pas. Mais il décida de laisser passer pour le moment. Peut être qu'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne regardait pas nécessairement Yuki mais derrière lui. Cela est possible.

« Oui, mon seigneur. Nous lui avons préparé la maison en face de la maison-mère. J'ai aussi demandé à ce qu'on adapte les lieux pour ressembler à une maison Japonaise pour qu'il soit le moins dépaysé possible. Deux de nos hommes seront avec lui 24/24h et l'aiderons à se repérer lors de ses chasses. » dit Lucas sans s'adresser à Yuki, ce qu'il trouva des plus impolis mais il le passa sous silence.

« Merci beaucoup Lucas. Tu lui feras visiter l'île à la fin de cette réunion. Je dois aller voir Lucius. » dit Harry avec un sourire rêveur. Le fait de savoir que l'aristocrate avait accepté de devenir son calice le rendait fébrile et il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée…c'est de goûter à son sang et pour la première fois en savourer la saveur. Il savait qu'il avait déjà bu dans les cachots mais son état était tel qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter le sang de son calice comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur. » dit simplement Lucas…qui regardait la jambe du vampire japonais qui caressait celle d'Harry.

« Bien, puisque les petits détails sont réglés, nous allons peut être pouvoir commencer le plus important…les dossiers que vous avez déjà traité. » dit Yuki avec un sourire, ce qui calma l'impression d'impatience et de colère de sa phrase.

« Bien sûr. Alors nous avons traité trois dossiers qui nous semblaient important pour tout le clan. Tout d'abord, il y a eut le recensement des vampires d'Angleterre. »

« Dont vous êtes le seul clan, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yuki.

« C'est exacte. Le recensement vampirique n'est pas très important, je le concéde. Cependant cela fait plus de 200 ans que Lynara n'avait pas mis sa liste à jour. Si bien que nos besoins n'étaient plus adaptés. Nous n'avions plus assez de place sur l'île pour tout le monde. Heureusement nous avons rapidement trouvé une solution. » dit Harry tout en prenant le dossier concernant cette affaire.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Yuki, surtout intéressé par le nombre de vampire.

« Nous avons annexé le monastère de Glastonbury nda : je rappellerais que c'est un UA. Certes, il ne possède pas la même protection que l'île mais elle est suffisante pour permettre aux vampires d'y vivre en sécurité. »

« Mais le monastère n'était pas habité ? » s'étonna Yuki

« Non, apparemment, il a été abandonné depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ce qui fait qu'il nécessite quelque rénovations mais les vampires désirant y vivre se sont proposés pour le faire. »

« Et vous êtes combien ? »

« Plus de 1000, je crois. » dit Harry en se retournant vers Lucas.

« 1430 exactement. En comptant les calices et les enfants. » répondit le vampire.

« Merci. Nous sommes 900 sur l'île et 530 dans le monastère qui peut en accueillir 1200. » ajouta Harry.

Yuki acquiesça négligemment, déjà occupé à réfléchir sur ce dont il pourrait faire avec une telle puissance.

« Le deuxième dossier concerne l'amélioration des habitations déjà existante. Il faut dire que la plupart manquait de confort comme l'eau courante ou encore le chauffage. Il est facile pour un sorcier à la base d'avoir ce confort, cependant la plupart de mes hommes sont des moldus et le don vampirique ne permet pas une telle chose. »

« Je comprends. Passons à la suite, si tu veux bien. » dit rapidement Yuki dont le sujet l'ennuyait fortement puisqu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour son projet.

« Euh…oui, d'accord. » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement surpris par l'attitude du vampire Japonais. Il semblait attendre quelque chose et ses caresses ne cessaient d'augmenter. Harry voulait bien que ce soit une coutume chez lui, mais cela le mettait très mal à l'aise et il n'avait qu'une seule envie…se réfugier dans les bras de Lucius.

« L'autre dossier concernait l'entraînement de nos jeunes vampires…bien qu'il soit ouvert à tout le monde. » continua Harry, quoique légèrement crispé. Ce dossier était assez particulier puisqu'il touchait de très près ce qui faisait la réputation du clan.

« Excuse-moi si je te parais indiscret mais de quel entraînement parles-tu ? » demanda prudemment Yuki, qui sentait qu'Harry était sur ses gardes.

« Il s'agit de ce qui fait la fierté du clan…combat à main nu, magie, don vampirique et plus encore. »

« Oh, est-ce que je pourrais y assister ? Seulement une séance. » demanda Yuki, cachant difficilement une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

« Cela est impossible, monsieur l'émissaire. Le conseil n'est pas sans savoir que chaque clan possède un secret du même ordre. » intervient Lucas d'une voix froide et ferme.

« C'est exacte…mais… » tenta une nouvelle fois Yuki

« L'entraînement fait partit de ce secret. Vous comprendrez que nous nous devons de refuser. » dit encore Lucas en regardant le vampire dans les yeux.

« Je comprends. Bien s'il n'y a plus d'autres dossiers, j'aimerais me retirer dans ma chambre. Ce fut un long voyage. » dit Yuki avec une moue de déception. »

« Bien sur, je comprend. Lucas va vous accompagner. » dit Harry en se levant, heureux de quitter ce vampire dont la présence le mettait mal à l'aise. En sortant de la pièce, Yuki en profita pour embrasser Harry sur la joue et de le gratifier d'un sourire coquin. Non, vraiment, il devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les coutumes au Japon…qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Mais d'abord, retrouver Lucius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Fabrice attendait devant la porte du bureau de leur 'seigneur'. Il était en réunion avec l'émissaire du conseil…sinon, il serait déjà rentré pour le tuer. Mais devant l'émissaire…non, il tenait trop à sa vie, même si c'était une vie maudite.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et l'émissaire accompagné de Lucas sortit. Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ce type. Il faisait partit des meilleurs vampires et avait réussi là où lui avait échoué avec Lynara…que sa voix soit entendu pour autre chose que donner son avis sur un vampire. Il était devenu le second de Potter et celui-ci ne le cachait pas. Il le dégoûtait. Mais son tour viendra bientôt. D'abord Potter…s'il se décide à sortir. Ah….

Potter marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Fabrice devait faire vite. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger…quand soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement…si brusquement que le vampire faillit dévoiler sa présence. Mais il se ressaisit à temps et sortit sa lame, avant de foncer sur Potter…pour rencontrer un mur.

Le choc fut si rude que la lame pourtant déclaré indestructible se brisa contre le mur…ainsi que la main du vampire qui ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa douleur. Il était en train de serrer sa main brisée tout en gémissant quand une autre main apparut devant son visage. Il se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette main.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Potter avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux trop verts. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien. Il ne gémissait pas de douleur pour le plaisir.

« Ce n'est rien mon seigneur…Dans un accès de rage, j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le mur… » dit piteusement Fabrice. Il grogna intérieurement de se faire passer pour un sombre idiot.

« Et le mur a gagné…comme toujours. Mais bon, le don vampirique va vite arranger les choses. » dit Potter avec un sourire amusé, limite moqueur.

« Oui, heureusement. » dit Fabrice avec le sourire qui disparut aussitôt que Potter lui tourna le dos. Il l'aurait un jour, il l'aurait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Severus était assis dans le parc de Poudlard et regardait le soleil qui se couchait. Lily, à côté de lui, discutait sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plutôt au cours de potion…James et Sirius avaient une nouvelle fois tenté de saboter la potion du Serpentard. Cependant, il n'était pas un prodige dans cette matière pour rien._

_Ils avaient ainsi appris qu'en ajoutant un morceau d'Holothurie (cadeau des farceurs) avec de la poudre d'aile de fée, ils créaient un catalyseur des plus efficaces. Normalement cette potion devait mijoter pendant une demi-heure pour qu'elle soit complète. Là, il n'avait fallut que dix minutes…même le professeur n'avait rien compris. De plus, il n'y avait eu aucune modification dans les effets de la potion…Severus l'avait testé sur un rat pour en être sûr._

_« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait adapter cela pour toutes les potions ? » demanda Lily en se rapprochant du jeune homme._

_« C'est possible, mais il faudrait faire des essais. » répondit Severus en se rapprochant à son tour._

_L'atmosphère se mit à changer progressivement. L'ambiance studieuse se changea et se fit plus sensuel. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait mais Severus n'allait pas laisser cette chance passer. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme._

_« On devrait essayer. » murmura Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune prodige._

_« On devrait essayer. » chuchota à son tour Severus avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit complet. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la passion du baiser. Les lèvres de Lily étaient finement ourlées et délicates sous les siennes. Il se détacha légèrement et lécha ses lèvres. Elle avait mis un baume à la cerise. Il en fut immédiatement intoxiqué._

_Tellement intoxiqué qu'il replongea sur ses lèvres. Mais elles avaient changé. Elles étaient fines, froides mais aussi plus douce. Il y avait aussi ces deux protubérances au niveau des canines._

_Surprit, il se détacha et ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, la jeune femme avait changé. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche que celle de Lily._

_« Laetitia ? » s'étonna Severus_

_« Bien sûr mon mignon. » répondit le vampire avec un sourire charmeur, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais le baiser fut plus passionné…plus quémandeur._

_Pendant un instant, Severus voulut s'écarter du vampire mais elle le retient d'une main derrière la nuque avant de se détacher de ses lèvres._

_« Non, Severus. Pas cette fois. Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ; » dit-elle contre ses lèvres._

_Elle glissa ensuite sa bouche dans le cou du maître de potion qui déglutit fortement avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte. Il ne voulait plus reculer. Le désir qui coulait à présent dans ses veines était bien trop fort pour qu'il lutte contre lui…même quand elle planta ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Il se cambra et ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet._

_Bang._

_Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher tellement la sensation était puissante._

_Bang_

_Calme-toi, petit cœur, calme-toi…ce n'est qu'une morsure…Ce n'est qu'une morsure._

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, pestant contre ce rêve qui l'avait mis dans un tel état et contre cet imbécile qui s'acharnait contre sa porte.

0°0°0°0°

Il gémit en sentant une serviette complètement gelé contre son front. Il chercha à s'en dégager mais on le retient par l'épaule. Complètement perdu, il se mit à paniquer. Surtout quand il voulut ouvrir les yeux sans pouvoir y parvenir. L'un d'eux semblait gonflé et douloureux.

« Calme-toi Severus. Calme-toi et respire profondément. Ce n'est que moi. » dit une voix qu'il reconnut.

Laetitia…Severus se calma et réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Seul le droit répondit à sa demande. Délicatement, il toucha celui de gauche. Il était gonflé et douloureux au touché. Cependant il ne comprit pas pourquoi…avant de se souvenir de sa rencontre avec le poing…de Potter. Maudit soit-il !!

A côté de lui, la jeune femme le regardait mi-amusée, mi-inquiète, amusement et inquiétude qu'il mit sur le compte de la situation…Lui-même aurait trouvé cela drôle…si ce n'avait pas été lui. Elle était assise au niveau de ses hanches sur le lit. Il s'étonna alors de la force du vampire. Elle avait quand même réussi à le porter jusqu'à son lit. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un poids plume, même s'il était trop mince pour sa taille.

Elle se pencha vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait du reculer, s'écarter mais il ne le fit pas…à cause de la fatigue ou à cause de son rêve, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais le fait était là, il appréciait cette caresse. De contentement, il ferma les yeux, manquant le sourire rêveur de la jeune femme.

« Severus, mon doux Severus…Me laisseras-tu un jour m'approcher de toi ? » murmura Laetitia, pensant que Severus venait de se rendormir.

« Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. » dit Severus en réouvrant les yeux. Il devait s'empêcher d'aimer, malgré la douleur qu'il allait subir. Il le devait à Lily, à sa mémoire.

« Si…tu en as le droit. » dit Laetitia avec une pointe de colère, jalouse de voir l'emprise qu'avait cette Lily sur celui que réclamait son âme.

Elle prit possession de ses lèvres. Severus chercha à s'en dégager mais la prise du vampire était bien trop forte pour qu'il s'échappe…enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit quand il céda au désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Puis lentement, Laetitia glissa son visage dans le cou du maître de potion, lécha doucement la peau tendre.

« Severus, s'il te plait…laisse-moi faire de toi mon calice, mon aimé devant l'éternel. » supplia Laetitia, ce qui lui ressemblait pas. Mais la brûlure de savoir son calice si près et en même temps si loin d'elle la rendait impatiente. Severus inspira profondément et pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant plus d'espace pour le vampire qui sourit contre sa peau.

« Vas-y… » dit Severus d'un souffle.

Aussitôt, comme par craindre de voir l'homme revenir sur ses positions, Laetitia plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de Severus qui sursauta sous la morsure douloureuse. Cependant, rapidement, le désir qui lui brûlait les reins revient encore plus puissant et avec une félicité qu'il n'avait jamais connu, malgré ces quelques amantes. Laetitia, inconsciente de l'état de son calice, continua à boire son sang avant de le relâcher dans une brusque inspiration. Ses lèvres s'étaient teint sous le sang de Severus…mais au lieu d'être dégoûté par cela, il en fut émoustillé. Il prit, de lui-même, les lèvres de Son vampire et l'embrassa comme pour faire disparaître le sang qui teintait la bouche délicate de Laetitia.

« Severus…Severus, s'il te plait…laisse-moi te faire mien, laisse-moi terminer le lien. » dit péniblement Laetitia en s'arrachant au baiser qui venait d'embrasser tout son être.

Sans répondre, Severus inversa sa position. Le vampire en Laetitia grogna sous cette position humiliante selon lui, jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne possession de ses lèvres, tout en laissant ses mains vogué sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne resta pas passive sous ses mains et entreprit de le déshabiller et de mordiller toute la peau qui était à sa portée. Plusieurs fois, Severus feula en sentant la morsure indélicate du vampire mais cela l'excitait comme jamais auparavant…Ce qu'il mit sur le compte du lien naissant entre eux deux.

« Laetitia, oh Laetitia » murmura Severus en plongeant sa tête dans la poitrine nu de la jeune femme. Il la caressa de ses mains et de sa langue avec un respect proche de l'idolâtrie…ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas

« Severus, je t'en prie…arrête les préliminaires et prends-moi tout de suite…le lien est en train de me torturer… » gémit Laetitia en se cambrant. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sauter les caresses, surtout si elles étaient prodigué avec autant de passion que celle de Severus, mais son côté vampire réclamait la fermeture du lien au plutôt.

Severus, malgré l'étrangeté de la demande, obéit sans poser de question. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait. Sa tête était vide et lui tournait légèrement. Il avait du mal à voir et n'était plus que sensation. Un mouvement leste, il plongea au creux du corps de Laetitia et étouffa un gémissement en mordant brutalement le sein de sa compagne. Celle-ci cria sous la douleur de la morsure et de la pénétration, mais surtout elle cria de plaisir en se sentant enfin entière et puissante. Elle se sentait bien…

0°0°0°0°

« Pourquoi tu as dit que le lien te torturait ? » demanda Severus alors qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. A côté de lui, Laetitia souriait les yeux fermés.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Le vampire qui est en moi réclamait avec force la fermeture du lien…C'est comme si tu étais dévoré de l'intérieur. C'est douleureux comme sensation. » répondit-elle sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux. Le maître de potion l'attira encore plus près de lui. Elle soupira d'aise contre le torse de Severus.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus la repousser et n'en avait aucune envie. Cependant, il ne ressentait pas encore cette étincelle qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Lily et cela le perturbait légèrement.

« Cela viendra Severus…laisse-toi du temps pour faire ton deuil. » dit Laetitia d'une voix somnolente.

«Je me demande comme fait Potter pour supporter cette sensation… » dit Severus à haute voix, sans chercher à savoir comment elle avait su pour ses doutes. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle venait de s'endormir contre son torse. Severus la regarda un instant avant de laisser éclore un sourire…heureux

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le clan avançait péniblement à travers les bois. Il faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux avait femmes et enfants. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas des loups-garous et n'avaient donc pas l'habitude de voyager dans les bois…la nuit. De plus, la pleine lune se rapprochait dangereusement et cela augmentait la tension au sein du groupe. Car personne ne savait comme cela allait se passer, même pas Remus qui n'en dormait plus.

Il se devait de trouver une solution avant que le pire n'arrive…surtout qu'il ne savait pas où se situait l'île d'Avalon et que Luna avait disparut depuis deux jours maintenant. Elle leur avait seulement dit d'aller au monastère de Glastonbury…ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le site soit protégé par un Kekkai. Si bien qu'ils avaient atterrit 10km avant le monastère et qu'ils devaient marcher. Il espéra seulement qu'ils atteindraient le monastère avant la pleine lune…ainsi les femmes et les enfants pourront se mettre à l'abri…C'était à espérer !!

* * *

vu que je poste assez tard, je n'ai pas le courage de me relire et de changer les séparations...mais bon j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas pour me lire

Gros bisou à tout le monde


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_La barque semblait s'être figée comme tout le reste du décor. Une brume épaisse et froide s'étendit jusqu'à eux…jusqu'à les noyer dans une atmosphère étouffante et aussi froide que la neige la plus pure. Les 2 hommes, frigorifiés et effrayés malgré leur puissance, s'enroulèrent dans la couverture qui tapissait le fond de la barque et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Une voix féminine et sans âge se fit entendre à travers la brume…des clochettes l'accompagnèrent…Les effrayant un peu plus._

_« Vous n'avez nul crainte à avoir, enfant de la prophétie. »_

_Sitôt après, la rivière s'agita de plus en plus, manquant de faire chavirer la barque à de nombreuses reprises. L'un des 2 hommes, celui à la chevelure brune, plaqua son amant au fond de la barque et se mit au-dessus, dans l'espoir vain de l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau._

_« N'ayez pas peut. Rien ne va vous arriver. » poursuivit cette voix alors que le bateau continuait à tanguer de plus en plus fort. _

_Plusieurs fois, l'homme brun faillait tomber à l'eau mais à chaque fois son amant le rattrapa et le plaqua contre lui. Ils haletaient et tremblaient de froid._

_« Ne tombe pas, je t'en prie. Si tu tombes, je te suivrais. » dit l'homme à la chevelure blonde tout en s'accrochant au cou de son amant._

_L'homme brun ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa avec toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, essayant de le rassurer malgré la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peu importe qu'il tombe à l'eau, peu importe…du moment que son amant restait sain et sauf dans la barque._

_Soudain la barque se renversa et les deux hommes chutèrent et furent séparé sous le choc. Ils cherchèrent à se retrouver mais le courant les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Ils luttèrent de toutes leurs forces mais rien n'y fit…ils continuaient à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre._

_« Tout va bien se passer…Garder confiance l'un dans l'autre… »reprit la voix. Malgré qu'ils soient dans l'eau, ils l'entendirent parfaitement._

_Elle leur demandait d'accepter cette séparation…Elle leur demandait d'accepter de perdre la moitié d'eux-mêmes…Cela leur était impossible, ils le savaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter…_

_Alors, ils se remirent à lutter contre le courant qui cherchait à les séparer aussi cruellement. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs yeux et tellement occupé par cette pensée de se retrouver qu'ils ne virent pas la femme à l'allure diaphane qui les regarda en souriant tendrement._

_« Tout ira bien…maintenant… » dit –elle avant de disparaître._

_Aussitôt les deux hommes réussirent à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre…Tellement fort qu'ils disparurent l'un dans l'autre…mais cela ne les effraya pas, au contraire…ils se sentaient merveilleusement bien._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harry entra dans la salle de réunion, les sourcils froncé et un pli barrant son front. Lucas qui était le plus proche de l'entrée le remarqua aussitôt et s'approcha de son chef tout en surveillant Yuki. Il se remémorait encore très bien la discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui en le raccompagnant à son logement.

Flash-back

Les 2 vampires marchaient en silence depuis un moment maintenant. Yuki parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Et Lucas parce qu'il attendait d'être seul avec le vampire. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui allait suivre soit rapporter à son seigneur.

« Je dois te parler. » dit-il en agrippant le bras du vampire qui lui sourit avec effronterie.

« Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer. » ricana Yuki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Normalement Lucas aurait du baisser les yeux. Même s'il n'aimait absolument pas le vampire, Yuki n'en restait pas moins son supérieur, de part son appartenance au conseil vampirique. S'il décidait de le tuer, Harry n'aurait rien à dire, il était dans son bon droit. C'est pourquoi le vampire japonais rétrécit les yeux en voyant l'insolence dont faisait preuve le second. Cependant, il ne dit rien.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » demanda Yuki du bout des lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'on osait lui manquer de respect.

« Simple. Je suis sur que même toi, tu peux comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Ne t'approche pas d'Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais ne t'approche pas d'Harry. » dit-il en montrant des dents.

« Sinon quoi ? » rétorqua le vampire japonais avec un sourire en coin. Tous les deux savaient à quel point le pouvoir de Lucas était limité…mais cela n'empêcha pas le second de le menacer.

« Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir…Alors suis mon conseil et tout se passera bien. » dit Lucas avec un sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il savait qu'il était capable de tuer l'émissaire pour sauver Harry, et ce, malgré les conséquences désastreuses que cela entraînerait.

Yuki éclata de rire avant de partir vers la maison qu'on lui avait réservé. Deux vampires bâtis comme des armoires à glace en gardaient l'entrée. Lucas resta sur place et le regarda entrer dans la maison avec une désagréable sensation envahissant son estomac. Il ne la sentait pas cette histoire d'émissaire…surtout qu'Harry était fragilisé par son demi-lien avec Lucius…pourvu que cette histoire s'arrange au plus vite. Il poussa un soupir avant de retourner dans ses appartements où l'attendait sa fille…

Fin Flash-back

« Mon seigneur tout se passe comme vous le voulez ? » demanda Lucas, redoutant déjà une entourloupe de Yuki. Harry se mordit les lèvres et regarda autour de lui, pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

« Nathan et Draco ne sont pas dans leur appartement et apparemment, ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier. De la part de Nathan, je ne trouve pas cela inquiétant, il a son indépendance…mais l'inquiétude de Lucius me rend soucieux et nerveux. » répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« En parlant de cela…Est-ce que cela s'arrange entre vous ? » demanda Lucas, l'air de rien. Aussitôt un sourire tendre illumina le visage de son supérieur.

« Oui, doucement, mais ça avance. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le retrouver après cette réunion. Est-ce que tu pourrais lancer une recherche dans les alentours de l'île ? Je ne suis pas réellement inquiet mais cela rassurerait mon calice. » dit Harry avant de se diriger vers son trône.

« Cela sera fait selon vos désirs. » répondit Lucas avec déférence. Harry comprit par cette attitude que son second n'avait aucune confiance en l'émissaire qui venait de les rejoindre. Il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi, cependant, il décida de faire confiance en l'instinct de Lucas.

« Est-ce que tout se passe comme tu le veux ? » demanda Yuki sans le respect qu'il aurait du normalement faire preuve face à un chef de clan dans lequel il est invité.

« Oui…Si nous attaquions cette réunion extraordinaire. » dit-il en souriant à Lucas. Celui-ci fit un léger signe de la tête et alla chercher les trois personnes qui attendaient dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait deux hommes qui se ressemblaient légèrement…des frères peut être…et une jeune femme qui lui semblait familière.

« Luna ? mais qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna Harry

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard, seigneur. La raison de cette réunion est trop délicate pour qu'on s'attarde sur des détails. » intervient Lucas. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il remarqua alors la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Le seul qui paraissait tranquille était Yuki qui le regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

« Bien, maintenant que je suis là, est-ce qu'on peux m'expliquer de ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry après avoir saluer Yuki d'un simple signe de la tête. Il s'assit devant les trois vampires qui avaient demandé à le voir. Lucas vient s'asseoir derrière lui.

Luna se recula pour mettre les deux vampires en valeur, aussi Harry tourna son regard vers eux. Ils semblaient inquiets et l'un d'eux tenaient un journal dans ses mains. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un signe de la main pour les inciter à parler.

« Mon seigneur, désolé de vous déranger mais ce que nous avons découvert nécessite toute votre attention » dit l'un d'eux. Celui-ci qui tenait le journal. Il s'avança et tendit le journal à son chef. Harry fronça les sourcils et prit le journal en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'aussi inquiétant. Il l'ouvrit et comprit aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Harry en voyant le premier titre. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit le journal et le lit avec attention. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…Dumbledore n'avait pas pu laisser faire cela, malgré son inimité envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas !

« Vous êtes sur de ces informations ? » demanda Harry en regardant les deux frères. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant de répondre. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de son aîné.

« Je suis désolé mon seigneur mais la gazette ne ment pas. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas des plus fiables. C'est pourquoi nous avons été dans le monde sorcier avant de venir vous prévenir. » dit l'aîné en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Je n'approuve pas, bien que vous ayez raison. Si cela est vrai, cela aurait pu avoir une conséquence bien plus dramatique ! » soupira Harry sans pour autant élever la voix. Il aurait seulement voulu être prévenu plutôt pour agir en conséquence.

« Nous comprenons, mon seigneur. Cependant notre incursion nous a permis de trouver ceci. » dit le plus jeune en tendant une affiche à Harry qui la prit tout en soupirant. Cette affiche confirmait ce que disait la gazette et, de ce fait, les mettait dans une position plus que délicate.

« Merci beaucoup ! Vous pouvez y aller pour le moment. Il y aura une réunion plus tard pour décider de ce que nous ferons pour ça. Cependant, j'aimerais que cette information reste confidentielle pour le moment. Je vous charge d'informer tous les vampires de l'île qu'ils doivent rester ici et ne pas aller dans le monde sorcier pour le moment. Lucas, tu me rassembles tous les vampires du clan. »

'et j'en profiterais pour présenter Lucius et les autres à tout le monde ' pensa Harry en se levant pour sortir de la salle.

« Mon seigneur, un instant s'il vous plait. »

« Oh, Luna, je t'avais oublié. » dit Harry d'un air penaud.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Cependant, j'aurais une requête à vous faire part. » Le ton formel de son amie le fit froncer les sourcils. Cela devait être très important parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ces lois ne concernent pas uniquement les vampires et je connais un clan de loups-garous qui se trouve en difficulté…surtout qu'il y a dans ce clan des femmes et des enfants 'sains'. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'offrir l'hospitalité à ce clan ? » demanda Luna sans départir de son sérieux.

« Mm, ce serait une possibilité….Cependant, je dois voir le clan et son chef pour prendre ma décision. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Il doit être aux alentours du monastère à présent. »

« Bien allons-y…Oh Yuki, je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter l'île pour l'instant, même pour cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer et je préfère vous savoir en sécurité sur l'île pour le moment. » dit Harry en se tournant vers le vampire japonais qui fronça les sourcils.

« Cela me parait bien impossible dans la mesure où je dois informer le conseil de la situation actuelle en Angleterre. Cependant cela ne me prendra que peu de temps et je vous demanderais d'attendre mon retour pour faire cette réunion. Malgré la difficulté que va connaître votre clan, la mise en examen continue toujours. » répondit calmement mais fermement Yuki. Surtout qu'ainsi, il pourrait voir la totalité des effectifs anglais. Parce que si la crise continue, il devrait trouver un endroit au Japon pour y amener le clan, quand il aurait fait main mise dessus.

« Je comprends. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Lucas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Luna allons-y ! » dit Harry en sortant la salle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Remus venait enfin d'arriver au monastère après trois jours de marche pénible et fatigante pour tout le monde. La plupart de son clan était assis à l'orée de la forêt et reprenait son souffle tout en discutant sur la pleine lune qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. La seule solution qui s'offrait à eux venait de partir en fumée.

Le monastère était occupé !

Ils étaient arrivé au moment où la nuit cède sa place au jour et alors qu'ils allaient trouvé refuge dans le monastère, Remus et deux de ses hommes, envoyé en éclaireur, avaient vu trois hommes, vêtu luxueusement, entré dans le monastère en plaisantant…Signe visible que le monastère était habité…et d'après l'odeur qu'avaient dégagé les trois hommes, habité par des vampires. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luna l'avait envoyé ici.

La tension était de plus en plus palpable et les esprits commençaient à s'exciter. Les plus jeunes enfants retenaient à grande peine d'éclater en sanglots, surtout que leurs estomacs criaient famine. Remus ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Remus ? Remus, tu es ici ? » cria une voix qu'il reconnut.

« Luna ? Nous somme ici ! » dit-il en écartant les fourrés où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour le moment. Il se figea en voyant qui accompagnait Luna.

« Moony ? » s'étonna Harry. Visiblement lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

« Luna…je pense que nous méritons une explication ! » dit Remus en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Soudain, il fronça les yeux en clignant des yeux. Avec son odeur plus développé à l'approche de la pleine lune, il venait de remarquer quelque chose. La jeune femme était un vampire.

« C'est simple. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un endroit où ton clan peut se reposer sans crainte d'être parqué comme l'a décidé le ministère. Il se trouve que l'île d'Avalon est le meilleur endroit pour cela. Cependant l'île est déjà occupée par le clan que dirige Harry, donc c'est à lui de décider si tu peux ou non rester ici. » dit la jeune femme en allant s'appuyer contre un arbre.

« Tu es devenu chef de clan ? Ce n'est pas un peut trop tôt ? » s'étonna Remus.

« Je ne l'ai pas décidé. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas amené Lynara dans ma CELLULE, je ne l'aurais pas tué et je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Cependant, je m'en sors assez bien pour le moment. » rétorqua Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son oncle de cœur se retourne contre lui.

« Je suis désolé pour cela. Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore irait aussi loin…Même si je n'accepte pas Lucius dans ta vie, je n'avais pas le droit d'accepter que Dumbledore te force à lui tourner le dos. » dit d'un ton penaud Remus.

« Tu devras l'accepter…parce qu'il est et restera mon calice, la moitié de mon âme ! » rétorqua Harry en tentant de réprimer la colère qui montait en lui.

Cependant, il y arrivait difficilement et le loup en Remus le ressentait comme une menace et il se mit à grogner. Luna, contre son arbre, se redressa prête à défendre son seigneur si le loup-garou décidait de lui sauter dessus. Harry, quand à lui, ressentait la forte envie de tordre le cou de cet homme qui osait grogner contre lui. Il en avait presque oublié qui il était. Quand soudain, un enfant, à peine âgé de trois ans, pénétra dans la plaine où ils étaient en train de discuter. Peu assuré sur ses jambes, il vint s'accrocher à Harry qui détacha son regard de Remus.

« Hey, 'tit bout de chou, d'où tu viens toi ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire attendri. Il aimait particulièrement les enfants, les trouvant touchant par leur innocence. Le bambin lui montra les fourrés derrière Remus avant de remettre son pouce dans sa bouche. Harry se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu.

« Je vois que toi aussi, tu es à la tête d'un clan. » dit calmement Harry, calmant ainsi le loup intérieur de son oncle.

« Oui, un clan un peu étonnant certes mais un clan cher à mon cœur. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Aide-moi à protéger les miens. » dit Remus en baissant la tête.

Il la releva en voyant Harry passé à ses côtés pour se diriger vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué l'enfant. Le vampire écarta les fourrés, surprenant le clan qui se reposait à cet endroit. Tous les loups-garous se relevèrent et ceux ayant une femme et des enfants se mirent devant eux. Une femme se leva en poussant un cri aigu. Elle voulut se précipité sur le vampire mais son époux l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

L'enfant dans les bras d'Harry s'agita pour signifier à son porteur qu'il voulait descendre. Harry lui sourit et déposa l'enfant qui courut rejoindre sa mère qui l'enserra avec force. Harry se redressa et fit face aux loups-garous qui regardaient le vampire sans savoir que faire.

« Harry, tu pourrais me répondre ! » dit Remus en le rejoignant. Aussitôt la tension régnant dans le groupe se calma et les loups-garous perdirent leur attitude défensive.

« Je vois. L'île est trop petite pour accueillir ton clan. Il est déjà trop petit pour le mien. Cependant, il reste de la place dans le monastère. Il n'est pas aussi bien protégé que l'île mais il fera l'affaire. Je dois seulement convaincre ses habitants que vous n'êtes pas une menace et je vous votre promesse que vous n'essayerez pas de les attaquer d'une quelconque façon. » dit Harry en se retournant vers son oncle. Son ton sérieux montra à Remus qu'il avait à faire au chef de clan et non à son neveu.

« Je comprends et nous acceptons les conditions. Nous sortirons hors du monastère lors des nuits de pleine lune, j'attends à ce que nos enfants et nos femmes soient en sécurité au sein du monastère. » dit Remus en se plaçant devant son clan. »

« Bien évidemment. Suivez-moi. »

Harry les conduisit au monastère et entra dedans avec une prestance digne d'un grand chef. Dans son dos, Remus ne put retenir le sourire de fierté face à l'attitude du garçon qu'il avait vu grandir au fil des années. Dès son entrée, deux vampires vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Mon seigneur ? Mais… » Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant les deux vampires. Il s'agissait des deux vampires qui étaient venu le prévenir de la crise qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« Je sais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas tout sera expliqué ce soir lors de la réunion. En attendant, je vous demanderais de rester dans vos chambres. » ajouta Harry en se tournant vers le clan de Remus. Remus hocha la tête après avoir regardé les membres de son clan.

« Bien. Je veux te voir ce soir pour la réunion. Luna se chargera de t'accompagner. » dit Harry avant de partir aussi tôt. Il vaudrait un peu de temps avant qu'il pardonne à son oncle de cœur de lui avoir tourné le dos quand il en avait le plus besoin. Remus derrière soupira avant de suivre Luna qui l'emmena à ses nouveaux quartiers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Fleur soupira de soulagement en descendant de son balai. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Le temps là-haut était tellement froid qu'elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Le clan abusait franchement, il aurait pu se mettre proche d'une gare ou dans un endroit où le transplannage était permis ! Mais non, il avait choisi la forêt de Brocéliande.

Mais ce qu'elle supportait mal était la distance qu'il y avait entre son âme-sœur et elle. Elle en voulait à Bill de ne pas avoir pu se décider entre son patriotisme et son amour pour elle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à l'aimer. Elle essuya une larme et s'introduit dans la forêt à la recherche de son clan. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa grand-mère…depuis que sa mère avait décidé de suivre son âme-sœur.

« Bonjour, Fleur. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » dit une personne à la chevelure blanche. De fines rides marquaient les traits de son visage de manière délicate. Ses yeux bleus restaient perçants et bienveillant envers sa descendance, même si elle n'était pas d'un sang aussi pur que le sien.

« Bonjour Grand-mère. Gabrielle est déjà arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé alors que l'émotion se bloquait dans sa gorge.

« Pas encore, mais elle ne saurait tarder. Ta mère a eu vent de ce qui se passait en Angleterre et savait que tu viendrais à cette réunion…Une première pour ta sœur, j'espère que cela lui plaira. » répondit sa grand-mère avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans la forêt.

Fleur n'en prit pas ombrage et la suivit. Elle avait l'habitude de la froideur de sa Grand-mère. Celle-ci dirigeait depuis tellement longtemps le clan qu'elle avait perdu de son humanité mais elle n'avait pas perdu sa bienveillance envers les membres de son clan…Même ceux qui avaient tourné le dos pour suivre leur âme-sœur…comme sa fille et sa petite-fille.

« Je suis étonnée de te voir ici. Un problème avec ton époux ? La dernière fois, tu n'es pas venu à cause de lui. » dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie qui glissa sur Fleur.

« Il est vrai que j'ai un problème avec mon époux mais ce n'est pas important. Je serais venue quand même. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que va faire le clan pour cette histoire. Il n'existe pas de clan en Angleterre et la plupart des Veelas sont partis auprès de leur famille ailleurs. »

« Cependant, tu ne veux pas obliger ton époux à quitter sa famille. » continua sa grand-mère, un soupir perceptible dans la voix.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de dévoiler le plus grand de nos secrets…Tout sera dit ce soir à la réunion. En attendant, ta chambre est libre, si tu veux te reposer. » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir dans sa maison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Draco grogna en se réveillant. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait mal partout et était nu sous la couverture…NU ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de se relever mais ses bras étaient coincé derrière son dos et ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Encore abrutit par le sommeil, il ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le rire narquois d'une personne qui lui était inconnu. Il remarqua alors qu'il était pied et poing lié.

« Qu'est-ce… »murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en plus d'être fourbu, il se sentait nauséeux.

« Pauvre, pauvre petit oiseaux…tu t'es perdu dans la forêt et elle a faillit t'emporter. Heureusement qu'on avait besoin de toi ! » ricana encore cette voix.

Draco tendit la tête vers le haut et vit un jeune homme d'apparence fragile. Il avait des cheveux bruns qu'il avait tressés avec un fil argenté dedans. Elle reposait sagement sur sa fine poitrine. Ses côtes saillaient douloureusement. Ses yeux violets le regardaient avec envie et amusement. Un frisson d'angoisse traversa le dos de l'aristocrate.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »demanda Draco dans un murmure. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa minceur, de sa peau presque transparente ou à cause de son regard. Peut être à cause des trois. Et en ajoutant le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était, Draco était totalement paniqué. Il aurait voulu se débattre et hurler mais il était trop faible pour cela.

« Je suis qui je suis. Tu n'a pas à le savoir pour le moment…mais bientôt j'espère. Sinon, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle habitation ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton guilleret qui ne correspondait pas au personnage.

Draco chercha à s'éloigner de lui mais il n'arrivait à bouger. Et puis, il ne savait même pas où était la porte pour s'échapper. Au centre de la pièce brûlait un feu de couleur bleu et le reste de la pièce était complètement nu. Il découvrit que la porte n'était qu'une simple tenture qui volait au gré du vent.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda encore Draco tout en étant pas sûr de comprendre la réponse. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Moi rien…enfin pas encore. Non, c'est ma grand-mère qui a besoin de toi…comme monnaie d'échange. » ricana à nouveau l'homme. Il s'approcha tout doucement de Draco qui se mit à gémir mais il n'arrivait pas à reculer. Il était complètement abruti par une drogue quelconque.

« Non, s'il vous plait…non… »gémit Draco en secouant la tête. Mais l'homme ne fit que sourire un peu plus.

« Mais si, mais si. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma grand-mère en profiterait et pas moi ? Surtout que tu n'es pas comme les autres…Je veux dire, tu n'as pas d'elle comme nous, tes yeux sont si clairs tout comme tes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vu cela. » dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Draco.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux si forts que des larmes perlèrent à leur coin. Il ne voulait pas…il voulait rejoindre Nathan mais il était si faible…si pathétiquement faible. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et cet homme continuait à le toucher, à le caresser qu'il se mit à prier que quelqu'un vienne le sauvé…lui qui n'avait compté en quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

'Nathan, je t'en prie…Nathan, aide-moi…si tu m'aimes viens à mon secours…je t'en prie, je t'en prie.' Pria Draco encore et encore, sans se rendre compte de l'ineptie de ses prières. 'Pitié…viens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. '

°0°0°0°

« Bonjour petit prince. »

Nathan se tourna pour faire face à une étrange créature. Elle n'était pas étrange parce que laide mais étrange par sa beauté. Elle avait la peau noire comme l'ébène et des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige. Ses yeux violets le regardaient fixement. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange…Non, le plus étrange étaient ses ailes de la même couleur que ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle personne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant sur ses gardes.

« Je m'appelle Lilith, mais je pense que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais savoir. »

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda encore Nathan quand il vit que le lieu avait changé.

Ils étaient à présent dans une clairière où trônait, en son centre, un pommier, symbole de la connaissance. Devant le pommier, il y avait une vasque en marbre blanc entouré d'un lierre d'un vert sombre. Elle l'intriguait.

« Nous sommes sur mon territoire, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Je vais te l'expliquer mais d'abord viens et regarde ! »

Sans réellement comprendre, Nathan s'approcha de la vasque et se pencha au-dessus. L'eau était de couleur turquoise avec des filaments verts. Elle se mit à tourner jusqu'à ce que Nathan ne puisse distinguer les filaments. Elle tournait jusqu'à englober totalement Nathan. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre pour sortir de là, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Quand il reprit 'conscience', il était de nouveau dans la clairière mais pas au même moment d'après la fleuraison du pommier.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » s'écria Nathan en tournant sur lui-même. Il était dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Draco alors qu'il sentait que le blond avait besoin de lui.

« Tais-toi et regarde ! » dit Lilith, cependant il ne la vit nulle part.

Soudain trois personnes entrèrent dans la clairière et vinrent entourer le pommier. Il y avait Lilith mais bien plus jeune…elle n'avait pas encore cette teinte ébène et ses cheveux étaient de couleur châtain foncé. A côté d'elle se trouvait un haut elfe et une autre jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux océans.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Une autre femme venait d'arriver, juste devant le pommier à la place de la vasque. Elle portait une robe noire qui tournoyait autour d'elle comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent, elle était déchirée en plusieurs endroits dévoilant une poitrine opulente et une peau de pêche. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient dans son dos et ses yeux blancs foudroyaient les 3 personnes qui se tenaient agenouillé devant elle.

« C'est la Magie…Elle est en colère ! » reprit la voix de Lilith mais une nouvelle fois, il ne la vit pas.

Nathan regarda avec inquiétude et admiration la femme éthérée qui se tenait devait lui. Il frissonna en entendant la voix de sa mère…leur mère à tous.

« Je suis déçue et blessée…ils m'ont blessée et je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Il viendra quand mon enfant béni par la magie la plus pure rencontrera son destin. Un homme décidera alors de la destinée des sorciers. Il sera aidé dans sa tâche par l'ensemble de mes enfants. Cet homme sera le compagnon de mon enfant béni. »

Sa voix était douce et chaude mais implacable et eut l'effet d'un coup de couteau à Nathan. Il n'eut même pas conscience d'être revenu à son époque. La sentence de la Magie résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Le moment de la prophétie est arrivé. L'enfant béni à trouvé son compagnon, ils ont trouvé leur compagnon. » dit Lilith en sortant Nathan de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers elle

« Comment cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Tu connais les enfants béni, car ils sont 2…l'un descend de l'autre mais la magie pure qui coule dans leur veines est la même. Et toi…tu as reçu le pouvoir de décider du destin du monde magique. » continua Lilith sans se préoccuper de Nathan qui secouait la tête, refusant d'écouter, de croire ce que venait de dire la fée.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une centaine de question se pressaient dans son crâne.

« Il est en sureté, là où il doit être. Maintenant il faut faire un choix, petit prince. C'est l'heure ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre ! Rendez-moi Draco ! »

« Je ne le peux…pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux ! La fin de ces immondices que l'on nomme sorcier. Peu importe ce qui en découlera. »

« Je… »

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, un sentiment de panique envahit son être. Une panique qui ne lui appartenait pas…Tout comme ce cri de désespoir qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Draco »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il transplanna immédiatement à ses côtés, surprenant Lilith et ses gardes du corps. Il atterrit dans une sombre cabane enfumée avec des fleurs d'opium qui lui retourna aussitôt le cœur. D'un geste de la main, il la fit disparaître.

« Nathan » gémit Draco, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Les mains d'Alexandre se trouvait sur les hanches et son visage se trouvait juste au-dessus du celui du blond. Ce qui était en train de se passer ne laissait aucun doute Nathan qui se mit en colère. Une rage froide et destructrice l'envahit, il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et ne le cherchait pas. Un vent violent s'éleva dans la pièce et Alexandre fut emporté et rencontra avec force la paroi de la cabane qui trembla sous le choc. La fée s'effondra sur le sol, sonné.

« Draco… » murmura Nathan en recouvrant son ange par une couverture qui trainait à ses côtés. Le blond se mit à trembler et s'accrocha avec désespoir à l'elfe qui tenta de le calmer en le couvrant de caresse et de mot doux. Quand le blond se fut endormit, Nathan le souleva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cabane. Cependant Lilith était déjà revenu et l'empêchait de sortir.

« Laisse-moi partir. Je ne veux pas à avoir à être violent. » dit durement Nathan en fusillant la fée du regard. Celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

« Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible. Je veux quelque chose et je l'aurai. Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour l'obtenir. » répondit-elle calmement.

« Vous aurez ce que vous méritez. N'oubliez pas qui il est et que ce qui vient de se passer. Alors laissez-moi passer avant que je ne décide de supprimer totalement votre race ! » continua Nathan en laissant ses pouvoirs l'entouré comme un manteau de grandeur. Lilith serra les dents mais se bougea pour le laisser sortir. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur…son petit-fils venait de faire une erreur.

Nathan passa devant elle sans un regard et transplanna aussitôt. Il atterrit dans la clairière des Licornes. La plupart s'était enfoui face à son entrée trop bruyante à leur goût. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son amie et de la reine. Sans lâcher Draco, il s'agenouilla devant la reine pour montrer son respect. La Licorne hocha la tête et repartit à la suite de son troupeau.

« Armalä, tu ne pars pas avec les autres ? » demanda Nathan après un moment.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien mieux que la dernière fois. Qui est-ce ? Il est si pur… » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Draco. Nathan ne l'en empêcha pas.

« Il est mon compagnon…Il est mon âme-sœur. » murmura Nathan. Armalä hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre son clan. Nathan attendit qu'elle ait disparut derrière les fourrées pour s'asseoir contre un chêne. Il aurait pu retourner au village mais il voulait rester seul avec son ange et il savait qu'il ne le serait pas là-bas. L'odeur de Draco était trop particulière pour ne pas attirer la curiosité des membres du clan.

« Nathan ? » chuchota Draco au bout d'un moment.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Nathan en se penchant au-dessus de Draco. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce léger baiser que lui donna Draco

« Merci. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Lucius était assis sur le lit et attendait le retour d'Harry qui était occupé dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il acceptait d'entretenir une relation avec Harry…bien que celle-ci se contente de n'être que don de son sang. Il n'avait pas encore le courage d'aller plus loin avec un homme, fut-il aussi beau qu'Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait ce soir…le plaisir du don de soi et le plaisir de la chair…mais son esprit restait braqué sur la disparition de son fils et du meilleur ami du vampire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu te fais encore du souci pour Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en rejoignant Lucius sur le lit. Il s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je n'en peux rien. C'est mon enfant unique. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Tu peux le comprendre n'est-ce pas. » se contenta de dire Lucius avant de poser sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, dégageant son cou. Le vampire gémit sourdement et embrassa sa jugulaire.

« Je comprends Lucius, je comprends…mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis sur qu'ils vont bien. Ils doivent être dans la forêt interdite, chez Nathan. Tu sais parfaitement que Draco est le compagnon de Nathan et qu'à part notre chambre, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intimité ici. » soupira Harry, tout en continuant ses baiser dans le cou de Lucius qui frissonna.

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais je ne serais rassuré que quand j'aurais eu des nouvelles de Draco. » dit Lucius avant d'embrasser chastement Harry.

Ce dernière geste fit grogner le vampire et acheva de l'exciter. Lucius ne se rendait peut être pas compte à quel point son attitude pouvait être excitante pour lui. Il était pourtant un homme adulte et ayant connu plusieurs conquêtes mais il restait innocent en ce qui concernait l'amour entre deux hommes, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant pour Harry.

D'un geste brusque, il agrippa Lucius et le plaqua sur le lit. L'homme blond le regarda avec surprise. Le brun se contenta de lui sourit avec amusement. Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira devant l'attitude des plus enfantines du vampire. C'était peut être l'une des choses qu'il préféra chez le brun.

« Gamin ! » gronda Lucius avant d'entourer le cou d'Harry et d'attirer celui-ci dans son cou.

Le vampire eut un rire cristallin avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser ses crocs grandirent…jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez perçant pour lui boire le sang de son calice sans lui faire de mal. Quand il sentit la pointe des crocs sur sa peau, Lucius se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait été conscient de donner son sang au vampire…Et qu'Harry n'avait pas été complètement ravagé par la soif du sang ou par l'alcool.

Il se souvient du frisson de peur qui avait parcouru son corps alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois ces deux dents blanches d'une longueur excessive. Il se souvient encore de la première pensée qu'il avait eut. 'Et cela doit transpercer tout mon corps sans me faire mal ? Mais c'est impossible !!' Oh combien il avait eu peur. Mais Harry avait été compréhensif. Il s'était relevé et lui avait caressé la joue avec tendresse.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne te ferais jamais mal, si je peux l'éviter. » avait-il avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait ensuite plongé sa tête dans son cou et avait léché la fine peau, jusqu'à ce que Lucius oublie qu'il avait à faire à un vampire. Et seulement après, il plongea ses dents dans son cou, perçant d'un seul coup la peau tendre de son aimé. Lucius se souvient avoir sursauté avant de plonger dans une béatitude qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était sentit bien et…excité surtout. Mais Harry n'avait pas cherché à aller plus, ce dont Lucius lui avait été reconnaissant…bien que cela l'avait frustré au plus haut point.

Cette fois encore, il sentit la même sensation, la même plénitude mais elle était accompagné d'un sentiment de réconfort…comme quand Lucius était enfant et qu'il trouvait refuge dans les bras de sa mère après un cauchemar. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier encore cette sensation bouleversante qui parcourait ses veines.

« Là, mon doux prince. Tout va bien se passé. » chuchota Harry en embrassant Lucius chastement.

Ses lèvres étaient encore rougit par le sang de son doux prince. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas plus que cela Lucius. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux et sourit à son compagnon. La sensation de bien-être et l'excitation qui parcouraient encore son corps le rendait fébrile et embrumé ses sens. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et attira Harry dans un profond baiser…le genre de baiser qu'il donnait généralement à son amante.

Le vampire en Harry eut un sursaut de joie alors que l'homme approfondit le baiser, sans que la culpabilité ne le ronge. Ses mains voyageaient sans honte sur le corps offert de son amant, caressant son torse dénudé, ses jambes recouverts d'un pantalon de soie blanche. Il ne passa pas en-dessus, malgré le plaisir qui le déformait.

« Mon doux Lucius, s'il te plait… » murmura Harry en touchant du bout des doigts l'excitation de son calice.

Celui-ci se cambra et gémit sourdement. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, et ce, même si la peur augmentait dans son corps. Encouragé par cette réaction, il passa une main sous le pantalon et caressa du bout des doigts cette chair chaude et palpitante. La réaction de Lucius fut brutale. Il se redressa et prit fermement le poignet d'Harry, le bloquant dans son avancée.

« Chut, je veux juste te faire du bien. Tu n'as pas avoir peur. » continua Harry d'une voix douce et câline.

« Je…je… » dit Lucius, avant de lâcher la main d'Harry et de cacher son visage de ses mains, honteux de son désir. Harry sourit et caressa d'une main son visage.

« Tu n'as pas avoir honte. C'est humain. » se contenta de dire Harry avant d'embrasser le torse de son aimé.

Alors que ses mains caressèrent les hanches de l'aristocrate, il parcourut le torse de Lucius de baiser papillon. Le blond serra les dents, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point il éprouvait du plaisir face au traitement du vampire. Mais son corps le trahissait en se cambrant sous ses caresses. Il avait honte…Il avait honte de ressentir du plaisir alors que c'était un homme qui lui procurait de tels caresses…et qu'il était en position de soumission.

Lucius avait toujours été un homme de pouvoir, il aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation et sur les hommes. Son père avait un politicien reconnut et des plus éminents, bien qu'il eut été un mangemorts. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il sait, son amour pour le pouvoir, l'importance de le garder en toute circonstance…même en amour.

Et voilà qu'il perdait tout contrôle de la situation, qu'il devenait quelqu'un de soumis, sous la volonté d'un homme plus jeune que lui. Il allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris mais il adorait cette sensation de chaleur qui montait alors qu'Harry caressait son sexe sans aucune pudeur. Sans qu'il s'en rend compte, Harry lui avait retiré son pantalon et sa bouche jouait avec son nombril, homme indécent.

« Mon Lucius, mon bel ami. » murmura Harry avant de poser sa bouche sur le membre, fièrement dressé.

Lucius se cambra violemment et geignit sourdement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose. Aucune femme ne lui avait procuré un tel plaisir en lui faisant une fellation…Pourtant il avait été un homme à femme avant d'épouser Narcissa, et nombreuses furent les femmes qui lui prodiguèrent une telle caresse. Mais, oh grand jamais, il avait connu une telle jouissance.

« Harry…mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » gémit sourdement Lucius en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant.

Il ne cherchait plus à se débattre, à s'échapper de l'emprise du vampire. Il était trop bien pour vouloir le faire. C'est à peine s'il arrivait encore à réfléchir. Il se tortillait sous les coups de langue qui l'amenait petit à petit au bord du précipice. Ses pieds glissaient sur la couverture en satin, cherchant à garder contact avec la réalité. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant. Il voulait encore éprouvait le plaisir qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, il voulait encore ressentir la chaleur humide de la bouche d'Harry autour de lui.

Mais c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt importun contre son intimité. Il n'alla pas plus loin mais ce fut suffisant pour perdre Lucius. La fraîcheur de ce doigt contre la partie la plus sensible de son intimité offrait un violent contraste avec la chaleur torride de la bouche d'Harry. Dans un gémissement sourd, il jouit, les yeux écarquillés par le tumulte des sentiments qui éclata en lui. Harry sourit en regardant l'état dans lequel il avait mis Lucius. Celui-ci avait les yeux perdus au loin et la respiration haletante. Ses joues, habituellement blanche comme l'ivoire, étaient teinté de rouge, le rendant que plus adorable encore.

Harry embrassa tendrement les paupières de Lucius, ainsi que ses lèvres avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Il enserra ensuite le blond dans une douce étreinte. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il était complet, en accord avec les deux êtres qui partageaient son être.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Severus et Laetitia étaient allongé, nu, sur le lit du premier. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait acte de présence auprès de leur ami mais cela ne les gênait pas. Ils se contentaient de leurs seules présences. Il faut dire, que bien que Severus eut accepté de devenir le calice de Laetitia, ce n'était pas comme elle l'attendait et le voulait. Severus continuait à rester sur ses gardes avec elle, à être distant tout en lui donnant son sang.

Alors, pendant deux jours, ils avaient discuté pour essayer d'aplanir les tensions et de permettre à leur couple de s'établir sur une base solide. Parce que maintenant que Severus était devenu le calice de Laetitia, il était aussi devenu sa raison de vivre. Tout comme les Veelas, les vampires se laissent dépérir quand leur compagnon n'était pas en accord avec eux. Après tout, une fois qu'ils avaient fait la cérémonie du calice, le vampire perdait tout goût pour un autre sang.

« Sev' je crois qu'il faudrait sortir de la chambre, un jour ou l'autre. » dit doucement sa compagne en caressant le torse de son calice. Celui-ci la tenait par la taille et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu au sujet de Lily.

Flash-back

_« Severus, tu devrais me parler de ce qui t'empêche d'aimer libre. » avait dit de but en blanc Laetitia alors qu'ils venaient de terminer la cérémonie du calice. Severus sursauta violemment et se redressa avant de tourner le dos à sa compagne._

_« C'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà ce qui me hante. » dit-il d'une voix teinté de colère. Avec le temps et sa carrière d'espion, il avait appris à reconnaître l'intention derrière toute phrase._

_« Oui, c'est vrai, je sais ce qui te ronge. Mais j'aimerais en parler avec toi. » répondit Laetitia en se tourna sur le ventre. Elle ne ressentait aucune honte à avoir ouvert le journal de Severus et de l'avoir lu._

_« Je…je ne peux pas. » rétorqua Severus avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain._

_Mais celle-ci ne comportait aucune serrure et Laetitia n'hésita pas à le suivre, dans sa glorieuse nudité. Elle vient entourer Severus de ses bras pour le réconforter. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo et se regardait dans la glace, la mine sombre. Laetitia le regarda par cet intermédiaire, bien que son reflet ne s'y affiche pas…pas encore. Car c'était une péjoratif de vampire plus ancien et plus puissant. Elle devait attendre encore._

_« S'il te plait, mon amour, parle-moi. » chuchota-t-elle en embrassant l'épaule de son aimé._

_« Ce qui me hante…Cela date de plusieurs année maintenant…plus de 25 ans maintenant, quand je suis tombé amoureux de la plus merveilleuse des femmes. »_

_En entendant cela, Laetitia grogna sourdement. Bien qu'elle sache que cette personne soit morte depuis 18 ans maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie lui morde le cœur. Severus eut un sourire en coin avant de retourner dans la chambre en tirant Laetitia, boudeuse, avec lui._

_« Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Bien que son souvenir me hante, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à attendre d'elle…Elle est morte en montrant au monde entier à quel point elle aimait sa famille. Jamais elle n'aurait été à moi. » soupira Severus. Cela n'améliora pas l'état d'esprit de Laetitia, mais elle se garda bien de le faire savoir…Elle ne voulait pas que Severus s'arrête de parler, pas maintenant._

_« Lily était la seule personne à Poudlard qui semblait m'apprécier sans chercher quelque chose de ma part. Bien qu'elle soit à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard, cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous voir et de nous amuser ensemble. La plupart des gens me haïssait parce qu'ils étaient convaincu que je manipulais Lily pour la livrer à Voldemort._

_Elle…personne ne savait pourquoi elle s'entêtait à rester avec moi. Elle était la plus douée de sa génération, la plus belle et la plus aimé parmi les élèves. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle restait avec moi, alors on se mit à penser que je l'avais ensorcelé et on me le fit payer. Mais peu m'importa. Je pouvais supporter milles brimades si cela pouvait m'aider à rester à ses côtés._

_Cependant, je ne sus pas tout de suite que j'en était tombé amoureux. Non, ce sentiment grandit en moi, lentement et sans que je m'en aperçois, j'éprouvais pour elle de l'amour. Mais, brimé comme je l'étais et par les élèves et par mon père, je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. De peur de la faire fuir, je suppose. Car, après tout, je n'étais pas aussi beau que l'était son prétendant attitré…James Potter, le premier de mes bourreaux. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser contre lui._

_Car, il était évident qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était toujours en train de parler d'elle…même si c'était pour le critiquer. Elle avait toujours cette petite étincelle, qu'elle n'avait pas quand elle parlait de moi. Et bien que la jalousie me rongeait peu à peu, aussi puissante que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire ou à m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle était ce qui avait le plus d'importance dans ma vie…_

_Mais un beau jour, ma tour d'ivoire s'écroula et elle m'échappa entre les doigts. Elle tomba amoureuse de James et nos relations changèrent du tout au tout. Je ne pouvais rester avec elle puisqu'elle était avec mon détracteur et que ma passion pour elle se faisait encore plus dévorante. Je ne pouvais plus…alors je me suis éloigné d'elle et je me suis rapproché des autres personnes de ma maison. Je ne savais pas encore, à ce moment-là, que je signais ma propre perte._

_Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mis à raconter mon désarroi à la mauvaise personne. Elle me prêta une épaule compatissante et me poussa vers ma chute. Elle me dit que pour avoir le cœur de la personne que j'aimais, il fallait que je sois plus puissant et que je sois reconnu comme un homme de pouvoir par le reste de la communauté…il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait faire cela. Perdu dans les méandres de ma douleur, je lui fis confiance et je me suis agenouillé devant la plus mauvaise des personnes. »_

_« Tu es devenu un mangemort… » intervient Laetitia, de la tristesse perceptible dans la voix._

_« Oui, pourtant ce ne fut pas ça la véritable raison de ce qui me ronge, mais ce qui vient après. Je me saoulais la gueule pour oublier que je venais de perdre et ma bien-aimé et ma liberté…mais aussi pour oublier mon premier massacre…quand Dumbledore entra dans le pub sordide où je buvais pour oublier. Il alla à une table où se trouvait déjà une jeune femme qui buvait depuis un moment du Xerès. Apparemment, et cela je ne l'appris que bien plus tard, il était venu pour l'embaucher comme professeur de divination. Elle divagua pendant 10 minutes sans montrer la moindre once de pouvoir de cette matière._

_Mais alors que Dumbledore allait partir, en la remerciant, la jeune femme se tendit et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Dumbledore la regarda encore un instant avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il semblait plus grave que jamais et il avait raison…car elle débita, d'une voix d'outre-tombe, ce qui allait être la destinée du monde magique. La prophétie qui scella le sort de Potter. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'en entendis que le début._

_A cette époque, je ne possédais pas encore assez de pouvoir pour maîtriser totalement l'occulmancie et Voldemort sut ce que je savais. Je fus chargé de rassembler la moindre information concernant cet enfant. Deux familles avaient un tel enfant et l'une d'elle était celle de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je le dis au maître en pensant qu'il allait choisir l'autre famille mais ce ne fut pas le cas…à mon plus grand désespoir._

_Mon désarroi dut se lire sur mon visage car, en remerciement pour les informations que je lui ai donné, il me promit de me la livrer, peu importe qu'elle soit sang de bourbe, peu importe ce que j'en fasse, elle ne serait qu'à moi. Rien que pour cela ma douleur s'atténua et j'en fus presque heureux…avant que je me rends compte de ce que cela signifiait réellement._

_Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle était morte en sauvant son seul fils Harry Potter. »_

_« Alors notre seigneur est le fils de la personne que tu n'as jamais aimé. » dit Laetitia après un épais moment de silence._

_« Oui, et il est aussi le rappel constant de mon erreur » soupira Severus, en cachant son visage de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que Laetitia va sa honte et sa peine._

_« Mon doux ange… » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de caresser sa joue. Surprit, Severus ouvrit les yeux et la regarda._

_« Tu as payé ta dette envers cette femme. Tu as tout fait pour sauvé son fils. Je pense que delà où elle est, elle t'a pardonné ton erreur. Tu dois arrêter de t'interdire d'être heureux à présent Severus. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie dans le bonheur. »_

_« Je…je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. » dit Severus avant d'embrasser tendrement Laetitia pour la remercier de son soutien et de son réconfort._

_Rapidement le baiser devait de plus en plus passionner et de plus en plus féroce. Les crocs du vampire déchirèrent la lèvre inférieure, mêlant le sang de Severus à leur étreinte, les rendant encore plus fou de désir qu'avant. Les mains s'égarèrent sur les peaux dénudées et les respirations se firent haletantes_

_Alors que Severus ne se lassait pas de caresser la peau de sa compagne, celle-ci se frottait avec impudence contre le désir dressé de Severus tout en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de percer la peau de son cou. L'étreinte se fit encore plus brutale, mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter._

_Le vampire en elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur l'appartenance de son calice. Elle s'était contenue pendant toute son explication, alors que la jalousie la dévorait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas de plus pour la douceur, pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré et la brutalité de Severus envers elle la rassurait._

_« Mon doux calice…montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. » dit-elle après avoir léché pour refermer la blessure dans le cou_

_Sans un mot, Severus la pénétra d'un coup de rein et embrassa ses deux seins gonflés par le plaisir et le désir. Laetitia cria sous le coup de la douleur avant de gémir de plaisir. Elle aimait la passion que Severus mettait dans ses coups de reins. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante pour lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être une reine comblée dans ses moindres désirs._

Fin du flash-back

« Oui, il faudrait peut être bien… » se contenta-t-il de dire en sortant de ses pensées.

« Surtout qu'il y a une réunion, dans une heure. » dit quelqu'un d'étranger à la pièce.

« Lucas !!!Tu aurais quand même pu frapper ! » grogna Laetitia en se couvrant du drap de satin blanc, ne laissant qu'un coussin comme couverture pour Severus. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune honte face à sa nudité.

« Allons, ton 'père' n'a aucune raison de toquer à ta porte. » ria Lucas.

« Mais je ne suis pas dans MA chambre, père !! » rétorqua vivement Laetitia en se drapant du drap comme d'une toge.

« J'ai remarqué. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il y a une réunion dans une heure te tout le monde doit s'y présenté. » dit Lucas avant de sortir.

* * *

C'était la première fois, depuis son arrivé, que notre seigneur nous convoqué tous dans la grande salle. Certes cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était à ce poste mais on avait tous connu les réunions tous les jours avec Lynara. Elle avait toujours peur que l'on ne l'oublie…Enfin c'était mon avis personnel.

Il était assis devant nous tous et nous regardait avec appréhension. Il me faisait sourire. On aurait dit un élève qui alla être interrogé à l'oral et non le grand chef que tout le monde attendait. Il n'en était que plus attendrissant. A ses côtés se tenait Lucas, la bête noire de Lynara et le second de notre seigneur. Il y avait aussi un vampire d'origine japonaise…l'émissaire du conseil visiblement. Mais il y avait aussi trois autres personnes qu'aucun de nous de connaissait ou seulement de vu pour l'aristocrate blond.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi pour qu'il nous convoque ? » demanda quelqu'un à mes côtés, son voisin lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Quel impatience…mais je pouvais les comprendre. On sentait tous qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Pour preuve, on nous avait demandé de réduire nos sorties et d'éviter d'aller dans le monde magique.

Le seigneur attendit encore quelque instant avant de se lever et demanda le silence. Aussitôt tous les vampires se turent. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux vert avant qu'il ne nous sourit et qu'il commence la réunion…Et jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse être aussi grave.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici….Et pourquoi je vous ai imposez de telles mesures. Voilà peu de temps, on m'a apporté de terribles nouvelles et je me devais de les vérifier avant de vous en parler.

Le monde magique a décidé que nous étions trop dangereux et a imposé de nouvelles lois nous brimant, nous plaçant à l'état d'animaux sanguinaire et sans intelligence. Ils veulent nous marqué et nous parqué dans des lieux où nous serions surveiller. Nous n'aurions plus droit de boire le sang que nous voulons mais un erzat sanguin fabriqué par St Mangouste. »

Aussitôt les vampires qui m'entourèrent protestèrent vivement contre le ministère. Et j'étais bien d'accord avec eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait à subir des brimades du gouvernement sorcier…heureusement, elle n'avait jamais durer assez longtemps, puisqu'on s'était battu pour empêcher cela.

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je sais que par le passé vous vous êtes battu pour votre liberté. Je le sais très bien. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser recommencer aujourd'hui. Le monde sorcier est devenu bien trop fort pour nous. »

« Et que devons-nous faire alors ? Nous livrer sans résister au ministère, nous laisser marquer et enfermer comme des animaux. »

« Non, certainement pas. Mais pour l'instant nous n'allons rien faire…à part nous préparer pour une guerre imminente. Pour le moment, nous sommes protégés contre cette menace. L'île, ainsi que le monastère, est caché aux yeux du monde. C'est pourquoi nous pouvons prendre le temps de préparer une défense solide. »

Un silence dubitatif fit place à cette remarque. Il faut dire que les vampires ont toujours été des hommes d'action. Nous n'avons jamais eu de plan d'attaque, même pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sur que cela plaise à tout le monde, surtout les plus attachés à Lynara…comme Fabrice. Il suffisait de le regarder. Il était dans le coin de la salle et fusillait notre seigneur du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son attitude ne me plait pas du tout.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Les lois du ministère ne nous concernent pas seulement. C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir d'autres personnes pour nous aider dans cette guerre qui s'annonce. »

« Nous n'avons besoin de personne. » cria quelqu'un dans la salle, et étrangement dans le coin où se trouvait Fabrice.

« Ah bon ? Vous pensez être de taille à vous battre contre le monde magique à vous tous seuls ? Je ne sais pas depuis quand vous n'avez pas du les affronter mais ils sont plus nombreux et beaucoup mieux entraîné que nous. Tout aide sera la bienvenue.

Cependant, bien que je suis votre 'seigneur', je ne vous impose rien. Faisons un vote à main levé. Ainsi si on perd la guerre, personne ne pourra mettre cette faute sur mon dos. Je vous ai prévenu. Qui est pour la venue d'allié d'espèces différentes ? »

Heureusement une majorité de main, dont la mienne, se levèrent pour montrer son accord. Nous allons assez souvent dans le monde magique pour savoir quel est la puissance des sorciers. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les fous qui refusent de demander de l'aide mais je suis bien content qu'ils ne sont pas majoritaire.

« Bien. » dit notre seigneur avec un sourire satisfait. « Vous serez heureux alors d'apprendre que nous avons déjà des alliés…en la présence du clan des loup-garou. » dit-il en désignant les deux personnes inconnus qu'il y avait dans son dos.

Un homme à la chevelure poivre et sel s'avança aux côtés de notre seigneur, à qui, il fit un grand sourire et posa une main sur son épaule, comme indiffèrent au tôlé que sa présence parmi nous avait déclenché. Il y avait tellement de bruit que je n'arrivais même plus à comprendre ce que me disait mon voisin. Mais je les comprenais bien, même tout ce bruit.

Il n'y avait pas idée d'amener des loups-garous ici, parmi les vampires. Ils sont nos pires ennemis. Cela fait des siècles que nous nous battons les uns contre les autres, au mieux que nous nous ignorons. Cela me parait bien impossible de nous battre ensemble, même pour une cause qui nous concerne tous.

« SILENCE ! » hurla Lucas. Il fut vivement remercié par notre seigneur.

« Je sais que ce sont nos ennemis héréditaires. Cependant à quête désespéré, mesure désespérée ! De plus, qui peut me dire dans toute l'assemblée pourquoi nous nous battons contre les loups-garous ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Personne ne savait pourquoi nous nous battions contre les loups-garous. Mais c'est ainsi depuis des siècles. On ne peut pas changer cet état des faits d'un claquement de doigts, il doit le comprendre…et même si ce loup est quelqu'un de sa famille. Sa famille maintenant, c'est nous et il doit s'y faire.

Cependant la présence des loups durant la guerre pourrait être un atout contre le ministère. Je ne sais pas…suivre notre histoire ancestrale ou renier pour avoir une chance d'exister en tant que personne et non comme bête immonde. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu…comme la plupart des vampires ici.

« Excusez-moi. Je sais que personne ici nous apprécie…Ou ils sont bien rare. Cependant, que vous acceptez notre présence auprès de vous ou non, ne change rien. Mon clan participera à la guerre contre le ministère ! » intervient le loup d'une voix douce et claire. En clair, il ne nous laissait pas le choix. Nous devrons faire avec eux. Notre seigneur à ses côtés hocha la tête. Visiblement il était d'accord avec cela.

« En ce qui concerne leur hébergement, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Ils seront logé dans l'aile sud du monastère. Si vous ne les supportez pas, ne les cotoyez pas, c'est aussi simple que cela. » rétorqua notre seigneur d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique mais les vampires sont des têtes brûlés…c'est bien connu.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à t'écouter ? »

« Rien. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux venir nous affronter. Mais sache que je ne suis pas prêt de me laisser tuer et que ce n'est pas en jouant au dominos que j'ai battu Voldemort. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit frémir la plupart dans l'assemblée…Bon d'accord qui me fit frémir.

Après cela personne ne dit plus un mot. Et personne ne s'avança pour défier notre seigneur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il venait de gagner la plus importante des batailles…celle qui lui donnait le droit de nous régner. Refusez de courber l'échine quoique cela puisse lui en coûter nous montrait qu'il serait prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout pour nous.

« Bien…Tout est clair. Dans les prochains jours, Lucas passera parmi vous pour vous donner les nouvelles consignes pour l'entraînement. Mais, avant que tout le monde ne parte, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Lucius, s'il te plait. »

Un homme, visiblement plus âgé que notre seigneur, s'avança et vient se mettre à ses côtés. Notre seigneur mit un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière moi, choquant mes voisins. Il s'agissait de la fille de Lucas, accompagné d'un homme, non vampire…son calice, selon l'odeur. En fait, le ricanement venait de l'homme austère qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

« J'aimerais vous présentez mon calice , Lucius. » continua Harry, sans remarquer que son calice était mal à l'aise. Il puait la peur devant nous.

Mais étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à sentir l'odeur de notre seigneur sur lui…comme s'il n'était pas lié, ou pas complètement. Voilà qui est étrange. Quand un vampire prend un calice, il s'exile un instant de l'île pour faire le lien avec son ou sa compagne puis revenait avec lui. Et à chaque fois, le calice portait l'odeur caractéristique du vampire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aussi…Etrange et inquiétant aussi…

* * *

Yuki sursauta en entendant ce que venait de dire Harry. Ainsi, il avait un calice…Et visiblement le lien n'était pas complet. Etrange mais cela l'arrangeait. L'odeur encore vierge de son calice était délicieux et il lui tardait de pouvoir goûter à son sang. Il devait être onctueux et sucré. Il allait faire un splendide compagnon…pour le vampire japonais.

Car, il en était sur maintenant. Harry ne serait jamais le petit pion qu'il voulait. Il devait donc l'éliminer le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il apprendrait tous les secrets du clan Anglais et deviendrait le clan le plus fort dans le monde vampirique. Adieu le conseil, il serait son propre maître. De plus, il lui serait d facile de prendre le contrôle des vampires. La loi du plus fort avait toujours était la première loi dans ce monde.

Et si en plus, il pourrait avoir un compagnon racé comme ce Lucius, pourquoi pas ? Mais attention, il avait dit compagnon et non calice. Avoir un calice serait une faiblesse pour l'homme ambitieux qu'il était. Cependant, il ne dirait pas non pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui. Son cul doit être si étroit…mm, il serait aussi doux qu'une chienne et il l'éduquerait en conséquence.

Oui, il devait éliminer ce vampire !!

Le conseil vampirique ne servait que peu, voire pas du tout. Les vampires étaient des créatures indépendantes, surtout les fortes têtes. Cependant, il avait toujours intervenu dans les périodes de crise, comme le changement d'un chef de clan ou comme dans la situation en Angleterre. Cela faisait 30 ans qu'une telle situation n'était pas arrivée.

Yuki en avait oublié la chaleur accablante qu'il régnait dans cette cabane qui leur servait de lieu de réunion. Et il n'était pas le seul à sentir cette chaleur désagréable. La vampire française pestait de tout son cœur en s'éventant comme une folle furieuse. L'américain suait comme un porc, colorant sa chemise blanche d'une teinte rosée qui lui donna la nausée. Seul le chinois et le grand patron ne semblaient pas en être déranger.

« Alors, comment se passe ton enquête en Angleterre. Nous avons appris pour cette guerre en préparation. » dit le vampire africain.

« Oui, c'est un cas des plus sérieux et je crains qu'Harry Potter n'est pas capable d'affronter cela. Il n'a pas l'expérience pour faire face à une telle situation. Il a même demandé l'aide des loups-garous… » soupira Yuki. Comme il l'avait cru, la plupart des vampires présents s'écrièrent devant une telle infamie. Mais la seule réaction qui aurait pu lui servir ne vint pas.

Le grand patron se contenta d'avoir un sourire en coin, moqueur. Yuki le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il régissait ainsi. Après tout, il était le premier à vouloir appliquer la loi au pied de la lettre. Non, vraiment le vampire japonais ne comprenait pas.

« Ainsi donc, le temps est venu. » se contenta-t-il de dire avec ce petit sourire horripilant.

« Monseigneur ? Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, contente-toi de regarder ! »

« Mais…j'estime avoir le droit de comprendre ce qui se passe et pourquoi vous tolérez cette alliance. » s'exclama Yuki, tel un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un nouveau jouet.

« Il est vrai que tu es le plus jeune de nous tous. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est en train de se passer. » répondit avec un sourire en coin le vampire chinois. Yuki se tourna vers lui et montra les dents, tel un chien furieux, avant de lui sauter dessus et d'entreprendre de lui déchirer à la gorge à coups de canines et d'ongles.

« SUFFIT ! » cria le chef du conseil. Les deux vampires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se séparèrent en détournant le regard, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

« Bien, Yuki, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qui est en train de se passer en Angleterre. Tu n'as pas à t'emmêler, lui seul doit décidé du destin de notre monde ! » continua le vampire Africain sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Et Yuki le comprit rapidement…même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec son seigneur. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour faire face au plus vieux vampire du monde obscure.

« La réunion est terminé. Oh, Yuki, une dernière chose. Fait attention à ce que tu fais, parce que tu ne seras jamais gagnant si tu oses le défier. »

* * *

Remus regardait avec fierté sa meute. Elle était sa famille, son existence…surtout depuis la mort de Nymphadora et de leur enfant en devenir. Les rires et les sourires des enfants l'avait empêché de fermer son cœur et ses responsabilités de rejoindre celle qui régnait sur son cœur.

Il regardait sa meute embrassé leur proche avant de partir dans la forêt. C'était nuit de pleine lune…nuit de cauchemr pour les restant. Surtout maintenant avec les nouveaux décrets. La tension était palpable et l'inquiétude était sur tous les visages des 'non loups'. Quelques enfants, plus sensibles, pleuraient doucement dans les bras de leur parent. Remus aurait voulu les rassurer mais il en était incapable. La peur lui nouait les intestins comme tout le monde. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer cette nuit. Le ministère avait compliqué une vie déjà peu agréable. Pourquoi Albus n'était pas intervenu ? Il ne comprenait plus cet homme qui, pourtant par le passé, l'avait défendu corps et âme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à quelques vampires de vous suivre et d'assurer votre sécurité. » dit soudainement Harry. Remus hacha la tête sans regarder son neveu de cœur.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. La vie l'avait transformé en un homme torturé mais bon.

« Pourquoi Remus ? » demanda le vampire.

« Parce que j'avais foi en Dumbledore et que je voulais le meilleur pour toi. »

« Le meilleur, c'est Lucius. » rétorqua doucement Harry

« Je le sais…mais c'est un homme et un sorcier noir. Je sais que cela ne change rien au fait que tu l'aimes et je m'y suis fait. Mais j'aurais voulu te voir aussi heureux que tes parents quand ils te regardaient dormir. »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Je le sais. »

Soudain, alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, une forme indéterminée se jeta sur lui. Harry fit un bond en arrière et sortit sa dague dans la ferme intention de punir l'impudent. Mais Remus l'arrêta d'une main levée.

Il savait qui c'était. Il était le joyau de la meute, son rayon de soleil. Il s'agissait de la dernière victime de Fenrick. Un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'année, le louveteau de Remus. Il arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine et avait des cheveux de couleur fauve qui descendaient en-dessous de ces épaules. Il releva son visage et sourit de toutes ses dents à son protecteur et père d'adoption. Remus lui répondit d'un sourire plus retenu avant de mettre ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Espèce de petit monstre. Est-ce que cela se fait de sauter sur les autres ainsi ? » le réprimander doucement Remus

« Mais…'mus, c'est quand qu'on y va ? » dit l'enfant, peu conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait pouvoir courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

« Bientôt Gabriel. D'abord soit polie avec notre hôte. » dit Remus en tournant l'enfant vers Harry.

« Harry, je te présente Gabriel ? » dit solennellement Remus.

L'enfant se détacha du loup et s'approcha du vampire avec la bouche ouvert en un 'oh' de surprise. Du bout du doigt, il toucha les canines apparentes d'Harry avait de retourner se réfugier dans les bras sécuritaire de Remus. Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Remus, c'est un vrai vampire. » dit l'enfant en le regardant avec ses deux yeux bleus.

« Oui » répondit le loup avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh…c'est la première fois que j'en vois un. »

Les deux adultes ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à la nature rafraîchissante de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne s'inquiéta pas de l'hilarité des deux hommes, il était plus préoccupé par la longueur inquiétante des canines du vampire. Même les siennes n'étaient pas aussi grandes. Quelque part en lui, cela lui faisait peur…jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Remus était là pour le protéger. Il avait promis.

« Je suppose qu'il ne participera pas ! » dit Harry, après s'être calmé.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Remus.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Il restera avec Lucius sur l'île. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne participera pas ? » s'étonna Remus, qui connaissait assez l'homme pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Il n'aura pas le choix. Je ne peux pas défendre mon clan efficacement si je dois m'inquiéter pour lui. Il est mon calice et il doit le comprendre. »

« Cela va lui faire mal de savoir qu'il doit rester sans rien faire alors que son fils est en train de se battre. »

« Je ne pense pas . » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Vas-y, déballe ce que tu sais. » soupira Remus en reconnaissant l'air supérieur de Lily quand elle savait quelque chose que les maraudeurs ignoraient.

« Sire, nous devons y aller. » interviens son second. Harry en profita pour se dérober.

« HARRY !! »

« Bonne ballade. » ricana le vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Draco fut agréablement réveillé par la lumière naissante du soleil. Il s'étira tel un félin et se tourna vers la personne qui le tenait toujours par la taille. La tête de son amant reposait encore sur son torse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Nathan a le sommeil profond…Il ressemble à un enfant comme cela. Un sourire attendrissant apparut sur le visage de Draco. Il passa une main câline dans les cheveux bleus de son aimé.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le village de Nathan, mais Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Ils n'étaient pas sortit de la chambre…ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire le blond. Car, bien qu'il n'est pas l'habitude de conjugué avec les sentiments, il avait une grande expérience en amour physique…Tout comme son partenaire.

Doucement, sans le réveiller, Draco se dégagea de sa prise et alla dans la salle de bain. Là, il se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude d'une source naturelle…un pur délice. Il rajoute quelques fleurs de jasmin et de lotus avant de se laisser aller. Son esprit dériva jusqu'au jour où il avait comprit les sentiments de Nathan et où il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

**_Flash-back_**

_Draco venait de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son futur compagnon en reconnaissant pour l'avoir sauver quand l'elfe le renversa sous lui. Il ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de traverser le rempart de ses lèvres. Il tenta de se dégager, peu à l'aise avec le corps chaud de Nathan sur lui, mais il l'en empêcha._

_« S'il te plait…non, je n'en peux plus…s'il te plait. » murmura Nathan entrecoupé de tendres baisers._

_Draco comprit que la peur qu'il ait faillit être violé et le baiser innocent qu'il venait de lui donner furent la goutte de trop. La patience de Nathan avait atteint sa limite. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, alors qu'avec une toute autre personne, il ne se serait pas privé pour se faire du bien. Mais pas avec Nathan et surtout pas comme cela. Il voulait autre chose que du sexe avec l'elfe. Il voulait quelque chose de plus fort, sans, toutefois, oser l'espérer._

_« Non, je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas. » dit Draco en espérant que l'elfe se retire mais Nathan n'en fit rien. Il continua à déposer de doux baiser dans le cou du blond._

_« Pas comme cela, je t'en supplie. » chuchota Draco dans un sanglot. Il eut quelque peu honte de cela mais ce qui venait de se passer avec la fée avait sérieusement entamé ses nerfs…il n'en pouvait plus. Surpris par le ton que son amant employa, Nathan se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui-ci embrumé par les larmes de Draco._

_« Pas comme cela. Je ne veux pas…ça. » répéta Draco dans un souffle avant de détourner la tête. Mais Nathan ne le laissa pas faire. Doucement, mais fermement, il obligea le blond à le regarder._

_« Tu ne veux pas quoi, Draco ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour pas l'effrayer._

_« Je ne veux pas être qu'un nom sur une liste. Je ne veux pas finir comme ceux que j'ai utilisé par le passé. Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Mais avec toi, c'est différent…je veux que cela soit différent. Alors, s'il te plait…ne me détruis pas. »_

_Draco pouvait sentir ses joues rougirent sous la honte. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait son cœur à une autre personne qu'à son père…et encore, même à son père, il n'aurait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi…sentimentalement humiliant. Mais ce fut encore pire quand il remarqua que Nathan ne lui répondait. Pire encore, quand l'elfe se leva…Alors il avait eu raison. Il n'aurait été qu'un nom sur sa liste. Il sentit sa poitrine se déchirer à cette idée. Alors c'est cela que ressentait ses amants quand il leur crachait au visage qu'il n'était qu'un cul parmi tant d'autre…Il s'en voulait._

_« Tu viens ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas qu'un nom sur une liste mais mon compagnon. » dit Nathan avec un sourire en coin. Il présenta sa main à Draco qui mit quelque instant à réaliser. Il s'en empara prestement et se releva aussi vite. Nathan glissa un bras autour de sa taille._

_« Où est-ce que l'on va ? » demanda-t-il alors que l'elfe s'enfonçait dans les bois. Il n'était toujours pas rassuré en forêt, bien qu'il est grandit. Mais le traumatisme de la première année était toujours aussi vif dans son esprit._

_« Chez moi. Tu mérite mieux qu'une première fois sur le sol dur et crasseux d'une forêt sinistre. » répondit Nathan. Dans son fort intérieur, Draco se dit que cela n'aurait pas été si mal…de le faire dans la forêt, sous le couvert des étoiles et de la lune…mm, peut être pas. C'est la pleine lune._

_Nathan se releva et prit Draco dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne se relève. Il poussa un cri peu masculin et essaye de se dégager de toutes ses forces. Mais Nathan ne le lâcha pas…ni même vacilla alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment un poids plume. Certes, il n'était pas gros mais il faisait son poids tout de même._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je sais encore marcher. » dis Draco en continuant à essayer de se dégager._

_« Peut être…mais tu es si mignon dans le rôle de princesse. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Draco arrêta net de bouger et se mit à bouder comme un enfant. Nathan avait vraiment l'art de l'attaquer dans sa virilité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable…juste une atteinte à sa virilité. Alors il préféra enterrer son visage dans le cou de son futur amant et se laissa porter._

_0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Nathan le déposa en douceur sur le lit et vient le surplomber. Ses cheveux bleus caressaient son visage au rythme de sa respiration de l'elfe. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi (il était pourtant blasé au niveau du sexe) mais ce simple geste rendit sa respiration erratique. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, comme si le temps s'était suspendu._

_« Je t'aime. » chuchota Nathan avant de l'embrasser doucement_

_Draco répondit avec passion. On lui avait souvent dit 'je t'aime'…la plupart de ses amants en fait…mais celui-là l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir une telle chose. Mais avec Nathan…C'était diffèrent._

_« Je t'aime…bien. » répondit Draco d'une voix haletante. Il détourna la tête en voyant la lueur ravie et amusée dans les yeux de son amant._

_Le 'bien' gâchait un peu la révélation mais Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Cependant cela ne semblait pas gêner Nathan, bien au contraire, il ressemblait à un enfant pour qui noël serait arrivé en avancer. Il l'embrassa avec passion et…paradoxalement avec douceur. Il laissa son corps reposé sur celui de Draco qui frémit. Il était lourd et chaud. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur le dos de l'elfe alors qu'il ondulait contre son corps. Il en voulait plus…beaucoup plus._

_« Petit démon ! » grogna Nathan, avant de gémir sourdement. Draco ricana doucement, il adorait faire perdre la tête à ses amants._

_Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Nathan se lèverait et descendrait du lit. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Effrayé d'être laissé à un tel moment, Draco se redressa et chercha à attraper la chemise de son amant mais il s'écarta avant._

_« Nathan ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas…Je te réserve une belle surprise. » répondit Nathan avec un sourire en coin._

_Il s'écarta légèrement et ferma les yeux. Draco s'assit en tailleur et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La pièce s'assombrit et une petite lumière apparut. Elle se mit à tourner doucement autour de Nathan, accompagné d'une douce brise. Puis, petit à petit, les vêtements de Nathan se mirent à disparaître et sa peau prit une couleur bronze. Il grandit et ses oreilles se taillèrent en pointe. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleue nuit et une tresse en soie argenté terminé par une émeraude apparut au niveau de sa tempe._

_« Voici ma véritable forme. » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Eux aussi avaient changé. Ils avait une teinte bleu turquoise et pareil à ceux d'un félin._

_« Tu es le 1er à la voir. » ajouta-t-il en rejoignant Draco._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en caressant la tresse qui se mit à chatoyer plus fort._

_« Alors soit-le éternellement. »dit tendrement Nathan. Draco recula sa tête, sceptique, et le regarda dans les yeux._

_Il l'aimait, certes, mais au point de lier son âme éternellement ? Il ne le savait, Nathan, en face de lui, caressait sa joue en attendant sa réponse, la peur présente dans son regard. En voyant cela, Draco se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et il savait que son hésitation lui faisait mal. Peut être qu'il devait trouver un autre compagnon. Après tout, il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'aime pas. Cette doctrine avait bercé son enfance et toute adolescence. Pourtant, quand il imagina Nathan avec une autre personne, il sentit son cœur se serrait douloureusement._

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » dit-il fermement. Il ne laisserait pas Nathan alla avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Nathan, ravi de sa demande, l'embrassa passionnément._

_« Merci, Draco. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi. » dit-il avec enthousiasme. Draco se contenta de lui sourire gentiment._

_« La cérémonie se déroule en 3 étapes. On se lie corps et âme ainsi qu'au niveau de la magie. On échange notre sang par une blessure sur la main droite. Le reste se passera sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte. » dit Nathan avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tu sais ce qui va se passer par après …Comment ? » demanda Draco, suspicieux._

_« On m'a montré…mon père quand il a trouvé son âme-sœur. Il avait presque 100 ans et m'a invité à regarder. C'était très…intéressant. » Draco le regarda de travers mais préféra se taire. Il tendit sa main paume ouverte._

_« Je t'aime. » chuchota Nathan, en créant une dague avec sa magie. Elle était de couleur blanche avec une inscription noire le long de la lame._

_Il s'entailla la main droite et tendit la lame ensanglantée à Draco qui la prit en tremblant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas avoir mal. Il releva la tête et plongea le regard dans celui de Nathan pour y puiser le courage dont il avait besoin. Il ferma les yeux et s'entailla profondément la main droite. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur._

_Nathan l'embrassa pour le remercier et fit disparaître la lame. Puis, lentement il prit la main droite de Draco avec la sienne et se mit à chanter. Draco ressentit des lames de chaleur traversé son corps de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus forte. Il haleta mais garda sa main dans celle de Nathan…jusqu'à que le désir soit trop fort._

_Draco ressentit une intense chaleur parcourir son corps pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses reins. Le désir prit possession de son être et embrouilla ses sens. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie…l'assouvir !_

_Nathan eut un sourire en coin et vient rejoindre Draco. Il le poussa en arrière pour l'obliger à se coucher. Draco gémit et obéit. Tout son être le poussait à faire plaisir à son compagnon, alors que son esprit hurlait au scandale de le voir si soumis. Il était un Malfoy, un dominant par nature._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement à cause de la cérémonie. » dit Nathan d'une voix sensuelle, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond._

_Draco, rassuré, abandonna son corps au désir qui bouillait dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Nathan retira le simple pagne que portait Draco et se releva pour le regarder. Il était magnifique. Sa peau si blanche ressortait sur les draps sombres du lit, tout comme ses cheveux blond. Deux tâches rosés s'étalaient sur ses joues, le rendant plus fragile, plus attirant._

_« Tu es si beau, mon bel ange. » murmura Nathan en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui gémit._

_L'aristocrate répondit avec ardeur au baiser, cherchant à le pousser à calmer ce feu qui le dévorait, le rendait fou. Nathan crut le comprendre car il laissa son corps sur celui de Draco et ses mains se perdirent sur ses hanches. Draco gémit contre la bouche de Nathan et ondula lascivement._

_« Doucement, on a tout notre temps. Savoure, ressent. » chuchota Nathan entrecoupé de baiser papillon sur le visage rougit de son compagnon._

_« Nathan, je t'en prie. » gémit Draco alors que ses mains vinrent enserrer fermement ses fesses. Nathan glapit et se redressa pour voir la lueur amusé dans les yeux gris de son ange._

_« Démon. » grogna l'elfe en plongeant sa tête dans son cou._

_Draco voulut répondre mais il ne put émettre qu'un pathétique gémissement quand Nathan entreprit de mordiller son oreille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son oreille soit une partie si érogène. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa tête et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sentit Nathan sourire contre sa peau avant de descendre sa tête le long de son torse._

_La respiration de l'aristocrate se fit haletante et erratique au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait les baisers de Nathan descendre sur sa peau. Il savait où cette bouche allait…il le savait et l'attendait avec une envie grandissante. Ses hanches se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement, sans qu'il les contrôle. Arrivé au niveau de son nombril, Nathan s'arrêta et joua avec sa langue, dégustant la peau de son ange._

_Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues enfiévrées alors qu'il se mit à supplier son amant d'arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs, de le délivrer. Il n'en pouvait plus, son désir était tel qu'il en avait presque mal. Nathan, pourtant, n'obéit pas. Il se redressa et vient embrasser son blond. Cependant, pour ne pas le rendre fou, il laissa ses mains s'occuper du désir de Draco qui se cambra violemment dans un cri silencieux._

_« Oh, Draco, tu es si beau. J'aime le goût de ta peau. » murmura l'elfe en repartant à l'assaut de son torse._

_« S'il te plaît, Nathan…Ta bouche… » gémit Draco en se tortillant sous l'elfe. Il poussait la tête avec ses mains._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux, bel ange ? » demanda doucement Nathan. Cela aurait pu paraître humiliant mais Draco en fut exciter._

_« Libère-moi avec ta bouche…fais-moi jouir avec elle. » hurla presque Draco._

_Nathan eut un sourire narquois avant d'accéder à la demande de son amant qui ne put retenir un cri rauque en sentant la chaleur humide de sa bouche l'entourer. Sa tête bougeait à droite à gauche sans qu'il cherche à la retenir. Ses mains se crispaient sur sa tête et ses hanches s'enfoncèrent avec indécence dans la bouche de son amant, si bien que Nathan dut le plaquer contre le lit pour qu'il ne le blesse pas._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Draco atteigne la jouissance. Il jouit dans un cri rauque, avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, complètement amorphe, tentant péniblement de récupérer son souffle. Mais Nathan ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Profitant du fait qu'il soit détendu, Nathan glissa deux doigts qu'il avait soigneusement préparés dans l'intimité de Draco. Il y alla doucement, il savait que c'était la première fois que Draco était en position de soumission. Et il voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux pour son compagnon._

_Draco écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un cri aigu. Il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas le nier, pourtant par delà la morsure de la douleur, il y avait aussi cette sensation de plénitude, d'être enfin complet depuis toutes ses années. Aussi, il incita Nathan à aller plus loin, à accentuer cette sensation, à la transcender. Il en voulait tellement plus. Peu importe la douleur que cela allait engendrer, il en voulait plus._

_« S'il te plait…s'il te plait…Nathan » gémit Draco en se tortillant alors que les doigts impudents de Nathan allaient et venaient dans son intimité._

_L'elfe eut un sourire réjoui et heureux et vient embrasser Draco avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de rein. Il étouffa le cri de douleur immanquable de ses lèvres et attendit que Draco s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Le blond tentait difficilement de retrouver sa respiration que la douleur et la passion lui avaient coupée. Cependant pour rien au monde, il n'aurait changé de place. Il était bien, merveilleusement bien. Et la sensation de plénitude ce fit encore plus forte quand ils se mirent à bouger de concert._

_« Nathan…Nathan… Nathan…» gémissait Draco sans relâche. Plus aucun n'autre mot lui venait à l'esprit, seulement celui de son amant, de son compagnon._

_« Je suis là…Tout va bien se passé. Relâche ta magie et soit mien pour l'éternité. » dit Nathan en relâchant sa magie. Celle-ci était aussi légère que le vent et une odeur d'herbe juste après la pluie envahit la pièce, décuplant les sensations de Draco._

_Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Draco relâcha la bride qui maintenait la magie e lui. Celle-ci en profita pour s'échapper et envahit aussitôt la pièce. Son odeur était plus lourde que celle de Nathan. C'était l'odeur capiteuse de la mer lors d'une tempête. L'odeur de la foudre embrasant un champs de blé._

_Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa magie se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux, tout comme la magie de Nathan. L'odeur de l'herbe humide et celle de la mer se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse plus les dissocier. Ils formèrent une odeur unique, l'odeur de leur amour. Elle était enivrante et intoxicante. Draco eut l'impression qu'elle se collait à sa peau, qu'elle le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, qu'il lui retirait toute notion d'individualité. Il n'était plus…Seulement la moitié de Nathan._

_L'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte jusqu'à ce que Draco et Nathan atteignent les affres de la jouissance…à l'unisson, comme un accord de musique amenant la jouissance de l'âme. Epuisé, Nathan s'effondra sur son amant. Celui-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt. Toute les sensations qu'il avait ressentit était bien trop fort pour son être pour qu'il reste conscient._

_« Dors bien, mon petit ange…mon compagnon. » chuchota Nathan avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, lui aussi._

**_00Fin flash-back00_**

« Alors petit ange, on rêve ? » demanda Nathan en rejoignant Draco dans son bain. Draco eut un sourire tendre et vint se coller contre le torse de son compagnon.

« Je repensais à notre première fois. A la cérémonie. » dit Draco tout en caressant les avant-bras de l'elfe qui grogna contre sa nuque.

« Petit démon…Tu n'en as pas assez ? » ricana Nathan tout en embrassant la nuque de son amant.

« Avec toi ? Jamais. » rétorqua Draco en se retournant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Nathan. Celui-ci rit doucement avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

* * *

Une semaine…Une PUTAIN de semaine…Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voyait son calice s'éloigné de plus en plus de lui. Et cela faisait aussi une semaine que ce satané Yuki se faisait un malin plaisir à draguer ouvertement son compagnon. A croire que le vampire Japonais se venger de ne pas lui avoir céder en séduisant son compagnon. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Il était plus que temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec Lucius.

C'est pourquoi Harry marchait rapidement vers la bibliothèque où il savait Lucius en compagnie de Severus et de Laetitia. Enfin, d'après ce que lui avait indiqué Lucas. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu que son seigneur travaille sur les dossiers en cours mais l'état d'énervement d'Harry était bien trop important pour qu'il essaye de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Il entra, tel un taureau, dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Lucius. Celui-ci se tourna un instant vers lui avant de retourner à sa lecture, comme si le vampire n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui acheva de le mettre plus en colère. Il parcourut la maigre distance qui les séparait et s'empara de lui. Sans un mot, il le projeta sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce. Severus qui était en train de lire un livre en compagnie de Laetitia voulut se lever pour sauver son meilleur ami, mais Laetitia s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui et détourna son calice d'un baiser passionné.

« Espèce de démon. » murmura Severus contre ses lèvres avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Laetitia eut un sourire amusé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était arrivé à leur chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur et balança Lucius sur le lit avant de se tourner vers la porte pour la sceller d'une rune vampirique. Ainsi, il était certain que Lucius resterait en sa présence plus de 10 minutes. Lucius, d'ailleurs, avait été particulièrement silencieux pendant tout leur voyage…comme s'il savait que cette conversation devait avoir lieu.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prends ? » demanda-t-il méchamment Lucius en se relevant. Il n'avait apparemment pas conscience de la colère du vampire et donc de sa dangerosité.

« Ta gueule et assit ! »claqua Harry en faisant apparaître un fauteuil en velours noir. Lucius, surprit par le ton employé par le vampire, s'assit docilement sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Harry soupira et fit apparaître deux verres de scotch…Plus pour s'occuper que pour le boire. Cependant, il but le sien d'un seul coup, faisant grimacer Lucius qui était de ceux qui pensait qu'un bon scotch devait être savourer.

« Tu te rends compte que cela fait plus de 2 mois maintenant que tu me côtoie et 1 mois que tu sais que tu es mon calice. » dit calmement Harry, contrastant fortement avec son attitude juste un peu avant mais sa voix glaciale montrait que sa colère n'avait pas disparut.

Lucius le regarda sans rien dire…Seuls ses yeux légèrement écarquillé montraient sa surprise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'autant de temps était passé depuis sa 1ère rencontre avec le vampire.

« Pendant ce temps, je t'ai laissé le choix en ce qui concerne notre relation. Je savais que c'était nouveau pour toi et donc que tu avais besoin de temps. Je pensais que tu finirais pour comprendre et que tu finirais par me revenir. » continua Harry, avec un tremblement dans la voix. Lucius baissa la tête, étrangement honteux de son comportement.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au contraire, tu sembles vouloir me fuir, à croire que je te dégoûte. Je peux le comprendre, tu sais ! J'aurais pu te laisser tranquille même si tu es mon calice. Mais avec la cérémonie, je ne peux te laisser en paix. Tu es à moi et t'abandonner signifierais ma mort. Je ne le puis ! » dit Harry avec force. Avant de se lever et de s'appuyer contre le mur, dos à Lucius. Celui-ci posa son verre sur la table basse et vient contre Harry. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son front contre son épaule.

« Je ne te déteste pas. » bien au contraire. Mais Lucius n'était pas encore prêt pour le dire.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry sans bouger

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'acharne à me fuir ? » cria Harry en se tournant pour faire face à Lucius qui sursauta et recula d'un pas. Harry écarquilla les yeux, blessé avant de laisser la colère prendre possession de son être.

Il souleva Lucius et le jeta sur le lit. L'aristocrate poussa un cri de surprise et voulut se relever mais Harry l'en empêcha en le plaquant avec son corps. Lucius put voir, en gros plan, les 2 canines protubérantes du vampire. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut son corps.

« Je n'en peux plus. Cela fait une semaine que tu me fuis…Pourtant ce n'est pas à cause de ma nature, puisque tu accepte la présence d'autres vampires…dont Yuki ! » grogna Harry d'une voix rauque. Lucius en frémit…de désir ou de frayeur, il n'aurait sur le dire.

« Je ne te fuis pas ! » dit Lucius d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Harry le frappa violemment au niveau du visage.

« Ne me ment pas Lucius. Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu me fuis et je veux savoir pourquoi ! » dit Harry. Lucius garda le silence. Le vampire venait de le frapper…Harry venait de le frapper. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il eut mal…mais pas au niveau du visage plus bas, dans la poitrine.

« Réponds ! » hurla Harry en secouant le blond qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il restait bloquer sur le coup que lui avait donné Harry.

_'Il m'a frappé…Il m'a frappé ?!? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?'_

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Lucius, plus pour lui-même

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Harry férocemment.

« Tu m'as frappé…Pourquoi ? » s'écria Lucius en se dégageant d'Harry. Il eut un regard trahi qui blessa Harry. Celui-ci se recula comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

« Tu as osé lever la main contre moi ! » cria une nouvelle fois Lucius, avant de frapper à son tour, le vampire. Harry tomba sur le sol et n'en bougea pas. Toute sa colère avait disparu pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour le vampire. Celui-ci brisa le sceau d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait plus le courage nécessaire de se battre pour Lucius, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« Va-t-en ! Tu peux aller retrouver Yuki. Je te laisserais tranquille…Si c'est ton souhait. » dit-il tristement. Il regarda le plafond. Il n'avait pas la force de le voir partir pour toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que Yuki a avoir dans notre histoire ? »

« Tu l'aimes…n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu te trompe. Celui que j'aime, c'est toi. » dit Lucius avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry resta sur le sol, ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux ou non. Il savait que le coup de poing avait brisé le peu de confiance que pouvait avoir Lucius en lui…pourtant celui-ci continuait à l'aimer. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

* * *

Fleur retrouvait avec joie le village qui avait vu sa naissance. Elle était née le jour de la réunion…25 ans jour pour jour…alors que tous célébraient Aphrodite. Annabelle, sa grand-mère, chef du clan français et prétesse, y avait vu un grand présage et aurait boulu l'élever pour en faire une prophétesse de haut rang. Maria, sa mère et chef du clan d'Espagne, avait pris peur et était partie avec elle dès qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait rejoint son âme-sœur en Espagne. Fleur n'était revenue en France, auprès de sa grand-mère qu'à ses douze ans pour son apprentissage de la magie. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard pour faire d'elle une prophétesse…elle avait eu sa première lune.

« Fleurs ! Tu es là, je te cherche depuis 20 minutes maintenant ! Tu es attendu dans la grande tente. » cria Gabrielle en courant vers elle. Fleur la regarda sans comprendre.

« Allons, Gab', tu sais que je ne peux pas y aller. Cette tente est réservée aux chefs de clan ! »

« Tu n'es pas au courant. » s'étonna sa jeune sœur. « Peu importe, ils t'expliqueront. Viens ! » dit-elle en tirant sa sœur derrière elle. Fleur était trop surprise pour retirer sa main. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande tente.

« Mam', j'ai amené Fleur. » cria-t-elle à travers l'épaisse peau qui cachait l'entrée de la tente. Maria en sortit rapidement et vient saluer sa fille. Elle était arrivé assez tard hier soir et la réunion avait commencé trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse voir sa fille.

« Viens, entre. On attendait plus que toi ! » dit Maria avec son éternel sourire tendre. Elle poussa sa fille devant elle.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas chef de clan. »

« Si, mon enfant, depuis un mois maintenant. La chef du clan anglais est morte. Et d'après la cérémonie de l'Héritage, tu serais la plus apte pour prendre sa place. »dit Annabelle en regardant sa petite-fille d'un regard perçant et fier.

« Mais…mais c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour être chef…Je n'y connais rien. » plaida Fleur, les yeux écarquillé par la peur. Elle passa en vue toutes les personnes présentes sous la tente.

« Tu as été choisi, tu n'as pas le choix ! » dit la chef allemande avec un fort accent. Fleur soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

Elle s'assit entre sa mère et sa grand-mère avant d'observer l'ensemble de la tente. Bien que celle-ci soit très grande vue de l'extérieur, le plafond bas et le peu de luminosité la rendait beaucoup plus petite. Seul un feu en son centre éclairait l'ensemble de la tente si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage des chefs de clan…Une dizaine de représentantes…dont elle maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Et Bill dans tout ça ?

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes toutes là, parlons de ce qui nous interpelle tout particulièrement. » dit Annabelle

« La situation en Angleterre ? » demanda la Belgique (je mettrais le nom du pays que représente la Veela qui parle pour plus de facilité.)

Fleur s'étonna qu'un pays aussi peu concerné, tel que la Belgique qui se vantait de son caractère neutre par rapport aux autres pays, puisse être au courant de la situation et en soit intéresser. La surprise dut se lire sur son visage car sa mère se pencha vers elle.

« La décision du ministère Anglais a des conséquences sur toute l'Europe. Les autres ministères sont en train de se poser des questions sur la situation des 'créatures magiques' » dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût pour le terme 'créatures magiques'

« Nous devons envoyer des émissaires et discuter avec le ministère anglais. Si il adoucit les lois, les autres ministères reviendront à la raison. » intervient encore une fois la Belgique. D'autres pays neutres, telle que la Suisse, furent d'accord avec elle.

« N'importe quoi. Le ministre est quelqu'un de borné et s'entêtera dans ce qu'il croit être son bon droit. De plus, son racisme à notre sujet est un fait connu de tout le grand public. » dit fermement Fleur. Quelques Veela qui connaissaient un peu mieux le ministre anglais acquiescèrent vivement.

« Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas assez forte pour faire face à une guerre ! » s'opposa vivement la Belgique.

« Pourtant c'est bien d'une guerre dont il est question. » intervient Annabelle. Elle se leva et alla au centre de la tente. Elle sortit de ses vêtements un petit sac en cuir.

« Je suis la plus ancienne d'entre vous. J'ai vu plusieurs générations se succéder, j'ai vu la mort sans que celle-ci ne m'agrippe de ses serres. Pourquoi ? Parce que la Magie m'a chargé d'une mission. Quand le moment serait venu, je serais celle qui déclencherait tout…Je serais sa messagère au sein des Veela. » dit Annabelle avant de vider le contenu du sac dans le feu.

« Regardez ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme si son âge venait de la rattraper.

Le feu s'éleva brutalement et prit une teinte verte. Une odeur nauséabonde pris possession de la pièce. Fleur plissa le nez et se recula pour échappait à la fumée qui envahissait tout la tente, sans succès. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, étrangement fatigué et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Elle était devant un pommier en fleur dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Il y avait avec elle deux autres personnes, une jeune femme…visiblement pas humaine et un elfe de haut rang. Ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers le pommier quand une femme sans âge apparut juste devant le pommier.

Elle portait une robe noire qui tournoyait autour d'elle, comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Elle était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, dévoilant une poitrine opulente et une peau de pêche. Ses cheveux noires ondulaient dans son dos et ses yeux blancs foudroyaient les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Fleur se redit compte avec stupeur qu'elle se tenait devant la Magie. Cette entité qui était leur créatrice, leur mère à tous. Elle ne comprenait pas…Pourquoi était-elle là ? Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler.

_« Je suis déçue et blessée…ils m'ont blessée et je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Il viendra quand mon enfant béni par la magie la plus pure rencontrera son destin. Un homme décidera alors de la destinée des sorciers. Il sera aidé dans sa tâche par l'ensemble de mes enfants. Cet homme sera le compagnon de mon enfant béni. »_

Fleur ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais son cœur se déchirait dans une douleur insoutenable. Elle avait envie de courir et de se réfugier dans les bras de la Magie, mais celle-ci disparut ne laissant derrière que l'illusion de sa terrible parole.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Fleur n'en revenait pas. Cela avait été un vrai désastre. Jamais elles n'auraient du tenter une telle folie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne fit que désolation. Les quelques survivantes pleuraient et pansaient sommairement leurs plaies. Le ministère n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec eux. Et dire qu'elles étaient venues discuter calmement. Fleur eut un ricanement amer. Ce n'est pas tellement l'attaque et ses conséquences qui lui faisait mal mais la présence de Bill. Il était dans le ministère quand la bagarre se déclencha. Elle l'avait vu la regarder avant de partir, honteux de son attitude. Le fait qu'il est fui plutôt que les aider lui avait fait mal, très mal…un déchirement de l'âme.

« Fleur, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Nous devons nous cacher, nous enfuir. Retournons en France. Annabelle nous accueillera à bras ouvert. » dit une ancienne Veela. Fleur secoua la tête.

« Pas question. Nous ne devons pas laisser le ministère anglais gagner sur nous…Sinon…qui sait où cela s'arrêtera ? » dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle avait encore dans la tête l'énoncé de la prophétie qui allait décider du monde sorcier telle qu'elle le connaissait. Et elle savait maintenant où allait sa loyauté. Son clan passerait avant tout le reste…avant même son âme-sœur. Celui-ci avait choisi un destin différent du sien. C'est ainsi et cela ne saurait changer. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer maintenant, elle se battrait. Mais pour le moment, elles devaient trouver un endroit où se reposer pour la nuit.

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider…gentes dames. » dit une voix froide et rocailleuse.

Noémie, la commandante des Veela armés du clan Anglais, se redressa et sentit l'air ambiant. Aussitôt, elle fit signe à ses filles de prendre les armes, ce qu'elles firent immédiatement. Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Fleur et de l'entourèrent de leur protection. Celle-ci soupira de lassitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette sécurité omniprésente…mais bon, elle était chef de clan maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vampire…montre-toi ! » grogna Noémie en se rapprochant de Fleur, suivit d'Isabelle, le bras droit de Fleur.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux bleus clairs, apparut devant elles. Il s'inclina devant elles avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique. Avant de se relever et de s'avancer vers les Veelas, celles-ci reculèrent d'un pas.

« Allons, mesdames. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur de moi. Je suis seulement un serviteur qui obéit aux ordres de mon seigneur. »

« Qui est-il, vampire ? » demanda Fleur, tout en ayant une petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu savoir qu'elle était dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou.

« Harry Potter…Il connait la situation de ceux que les sorciers nomment 'créatures magiques'. Il prévoit une guerre sans précédent pour faire vouloir nos droits. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants. Nous devons nous réunir et nous préparer…Venez avec nous. » dit-il sans départir de son sourire en coin. Comme si c'était la seule façon de sourire qu'il connaissait.

Fleur lui répondit avec le même sourire moqueur. Elle connaissait parfaitement Harry Potter et cela correspondait parfaitement bien à son style. Accepter était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle le savait. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à décider. Elle devait choisir en accord avec le clan et pour le clan. Elle se tourna vers Isabelle et Noémie et les regarda dans les yeux. Elles inclinèrent toutes deux la tête, lui laissant toute la possibilité de choisir.

« Bien, nous allons te suivre. Prends garde à toi si c'est un piège ! Noémie…tu sais ce que tu dois faire si telle est le cas. » dit-elle en repoussant ses gardes. Le vampire acquiesça avant de tourner le dos aux Veelas et commença à se fondre dans les bois. Fleur regarda ses filles avant de le suivre à son tour, Noémie devant elle, pour la protéger en cas de piège.

* * *

« Bienvenue à toi, Fleur. » dit Harry alors que la Veela venait d'entrer sur son territoire. A ses côtés, se tenaient un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin.

« Arry…comment vas-tu ? Depuis tout ce temps… » dit joyeusement Fleur en allant enserrer Harry dans ses bras. Isabelle et Noémie étouffèrent une exclamation de stupeur. Décidément, leur nouvelle chef n'avait pas grande retenue…surtout en présence d'autres chef de clan.

« Bien, ma petite fleur…bien. Et toi ? Comment va Gabrielle ? Et Bill ? » demanda Harry en regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas. Un voila passa dans ses yeux bleus à l'entente du prénom de son âme-sœur.

« Gabrielle va bien…Elle va bientôt devenir grande prêtresses d'Aphrodite. Grand-mère est décédée, il y a peu. Elle est la meilleure candidate pour ce poste…même si elle est bien trop jeune. Et toi ? Chef de clan ? Ce n'est pas rien !! » dit-elle avec l'enthousiasme qui la caractérise si bien.

« Je sais…cela parait étonnant, mais c'est le cas. J'aime bien cela. Et je trouve que je ne m'en sort pas si mal… » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en regardant Lucas. Celui-ci hocha la tête en arborant le même sourire que son chef.

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons te trouver un endroit pour vivre…en attendant de jours meilleurs. Remus, reste-t-il de la place dans l'aile sud ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

« Bien sûr. Nous nous ferons une joie de t'accueillir Fleur. Mais où est le reste de ton clan ? » demanda Remus, sans savoir ce qui venait de se dérouler. Fleur baissa la tête, tout comme ses compagnes. Le souvenir de l'attaque était encore bien trop cuisante pour ne plus en souffrir.

« Elles ont subi une attaque du ministère avant que je puisse entrer en contact avec elles. Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. » dit Max en s'agenouillant devant Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Va rejoindre ton frère et va chasser. Il t'attend depuis deux jours maintenant. » soupira Harry, la mine plus sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter les pertes…que ce soit des personnes de son clan ou non. Il avait toujours été ainsi, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait changer.

« Viens, Fleur, nous allons t'installer. Harry, on se voit demain pour parler de tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? » dit Remus en passant un bras consolateur autour des épaules de Fleur.

« Bien sûr. Fleur, repose-toi. » . Fleur hocha la tête et suivit Remus, le cœur un peu moins lourd…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

_Mise en garde : attention ce chapitre et notamment le début contient des scènes violentes pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Je m'en excuse mais cela m'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire_

« Monsieur le ministre, monsieur le ministre. » cria avec précipitation son secrétaire particulier. Il s'arrêta et attendit que le jeune homme arrive à sa hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Weasley ? »

« Une délégation de Veela souhaite vous parler. » dit Percy avec une pointe d'admiration pour les Veelas. Le ministre grogna. Il détestait ce pouvoir d'attirance que ces créatures déployaient à leur bonne volonté

« Bien ! Viennent-elles se faire identifier au ministère ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment trop y croire. Depuis la publication des lois, la population des créatures magiques avaient diminué mais peu était venu s'identifier au ministère. Ils se cachaient

« Euh…je ne crois pas, monsieur le ministère. »

« Demandez-leur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, envoyez les aurors et arrêter-les. » dit-il avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Percy descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Fleur et son clan. Il soupira tristement. Il savait très bien comment cela allait se terminer…dans le sang et la mort… A ses côtés, le nouveau chef des aurors souriait sinistrement. Il avait envoyé ses hommes en bas par les escaliers pour les prendre à revers.

« Percy ?!? Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Bill en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Je…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Percy, subitement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas oublié que Fleur était la compagne de son grand frère.

« Je suis venu voir papa…Il y a un problème ? » demanda son frère, en le regardant suspicieusement.

Percy détourna le regard. Il savait que Bill aimait tendrement son épouse même s'il était déchiré entre sa famille et la jeune femme. Il pria pour que tout se passe bien…sans effusion de sang. Le rire glacial du chef des aurors lui retira toute illusion. Mais il était trop tard, ils venaient d'arriver au rez-au-chaussée. Bill sortit avant lui et ne tarda pas à se figer.

« Fleur ? » s'écria-t-il

« Il la connait ? » demanda le chef à Percy

« C'est sa femme. N'interviens pas Bill. Cette histoire concerne le ministère. » dit le secrétaire en posant la main sur l'épaule de Bill qui frémit.

« Mesdames. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite. »

« Voir le ministre. » dit fermement Fleur. Son intonation était loin de celle enfantine que connaissait Percy.

« Il ne se dérange pas pour des renégats. Etes-vous venu vous mettre en ordre par rapport à la loi ? » demanda-t-il presque à contrecœur. Mais la loi est la loi ?

« Nous faire tatouer et parquer comme du bétails ? Jamais ! » s'exclama une femme d'un certain âge.

« Bien, je vois. Le ministre ne pourra pas vous recevoir. Monsieur, elles sont à vous ! » dit Percy en rejoignant son frère. Le chef eut un sourire cruel et fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt les aurors viennent encercler les Veelas. Bill voulut intervenir mais Percy, ayant prévu le coup, l'en empêcha.

« Non…Tu vas te faire tuer. Viens. » chuchota Percy. Il entraîna ensuite son frère dehors alors que le combat commençait.

Les aurors sortirent leur baguette et encerclèrent les Veelas. Plusieurs d'entre elles se transformèrent en une créature ailée, aux griffes acérés. Les autres sortirent leurs baguettes et se rapprochèrent de Fleur. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour se transformer. Les hommes eurent un sourire cruel et nombre d'entre eux eurent des gestes obscènes à leur intention.

« Au nom du ministère, je vous déclare en état d'arrestation. Rendez-vous sans résister et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. » dit le chef avec un sourire en coin. Il était visible qu'il mentait. Les veelas sentaient bien que les hommes se feraient une joie malsaine de les soumettre par la force. Aucune d'entre elles se baissèrent leur baguette.

« Vous avez choisit de résister ! Attaquer !! » dit le chef en faisant un signe de la main.

Les aurors se jetèrent sur les Veelas, n'hésitant pas à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Les Veelas furent rapidement débordé par l'offensive des sorciers. Pourtant, elles continuaient à se battre avec la rage des personnes qui se savaient mourante. Soudain, Fleur, qui venait de tuer son adversaire, entendit un cri à lui glacer le sang. Elle se retourna, oubliant toute sécurité pour elle-même. Ce qu'elle vit faillit la faire vomir. La plus jeune de ses sœurs étaient en train de se faire violer par deux aurors sans scrupules. Elle voyait la peur et l'horreur dans son regard…avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne. Une Veela ne supporte pas de se faire violer. Elle était faite d'amour et la haine lui déchirait l'âme. Cet acte des plus barbares ne signifiait qu'une chose pour une Veela…la mort.

« MONSTRE !!! » hurla Fleur en se jetant sur les deux hommes.

Mais elle en fut empêchée par deux de ses sœurs. Elle se débattit mais leur prise fut trop forte pour elle. La douleur et la rage lui dévoraient l'âme mais il fut écrit quelque part qu'elle ne pourrait jamais venger sa sœur de cœur. Elle fut emmenée de force hors du ministère.

Le chef des aurors allait ordonner une course poursuite avant d'abandonner. Tous les membres de son groupe d'intervention était en train de s'amuser avec les quelques survivantes…cependant elles ne tardèrent pas à mourir. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des tendres. Mais bon, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent de temps en temps. Le chef de la sécurité sourit ironiquement.

« Nettoyez-moi tout ça quand vous aurez fini. » dit-il avant de remonter pour parler avec le ministre. Bien qu'il y ait des survivantes, la mission avait été un franc succès.

* * *

Jamais les gobelins n'avaient vu une chose pareille. La banque était entourée d'une foule en colère et cela depuis plusieurs jours. Toute l'économie du pays menaçait de sombrer mais cela ne semblait peu important pour la foule qui se pressait contre les portes de la banque… Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette colère. Ils avaient essayé de discuter avec la foule pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leur représentant n'était jamais revenu...en vie. A la place, on leur avait renvoyé un cadavre tué à coups de poings et de pierre.

« L'argent du pays doit revenir à des hommes et non à des créatures magiques. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Nous devons récupérer le contrôle de la banque. » hurla quelqu'un dans la foule. Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent. Il était temps que ces créatures retournent à leur place…dans l'oubli. Ils n'avaient plus leurs places parmi eux.

La foule, excitée par l'odeur de sang, hurlèrent et se mirent à pousser contre la porte de la banque. Les gobelins se tournèrent vers elle et soupirèrent avant de reprendre leur activité. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se battre. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé les humains, trop hautains à leur goût, alors ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se battre pour rester parmi eux. Que leur économie coule et que le pays s'effondre, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

« Dépêchez-vous, ils ne vont pas tarder à enfoncer la porte. » dit un gobelin à la peau parcheminée et à la barbe poivre et sel. C'était le directeur de la banque. Il regarda tristement la porte. Lui avait eu l'audace de croire dans le genre humain.

« Monsieur, nous avons réuni tous nos biens et papiers. Nous pouvons y aller. » dit un gobelin beaucoup plus jeune.

« Bien. Allons-y. » répondit le directeur avant de disparaître.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte céda sous les coups de la foule en colère qui entra telle une furie dans les lieux. Cependant en voyant que la banque était déserte, la colère disparut pour faire place à la joie de la réussite. Ils avaient mis dehors ces sales gobelins qui gardaient leur or. Ils avaient gagné…jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne possédaient la magie nécessaire pour accéder à leur compte…le dragon aveugle n'avait toujours pas disparut.

Les gobelins réapparurent dans une forêt proche de la mer. Ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de retourner dans leur pays. Ils devaient recevoir l'autorisation de leur roi. Le directeur de la banque soupira et s'écarta du reste de ses employés.

« Bonjour à tous. » dit soudainement un homme en descendant d'un arbre où il était perché.

« Vous êtes difficile à suivre. Heureusement que je savais où vous alliez arriver. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda le directeur en se tournant vers l'humain…bien que son odeur soit différente…plus métallique.

« Maxime pour vous servir. Je suis venu vous proposer une alliance. » dit le vampire.

« Désolé mais je refuse. Jamais je n'accepterais de m'allier avec des vampires. Ils nous ont volé d'inestimables trésors. » grogna le directeur avant de se tourner en direction de la mer.

Un vent plus violent que les autres fit son apparition et tous les gobelins se levèrent et s'approcha du directeur. Max allait essayer de les interpeller encore une fois quand ils disparurent sans un bruit…les uns après les autres…Le vampire jura entre ses dents. C'était la première fois qu'il ne remplissait pas la mission.

* * *

L'attaque contre la banque de Gringott qui avait été un bel échec…puisque plus personne ne pouvait accéder à leur économie maintenant que les gobelins avaient disparut. Le ministère avait été obligé de créer une caisse de soutien pour les personnes les plus en difficulté. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires commerciales du monde sorcier. A cause de ces nouvelles lois, plus personne n'avait confiance en son voisin.

Il devenait tour à tour un vampire, un loup-garou ou un Veela…La jalousie et les rancœurs éclataient au grand jour et ils furent nombreux à dénoncer…sans avoir de preuve…leur ami. Ceux-ci disparaissaient alors corps et bien dans les geôles du ministère. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait et personne ne voulait le savoir…On ne veut jamais savoir quand le gouvernement d'un pays sombre dans la folie, comme c'est le cas.

Pourtant bien que tout le monde ait peur d'être arrêté ou traité comme une créature magique, ils ne se rebellèrent pas contre les lois. Ils étaient trop peureux pour oser se révolter. A quoi ça sert, le gouvernement ne nous écouteras même pas…disaient les uns. On se fera arrêté et enfermer en compagnie des créatures magiques…disaient les autres. Quelques sorciers osèrent s'écrié contre le gouvernement. On les poussa à partir d'Angleterre et à ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Sous la pression de la peur, nombre de calice, de compagnon ou d'âme-sœur abandonnèrent leurs épouses ou époux et revenaient chez leur parents ou amis, la queue entre les jambes. Peu leur importait la mort de la personne qui régnaient sur le cœur pour toujours, du moment qu'ils n'étaient plus sous la menace du ministère. On dénota un grand nombre de mort chez les Veelas, surtout. Peu chez les vampires et les autres créatures. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient devenu dépendant de leur compagnons et qu'ils savaient à quel point ces lois étaient ridicules. Alors ils fuyaient…

On se serait cru revenu en temps de guerre contre Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci, l'adversaire était invisible, il était dans le cœur des hommes…Elle puisait dans les plus sombres côtés des sorciers. Dans leurs peurs, leurs jalousies, leurs rancœurs, leur racisme…Et personne n'osait se lever et combattre.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore se tenait droit devant lui, sa baguette tendue et rougeoyante, attendant de montrer sa puissance. Pourtant son adversaire n'avait pas peur. Loin de là…Il pouvait voir la peur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus étincelant du directeur de Poudlard. Ainsi donc, le vieillard lui reconnaissait enfin du respect. Car il associait la peur au respect. On respecte toujours quelqu'un dont on a peur. On lui reconnait puissance et pouvoir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il put s'empêcher de sourire…Oh pas un sourire niais, ne le prenez pas pour n'importe qui, mais un sourire moqueur, un sourire de vainqueur. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner. Son adversaire n'était pas assez puissant pour lutter contre lui. Il allait gagner et il allait enfin pourvoir faire le monde selon ses opinions._

_« Tom… » salua Albus dans un soupir. Il ne départit pas de son sourire narquois. Visiblement le directeur était lassé, fatigué par la guerre…TROP facile, cela en était presque décevant. Quoique…vu la puissance qui tournoyait férocement autour du vieillard, il pouvait encore rencontrer une petite résistance. De quoi s'amuser quelque peu._

_« Albus…Quel dommage que la vieillesse ait si peu d'emprise sur vous…professeur ! » attaqua-t-il tout en se déplaçant doucement vers un endroit plus calme. Il voulait un duel, non un combat. Il voulait affronter seul le directeur…et le préparer pour devenir son meilleur pion._

_Une fois qu'ils furent au calme à l'orée de la forêt interdite, il se mit à tourner autour de lui, préparant soigneusement son plan…bien qu'il soit certain qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il comptait bien ce maudit gamin pour ensuite achever cet homme qui l'avait toujours brimé, l'empêchant de satisfaire sa soif d'ambition et de vengeance._

_Il avait tout planifié…même une quelconque aide comme celle de Lynara. Elle n'aurait pas du se dévoiler aussitôt…Il avait pu ainsi préparer son attaque de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Petite idiote._

_« Je crois qu'il est l'heure, Tom. Il est temps que tu rentres dans le jeu ! » dit doucement le directeur en se redressant. Soudain il lui parut moins vieux…plus fort aussi. Peu importe…il n'atteignait pas sa puissance. Mais le fait qu'il considère cette guerre comme un simple jeu augmenta la colère qui grandissait en lui. Un jeu…Un banal jeu…et puis quoi encore ?_

_« Un jeu ? Ainsi pour toi, tout cela est un jeu ! Mais ne vois-tu pas professeur, que c'est le tournant de notre histoire. Je vais enfin pouvoir asseoir mon autorité sur le monde sorcier, le menant à sa gloire ! » _

_Cette phrase fut le déclencheur de leur duel. Il n'y eut pas de salut, pas de recul. Ce fut brutal, presque barbare mais peu importe…Tout ce qui comptait était de rester en vie et de mettre l'adversaire en pièce. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire de la configuration. Ils étaient là pour gagner. Et dans de telles occasions, tous les coups sont permis…_

_Les sorts s'enchainèrent avec de plus en plus de vitesse et de puissance. C'était un combat entre deux titans, deux géants de la magie et un combat d'endurance. Ce serait à qui abandonnerait en premier, peu importe les blessures que cela occasionneraient. La douleur n'avait même pas sa place dans un tel combat. Soudain, Albus se mit à perdre de la vitesse, évitant de plus en plus mal les sorts qui lui arrivaient dessus. Son souffle était erratique, coupé par la fatigue et la douleur. Il allait gagner…Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, avec le petit bonus de voir son plus vieux détracteur à terre, souffrant de ses sorts._

_« Enfin, je te vois à terre. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela provoque en moi une jouissance sans nom. »_

_Albus inspira à fond et tenta de se lever avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il était trop faible pour tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il était fini. Il avait gagné, peu importe toute la volonté que mettrait le vieillard à se lever. Sa magie était presque inexistante…tellement épuisé par leur duel. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage._

_« Allons, Albus, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout cela est vain. Tout ce que tu risques de réussir, c'est de mourir. »_

_Et ce n'était pas encore dans ses intentions. Il devait d'abord lui servir de réceptacle. Certes, son corps n'était plus de toute jeunesse mais c'était le seul sorcier qui l'égalait au point de vue de la puissance. Enfin, il y avait toujours le gamin, mais il comptait bien le supprimer lors de leur duel. Il lança le sort d'âme qu'il avait appris dans le journal de Salazar avant que celui ne s'effrite entre ses mains._

_« Et voilà, Albus…Je suis vainqueur ! Et toi…Tu mourras dans ton sang, sans personnse à tes côtés. »_

_« Je ne pense pas Tom ! » répondit Albus avec un léger sourire teinté de douleur. Le gamin venait d'arriver…c'était l'heure de leur duel…_

Un homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reprit sa respiration, avant d'éclater de rire dans sa sinistre chambre. Il rit d'un rire froid et cruel.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Dumbledore ouvrit le journal avec un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il adorait ce qui était en train de se passer. Les meurtres qui augmentaient, les bagarres de plus en plus fréquentes, débordant même sur le chemin de traverse alors que cela était plus réservé de l'allé des embrumes. Il adorait voir les sorciers se déchirer un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche.

Et tout cela grâce au gamin qui l'avait obligé à devenir cette chose répugnante et croupissante. Il sentait ce corps mourir petit à petit. Lui qui rêvait d'immortalité, de grandeur…de pouvoir. Il devait se contenter d'une vie vieillissante et d'un poste sans grand intérêt…surtout qu'il détestait ces mômes braillards qui criaient dans les couloirs de ce château humide et insalubre. Dire que cela avait été sa première maison…Il en vomissait de dégoût.

« Bâtard…tu n'es qu'un bâtard. Tu va détruire le monde sorcier si tu continue sur cette voie. »

« Mais c'est ce que je veux. Et dès que cela sera fait, je reconstruirais tout à mon image. » dit Albus en regardant dans le reflet d'une armoire.

Le bureau du directeur avait bien changé. Il avait perdu son côté chaleureux et fouillis qui le caractérisait tant. La plupart des objets sans valeur avait été remplacé par une bibliothèque consacrée à la magie noire et à la magie de l'âme. Le bureau était plus somptueux mais plus menaçant aussi. Les confortables fauteuils n'existaient et les quelques visiteurs qui osaient encore venir devait se contenté d'une vulgaire chaise inconfortable. Fumseck était partit, laissant le bureau vide de sa lumière apaisante. C'était la seule chose dont Albus regrettait le départ.

« A ton image ? Tu comptes instaurer un règne de terreur et de chaos. Personne ne te suivra. Ce n'est que folie et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Tu es ridicule. Tu sais que tu as tord. Pourtant tu t'entêtes à ne pas comprendre. Quand le monde sorcier sera détruit. Je viendrais en héro le reconstruire. On boira mes paroles, on me confiera toutes les affaires importantes. Personne ne se rebelle contre un héro. Tu le sais parfaitement. Regarde Potter ! »

« Tu n'es pas lui. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

« J'espère bien. Ce gamin me répugne. Tellement plein de compassion, de bons sentiments…qu'il me donne envie de gerber. Il n'aura qu'une chose et ce sera la mort. Et je me ferais un plaisir immense de l'y conduire. » ricana le directeur en se levant pour se rapprocher de l'armoire vitrée.

« Monstre » sanglota son interlocuteur. Elle perdait de plus en plus son envie de se battre. Et Albus le savait très bien. Mais la voir essayer encore et encore n'en était que plus jouissif.

« Merci, tu me flattes. Je suis le monstre que TU as créé en refusant de voir la véracité de mon projet. Depuis le début, j'avais raison en disant que les sang-de-bourbes provoqueront le déclin de notre société. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter. Regarde où on en est maintenant. » s'exclama Albus avec un rire amusée dans la voix.

« Ce ne sont pas les sang-de-bourbe, les responsables. Mais toi, uniquement toi. J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici. »

« Pauvre, pauvre petite chose. Vois où des sentiments aussi écœurants que la pitié et la compassion t'ont conduit…Pauvre petit pantin sans fils. » minauda Albus en bougeant la tête tel un serpent. Ses yeux bleus se teintèrent un instant de rouge avant de reprendre sa couleur originel.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de soupirer et de retourner derrière son bureau.

« Tu deviens de moins en moins résistant…Cela en est presque pathétique. Bah, bientôt, tu pourras être en paix. Je vais me faire une joie de t'achever. Mais avant, je dois tuer Potter et sauver mon âme de pitoyable morceau de viande. »murmura Albus avant de se pencher sur les parchemins qui s'empilaient sur son bureau.

Mais il ne put pas continuer ses recherches comme il l'aurait voulu. Visiblement sa conversation avait été surprise par un invité surprise…quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir. Mais bon, il pourrait lui être utile, s'il consentait à se dévoiler.

« Tu peux te montrer, je sais que tu es là…Yuki. »

Le vampire japonais apparut dans un nuage grisâtre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait transformée en un fauteuil en chintz noir d'un geste de la main. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage, dévoilant deux canines protubérantes. Albus se contenta de soupirer. Le vampire n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi 'm'as-tu vu'…Cela en était presque pathétique. Mais bon…on ne le changerait plus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en vie…bien que tu es quelque peu changé. » dit Yuki en posant son menton sur sa main droite, dans une attitude aristocratique qui faisait son charme. Il savait parfaitement qu'Albus n'était pas insensible à son charme et adorait en jouer.

« Si tu me disais le pourquoi de ta venue, au lieu de remarquer les évidences. » soupira le sorcier en enlevant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Allons, allons, mon **vieil **ami, nous avons bien le temps…quoique…pour toi…pas sur. » rétorqua Yuki avec un sourire moqueur qui fit grincer des dents Albus.

« Satané vampire. Et si quelqu'un venait à rentrer dans mon bureau ? » demanda le directeur en rassemblant ses papiers pour ensuite les ranger dans son bureau. Il fit apparaître un verre d'alcool pour lui et un substitue sanguin pour son ami.

« Oui, je vois. Cela ferait désordre. L'éminent Albus Dumbledore discutant avec un vampire alors qu'il est à l'origine de la loi contre les créatures magiques. » ricana Yuki avant de prendre son verre avec un signe de la tête pour remercier Albus.

Ils dégustèrent leur verre en silence avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la conversation.

« Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu es venu me menacer sous l'ordre d'Harry…cela lui fera les pieds. »

« On peut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout…Tu cherches à le détruire ? » demanda Yuki faussement intéressé.

« Oui ! » dit fermement Albus… « non » murmura une ombre dans la pièce.

« Ta gueule ! » grogna le directeur en tapant du poing sur la table. Satané fantôme.

« Je vois…tu n'as pas le total contrôle de ton être. C'est pour cela que tu fais des recherches… » murmura le vampire entre ses dents. Malgré la vieillesse, Albus l'entendit parfaitement.

« Oui, c'est pour cela. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Alors si on pouvait éviter de s'attarder sur notre passé commun, cela m'arrangerait…d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es ici ? Et non au Japon ? » remarqua enfin Albus. Yuki ricana en remarquant la durée qu'avait mis le directeur pour s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis ici pour noter un nouveau chef de clan. Et je suis sur que tu le connais particulièrement bien. »

« Non…Potter ?!? » dit Albus avec un énorme sourire. On aurait dit que noël venait d'arriver en avance. Le vampire se contenta d'hocher la tête…appréciant les effets qu'eu la révélation sur son ancien amant.

« Trop fort. Il se terre où ? Je suis sur que le ministre serait d'accord pour mener une attaque contre lui et je me ferais une joie de l'anéantir. » exulta Albus, imaginant déjà la scène.

« Justement…à ce propos…j'aurais une idée à te soumettre. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Disons que la présence de Potter ne m'est pas acceptable non plus. Je veux son clan ainsi que son calice. Mais je ne veux pas déclencher la colère du conseil…Ils sont encore trop fort pour mon clan. Mais une fois que j'aurais celui de Potter ainsi que le secret de sa réussite, j'anéantirais le conseil et gouvernerais seul le monde vampirique. »

« Je reconnais bien là tes désirs de grandeurs. Mais en quoi je te serais utile ? » demanda Albus, vivement intéressé.

« Que veux-tu, nous sommes semblable. Je veux que tu tues Harry mais que tu laisses son clan et son calice tranquille. Ils me reviendront de droit. En échange, je t'aide dans tes recherches et je t'aiderais lors de la guerre finale. » dit calmement Yuki, certain qu'Albus le suivrait.

« Pas de soucis. Mais en quoi un petit adolescent te serait utile ? » demanda Albus, toujours certain que son calice était Draco Malefoy et non Lucius.

« Un adolescent ? Tu es sur qu'on parle bien de la même personne ? Il s'agit d'un homme, un très bel homme d'ailleurs, répondant au nom de Lucius. » dit Yuki d'une voix légèrement rêveuse.

« Lucius ? Ainsi donc, il ne sait pas contenter de me trahir sur le champ de bataille. Tant pis pour lui. Je connais assez bien tes mœurs pour savoir qu'il va souffrir…donc je le laisserais en paix. Mais je veux que tu sois à mes côtés lors de la bataille finale et que cela se passe sur ton territoire. » dit Albus avant de tendre la main à son ami.

« Marché conclu. » dit Yuki en serrant la main d'Albus. Le même sourire sournois apparut sur leur visage.

* * *

Bill était prostré dans le salon depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du ministère. Revoir Fleur avait ravivé la douleur de leur séparation et la savoir en danger le tuait à petit feu. Si bien qu'il se rongeait les sangs depuis son retour. Il attendait le retour de Percy pour savoir ce qui était advenu de sa femme, son âme-sœur. Il aurait du la suivre, elle lui manquait trop. Il n'aurait jamais du la quitter. Il avait été lâche sur ce coup et s'en voulait atrocement.

« Bill, tu veux bien m'aider pour mon devoir de sortilège ? » demanda Ginny en entourant le cou de son frère. Celui-ci sursauta au touché de sa petite sœur, sortant brutalement de sa rêverie.

« Non, Ginny. Pas maintenant. J'attends Percy ! » dit doucement Bill en enlevant les bras de sa cadette. Ginny soupira et pinça les lèvres, vexé.

« Tu l'aimes toujours…cette… » dit-elle vivement. Bill se retourna vivement, surpris par le ton de Ginny.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours. Elle est ma femme ! »

« C'est une créature magique et un renégat visiblement ! » dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût sur son visage. Bill en fut profondément choqué.

« Et alors ? En quoi le fait qu'elle soit 'une créature magique' est un problème ? »

« C'est dégoûtant, contre nature. Qu'elle reste avec les siens ! » rétorqua vivement Ginny.

Bill se leva et foudroya sa petite sœur. Il allait lui répondre quand le feu crépita. Quelqu'un arrivait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bill espéra qu'il s'agisse de son frère. Son souhait fut exhaussé mais Percy ne fut pas seul, il était accompagné de son père. Molly, qui était en train de préparer le repas, vient embrasser son époux, avant de retourner à ces fourneaux. Le repas serait bientôt prêt. Les jumeaux et Charlie arriveraient bientôt.

« Ginny, tu veux bien m'aider en mettant la table ? » demanda ou plutôt ordonna Molly

« Mais mam' je suis occupé. J'étais en train de demander à Bill de m'aider pour mon devoir de sortilège. » râla Ginny

« Et bien, il t'aidera après le repas. Allez obéit. »

Ginny soupira et partit en trainant des pieds dans la cuisine. Bill en profita pour se tourner vers Percy avec une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Percy soupira et s'assit lourdement dans le siège qu'occupait Bill juste avant. Il se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir sortit de là, avant le début du massacre.

« Elle va bien…pour autant qu'on puise aller bien en ayant subi un tel acte de barbarie. » soupira Percy. Il avait vu ce qui c'était passé en retournant au ministère…les viols…le sang…les morts…une horreur.

« Mais elle est vivante, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda vivement Bill

« Oui ! »

« Mais pas pour longtemps ! » rétorqua Arthur. Ses deux fils se tournèrent vers lui ?

« Elles ont attaqué le ministère…Elles seront poursuivis et anéantit. » expliqua-t-il sans aucune émotion contrairement à Bill qui blêmit.

« A table ! » cria Molly au même moment où les trois derniers enfants transplannèrent dans le salon.

0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le repas fut le repas le plus silencieux que la famille Weasley eurent connu. L'ambiance y était pesante et Bill se sentait mal à l'aise, parmi sa famille. Celui lui fit mal. Il aurait tant voulu avoir Fleur à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se mit à jouer avec la nourriture. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son geste allait provoquer une rupture dans l'unité de la famille Weasley.

« P….j'en ai marre ! » s'écria Ginny en tapant les poings sur la table. Aussitôt tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et la regarda, choqué pour la plupart de son vocabulaire. Ginny était la plus sage de la bande et il était rare qu'elle s'emporte de cette façon, bien qu'elle ait un caractère de feu.

« Et de quoi, petite Ginny ? » demanda Fred d'un ton amusé…par l'emploie du vocabulaire surtout.

« De cette atmosphère. On dirait que quelqu'un est mort. Pourtant, il n'y a rien eut de spécial. Alors si on pouvait éviter d'avoir l'impression d'assister à une veillée mortuaire. » dit Ginny

« Il ne s'est rien passé ?? Et le massacre au ministère ? Tu appelles cela comment ?? » s'exclama Percy avec stupeur. Tout le monde le regarda surpris. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme s'exclamait contre le ministère.

« Bien quoi ? Ce n'était que des renégats, rien que des créatures magiques. Elles n'avaient qu'à se conformer aux règles et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elles n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritent. » répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Tous ses frères la regardèrent avec stupeur. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé cela d'elle. Ils regardèrent leur parent attendant leurs réactions.

« Elle a raison…le ministère a raison. Il faut mettre un holà à la population non sorcière. On ne peut pas laisser se reproduire un évènement tel qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. » répondit Arthur fermement. A ses côtés, Molly acquiesça vivement.

« Ils n'ont jamais attaqué Poudlard. Vous le savez aussi bien que nous. Vous étiez là quand la population vampirique est arrivée à Poudlard et ils venaient seulement chercher Harry. » s'exclama George avec un ton de dégoût. Son frère les regarda avec mépris avant de se lever.

« Laisse tomber…Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'une bande de raciste qui ont abandonné Harry après qu'il leur ait sauvé la vie… »

« Et qui on oublie que l'un des leurs a épousé une veela pour le meilleur et pour le pire... » ajouta Bill en se levant à son tour.

« Et qu'un de leur enfant étudie ces 'créatures magiques' et sait quelle beauté et intelligence, ils recèlent. » continua Charlie en suivant ses frères. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Percy, Ginny et leur parent.

« Je suis désolé. Bien que je sois d'accord avec le ministère concernant le fait de marquer les créatures magiques…je n'accepte pas ce que j'ai vu au ministère aujourd'hui. » dit Percy en quittant la table. Molly le regarda avec peine. Elle venait de perdre la plupart de ses enfants en une soirée et son cœur de mère le supportait mal…surtout qu'on venait de lui rappeler qu'elle en avait déjà perdu deux autres…Ron…et Harry.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Fred en se tournant vers Bill.

« Moi, je retourne en Roumanie…Les dragons et les chercheurs roumains se feront une joie de m'accueillir » dit Charlie avec un rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Dis plutôt qu'il y a une belle qui t'attends. » répondit son aîné.

« Tout comme toi, grand frère. » répondit Charlie avec de transplaner.

« C'est vrai…d'ailleurs, si on allait la rejoindre ? » dit Bill en se tournant vers les jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête avec un sourire en coin…leur signature…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Draco soupirait d'aise alors que Nathan ponctuait son torse de baiser. Il adorait la tendresse de son amant…surtout après avoir fait l'amour comme des bêtes…ce qui était leur cas…Il se redressa et vint entourer le cou de l'elfe pour lui quémander un baiser que Nathan se fit une joie de lui accorder. L'aristocrate gémit de bonheur avant de se renfoncer dans les coussins, à moitié endormis.

« Dors bel ange. » murmura Nathan en lui caressant le front.

« Je t'aime… » chuchota Draco juste avant de s'endormir. Nathan sourit, heureux. Il embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Mais ils ne purent dormir très longtemps. Une personne entra brutalement dans la chambre, arrachant le rideau qui masquait l'entrée. Nathan sursauta brutalement et se redressa, prêt à protéger son amant contre une possible agression. Draco, quant à lui, réveillé par le sursaut de son compagnon, se colla contre son dos, effrayé par l'entrée brutale de…l'homme ?

Il se releva et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Nathan. La personne qui venait d'entrer était bien un homme. Il était d'un certain âge, à en juger la barbe poivre et sel qu'il arborait. Cependant il restait très vigoureux, car ses épaules étaient large et tendait le tissu de sa tunique, sans que cela soit due à un surpoids. Bref, il aurait pu être attirant s'il n'avait pas cette grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Il s'avança et frappa violemment Nathan au visage. Celui s'effondra dans les bras de Draco à cause de la violence du coup.

« Nathan ! » s'exclama Draco en caressant la joue rougie. Nathan gémit de douleur.

« Espèce de catin ! Tu ne ramènes que des problèmes au clan. » grogna l'homme avant de saisir Draco par le bras.

L'aristocrate essaya de se débattre, de rester avec Nathan mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte pour qu'il arrive à s'en défaire. Il fut tiré hors du lit et traîné hors de la chambre avait qu'il soit jeté violemment sur le sol. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le choc, il était au milieu du village, entouré par des badauds et aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il ne pensa même pas à rougir tellement la peur lui brouillait les sens. L'homme qui l'avait arraché à Nathan, était devant lui et le regardait de haut, une lueur de rage dans le regard. Draco serra les dents et se mit à reculer…Il avait peur…Il voulait Nathan…Nathan !!

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher, Dam' ! » grogna quelqu'un dans la foule.

Celle-ci s'écarta et Nathan apparut, vêtu d'un pantalon et munie d'une couverture. Il alla auprès de Draco et l'entoura de la couverture avant de le relever et de le serrer dans ses bras. Draco soupira de soulagement.

« Il s'agit de mon compagnon…alors si tu oses le toucher… » dit Nathan en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son amant. La foule s'exclama de surprise.

« Impossible…Il n'est même pas de notre race. Jamais, il ne sera ton compagnon. » s'écria le dit Dam' en s'approchant du couple. Nathan libéra sa véritable identité et grogna tel un félin. L'homme s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu t'es déjà lié ? Tu as osé te lié avec un bâtard de sorcier ! Comment as-tu pu… ? Espèce de catin ! » cria Dam' en reculant comme si Nathan était atteint d'une maladie infectieuse. Draco rougit de honte.

« Qui es-tu pour dire que je ne peux être son compagnon ? » demanda Draco de façon hautaine.

« Le chef de clan…Damien ! Nathan, tu sais qu'un lien peut être brisé d'une seule manière. Fais-le ! » dit Damien en montrant l'aristocrate. Draco le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il. Un tel lien ne peut être brisé.

« Jamais. » dit fermement Nathan. Draco se tourna vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se dérouleur sous ses yeux mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Damien rougit de rage, ses poings se serrant douloureusement.

« Tues-le ! Tu dois le tuer ! Je suis ton chef et tu me dois obéissance. » hurla-t-il avec colère. Draco blêmit et s'accrocha avec force à Nathan.

« Jamais. » dit encore Nathan, rassurant son compagnon en lui caressant le dos.

« Bien, tu as fait ton choix. Nathan Esmerald, pour ton insubordination à mon égard, je te bannis de notre clan. » dit calmement Damien. Mais son sourire en coin montrait à quel point il était heureux de foutre Nathan dehors. La foule le regarda avec stupeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait mettre Nathan dehors. Il connaissait pourtant l'histoire de Nathan.

« Tu ne le peux ! » dit une voix éraillée. A nouveau, la foule s'écarta et une vieille femme, aidée d'une adolescente, s'avança.

« Tu oublies qui est Nathan ! Tu oublies les règles de ce clan, depuis trop longtemps, Damien. » dit la vieille femme en pointant le chef du doigt. Celui-ci blêmit et recula d'un pas. Draco regarda la vieille femme, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre Nathan hors du clan.

« C'est Nanie, l'ancêtre du village. Elle est la gardienne de notre histoire du clan. Elle a un rôle très important pour nous. » chuchota Nathan à l'oreille de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? » demanda Draco à voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit sur le même ton que Nathan

La vieille femme se retourna brusquement vers eux, les faisant sursauter. Elle leur sourit avec tendresse et s'approcha d'eux. Nathan, légèrement surprotecteur, mit Draco dans son dos. Mais elle ne voulait rien de mal. Elle se contenta de caresser la joue de l'elfe, comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère avec l'un de ses petits-fils.

« N'ai crainte, mon enfant. Il est temps que tu saches qui tu es réellement. »

« Jamais, je te l'interdit. » s'écria Damien en s'avançant férocement vers la vieille femme. Mais il fut rapidement bloqué par deux hommes armés. Nanie ricana en se tournant vers le chef.

« Tu ne peux m'interdire de dire la vérité. C'est le privilège de mon âge, gamin ! » dit-elle sèchement. Elle se tournant à nouveau vers Nathan qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu descends d'un grande famille, Nathan, une très grande famille. Tu sais qu'il existe une famille royale au sein de notre clan, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais elle a disparu bien avant ma naissance. » dit Nathan en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« C'est faux. Elle a disparu à la mort de tes parents. Tu avais deux ans. »

« J'ai peur de comprendre…Tu voudrais dire que je serais… »

« Le dernier descendant de la famille royale, oui. Nous te l'avons caché à cause de ton jeune âge. Mais il est temps pour toi de reprendre la couronne. » dit vivement la vieille femme. Nathan resta un instant sans rien dire, abasourdis.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais d'une famille noble…J'aurais accepté plus rapidement ! » plaisanta Draco, tout aussi surpris que son amant.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Je n'en reviens pas. Tu viens d'être nommé roi de ton clan, avec la responsabilité que cela comporte…Et on va partir comme des voleurs ? » dit Draco, stupéfait, alors que Nathan était en train de faire leur valise…avec la plupart des cadeaux que leur avait donné la population.

« Tu ne veux pas rassurer ton père ? Cela fait presque une semaine que nous sommes parti…même si on a envoyé un courrier pour le rassurer. »

« Tu fuis ! » claqua Draco en lui tournant le dos. Nathan soupira et vient entourer le cou de Draco par derrière.

« Je sais…je sais. Mais comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas être roi. Je ne veux pas d'une telle responsabilité. De plus, je veux pouvoir profiter de toi sans toutes les responsabilités que ce trône comporte. » dit Nathan en embrassant Draco dans le cou. Le blond soupira et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Il abandonna l'idée de convaincre Nathan d'accepter son destin et de rester au sein de son clan…Il faut dire qu'il avait de très…très bon argument. Nathan passa ses mains sous le chandail de Draco et caressa tendrement sa poitrine. Le blond émit un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa complètement faire. Il ferma les yeux et prit une des mains de son amant pour l'obliger à s'occuper d'un problème vraiment urgent…Il ne se sentait vraiment plus à l'aise dans son pantalon. Mais cette charmante petite main ne put jamais atteindre son but…Un homme entra sans frapper pour apporter un plateau de fruit. Il rougit violemment en voyant ce qu'il venait d'interrompre et repartit aussitôt…avec le plateau de fruit. Draco grogna alors que Nathan se détacha de lui.

« Alors toujours contre le fait de retourner sur l'île d'Avalon ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement. Draco se leva, le fusilla du regard et entreprit de jeter tout ce qui passait sous sa main dans le sac. Nathan ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

* * *

Harry regardait le ciel s'enflammé alors que la journée se levait. Voilà deux nuits maintenant qu'il fuyait la présence de son calice, deux nuits qu'il venait se réfugier au bord du lac et regardait les étoiles pour oublier ce qu'il avait eu l'audace de faire. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style de faire une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur personne...A part Voldemort, mais on ne peut pas réellement le considérer comme un être humain n'est-ce pas…Et voilà qu'il levait la main sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, tout ça à cause d'une sombre histoire de jalousie. Quel abruti !

« Te voilà enfin. Cela fait deux bonnes heures que je te cherche. Tu aurais au moins pu venir m'accueillir. » dit doucement Nathan en s'asseyant au côté d'Harry. Celui-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il savait parfaitement que Nathan et Draco étaient au courant de ses frasques. Lucius avait du prévenir son fils…ou alors Lucas…peu importe !!

« Lucas m'a dit pour Lucius. Draco n'est pas encore au courant. Sinon, tu penses bien que tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Mais bon, comme j'ai une bonne âme, j'ai décidé de t'épargner la douce colère de mon cher et tendre. » continua Nathan avec cette pointe de moquerie qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Alors c'est fait. Tu as ton compagnon. » murmura Harry, la gorge serrée. Il aurait tant voulu que son lien soit aussi accomplit que celui-ci de Nathan et Draco. Il était jaloux et s'en voulait de ressentir un tel sentiment…parce que c'était de sa faute si le lien n'était pas complet, c'était de sa faute !!

« Oui… » se contenta de dire Nathan, avant de tourner son attention vers le levé de soleil.

Harry soupira et laissa sa tête glissée sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, au moment où il était encore au manoir de Lucius et qu'il avait passé une journée effroyable à combattre son désir pour le blond. Combien de fois, il n'avait pas accourut chez Nathan pour trouver un certain réconfort…d'habitude par le sexe mais cela lui était maintenant interdit, et par le semi-lien qu'il avait Lucius et par celui que venait de construire Nathan avec son ancien amant. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une certaine complicité. L'elfe ne dit rien et se contenta d'apporter tout le soutien qu'il pouvait à son meilleur ami. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, alors que le vampire fermait les yeux et sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, quand il entendit le pas de Lucas s'approcher d'eux. Si le vampire venait les trouver, alors qu'il connaissait l'état d'Harry, c'est que cela devait être important. Harry eut un sourire ironique en pensant au boulot qu'il avait laissé à son second depuis que Lucius l'avait rejeté…d'une certaine manière. Il avait tout laissé en plan, perdu dans sa morosité et sa tristesse teintée de culpabilité.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a trouvé trois sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers le monastère. On les a appréhendés et maintenus sous la garde de 4 de nos meilleurs vampires dans la grande salle. Je pense que tu devrais entendre ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter avant qu'on les tue. » dit Lucas après une révérence qui fit lever les yeux à Harry et ricaner Nathan.

« Bien, j'arrive. Préviens Remus et Fleur pour moi. Il y a-t-il d'autres créatures qui sont venus nous retrouver ? » demanda Harry en passant sous silence son absence.

« Non, nous avons eu un échec de la part des Gobelins. Quand aux autres, ils se terrent au plus profond de leur territoire en espérant que le ministère les oublie. » soupira Lucas qui réprouvait totalement cette attitude lâcheté.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. Tu peux compter sur mon clan… J'ai appris lors de mon séjour que j'en suis le dirigeant… » dit négligemment Nathan. Harry le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il savait parfaitement que l'elfe était trop libre pour se laisser enfermer dans le carcan que représente un clan.

« Merci ! » se contenta de dire Harry en se dirigeant vers la maison mère. Cependant, deux mètres avant la porte, il eut un vertige et s'écroula dans les bras de Lucas qui fut le plus prompte à intervenir. Il y resta un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand se fut fait, il se redressa rapidement et offrit à son second un sourire contrit…qui ne le dupa nullement.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne t'ai plus nourrit ? » demanda Lucas d'un ton sec et cassant, peu soucieux que les vampires les entourant, ou Nathan, l'entendent.

« Euh...Je ne sais plus trop…peut être deux ou trois jours. » répondit Harry d'un ton penaud. Il baissa rapidement son visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux…comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

« Depuis que Lucius t'a mis à la porte, si je comprends bien. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es même pas centenaire. Tu es trop jeune pour te priver de sang sur une si longue durée. » grogna Lucas avant de se passer une main sur son visage, légèrement fatigué par l'attitude de son nouveau chef. Celui-ci oubliait trop souvent qu'il n'était plus humain mais un vampire…avec calice en prime.

« Je sais…mais je ne veux pas embêter Lucius avec cette histoire pour le moment. Surtout que je ne suis pas sur de ce que je pourrais lui faire. » dit rapidement Harry en se tournant vers la porte, espérant ainsi clore la conversation. C'était sans comptait la ténacité de son second.

« Et alors, il n'y a pas que Lucius sur terre. Tu peux toujours aller du côté Moldu pour te nourrir, que je sache. »

« Peut être mais je ne veux pas d'autre sang que celui-ci de Lucius ! » répondit d'un ton sec Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Lucas. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin qui perturba Harry…surtout quand son regard se porta au-delà de son épaule. Il se tourna à nouveau pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius qui sortait justement de la maison mère en compagnie de son fils.

Il le regarda un instant, ne sachant que faire…avant de décider de ne rien faire justement. Son visage se ferma et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle où attendaient les trois intrus. Cependant juste avant de passer la porte, il fut retenu par quelqu'un. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillait rembarrer sèchement la personne qui osait le touché avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Lucius qui le regardait étrangement. Etait-ce une pointe de désir qu'il voyait dans son regard ?

« Viens, ce soir à ma chambre. Nous devons parler. » se contenta de dire l'aristocrate avant de partir en compagnie de Draco et de Severus qui le regardaient sans comprendre. Harry le regarda un instant, interdit, avant de soupirer et d'aller s'occuper des affaires de son clan.

* * *

Bill et ses frères marchaient depuis deux jours maintenant sans réellement savoir vers où ils se dirigeaient…enfin surtout les jumeaux. Car Bill semblait savoir parfaitement où il se dirigeait. Alors que Fred pensait qu'ils allaient transplaner en France, son grand frère lui avait fait un grand sourire avant de transplaner dans une épaisse forêt digne de la forêt interdite de Poudlard…sans son côté pesant. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas près de Poudlard, ils avaient trop souvent dans cette forêt pour ne pas la reconnaître. Par la suite, son frère s'était dirigé à travers les fourrés sans dire un mot…sans leur expliquer quoique ce soit. Et pour deux grands curieux comme eux, cela commençait à leur porter sur les nerfs.

« On peut savoir où on va exactement ? Ou on va continuer à tourner en rond dans cette forêt ? » demanda George alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour manger les baies qu'ils avaient ramassé sur le chemin. Heureusement qu'ils s'y connaissaient assez bien en Botanique.

« Parce que je commence à en avoir marre. J'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai mal aux pieds. » geignit Fred sur un ton digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Bill se contenta de leur sourire mystérieusement. Pour une fois qu'il avait de l'ascendant sur ses frères, il voulait encore en profiter un peu.

« Vous verrez bien. Venez, on y va maintenant. » dit-il en se levant.

Cependant, ils étaient tellement perdu dans leur pensées, rancuniers pour les jumeaux (ils détestaient ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation), qu'ils en oublieraient la prudence. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les quatre ombres qui les suivaient maintenant depuis une bonne journée. Celles-ci semblaient voler d'arbres en arbres, les encadrant dans leurs recherches sans jamais se faire remarquer…sauf une fois où l'une d'entre elle s'était posé sur une branche trop fragile pour soutenir son poids. Heureusement les trois frères étaient encore en train de s'engueuler sur la destination et ne les avait pas entendu…En parlant de ça, eux aussi commençaient à en avoir marre du mystérieux du grand rouquin…il ne pouvait pas dire une bonne fois pour tout où ils allaient, qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Bill, on est bientôt arrivé ? »

« C'est quand qu'on arrivé ? »

« J'ai faim »

« J'ai froid »

« Je veux m'arrêter. »

« Pause pipi »

« Dis, on est bientôt arrivé ? »

« C'est quand qu'on arrive ? »

… … …

Cela faisait trois heures maintenant que les jumeaux s'amusaient avec les nerfs de leur grand frère…il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de se tourner et de leur faire la peau. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Les ombres, toujours en train de les suivre, étaient en train de faire leurs dents sur des bouts de bois pour ne pas leur sauter dessus. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans cette famille pour être aussi agaçant à la fin ? Entre le plus âgé qui ne dit jamais rien et les deux autres qui se font un malin plaisir à s'infantiliser, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue.

« Vos gueules, les mouettes. OUI, on est bientôt arrivé. Vous voyez le clocher là-bas ? C'est là qu'on va. » dit Bill en montrant un clocher d'apparence vétuste…une ruine en fait. Les jumeaux le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire le pire gros mot au monde.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une telle ruine. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans une telle ruine, surtout pas Fleur…qu'ils avaient connue comme une personne aimant un certain confort de vie. Mais s'ils étaient plus que dubitatifs, les ombres, quand à elles, savaient parfaitement où ils se dirigeaient…Vers un endroit qui leur était interdit en vu des circonstances actuelles. Car, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils avaient affaire à des sorciers et pas de simple moldu…Leur odeur était spécifique aux sorciers, évitant ainsi tout doute de leur part. Maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir terminer cette partie de cache-cache ridicule.

Sans perdre un instant, ils descendirent de leur perchoir et sauta sur le jumeau le plus proche…Fred en l'occurrence. Celui-ci s'était légèrement écarté du groupe après s'être arrêté pour refaire son lacet…La prochaine fois, il prendrait des baskets sans lacets…c'est plus sur. Enfin s'il s'en sortait. Parce qu'avoir un vampire qui presse ses dents contre son cou, ce n'est pas une situation des plus rassurantes. Bon, d'accord, il pourra dire qu'il a été tué par une beauté, un pur canon…mais ce serait mieux s'il pouvait en profiter d'une autre façon. Un petit rire se fit entendre de la part de son assaillant. Et merde, il avait oublié que ce canon pouvait entendre ses pensées, satanée chauve-souris !

« Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? On est presque arrivé, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache. » râla Bill en revenant sur ses pas, accompagné de George qui ricanait dans son dos. Il se foutait allégrement de l'empressement de leur frère aîné et saluait l'initiative de son frère pour l'emmerder…Sauf que ce n'était pas une initiative de son frère.

Donc, ils venaient de retrouver leur frangin dans les bras dans un charmant vampire…S'il n'avait pas ses dents dans son cou. Et s'il n'y avait pas deux autres vampires qui les encadraient. Toutefois ils n'avaient pas l'air franchement amicaux.

« Fred, la prochaine fois que tu fais d'aussi charmantes rencontres, évite de les ramener à la maison, hein. » dit George d'un ton…qu'on aurait pu qualifier de neutre s'il n'y avait pas ce minuscule tremblement.

« Pas de soucis. Mais ce serait bien que tu m'aides à m'en séparer. Ils sont du genre collant ! » répondit sur le même ton, Fred. Bill leva les yeux au ciel, imité par les vampires, avant de tenter de sortir sa baguette pour sortir son petit frère de cette sale situation. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Le vampire qui tenait Fred en otage pressa un peu plus ses dents contre la peau tendre de celui-ci. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler dans son cou.

« Mm, je pense que tu es à leur goût…Nous allons te laisser faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. A plus. » dit George en tournant les talons. Non pour abandonner son frère chéri mais pour essayer de prendre les vampires à revers, et en même temps faire une pointe d'humour. Noir, l'humour, très noir.

« Finalement, je crois qu'on va rester et participer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bill ? » ajouta-t-il quand il sentit l'emprise d'un des deux vampires contre son corps, ainsi que ses dents acérées contre sa peau.

« On est dans la merde. » répondit laconiquement Bill alors qu'un vampire lui faisait subir le même sort.

« C'est une façon de résumer la situation. » ajouta Fred pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Harry entra dans la grande salle avec toute la prestance d'un chef de clan. C'est-à-dire, le visage fermé, le port droit et altier et une aura menaçante l'entourant. Les vampires qui le suivirent eurent un sourire amusé. Son changement de comportement était totalement bluffant pour tous les vampires qui suivaient son histoire avec Lucius. Autant quand le clan n'avait pas besoin de lui, il reprenait le caractère de son âge réel…un vrai gamin. Mais quand le clan était en jeu, il devenait le tueur du plus sinistre mage noir de ce siècle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

« Harry ? Harry, c'est bien toi ? » s'écria quelqu'un dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Il se tourna vivement et regarda les trois personnes qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Trois personnes qui lui rappelèrent autant de mauvais souvenirs que de bons.

Il avait devant lui, trois rouquins qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient d'une façon particulièrement troublante. Ils avaient le même petit sourire ironique et la même lueur de folie dans leurs yeux bleus. Le troisième semblait plus âgé, beaucoup plus âgé, surement l'aîné de la fratrie. Ce fait été étayé par la boucle d'oreille qu'il portait. Un croc d'un serpent.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Harry en se précipitant sur eux. Il fut aussitôt pris dans une étreinte à étouffer un ours. Mais cela ne le gêna pas, au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille.

« Ben, on venait faire un petit camping dans le coin quand on est tombé sur trois vampires des plus…amicaux. » ria Fred en montrant les trois vampires qui se trouvaient derrière lui. L'un d'entre eux eut un sourire narquois envers le rouquin qui laissait penser à Harry qu'il y avait quelque chose que le rouquin ne lui disait pas.

« C'est ça…Alors qu'elle est la vraie raison ? » demanda Harry en se reculant, pour plongeant son regard dans celui de Fred. Celui-ci déglutit. Le regard émeraude lui donné toujours l'impression de lire au plus profond de son âme. Et quelque part c'était peut être le cas. Il avait toujours réussi à découvrir quand les jumeaux avaient fait un mauvais coup, contre lui ou pas.

« Pour ça, il faut demander à Bill…nous, on a fait que suivre. » grogna Fred en détournant le regard et alla se réfugier derrière son grand frère, qu'il poussa en avant. Bill se tourna et le fusilla du regard.

Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler sa vie privée devant tout le monde…Harry et le professeur Snape passaient encore…Le professeur Snape ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Avec cette brune accroché à son bras. La pauvre ! Mais, heureusement pour sa dignité, il n'eut pas à déballer sa vie privée devant tout le monde…On le fit pour lui. Une jeune femme, pétulante et à la chevelure blonde, entra telle une furie dans la salle. Elle écarta les vampires qui gênaient son passage avant de sauter sur Bill. Elle l'enlaça tendrement, l'embrassa avant de le gifler avec la puissance du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Espèce de sale petit con !!Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre, salopard. » l'insulta Fleur tout en tapant sur son torse.

Bill se laissa faire tout en caressant sa joue meurtrie par la gifle de sa femme. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers ses frères qui comprirent le message. Ils prirent Harry par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Les vampires se regardèrent un instant avant de sortir à leur tour. Ils n'étaient pas trop chauds pour assister à leurs retrouvailles. Il était de notoriété publique que les Veelas se réconciliaient de manière très…très chaude.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot qui n'a pas su voir où étaient ses priorités. Je suis désolé » murmura Bill avant de l'embrasser pour la faire taire…enfin…c'était surtout parce qu'elle lui avait affreusement manqué. Comme cette façon de gémir contre ses lèvres et ses mains légèrement froides qui se glissaient dans son pantalon pour empoigner ses fesses. Seulement, même si cela lui avait manqué et qu'il adorait ce geste, peut être pas ici.

« Ma puce ? »

« Tu te tais et tu te laisses faire. » dit-elle tout en caressant langoureusement l'entre-jambe de son compagnon. Celui se mordit les lèvres et gémit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'était pas de taille à combattre contre sa femme. Et il ne le voulait pas. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Il recula sans perdre les lèvres de sa dulcinée et la plaqua en douceur contre le mur, tout en passant ses mains sous la blouse qu'elle portait. Il lui caressa le dos tout en lui dégrafant son soutien. Il descendit dans son cou et lui fit un suçon. Il n'y avait pas que la Veela qui était possessive. C'est peut être pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué. »murmura-t-elle avant d'enlever son haut et son soutien.

Bill écarquilla les yeux et eut un sourire en coin. Dieu qu'il aimait cette peau blanche, ferme et douce. Il ne put s'empêcher de la caresser du bout du doigt, attisant son désir et déclenchant d'agréables frissons chez sa compagne qui passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant. Elle le déchira sans perdre un instant. L'odeur de son compagnon était en train de la rendre folle, surtout après le rejet qu'elle avait du endurer. Tout son être voulait que son compagnon montre son amour pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle le jeta sur le sol et s'assit sur lui, juste au niveau de son entre-jambe, le faisant souffrir de manière perverse et délicieusement agréable.

« Ma petite Fleur. » chuchota Bill tout en caressant sa poitrine. Il alla même jusqu'à blottir sa tête sur ses seins. Cette attitude, quoique légèrement enfantine, ravie particulièrement Fleur qui lui caressa ces cheveux. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à se mettre à rire quand les mains de son amant allèrent déboutonner son pantalon.

« Impatient ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour enlever son pantalon…Et le reste de ses sous-vêtements. Elle resta un instant nu devant son amant, savourant son regard sur elle. Elle poussa même la perversité à se caresser lentement devant lui.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de gémir et tendit les mains vers elle. Cependant, elle le repoussa et revient s'asseoir sur lui, le dominant dans toute sa nudité. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel comportement lors de leur relation, mais cela ne dérangeait nullement Bill, au contraire. Il trouvait cela très excitant. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur les hanches de la Veela tout en l'embrassant avec la même passion qu'une personne frustrée. Son sexe, compressé par le tissu de son pantalon et le poids de sa femme, le faisait souffrir…

C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas de gants et renversa sa compagne sous lui. Fleur se contenta de sourire et releva une de ses jambes jusqu'à la hanche de son amant, attisant un peu plus son désir. Bill grogna et s'empressa de déboutonna son pantalon, soulageant un minimum la pression. Elle eut un petit rire. C'était sa punition pour l'avoir rejeter. Elle était encore gentille, elle aurait pu faire pire. Bill finit par le comprendre.

« Espèce de…Tu vas voir. » grogna Bill, avant de prendre possession du corps de sa femme.

Tous les deux émirent un gémissement de pur bonheur. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher aussi intimement. Bill maudit le monde sorcier d'avoir provoqué une rupture, même minime, entre eux. Il grogna avant de laisser le monde magique et le reste derrière lui pour se laisser totalement aller au plaisir qui envahissait son âme.

()()()()()()()()

« Venez-vous deux, nous devons parler. Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur votre raison d'être ici » dit Harry en amenant les jumeaux dans son bureau personnel.

Lucas et le professeur Snape, ainsi que sa compagne, les suivirent. Ils étaient tous avides d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation extérieure. Tous les quatre n'étaient plus allés dans le monde sorcier depuis la transformation d'Harry…enfin, depuis que celui-ci s'était fait trahir par Dumbledore. Les deux rouquins s'assirent dans les fauteuils et se sourirent de connivence. Ils adoraient avoir l'avantage sur le monde qui l'entourait. Ils aimaient cette sensation de puissance qui coulait dans leurs veines. Harry les regarda un instant avant de soupirer et d'aller servir aux non-vampires un verre d'alcool. Les deux autres vampires se contentèrent de s'asseoir, Lucas contre le bureau et Laetitia sur les genoux de Severus qui ne protesta pas. Les jumeaux la regardèrent comme s'ils étaient en présence d'une cinglée.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela, sinon, je vous tue. » grogna férocement Laetitia, il y avait dans ses yeux, une promesse de meurtre sanglant. Les deux garçons déglutirent et tournèrent leur regard vers le sol. Severus eut un sourire narquois. Finalement être le calice d'un vampire n'était pas si mal, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait un peu mieux le comportement de SON vampire.

« C'est bon Laetitia. Ils sont seulement surpris que tu puisses être sur les genoux du 'monstre des cachots'. » plaisanta Harry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il donna les deux verres d'alcool aux jumeaux avant de tendre celui de Severus. Celui-ci le remercia avec un sourire en coin qui stupéfia les rouquins. Il faut dire que c'est bien la première qu'ils le voyaient sourire.

« hum hum, s'il vous plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à l'essentiel. » demanda Lucas en fusillant les jeunes gens du regard. Ceux-ci eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gêner, même Harry alors que celui-ci était son chef.

« Euh, vous voulez savoir quoi, exactement ? » demanda George.

« Ce qui se passe dehors, comment avance le monde sorcier ? »

« Mal, très mal. Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis que le gouvernement et cela provoque des tensions au sein de la population sorcière. Et maintenant avec la crise économique, c'est encore pire. » soupira Fred avant de boire une gorgée.

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. » murmura Harry en secouant la tête. Il avait vécu dans le monde sorcier avant de devenir vampire, il avait vu de la bonté et de la joie parmi eux. Et maintenant, tout est sans dessus dessous, à cause d'un directeur avide de pouvoir. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle haussèrent les épaules, conscient de la folie du monde sorcier.

* * *

Yuki quitta Poudlard avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami soit capable d'une telle chose…Quoique, en réfléchissant bien…Oui, c'était tout à fait son style. Il avait toujours recherché l'immortalité, même quand il était son amant. Yuki eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant au nombre de fois qu'il lui avait demandé le don ténébreux. Cependant, le vampire avait toujours été un être cupide et préférait garder la chaleur du corps du jeune homme que de coucher avec un être à la peau glacé comme la mort. C'est peut être pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas resté très longtemps ensemble.

Peu importe, cela avait été de bons moments et cela restaient de bons souvenirs...qui allaient lui servir. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait plus au monde, le pouvoir absolu sur ses congénères. Une fois que ce serait fait, il lui accorderait la vie éternelle en souvenirs de ces doux moments. Puis, il ferait de Lucius son calice, de gré ou de force…de force plutôt, c'est encore plus jouissif. Et pour terminer, il contrôlerait le monde. Cela prendra peut être du temps, mais après tout, il est immortel, il a tout le temps qu'il a envie. Un rire glacial retentit dans le parc du château. Il avait hâte de voir la tête du conseil vampirique quand il débarquerait avec ses forces armées…avec l'ancien clan de ce morveux.

Il savait déjà comment il allait le tuer. Oh bien sûr, il le laisserait un moment entre les mains de son ami…après tout, si il veut conserver son savoir et son pouvoir, il devait lui concéder quelques petites miettes mais c'est lui qui tuerait le morveux…Il s'en fit une promesse. La vexation d'avoir été repoussé s'était lentement transformer en rage sourde, puis en colère.

Alors qu'il faisait route vers l'île d'Avalon, il se plongea dans ses pensées macabres. Il imagina Harry allongé, ensanglanté, dans une des pièces de son domaine…proche de sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse entendre Lucius crier et jouir sous ses coups de reins…Histoire de le détruire un peu plus. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas libre mais attaché dans le dos avec des menottes spécialement faite pour lui…des menottes qui le mettraient dans une position aussi bien humiliante que sexy. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce corps de 17 ans avant de le tuer dans la plus grande douleur…quoique…s'il fait une bonne petite catin, il le garderait bien pour satisfaire ses penchants sadique…Voir son sang rouge coulé sur sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, il en salivait d'avance.

« Halte-là ! Qui êtes-vous, veuillez déclinez votre identité. » dit un homme juste devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était approché trop près du monde sorcier qui logeait à proximité de l'île et s'était fait repérer par un auror…seul…Cela tombe bien, le vampire avait les crocs.

« Allons, allons, pourquoi vous énervez ? Je suis qui je suis. » répondit Yuki avec un sourire paternaliste. L'auror recula d'un pas et brandit sa baguette. Mais même si celle-ci ne tremblait pas, Yuki sentit parfaitement la peur qui se dégageait de l'homme.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de l'auror. « Tu as raison. »

D'un bond, il se jeta sur l'homme et le désarma. Il cassa sa baguette en deux et se rapprocha de sa proie qui tremblait contre le mur d'une maison. Il aurait pu hurler et ainsi rameuter les autres membres de son équipe. Ils n'étaient pas loin, le vampire pouvait sentir leur odeur. Mais l'auror était trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour lutter contre la peur qui parcourait ses veines.

'Pauvre petite chose' se moqua Yuki dans son esprit. Il libéra ses pouvoirs et la peur se mêla à un désir qu'aucun homme ne pouvait connaître. L'auror ne pouvait pas y résister, alors, docilement, il suivit le vampire dans les bois environnants, parfaitement conscient qu'il allait à sa mort. Deux larmes opalines coulèrent sur ses joues avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la forêt…de lui…on ne retrouva que la baguette brisé et le corps exsangue et meurtri de son cadavre.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient au même endroit. Cela ne s'était encore jamais de mémoire de conseil vampirique. Ils avaient toujours changé les lieux pour éviter qu'on ne les découvre. Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'un des membres n'étaient pas présent…enfin des membres encore en vie n'était pas présent. Harry n'était pas encore considéré comme un membre du conseil, il était trop jeune du point de vue du sang vampirique pour pouvoir avoir le droit d'assister au conseil.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda Cécile avec l'air hautain qui la caractérisait si bien. L'américain qui était assis dans un coin de la hutte se tourna vers le grand patron qui regardait fixement le feu qui brulait au centre de la hutte.

« Nous sommes ici pour… »

« On n'attend pas Yuki ? Pas que je ne sois pas contre son absence mais c'est une réunion, donc il devrait être présent. » dit T'chi d'un ton badin. Le chinois était assis juste à côté de Närgua et jouait avec un petit poignard.

« Non, puisque cette réunion le concerne tout particulièrement. » rétorqua l'Africain. Aussitôt Cécile et Jack vinrent s'assirent autour du feu, même si la chaleur les insupportait énormément. Le vampire eut un sourire narquois.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, cette réunion va vraiment pouvoir commencer. Vous savez tous que celui-ci est en train d'évaluer notre nouvel chef de clan en Angleterre. Cependant, je ne lui accorde que peu de confiance, surtout au vu de son passé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Cécile qui était la plus jeune à être rentré au sein du conseil. Cependant cette histoire daté d'avant son arrivée.

« Cela date d'avant la formation du conseil. A cette époque, les différents clans n'avaient que peu de contacts entre eux. Cependant, on se tolérait. Mais Yuki a réussi à embobiner Lynara pour prendre le contrôle du monde total vampirique. Ils avaient dans l'idée de tuer tous les chefs de clan déjà présent et d'y assigner des personnes qu'ils pourraient manipuler à leur guise. Cependant, ce ne fut pas aussi facile que cela et Lynara revint très vite à la raison. Sans son clan, Yuki ne pouvait plus prétendre conquérir le monde vampirique. Il a donc renoncé, et pour se faire pardonner, Lynara l'a intégré au conseil. Cependant, il n'a jamais abandonné son idée de conquérir le monde vampirique. Il est avide de pouvoir. Cela en est inquiétant. » expliqua Jack qui était déjà là quand la grande guerre avait éclaté.

« Je vois. Il a recommencé, c'est ça ? »demanda Cécile en se tournant vers Närgua qui eut un sourire en coin avant d'acquiescer.

« Vous savez tous que le monde sorcier en Angleterre est en train de traverser une crise d'une ampleur catastrophique pour nous. Cette situation est l'ombre d'un seul homme, l'ancien directeur d'Harry Potter. »

« Quel rapport avec nous ? » demanda Cécile.

« L'impétuosité de la jeunesse. » dit le vampire avec un sourire amusé. « Comme toujours quand j'assigne une mission à Yuki, je demande à deux de mes vampires de le surveiller. J'ai une totalement confiance en eux et jamais je ne mettrais leur parole en doute. Ils m'ont rapporté qu'ils avaient suivi Yuki jusque Poudlard…Jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous. De toute façon !! »

« Je vois. Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda encore la française.

« Nous allons attendre. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

« Comment ? Alors qu'on sait qu'il est en train de préparer quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas intervenir avant que le pire n'arrive ? » s'écria vivement Tchi.

« Parce que c'est la politique du conseil. Tout vampire est libre d'agir selon son désir, du moment que cela ne met pas en péril l'intégrité du monde vampire. Dans le cas contraire, il devra en référer au conseil. C'est sur cette maxime qu'est fondée notre monde. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans le sens contraire parce que nous avons de vagues soupçons » soupira Jack

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir Harry ? Il pourrait faire quelque chose. »

« Parce qu'il a assez à faire avec la situation politique actuelle. Il est déjà en train de se protéger contre le monde sorcier qui essaye de le tuer, on ne peut pas en plus lui demander d'intervenir dans une histoire qui nous concerne. Nous allons donc attendre et intervenir dès qu'il aura franchit la ligne interdite. »

()()()()()()()()

Il déglutit péniblement en arrivant devant la porte…Oh, pardon, il déglutit une nouvelle fois comme depuis dix minutes devant la porte de sa chambre. Rien que le fait de savoir que Lucius l'attendait derrière cette porte le mettait dans un état de nerf épouvantable. En fait, il était même prêt à faire marche arrière et à retourner auprès des jumeaux pour éviter ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, et ce malgré la faim qui lui tournait la tête.

« Harry, quand tu aura fini de soupirer comme un ventilateur, tu penseras peut être à rentrer dans la chambre. » dit Lucius en lui ouvrant la porte, coupant ainsi tout retraite au vampire qui déglutit une nouvelle fois, juste avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Cependant, il ne s'avança pas plus dans la chambre. L'odeur de son calice était omniprésente et mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il redoutait de lâcher prise sur sa raison et de sauter sur Lucius pour le sauter tout court. Lucius soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon. Il montra le siège en face de lui et Harry s'y assit rapidement.

« Lucas m'a dit que tu n'as plus bu depuis que nous nous sommes disputé. »

« C'est le cas. » intervient Harry, non pour culpabiliser Lucius mais seulement pour confirmer cette information.

« Tu es malade ! Ne pense pas que je n'en connaisse pas assez sur les vampires pour savoir que tu es en train de jouer avec ta vie. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me prouver en faisant cela. » s'écria Lucius en se levant vivement de son fauteuil.

« Rien, je ne cherche rien. » se contenta de dire Harry en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il ressentait la douleur de la faim comme la punition d'avoir frappé son calice. Il eut un sourire intérieur en passant qu'il imitait les punitions qu'il recevait lorsqu'il avait une bêtise. Lucius le regarda, peu convaincu par sa phrase.

« N'importe quoi. Je sais très bien que tu me mens. Bordel, Harry, comment veux-tu que je puisse me laisser aller avec toi, si tu ne me fais pas confiance pour me dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas être simplement un réservoir à sang ou un trou à fourrer selon tes besoins. » hurla Lucius.

Parce que, même si il avait toujours peur d'avoir une relation avec un homme, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'il en était venu à éprouver des émotions très fortes pour son vampire. Et de savoir que celui-ci mettait sa vie en danger à cause de lui, le mettait dans un tel état de colère qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur le vampire pour lui faire passer cette envie suicidaire…Et par pas de tendres baisers. Harry, quand à lui, le regarda effaré de le voir si grossier. Le blond était aristocrate pur souche et, dans la tête d'Harry, cela ne collait pas au personnage.

« Je…je suis désolé. » dit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui argenté de Lucius.

« Enfin, Draco m'avait prévenu que tu avais tendance à te rendre responsable de manière…destructrice. » soupira Lucius avant d'enlever sa chemise et de la jeter sur le lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et attendit. Celui-ci n'osa pas bouger, la vue du torse de son calice était en train de le rendre fou. La faim était en train de le rendre fou…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda Lucius en se rapprochant d'Harry qui sortit de son siège comme un diable en boite. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lucius…Bon d'accord, il comprenait parfaitement mais cela lui faisait encore plus peur. Il avait peur de refaire une connerie du même genre de la baffe qui lui avait fallut un demi-rejet. Il n'allait pas supporter un nouveau rejet. Selon Lucas, s'il recevait un nouveau rejet, il risquait de tuer Lucius. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, il n'était pas un tueur dans l'âme…même si sa nature disait tout le contraire.

« Harry…s'il te plait…Mords-moi ! » dit Lucius, excédé par l'attitude poltronne d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas une attitude digne de la personne qui avait tué le plus grand salaud du monde sorcier. Et le fait de savoir que c'était, quelque part, sa faute le rendait malade. Cependant il n'eut pas à le redemander (oui, c'était plus supplier mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne supplie jamais !) car Harry vint l'enlacer avec ferveur. Harry, quand à lui, céda sans plus de remord à la faim et la passion qui le tenaillait depuis sa rencontre avec Lucius. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'étrécirent comme un félin qui aurait devant sa proie offerte. Ses canines devinrent proéminentes et dépassèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Lucius déglutit bruyamment mais ne chercha pas à se dérober quand Harry se coucha sur lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou. La vampire ne tarda pas à plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son calice. La faim était bien trop forte pour qu'il prenne le temps de le câliner pour faire passer la douleur.

Lucius échappa un petit cri quand les crocs de son vampire déchira son cou et fit un écart pour échapper à la douleur mais Harry l'en empêcha en prenant son cou d'une poigne de fer. Il alla même presser le cou de son calice contre sa bouche comme s'il en voulait plus. Il faut dire pour sa gouverne que le sang de Lucius était totalement renversant…sans partit pris d'ailleurs. Sous lui, son calice se mit à tortiller de plaisir sous l'effet de sa succion. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur, il avait le corps qui se tendait vers son futur amant. Sa peau ressentait le poids du vampire d'une façon telle qu'elle se couvrit de délicats frissons. Un gémissement pathétique à ses oreilles, mais si doux à celles d'Harry, résonna dans la chambre. Harry se détacha du cou de son calice et s'assit sur ses hanches. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire carnassier en sentant le désir de son calice contre ses fesses.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de retour possible. » murmura Harry tout en ondulant des hanches, attisant de manière perverse le désir de Lucius. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il faut dire que si son sang avait diablement manqué à Harry, le corps et la douceur du vampire avaient été un véritable manque pour l'aristocrate, même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais.

« Harry…Harry… » gémit-il désespérément. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Harry. Ses mains allèrent déboutonner ce maudit pantalon qui le comprimait de façon aussi…torride…fut la seule pensée qui vient à l'esprit du calice quand Harry commença à se déshabiller.

Le vampire se redressa sur ses genoux, libérant Lucius de son poids, et commença à déboutonner avec une lenteur délibérée sa chemise. Lucius se recula vers la tête du lit pour mieux profiter du spectacle…Surtout qu'il était magnifique. Un torse pâle, un peu plus que le sien, se dévoila tendrement. Il donnait envie à Lucius de le caresser. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'en empêcher. Il tendit la main pour toucher son vampire mais celui-ci lui donna une légère tape sur la main, comme une mère empêchant son enfant de manger un dessert avant l'heure.

« Un peu de patience, mon doux calice. Laisse-moi te punir de m'avoir autant résisté. » murmura Harry, son côté humain ayant totalement disparu pour son côté vampirique…pour le plus grand plaisir de l'aristocrate.

Heureusement, la chemise ne tarda pas à finir sur le sol, rapidement suivit par le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Lucius qui étaient des plus gênants pour lui. Harry eut un sourire en coin et profita un instant du spectacle d'un Lucius nu devant lui. C'était bien la première fois que le blond était nu devant lui. Il ne prenait pas en compte de la scène dans la chambre au manoir…le drap avait caché le principal.

« Tu es tellement impatient, mon bel ange…Tu me désires tant ? » ricana tendrement Harry en se levant carrément du lit. Lucius se redressa et s'avança au milieu du lit à quatre pattes, de peur de voir son vampire partir, en le laissant dans cet état de frustration. Mais le vampire ne partit pas…tout comme il ne revient pas auprès de Lucius. Il s'appuya contre le montant du baldaquin et plongea ses yeux félins dans ceux de Lucius.

« Réponds, Lucius. Est-ce que tu me désires à un tel point que tu pourrais te caresser pour moi…devant moi ? » demanda Harry avec une certaine insistance dans la voix. Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure faisant frémir Lucius.

Cependant, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'allongea sur le lit aux couvertures de soies noires. Son corps tranchait avec délice avec ses couvertures, provoquant une vague de désir chez le vampire. Un sourire moqueur s'inscrit sur le visage de Lucius quand il vit la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Harry grogna sourdement et faillit se jeter sur l'aristocrate pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire…quand le blond s'amusa à faire voyager ses mains, longues et fines, sur son torse. Un sourire narquois et clairement amusé apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui se ré appuya sur le montant du baldaquin.

« Mm, tu es mignon. Montre-moi à quel point tu as envie de moi ! » chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque qui fit cambrer le corps de son amant…à moins que ce soit sa main taquine qui vient enlacer son sexe vibrant de désir.

Sa respiration haletante, les yeux écarquillé de plaisir, Lucius ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était un aristocrate et un Malfoy de surcroit. Peu importe la personne avec qui il couche (ou faisait l'amour…même si un Malfoy n'aime jamais), il se devait d'être le dominant. Mais là, il ne dominait plus rien. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est son propre plaisir et le regard d'Harry sur son corps languissant. Ce corps qui se tortillait, qui se cambrait alors que ses mains cherchaient à tout prix à atteindre le nirvana qui se dessinait sous ses yeux…Un nirvana qui avait la tête d'un certain vampire qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire tendre et amusé sur son visage.

« Luc' tu es si beau quand tu te donnes du plaisir…mais je ne veux pas que tu jouisses maintenant. Je veux profiter de ton corps moi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux de moi, Luc' ? » susurra Harry en se rapprochant du lit. D'un doigt, il caressa la jambe de son amant. Celui-ci gémit doucement.

« Harry…Harry… »

« Tourne-toi mon ange…laisse-moi profiter de toi. »

Lucius ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi Harry voulait qu'il se tourne. Il se contenta d'obéir et se tourna. La tête entre ses bras, il attendait avec une pointe de crainte qu'Harry fasse le premier geste. Le vampire le prit doucement par les hanches et l'amena à se mettre à quatre pattes, à s'exposer un peu plus…ce qui excita encore plus Lucius même si cela le gêna atrocement.

Harry, quand à lui, se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Il adorait la soumission du blond alangui sur son lit. Tendrement, il vint recouvrir le corps de son amant du sien, tout en respirant l'odeur absolument renversante de son amant. Il picora son cou de baisers avant de descendre tout doucement le long de sa colonne vertébral pour venir embrasser le creux de ses reins. Lucius se laissa aller au plaisir qu'il ressentait mais aussi à la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument à ressentir un tel plaisir quand Harry vient l'embrasser à l'endroit le plus intime de sa personne.

Il sentait cette langue humide et chaude le caresser de la manière la plus excitante qui soit. Il se surprit à la quémander encore et encore, avide de la sensation que son corps éprouvait. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que cette langue si indécente fut rapidement accompagné d'un doigt tout aussi indiscret…Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci touche un endroit de son corps dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience, un endroit qui déclenchant une onde de plaisir et le fit trembler d'une manière totalement délicieuse.

« Harry…Tu…Oh…Encore… » gémit Lucius tout en agrippant les draps de toutes ses forces. Les coups de langues de son amant le faisaient fondre de plaisir. Il adorait ça tout comme ce doigt …ces doigts qui violaient aussi délicieusement son intimité

« Tu aimes ça, mon ange ? » demanda Harry dans son oreille

« Oui…je…encore…encore. » répondit Lucius sans savoir réellement ce qu'il avait répondu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, pas alors qu'Harry lui donnait autant de plaisir avec simplement ses doigts.

« Mon tendre Lucius…Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Tourne-toi, mon bel ange. » susurra Harry en retirant ses doigts, faisant grogner Harry de frustration. Sans perdre un instant, il se tourna et fit face à son vampire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi magnifique.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes Lucius ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe de peur dans le regard. Car, même s'il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il savait, il doutait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur du rejet que Lucius lui avait affligé (bien que ce soit entièrement de sa faute), la jalousie dévorante qui rongeait son cœur quand il voyait Yuki tourner autour de son calice, la douleur de la faim. Il avait peur.

« Oui…oui et pour jamais, Harry… S'il te plait…Je te veux tellement, je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps, s'il te plait. » murmura Lucius tout en lui caressant la joue. Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du vampire eut une répercussion directe dans sa poitrine.

« Ca va te faire mal, je ne peux pas l'éviter…Mais je… »

« Chut, je te fais confiance. Viens. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui, beaucoup plus confiant, de Lucius. Doucement, il passa ses mains le long de son corps pour saisir ses hanches. Lucius leva ses jambes et les noua au niveau des reins de son amant. Il ne put éviter de gémir en sentant son excitation se coller contre la peau chaude de son amant…en sentant son sexe frémissant contre ses fesses. La peur de l'inconnue avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une tendre complicité entre eux et une excitation dévorante.

« Harry…Harry, je te jure que si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je te tue ! » grogna Lucius alors que son amant s'amusait à pousser le vice de la frustration en se frottant contre lui.

« Tout de suite, tout de suite, mon ange ! » ria Harry avant de se fondre en Lucius d'un ample mouvement de rein. Il s'arrêta un instant, le cœur battant.

Il se sentait enfin complet, là, logé dans la chaleur et l'odeur de son calice. En dessous de lui, Lucius avait fermé les yeux, tout autant à cause de la douleur et du plaisir que ce brusque mouvement avait provoqué en lui. Le pire fut quand Harry commença à bouger en lui. Il sentait une chaleur torride s'installé dans ses reins, son sexe compressé entre leur deux corps luisant de sueur, la douceur de la peau d'Harry contre la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté le sol, de s'être perdu dans un monde où le plaisir était roi. Il se ne rendait même pas compte qu'il prononçait inlassablement le prénom de son vampire, l'appelant à aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait atteindre ce paradis que se dessinait devant ses yeux.

« Lucius, mon bel ange…Je t'aime tant, viens pour moi, jouis pour moi. » murmura Harry avant de s'abandonner au creux de son amant.

Comme s'il avait attendu cet ordre, Lucius lâcha prise à son désir et jouit entre leurs deux corps. Harry embrassa Lucius avant de s'effondrer sur son corps, complètement épuisé mais heureux de ce qui venait de se passer. Heureux ? Non plus qu'heureux, il était totalement extatique. Leur lien était enfin terminé. Son calice était enfin tout à lui. Il sentit avec une jouissance toute particulière, la respiration haletante de Lucius.

« Merci mon adoré, merci. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry en se retirant du corps de son amant. Seul le silence lui répondit. Surpris, il se redressa et regarda Lucius. Celui-ci s'était tout simplement endormi. Un sourire tendre et amusé naquit sur le visage d'Harry qui se coucha à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de dormir mais il ne voulait pas quitter son aimé alors qu'ils venaient de compléter leur lien.

()()()()()()()()

_Il se baladait négligemment dans les rues de Tokyo. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se baladait sans but précis. D'habitude, il avait toujours un but quelconque, un livre rare sur la magie noire à chercher, un sorcier auprès duquel trouvé un enseignement. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'était pas le cas, et cela n'était pas plus mal. Il profitait du charme ancien de la ville profonde. Les maisons des grandes familles japonaises, des magnas de la finances, des Yakusas très certainement. Ses palissades en bois de bambous avaient charme tout particulier uniquement éclairé par les étoiles._

_« C'est imprudent de se balader ainsi la nuit. Tu ne sais donc pas que la nuit comporte bien des dangers. » murmura quelqu'un à son oreille. Cependant quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne._

_« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » dit encore cette voix particulière. Elle parlait anglais avec un accent chantant qui le fit frémir. Elle s'alliait parfaitement avec la beauté des lieux…malgré la dangerosité qui en ressortait._

_Un jeune homme magnifique apparut devant lui comme par magie. Cela aurait pu avoir une conséquence sur lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il en connaissait assez sur le domaine pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas ressentir le frisson que tout acte magique déclenchait en lui. L'homme en face de lui avait seulement utilisé une vitesse supérieure à la capacité de son œil nu._

_« Je ne cherche personne. Je ne fais que me promener. » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil en signe d'amusement. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le regardait de cette façon. D'habitude en agissant de cette manière, son interlocuteur avait peur de lui, ce qui rendait son sang dix fois meilleur mais là, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. _

_« Intéressant…Comment tu t'appelles ? »demanda le vampire en montrant ses crocs…qui sait, peut être qu'il allait enfin voir de la peur dans son regard. Mais à nouveau, l'homme se contenta de le regarder avec amusement…et un brin de surprise._

_« Ainsi, j'ai affaie à un vampire…pourquoi pas. Puisqu'on est aux présentations, pourrais-je avoir ton nom ? » minauda-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin._

_« Tu es vrai très intéressant. Qui es-tu pour ne pas avoir peur de moi ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le vampire, plus étonné par l'attitude désinvolte de sa proie._

_« Je suis Tom, un sorcier. Donc je connais ton existence mais aussi la manière de te combattre. Tu ne me fais absolument par peur…mais on peut toujours s'arranger. » répondit-il avec un regard pénétrant pour le vampire. Il était totalement dans les goûts du sorcier. La peau pâle, les cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur une partie de son visage, cachant ses yeux étrangement bleu. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui et plus fin, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant à son goût._

_« Moi, c'est Yuki et je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Est-ce que cela vous plairait de visiter l'une de ses maisons que vous admirez tant de l'intérieur ? » dit le vampire en proposant son bras au sorcier. Celui-ci accepta avec joie…bien qu'il soit de nature dominante la plupart du temps…Bah, il trouverait bien un compromis avec le vampire._

Yuki sortit de la forêt et se hâta de retourner au sein de l'île. Il devait agir au plus vite. Le ministère allait bientôt arrivé pour lancer l'offensive contre les vampires. Dumbledore lui avait donné l'heure exacte…Il devait avoir agit et avoir quitté l'île avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Les vampires qui s'occupaient des environs le regardèrent bizarrement alors qu'il se hâtait vers l'embarcadère de l'île mais le laissèrent passer…Après tout, il était un émissaire du conseil…bande d'idiot, s'il savait.

« Tiens, tiens, vous voilà donc de retour. » railla une voix qu'il aurait préféré ignoré encore un moment. Dieu, qu'elle avait le don de l'horripiler. Mais bon, bientôt ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un vampire mort et réduit en poussière.

« Lucas, que vaut le malheur de ta présence. » demanda Yuki avec un grognement présent dans sa voix.

« Je te signale que je suis encore le second sur cette île. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour te taper causette. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais en draguant, ainsi, ouvertement Lucius. Mais sache que c'est fini. Harry en aura bientôt fait son calice comme c'était prévu depuis le départ. »

« Je plains sincèrement Lucius. » ricana le vampire japonais, en prenant une pose désinvolte. Cependant au sein de son esprit, c'était tout autre. Il était en train de râler contre ce putain de vampire qui allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tâche. Cela allait être dur de passer après Harry mais bon, Lucius n'en perdait pas pour autant sa saveur. Soudain, une vague de chaleur torride lui traversa le corps alors qu'il quittait Lucas pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il grinça des dents, cette chaleur ne signifiait qu'une chose et ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Derrière lui, Lucas eut un sourire narquois.

« C'est fini. On a un chef puissant, n'est-ce pas Yuki ? » railla Lucas avant de partir, sans attendre la réponse du vampire japonais, qui ravala sa rage. Il avait autre chose à faire…Comme trouver la chambre d'Harry. Il était certain qu'il y trouverait Lucius. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry sorte de la chambre pour mettre un terme à toute cette comédie. Et pour cela, l'offensive prévue allait lui être d'une grande utilité. Histoire de distraire Harry…

()()()()()()()()

Bill marchait lentement au côté de son aimée. Il profitait de la sensation de plénitude qui l'entourait. Il ne savait si c'était à cause des lieux ou si c'était grâce à son retour auprès de Fleur mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait était cet instant présent qu'il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Cependant, on ne lui laissa pas le choix. Un vampire, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qui avait menacé son petit frère, accourut à ses côtés, suivit, étrangement, par Fred.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bill avec un sourire en coin. Il pensait, à tord, qu'ils venaient lui annoncer le fait que Fred était devenu du calice du vampire. Après tout, leur désir était pratiquement palpable, tellement il était fort.

« Tu as reçu une lettre…de Percy ! » dit Fred en lui tendant la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement, il n'avait pas tord.

_« Mon très cher frère._

_Je ne sais où tu te trouves mais j'espère que cette lettre parviendra à toi. J'espère aussi que tu as un moyen pour contacter Harry. Tu dois l'avertir qu'il est en danger. Le ministère a reçu des informations de la part de Dumbledore qui disait qu'il savait où se trouve le clan vampirique d'Angleterre. Ils vont lancer l'offensive dans la journée. J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, mais je viens de l'apprendre._

_Je m'excuse aussi pour ce qui s'est passé au ministère avec Fleur, j'aurais voulu empêcher cela, mais je ne suis pas assez puissant pour ça. Je sais très bien que je suis quelqu'un de faible, mais je voulais au moins faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie._

_Bisous_

_Percy. »_

« Et merde ! » s'écria Bill avant se courir vers la maison mère de l'île.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Gabriel.

« J'en sais rien, mais on devrait le suivre. Cela doit être important. » dit Fleur avant de suivre son amant, d'un pas plus modéré par contre.

Yuki attendait depuis plus de trois heures, devant cette porte ridicule qu'Harry veuille bien sortir. Et visiblement, le vampire n'en était pas pressé, s'il en jugeait par les bruits qui s'échappait de cette fichue porte. Il dut se retenir de pas l'enfoncer pour prendre Lucius par la force, mais il était certain qu'il se serait fait rétamé, que ce soit par Harry ou par Lucius. Ensemble, ils étaient trop puissants. Soudain, Lucas arriva en courant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la chambre.

Cela faisait trois heures que Lucius s'était réveillé de leur…'nuit de noce' pensa le blond tout en se surprenant à avoir un sourire totalement niais à ce souvenir. Il se redressa doucement et regarda le visage de SON vampire. Il était magnifique. Cette peau pâle qui se réchauffait uniquement grâce à son sang, ces cheveux noirs encre qui s'étalaient sur l'oreille telle une auréole…pour un ange maudit. Il y avait aussi ce nez légèrement retroussé et ces pommettes hautes qui donnaient un côté mutin à son amant…et puis ces yeux verts qui le regardaient avec autant d'amour, alors que deux bras se glissaient lentement autour de ses hanches.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Luc' ? » demanda Harry d'un ton taquin tout en amenant son amant à se coucher sur son corps.

« Hum, oui, peut être. » plaisanta Lucius

« Tu doutes ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu sois totalement convaincu ? » demanda Harry, en entrant dans le jeu de son amant. Il découvrait un côté…enfantin de l'aristocrate mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait droit à ce côté que dans leur intimité.

« Voyons…montre-moi comment tu m'aimes et peut être que je serais certain de t'aimer. »

Il ne dut pas le demander deux fois. Harry s'empressa de disparaître sur les couvertures et de montrer à son amant, la hauteur de son amour. Mais d'abord, il devait se rassasier. Il laissa ses dents poussé avant de mordre tendrement l'aine de son amant qui se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur…mais surtout du plaisir qu'il ressentit. Il ne savait pas si cela était prémédité mais il était certain qu'il demanderait à son vampire de se nourrir uniquement-là…quand ils seront dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Dieu que c'était bon !

Surtout qu'une main taquine s'alliait à la morsure et caressant lentement son sexe douloureusement érigé. Lucius adorait ce qu'il ressentait mais il lui manquait quelque chose…la vue torride que le vampire devait montrer. Il se redressa, tremblant sur ses coudes et tira lentement sur la couverture pour dévoiler une vision que le fit gémir de bonheur. Harry suçait doucement tout en le regardant de ses yeux félins. Plusieurs fois, le souffle du calice se bloqua dans sa gorge tellement il aimait ce qu'il ressentait et voyait.

« Je…Je t'aime, je t'aime…oh, Dieu, Harry !! Encore… » murmura inlassablement Lucius, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Harry eut un sourire taquin et s'apprêta à prendre son amant dans sa bouche, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry jeta la couverture sur Lucius et attaqua l'importun qui avait osé entrer dans sa chambre…avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Lucas.

« Lucas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te pensais plus respectueux de l'intimité d'autrui. » rugit Harry, frustré par l'interruption de son second.

« Je suis désolé, mais croyez bien qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, seigneur. Votre présence est grandement recommandée dans la maison mère. Nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations sur le monde sorcier…Et ce ne sont pas de très bonnes nouvelles. » dit le second en baissant les yeux. Il savait très bien qu'un vampire frustré est un vampire très dangereux…surtout s'il avait eu du mal à avoir son calice, comme Harry.

« Quoi ? Et merde, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu m'attends dehors. » déclara Harry en relâchant son emprise sur Lucas.

Il s'empressa de sortir, laissant son seigneur agrippa un pantalon qui traînait et une chemise. Il mit rapidement son pantalon et mit sa chemise sans attacher les boutons, tant pis pour son apparence. Si Lucas avait osé le déranger, c'est que cela devait être très important. Lucius, de son côté, se leva à son tour pour suivre son vampire. Mais dès qu'il mit un pied hors du lit, il eut un vertige qui l'obligea à se rasseoir. Aussitôt Harry fut à ses côtés.

« Mm, je crois que je t'ai pris un peu trop de sang. Tu vas rester ici et te reposer. Ne discute pas. » dit Harry en voyant que Lucius allait le contredire. « Je te promet de tout te raconter à mon retour. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter en plus de ton état. » murmura Harry avant d'embrasser son amant sur le nez et de sortir.

Lucius râla pour la forme mais ne contesta pas. Il se rallongea et ne tarda pas à se rendormir…Harry lui avait vraiment pris trop de sang, mais cela avait été des plus délicieux pour qu'il se fâcha pour si peu. Harry, une fois dehors, alla d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. En chemin, il demanda à un vampire croisé au hasard de se rendre devant sa chambre et de surveiller que personne n'y rentre jusqu'à son retour. Son calice avait besoin de se reposer. Fabrice, car c'était bien lui, accepta avec un sourire narquois…Il allait enfin avoir une chance de se venger de ce vampire de pacotille…Dommage que ce soit son amant qui en paye le prix.

Il se dirigea d'un pas confiant jusqu'à la chambre de son seigneur et entra sans être plus inquiéter que cela. Devant lui, se présenta sa proie de la plus belle façon qu'il soit…profondément endormi, avec un bout de draps pour couvrir son intimité. Il se lécha les babines…Ce p**tain de vampire avait un calice magnifique. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. Non, il allait seulement profiter de lui avant d'accomplir sa vengeance. D'un pas silencieux, il rejoignit le lit où il s'assit, peu soucieux de réveiller le blond. Oh non, il le voulait réveillé quand il s'introduirait dans son intimité…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda quelqu'un, le faisait vivement sursauter. Il se releva vivement et brandit son poignard.

« Le seigneur Harry m'a demandé de surveiller que personne n'entre dans sa chambre pendant son absence, seigneur Yuki. » dit doucement Fabrice tout en restant sur ses gardes.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es dans cette chambre et surtout aussi près du calice de ton maître. » Une grimace de dégoût s'inscrivit sur le visage de Fabrice au rappel du fait qu'Harry était son maître.

« Je vois…Voilà qui est intéressant. Et si je te disais que je compte tuer ton maître…Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? » demanda Yuki avec un sourire en coin. Ce vampire minable allait l'aider.

« Je dirais que je suis votre. » murmura Fabrice en se courbant devant le vampire japonais.

« Bien, alors tu vas m'aider !! »

Harry entra vivement dans la grande salle, faisant sursauter quelques Veelas et Loups-garous qui se tenaient près de la porte. Sans y prêter attention, il alla rejoindre Remus, Severus et Bill au centre de la pièce. Les deux sorciers paraissait soucieux et Remus dans un état d'agitation qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Nathan et Draco, ainsi que Fleur et les jumeaux, se tenaient non loin de là, mais ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Lucas m'a dit qu'on avait reçu des informations du monde sorcier ? » dit Harry sans penser à baisser la voix. Il était bien trop inquiet pour cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très…très mauvais pressentiment.

« Percy m'a envoyé une lettre…disant que le ministère comptait attaquer dans peu de temps. » soupira Bill

« Impossible, l'île ne peut être détecté, j'y ai mis tous mes pouvoirs pour garantir la sécurité de mon clan. » s'écria Harry avec ferveur. Pour une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je sais…Nous avons du être trahi par quelqu'un. » murmura Remus en regardant autour de lui.

« Yuki… » chuchota Lucas, mais Harry s'empressa de le faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait garantir la sécurité des habitants d'Avalon.

« Est-ce que nos troupes sont prêtes à faire face aux sorciers ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son second. Celui-ci baissa la tête, piteux.

« Non. Trop peu ont un niveau acceptable pour leur faire face. » répondit-il. Comme il s'y attendait, cela fit grogner son seigneur. Les choses allaient de pire en pire.

« Bien, nous devons donc partir et nous cacher ailleurs. » dit Severus, calma aussitôt la colère du vampire.

« Mais où ? Je ne connais pas d'autres lieux aussi bien protégé qu'Avalon, surtout pour un groupe aussi grand que le notre. ET il est hors de question de se séparer. » intervient Remus.

« Moi, j'ai peut être une solution, mais il faut voir si elle sera d'accord. » dit Draco d'une petite voix. Le courage n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé mais il ne voulut pas mourir si tôt et ne voulait pas être séparé de son père. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il inspira profondément et bomba sa poitrine dans une attitude propre à sa famille.

« A qui pense-tu mon ange ? » demanda Nathan, légèrement jaloux.

« De Lilith. Elle vit proche d'ici mais dans un monde parallèle au notre. Je suis sur que si elle le voudrait, son monde pourrait nous accueillit le temps qu'on soit près à faire face au monde sorcier. » dit-il, sans se soucier de Nathan qui blêmit atrocement. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait fait à la fée pour récupérer son amant…juste avant qu'il se fasse…Et il voulait retourner là-bas ?

« Hors de question !! Tu oublies un détail, mon cœur !! Ils ont faillit te violer ! » hurla l'elfe, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

« Et alors. Si cela peut garantir notre survie, je suis d'accord pour y retourner…de plus, tu seras là pour me protéger, non ? » minauda Draco, manipulant habillement Nathan qui accepta à contrecœur. Il eut droit à un sourire narquois d'Harry.

« Te moque pas…Je te signale que mon petit ange ressemble beaucoup à ton calice…on ne sait jamais, il pourrait se tromper. » ricana Nathan, pour se venger de son ami.

« Qu'il le fasse…et je décimerais son peuple sans le moindre scrupule. » dit Harry d'une voix qui fit frémir jusqu'au plus brave de ses guerriers vampires.

« On se calme. Nous devons d'abord avoir l'autorisation de cette Lilith. » tempéra Remus.

« Vous l'avez ! » dit une voix éthérée qui fit retourner tout le monde.

Assise dans le siège du seigneur, une jeune femme les regardait avec un sourire en coin qui fit grogner quelques vampires. Ils avaient du mal à supporter que quelqu'un touche au siège seigneurial et en plus se permette de se moquer d'eux de cette manière. Harry leva son bras pour les calmer. La jeune femme leva un sourcil amusé avant de se lever et de rejoindre Nathan…si rapidement que personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Bonjour Nathan. Tu vois, tout se déroule comme je l'avais prédit. Bientôt tu devras respecter notre accord. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Ainsi, voici le compagnon de l'enfant béni par la magie. » murmura la fée en s'approchant. Elle poussa même l'audace en touchant la joue d'Harry qui se surprit à grogner et à montrer les dents…tel un chat face à un autre qui aurait eu l'audace d'entrer sur son territoire. La fée eut un sourire amusé avant de s'éloigner du vampire.

« Où se trouve le centre de ton île ? » demanda-t-elle, retrouvant rapidement son sérieux.

« La plus haut des collines, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Je vais amener l'île dans l'entre-monde d'où je viens. Cependant, il faut que tout le monde soit sur cette île avant que je ne commence, sinon, ils ne seront pas compris dans le sort. » dit-elle. Harry regarda Remus et Fleur, qui hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucas.

« Tout le monde est présent. » dit-il très respectueusement.

« Bien, tu peux y aller. » dit Harry en se tournant vers la fée…qui avait déjà disparut. Dieux qu'elle est horripilante. Mais bon, si elle pouvait leur garantir leur survie, il était prêt à la supporter…pour le moment. A ses côtés, Nathan soupira avec soulagement. Son amant allait être plus difficile à atteindre pour son agresseur s'il se trouvait sur l'île.

* * *

Coucou, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai terminé cette histoire...il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et la correction.

Et en ce qui concerne mon départ, je pense que je vais rester encore un peu. Certes mes parutions resteront erratiques et très lente mais je continuerai à écrire. J'ai déjà une autre histoire en préparation et quelques One-shot qui trainent sur mon pc. J'espère que cela fera plaisir à quelques uns de mes lecteurs ^^

Bisous tout le monde


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18** :

_Yuki regarda Fabrice avec un regain d'intérêt dans son regard. Il allait l'aider à sortir de l'île sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et en plus, il occuperait Harry assez longtemps pour mettre Lucius à sa merci, si le vampire arrivait à échapper aux Aurors évidemment. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le vampire de bas étage qui déglutit sourdement et l'embrassa, comme le faisait autrefois un seigneur avec son vassal._

_« Bien, tu auras ta vengeance sur Harry. Cependant, Lucius n'en payera pas le prix. Je veux cet homme pour moi. Il a une odeur et une présence toute particulière, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit Yuki en se rapprochant du lit où l'aristocrate blond dormait lourdement. _

_Il s'assit sur le bord et caressa la chevelure du calice. Celui-ci gémit et se rapprocha du vampire japonais qui en fut heureux…jusqu'à ce qu'il entend un murmure ressemblant au prénom du vampire. Il le prenait pour son vampire. Une rage sourde envahit ses veines, avant de se calmer aussitôt. Il obtiendrait l'amour du calice blond, de gré ou de force…Il prendrait tout le temps que lui accorderait sa patience._

_« Bien, première étape, se débarrasser des gêneurs. Tu t'en occuperas. » dit Yuki en prenant Lucius dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas, au contraire, il se pelota dans les bras du vampire japonais qui eu un sourire lubrique. Il avait déjà une vision des plus adorables quand il mettrait le blond dans son lit._

_« Ce sera facile vu que la plupart du clan sera rassemblé dans la grande salle. Visiblement, il y a une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. » répondit Fabrice, comme s'il venait de dévoiler un secret._

_« Je sais…je suis la cause de cette réunion. J'ai prévu une attaque d'Aurors avec un ami. » ricana Yuki avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir. Dans ses bras, Lucius commença à bouger. Il se réveillait, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout que deux vampires étaient en train patrouiller dans le couloir latérale._

_Heureusement, Fabrice était un ancien sorcier et avait conservé sa baguette. Ainsi, il s'empressa de jeter un sort de sommeil sur l'aristocrate qui replongea immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Yuki le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de se cacher immédiatement dans le renforcement du mur. Fabrice le regarda sans comprendre…jusqu'à ce que…_

_« Et toi, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison seigneuriale ? » demanda l'un des deux gardes qui arrivaient sur lui. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Il eut un grand sourire et attendit que les deux gardes arrivent auprès de lui._

_« Je suis envoyé par le calice de notre maître. Celui-ci m'a demandé de veiller sur lui. » répondit calmement Fabrice, tout en faisant glisser son poignard dans sa main._

_« Cela n'expliqua pourquoi tu traînes dans les couloirs. » dit l'autre garde en passant derrière le vampire._

_« Non, c'est vrai…mais ceci va vous l'expliquer mieux que moi ! » dit Fabrice avant de se jeter sur le vampire qui lui faisait face et de lui trancher la gorge. Son compagnon n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que ce fut son tour. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à mourir. Il faut dire que Fabrice avait enduit sa lame d'un poison mortel pour les vampires. Ce poison bloquait la régénération des tissus nécrosés des vampires. Yuki sortit de sa cachette._

_« Exactement, ce que j'attendais de toi. » dit le vampire japonais en sortant de la maison seigneuriale. _

_Sans prendre plus de précaution, ils se dirigèrent vers le ponton où restaient deux ou trois barques en permanence. Ils durent se cacher quelques fois dans les fourrés pour éviter des groupes de vampires, loups-garous ou veelas qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Heureusement, ils n'étaient peu nombreux. Si bien qu'ils avancèrent très vite vers le ponton. Là, ils n'eurent que l'embarras du choix pour l'embarcation. La nouvelle était tellement importante que toutes les embarcations étaient au ponton. Yuki déposa délicatement Lucius dans le fond de la barque et se tourna ensuite vers Fabrice._

_« Tu restes ici et tu t'occupes d'Harry. Quand les Aurors seront là, tu te cacheras et tu tueras Harry par derrière, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins. Je peux compter sur toi ? » demanda Yuki en prenant place dans l'embarcation._

_« Bien sur, depuis le temps que j'attends ça. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur toi pour me récompenser comme je le mérite. » dit Fabrice avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Yuki hocha la tête avant de partir. Cependant, il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. En fait, il espérait surtout que le vampire meurt…soit sous la main d'Harry, soit sous celle des sorciers. Parce qu'il devenait encombrant !_

_La traversée ne dura pas longtemps et Yuki pu transplanner juste à temps. Peu de temps après, un voile engloba l'île et celle-ci se recouvrit d'une épaisse nappe de brouillard. Quand les Aurors arrivèrent sur place, personne n'osa pas affronter ce nuage blanc pour aller se battre contre les vampires…surtout qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être sans pitié et qu'ils étaient dirigés par Harry Potter, le survivant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rebrousser chemin et dire au ministère que l'information était totalement erronée. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient convenu de ne pas dévoiler qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis le pied sur l'île, ne voulant pas passer pour des couards._

_Peu de temps après leur départ, le brouillard se dissipa. Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva sur le continent, suivit de tout son clan, de celui de Fleur ainsi que de celui de Remus. Seuls restèrent sur l'île, les veelas les plus jeunes, les non loup-garou et une dizaine de vampire pour assurer leur sécurité. Ils avaient pour ordre de rester sur l'île, à l'abri, jusqu'à leur retour.

* * *

_Lilith monta jusqu'à la colline d'Ys et sortit de sa robe en soie d'araignée, un minuscule gong et une coupole en bronze. D'un geste de la main, elle invoqua de l'eau venant de son monde et des pétales d'iris. Elle plaça la coupole sur le monolithe central et se déshabilla totalement. Elle fit une rapide prière de bénédiction avant de se laver avec l'eau que contenait la coupole. Elle se prépara aussi mentalement à la cérémonie qu'elle allait célébrer. Elle n'avait plus fait cela depuis plus de mille ans…quand Arthur régnait encore sur l'Angleterre.

« Au nom de la mère trinité et de la Magie, j'invoque leur protection sur cette île et ses habitants. Oh mère céleste, viens étendre ton manteau sur tes enfants chéris. » implora-t-elle trois fois comme le voulait la magie cabalistique. A chaque fois qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle faisait sonner le gond dans le lourd silence établit sur l'île. Petit à petit, un épais brouillard s'installa sur l'île. Au bout d'une demi-heure, son sort se termina et la laissa haletante et en sueur. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était épuisant.

« Bordel…ma tante ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Alexandre en rejoignant sa tante le plus vite possible. En le voyant, elle sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle avait réussi. Péniblement, elle se leva et se lava avec le resta d'eau de la coupole. Elle revêtit ensuite sa robe avec l'aide de son neveu.

« Ce n'est rien Alexandre. Tout va bien. »

« Je sais que tu es forte, mais quand même. Tu n'es plus toute jeune. » soupira Alexandre en aidant sa tante à retourner dans la grande salle où tous l'attendait avec inquiétude. Tous avaient peur de devoir se battre…Certes ils savaient se battre mais cela n'enlevait pas la peur. Surtout pour le clan Veela. Tout le clan se souvenait encore de l'horreur du ministère.

« Bon, la cérémonie a été un franc succès, vous êtes maintenant protégé de tout le monde extérieur. Cependant…ce n'est pas une solution définitive. Il en existe pourtant une, il suffit qu'il décide d'accomplir la prophétie. » dit Lilith en désignant Harry. Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre…et visiblement il était le seul des chefs des différents clans présent dans la pièce.

« De quel prophétie parlez-vous ? » demanda Harry d'un ton mordant. Il en avait marre de ces histoires de prophéties. La dernière l'avait conduit à la mort…où la conduira celle-ci ?

« Tu ne lui en as pas parlé, Nathan ? » demanda Lilith avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que l'acceptation de l'elfe n'avait été fait qu'à contre cœur.

« J'ai oublié. » marmonna Nathan en prenant son amant dans ses bras. La présence d'Alexandre et son regard lubrique qu'il posait sur son compagnon ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ton erreur sera vite réparée ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec. Elle fit un signe à son neveu et celui-ci, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître une table et une coupole en marbre noir. Un liquide verdâtre reposait dans la coupole. Lilith fut un geste de la main au-dessus de la coupole et une silhouette apparut, composée du liquide présent dans la coupole.

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Harry subjugué par cette vision.

« Elle est ta mère, notre mère à tous. Elle est la Magie. » répondit Lilith avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Soudain, une voix rocailleuse, tendre et étrangement triste et en colère, s'éleva dans la salle.

_« Je suis déçue et blessée…ils m'ont blessée et je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Il viendra quand mon enfant béni par la magie la plus pure rencontrera son destin. Un homme décidera alors de la destinée des sorciers. Il sera aidé dans sa tâche par l'ensemble de mes enfants. Cet homme sera le compagnon de mon enfant béni. »_

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je ne pense pas être l'un des enfants béni par la magie, ni même ce compagnon. » rétorqua Harry, bien qu'un pressentiment lui indiquait tout le contraire.

« Allons ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Lucius, ton compagnon est un enfant béni par la Magie…tout comme Draco. Tu es celui qui choisira le destin des sorciers. » dit Lilith avec un sourire en coin. Derrière Harry, les frères Weasley émirent un glapissement de frayeur. Ils venaient d'apprendre que leur vie dépend d'un vampire qui avait été trahit encore et encore par des sorciers…comme eux.

« Et alors ? Si tu m'as donné cette information, c'est que tu cherches quelque chose. » dit Harry d'un ton féroce. Elle cherchait à le manipuler et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il avait déjà donné avec Dumbledore.

« Je veux la mort de tous ces immondes créatures que sont les sorciers. Ils ne méritent qu'une mort atroce. » dit-elle avec toute l'agressivité que contenait son corps.

« Je refuse ! Tous les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais. Il y a des sorciers ici et j'ai confiance en eux. De plus, Lucius est un sorcier. Choisir cette décision le condamnerais à mort. Je m'y refuse. »

« Comment oses-tu ? Alors qu'ils t'ont rejeté après que tu les ais sauvé d'un mage noir ? Ils m'ont pris ma fille et m'ont violé…jamais je ne pourrais leur pardonner ! De plus, en ce qui concerne Lucius, une fois son rôle accompli, sa mort n'est que justice. » ricana Lilith.

« Lucas…charges-toi d'elle. » grogna Harry ne se détournant d'elle, la vexant atrocement.

« Espèce de…Je t'offre ma protection et tu me rejettes dans cette manière. Ce que je donne, je peux le reprendre aussi facilement. Réfléchis-y ! » hurla Lilith alors que Lucas et trois de ses hommes les sortaient, elle et son neveu, hors de cette pièce.

« Mais c'est tout réfléchi. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon calice. Et si pour cela je dois quitter l'Angleterre, je le ferais sans aucun regret ! »

« Soit…Nathan, n'oublie pas notre accord ! » dit-elle en se débattant contre l'emprise de Lucas.

« Je renie notre accord. Jamais je n'usurperais le rôle de mon meilleur ami…surtout si pour cela, cela doit se faire par son meurtre. » dit fermement Nathan, sous le regard tendre d'Harry qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

Lilith se mit à hurler de fureur avant de disparaître aussitôt. Alexandre regarda Draco une dernière fois et soupira avant de partir de la même façon que sa tante. Elle allait être insupportable.

Harry la regarda partir avec une pointe de peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait les mains moites, le cœur palpitants et la gorge sèche. Cela aurait pu passer pour sa soif de sang mais il venait à peine de manger. Et il n'avait plus cette inquiétude que Lucius ne le trompe, maintenant que le lien était complet. Cependant, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Soudain, il tomba à genoux, une douleur effroyable au niveau de la poitrine. Il entendit à peine Lucas et Nathan hurler son nom. Lucius…il y avait un problème avec son calice. Rapidement, en faisant fi de la douleur, il se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait laissé son calice se reposait après leur…sieste gourmande. Cependant, il ne trouva pas son calice…ni le vampire qu'il avais mit pour sa protection. Cette disparation en plus de la douleur le rendit fou. Des effluves de magie vampirique (qui appartenait à la même branche que la magie noire) entourait le sorcier. Ses amis qui l'avaient suivi inquiet, s'écartèrent rapidement, sous la demande de Lucas. Celui-ci savait parfaitement ce que pouvait faire un vampire privé de son calice…Beaucoup de mal.

* * *

« Qu'on m'apporte le vampire a qui j'avais donné la charge de surveiller ma chambre ! » hurla Harry avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. De rage, il balança la carafe de whisky contre le mur. Il avait soif de sang et de violence. Il voulait la tête de la personne qui avait osé porter atteinte à son calice. Il était convaincu que cette disparition n'était pas du fait de Lucius.

TOC TOC

« Entrez !! » dit-il méchamment.

«Je l'ai trouvé proche de l'embarcadère. Il nous attendait tranquillement. » dit Lucas en poussant un vampire dans le bureau. Harry prit le vampire par le cou et lui plaqua violemment la tête contre le bureau. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

« Où est-il ? Où est Lucius ? » demanda Harry en grognant. Fabrice se contenta de rire. Lucas se demanda s'il n'était pas fou. Parce qu'il fallait l'être pour se dresser contre un vampire rendu fou par la douleur.

« Réponds ! » dit calmement Lucas…sans pourtant intervenir auprès d'Harry, il ne tenait pas à mourir avant l'heure.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre. Ma vengeance s'est enfin accomplie. Tu souffres n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » rit méchamment Fabrice.

« Connard…tu va voir combien je souffre. » dit Harry en envoyant le vampire contre le mur le plus proche. Fabrice y rebondit dans un craquement d'os avant de revenir s'étaler devant Harry qui le releva en le tirant par les cheveux. Son nez était brisé et saignait abondamment. Son bras droit formait un angle contraire avec le reste de son corps. Un hématome se formait du côté gauche de son visage.

« Tu ne veux donc pas savoir où se trouve ton cher petit précieux calice ? » ricana Fabrice, les dents rougis par son propre sang. Un grognement sinistre s'éleva dans la pièce. Lucas se plaqua contre le mur, totalement à l'opposé d'Harry. Son seigneur était en plein délire psychotique et cet idiot s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Parle…ou je te jure que je ferais tout pour te garder en vie éternellement afin de te faire vivre un enfer. » gronda Harry en serrant le cou du vampire. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

« C'est Yuki qui l'a emmené. Tu ne le reverras jamais ! » ricana-t-il une dernière fois. Juste après, les griffes d'Harry traversèrent sa gorge de part en part, tuant le vampire d'un coup net…quoique sanglant.

« Putain de vampire Japonais, je savais qu'il n'était pas net. » cracha Lucas en tapant contre le mur. Harry se tourna vers lui. Et même si sa rage s'était calmée, cela ne l'empêcha pas de fondre sur Lucas et de le prendre à la gorge violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas clair. Il agissait étrangement avec toi et Lucius. Il voulait tout savoir sur notre clan, tous nos secrets. Dans le passé, Lynara avait eu des problèmes avec lui. Il avait essayé de s'emparer du clan par la force, après avoir essayé par les sentiments…enfin le sexe, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de sentiments entre les deux. » dit calmement Lucas.

Harry, malgré la peur et la colère qui se disputaient le contrôle de son corps, entendit Lucas et se calma. Il relâcha le vampire et s'écroula dans un des sièges qui était encore debout. Il regarda le corps de Fabrice qui était en train de se vider de son sang et soupira. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi naïf sur ce coup-là. Il aurait du se rendre compte que Yuki n'était pas clair. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un vampire un peu trop curieux et adorable…bien que collant par moment. Il avait vu ses tentatives de séduction mais préoccupé par Lucius et le manque au niveau du lien, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

« Comment on a pu en arrivé là ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'en sais rien. Un manque de clairvoyance peut être. » soupira Lucas à son tour.

« Peut être. Rassemble nos troupes. Nous ne sommes peut être pas prêt pour affronter une masse conséquente de sorcier, mais nous le sommes pour affronter Yuki. Nous ne laisserons pas Lucius plus longtemps entre ses mains ! »

* * *

Lucius tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis sa dernière tentative de fuite. Il avait cherché à escalader le mur du fond pour sortir du domaine. Il avait réussi à monter jusqu'au sommet, avant de voir deux vampires (les mêmes qu'à l'entrée en plus) l'attendre en bas avec un sourire carnassier…leurs lances pointer vers lui. L'aristocrate leur avait fait un sourire chargé d'ironie et était redescendu du côté du jardin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour arriver à le retrouver à chaque fois. Il avait aussi tenté de transplanner et même de piquer la baguette d'un vampire…mais sa magie ne lui permettait pas le transplannage et les vampires Japonais ne possédaient vraisemblablement pas de baguette.

« Monseigneur Lucius, mon maître souhaite vous voir. » dit la jeune femme qui était déjà venue lui portait son repas deux fois. Mais à chaque fois, il n'avait pas touché au plateau…en dépit de son estomac qui protestait bruyamment.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda l'aristocrate par esprit de contradiction. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y serait contraint.

« Je demanderais à deux hommes…que vous avez rencontré lors de vos excursions en extérieur, de m'aider à vous conduire auprès de mon seigneur. » dit calmement la jeune Japonaise. Lucius ne réussit même pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait de lui.

« Bien, allons-y ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais elle l'en empêcha en le tirant par son kimono... le même qu'il avait depuis ce matin.

« Il demande à ce que vous soyez vêtu avec soin. Je suis là pour vous vêtir. » dit-elle en plongeant son regard noir ébène dans ses yeux gris. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se sentit dépouillé de toute volonté et se laissa faire telle une poupée.

La japonaise le déshabilla et le laissa complètement nu au milieu de la chambre. Elle alla ensuite chercher un kimono de couleur vert jade brodé de fleur d'opium noir. Elle le noue par derrière avec une large ceinture noir en soie. Elle lui donna ensuite des sandale en bois de bambou. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une tresse à laquelle se mêlait un lacet vert qui servit à nouer la tresse à la fin. Quand il fut préparé selon les désirs de ce mystérieux maître, elle s'agenouilla de nouveau sur le sol, coupant le contact visuel avec Lucius qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Il se regarda, surprit par la transformation, mais se garda bien de protester.

« Maintenant que vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons y aller. » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la maison…endroit que Lucius n'avait pas pu pénétrer grâce à ces deux cerbères. Elle dépassa deux portes avant d'ouvrir toute grande la troisième et de se pencher pour laisser passer Lucius. Celui-ci s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Celui-ci était peu éclairé et embrumé par une odeur d'encens particulièrement…répugnante.

« Bonsoir à toi, petit ange. » murmura une voix qu'il reconnut assez facilement

« Yuki !! »

Le vampire était assit au fond de la pièce, sur une estrade. Devant lui, une dizaine de personne était assis à même le sol et regardait l'aristocrate comme une bande d'affamé regarderait une pièce de viande. Un frisson de peur parcourut son être, et le sourire de l'émissaire japonais s'agrandit. Visiblement, le vampire sentait sa peur et se moquait de lui. Vexé, il bomba le torse et releva la tête.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ton prisonnier ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix froide et coupante qui ne plus pas au vampire. Au-delà de toute vision humaine, il se déplaça et vient se placer derrière lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et pressa ses canines contre sa carotide.

« Ne te prends pas pour quelqu'un de supérieur à moi. Tu n'es rien ici. Tu restes en vie seulement parce que c'est mon bon plaisir. » grogna Yuki en égratignant la marque d'Harry. Une douleur incomparable pris possession de son être et le fit plier les genoux. Cela avait été tellement rapide et surprenant qu'il ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur.

« Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre, pauvre petit être…pitoyable et tellement fragile. »ricana Yuki en jetant Lucius au milieu de la pièce. Les vampires, par peur de la sentence de leur seigneur, s'écartèrent telles des bêtes sauvages du corps du calice. Quand au vampire japonais, il retourna s'asseoir sur son siège.

« Sais-tu pourquoi cela fait aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec la prétention qu'ont les gens qui savent et qui parlent à des êtres inférieurs à eux. Lucius fusilla du regard le vampire, avant de baisser la tête et de la secouer de négation. Le japonais eut un sourire amusé. Il venait d'hériter un chaton particulièrement peureux.

« Je vais te faire l'honneur de te le dire. Cependant, sache que cela ne sera pas sans contrepartie…viens, viens d'asseoir à mes pieds. » ajouta-t-il en shootant dans le vampire qui était assis devant lui. Celui-ci glapit mais laissa sa place rapidement. Lucius le regarda un instant, choqué par la violence du vampire, puis s'empressa d'obéir. Il ne voulait plus ressentir une telle douleur.

« Gentil chaton. » flatta Yuki en caressant les cheveux de son nouveau jouet. Celui-ci frémit d'horreur mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper à sa prise.

« Cette douleur est effroyable n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens avoir vu des calices ennemis perdre la tête et mourir tellement la douleur était forte…C'était un bon moyen de tuer nos ennemis sans mettre nos vies en danger. Savais-tu qu'un vampire lié meurt aussitôt si son calice périt ? Visiblement non ! » ricana-t-il en entendant l'halètement de Lucius à cet annonce.

« Vous allez me tuer ? » demanda celui-ci prudemment.

« Voyons, ne dis pas de telle chose. Cela salit ta si jolie bouche. » rétorqua Yuki en amenant le visage du calice vers le sien. Il déposa un rapide baisé avant de lâcher l'aristocrate. Lucius fut tellement choqué qu'il en oublia de respirer un instant. Jusqu'à le vampire ne lui donne un coup sur la tête.

« Je ne te tuerais pas…et tu ne te suicideras pas non plus. Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Peu importe qu'Harry tu sois marqué comme étant le sien. Je patienterais mais tu seras mien, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » gronda-t-il en tirant sur les cheveux qu'il caressait comme il l'aurait avec un chat peu avant.

Lucius, malgré la douleur, ne protesta pas. Son kidnappeur avait fait une grossière erreur. Il savait maintenant ce que cherchais. Et il ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de lui supplier pour qu'il le lâche. Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Lucius. Peu importe la douleur qu'il allait devoir affronter, il combattrait Yuki avec ses propres armes.

« Bien, revenons à notre conversation. La douleur insupportable que tu as ressentit quand j'ai posé mes canines sur la marque que t'a appliquée Harry. Il s'agit d'une défense contre des vampires peu scrupuleux…la loi la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais connue. Ne dis t'on pas 'l'amour comme à la guerre' ?

Enfin, bon. Tout ça pour dire que les vampires, par cette marque et cette douleur, marquaient leur territoire et attendait à ce que les autres ne s'attaque pas à leur calice. Mais c'est une façon comme une autre de punir la traitrise de leur calice. Tu ne trouve pas ça révoltant ? »

« Je… »

« Tu n'as pas à répondre. C'est une question rhétorique. Oh, un petit détail…Tu ne parles que si je t'en donne l'autorisation. Nao, ramène-le dans sa chambre. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Demain soir, tu me le ramène dans le même ensemble. Ce sont des couleurs qui lui vont à merveille. » dit son seigneur tout en caressant le visage de Lucius, avant que celui ne part à la suite de la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui.

* * *

« Êtes-vous sûr de vos sources, directeur ? » demanda le premier ministre en entrant dans le bureau d'Albus. Celui-ci ferma brusquement le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le regarda comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de son existence.

« Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui, monsieur le ministre. » dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Pour un éminent sorcier…qui vieillit. Nos hommes se sont rendu sur place pour trouver…un nuage de brouillard stagnant sur un marécage. Vous rendez-vous compte de mon honneur à leur retour ? » siffla le premier ministre en s'asseyant en face du directeur.

Il eut un moment de recul en voyant son visage. Jamais encore, Albus n'avait eu l'air si vieux. Il était convaincu, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, que le directeur de Poudlard, le sauveur du monde sorcier de son temps était immortel. Là, son front s'était dégarnit et sa peau parcheminé commençait à présenter des marques de vieillesse au niveau des tempes. Ses yeux semblaient s'être voilée d'un voile opaque, rendant ses yeux bleus ciel encore plus insupportable à regarder.

« Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de regret. Il n'était pas un homme à enfoncer un vieillard qui perdait la mémoire. Il avait été la risée de tout le ministère mais la santé d'Albus était beaucoup plus importante. Il avait encore besoin de lui pour le soutenir et le guider dans ses décisions.

« Je vais bien ! » rétorqua sèchement Albus. Son corps était en train de mourir, il le savait, le sentait. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de la pitié d'un crétin qui allait être un obstacle dans ses recherches. Déjà qu'il avait du se débarrasser de la vieille chatte qui ne cessait de pleurer après son 'sauveur'.

« Si vous le dites. » dit le ministre sans inciter. Il voulait bien faire un geste pour ménager un vieillard mais il avait aussi la rancune tenace. « Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Qui était ? » ricana Albus en plongeant son regard dans celui du ministre qui tressaillit.

« Pourquoi votre information était erroné. Vous m'avez appris à mieux de votre part. »

« De votre part aussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué…Ma source est fiable, plus que fiable. Vos aurors vous ont mentit…ou il s'agit d'un sort que je ne connais pas. » ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le ministre

« Cela veut dire qu'ils ont eu le temps de l'installer avant que mes hommes arrivent…pourtant personne sauf les concernés savaient qu'on allait attaquer. Cela veut dire que… »

« Que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs…je dirais même plus au sein du ministère. Je vous conseillerais de le chercher au plus tôt. On ne voudrais pas qu'une telle chose puisse se reproduire.» ajouta Albus. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de son corps. L'autre exultait de savoir qu'une fois encore Harry Potter lui avait échappé. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

« Ce sera tout monsieur le ministre ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Euh…Je…oui…en fait non. Je veux dire que j'ai tout dit. » bredouilla péniblement le premier ministre. Il se leva rapidement et partit aussi vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la température s'était subitement baissé et une tension énorme régnait au sein de la pièce.

Il faut dire que la magie de Dumbledore était littéralement en train de lui échapper. Son corps n'arrivait plus à juguler avec les deux esprits qui le partageaient. Il avait cru avoir assujetti le propriétaire premier de ce corps, mais celui-ci se révélait plus combattif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait baissé sa garde lorsqu'il n'avait plus fait irruption dans son reflet et il en avait profité pour revenir en force.

_« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser faire. »_ dit-il, dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

« Ta gueule ! » hurla Albus en jetant le premier objet qui passait sous sa main, le livre dont il avait besoin en l'occurrence. Celui-ci traversa la vitre et chuta de trente mètre. Quand Albus regarda ce qu'il était devenu, il n'était plus que charpie. Un cri de fureur s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Foutu bâtard, il venait de réduire à néant toutes ses chances de survie.

« Tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ! Tu as réussi ton coup ! » grogna-t-il contre le seul miroir qu'il restait encore dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait du miroir de Riséd. Il montrait un décor d'apocalypse, une terre noircie et desséchée. Des arbres sans leur verdure et un ciel non bleu mais jaunâtre. Et au milieu de ce décor décharnée, Albus se tenait avec un sourire amusé et une lueur dans son regard qu'on avait plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre.

_« Très fier, tu mourras en même temps que ce corps. »_ dit aimablement son reflet.

« Tu te rends compte que tu mourras en même temps que moi, vieillard ! »

_« La mort ne me fais pas peur, Tom, elle ne m'a jamais fait peur ! »_ rétorqua Albus

« NE PRONONCE JAMAIS CE MOT-LA. TOM EST MORT ! JE SUIS ET RESTERAI VOLDEMORT !! » hurla-t-il en jetant son poing sur le miroir qui se brisa en un craquement sinistre.

_« Tu ne peux te mentir à toi-même, Tom ! »_ dit une dernière fois, Albus avant de disparaître.

« RAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

* * *

_Il parvient à reprendre le dessus et blessa sérieusement le lord à la cuisse. Mais, en représailles, le lord lui lançant un doloris à pleine puissance. Le directeur tomba sur le sol et lâcha sa baguette. Le sortilège était tellement puissant qu'il n'avait pu qu'en contrer une partie. L'autre partie le toucha et la douleur s'empara de son corps. Cependant, il ne fit pas le plaisir à Tom de la hurler. Avec son grand âge, il avait vécu assez de combat pour pouvoir résister à la douleur._

_« Enfin, je te vois à terre. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela provoque en moi une jouissance sans nom. » murmura Voldemort avec plaisir. Cependant, il ne put maintenir le sort plus longtemps. Il devait garder le maximum de force pour son duel contre Harry Potter._

_Tremblant le directeur se releva avec difficulté et se remit en garde. Voldemort le toisa du regard et eut un sourire en coin. Il était évident pour le lord qu'il allait gagner leur duel. Malgré tous les subterfuges qu'il employer, le directeur de Poudlard était trop vieux pour affronter le lord. Tom ricana en regardant le vieil homme se tenir droit devant lui._

_« Allons, Albus, pourquoi t'acharne-tu ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout cela est vain. Tout ce que tu risques de réussir, c'est de mourir. » dit Tom avec un sourire en coin_

_Le directeur ne répondit pas à l'attaque. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait la mort…Mais la mort n'était peu de chose face au destin du monde et à celui d'un garçon. Il serait près à tout pour permettre à Harry de vaincre et de s'en sortir vivant, surtout. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses membres tremblants, il se jeta à cœur perdu dans leur duel. Il réussit à le blesser une dernière fois avant de s'effondre, blessé grièvement au ventre._

_Tom, blessé à l'épaule droite et à la cuisse, s'approcha du vieillard et le surplomba. Pendant un instant, Dumbledore crut que sa dernière heure était venue, cependant il ne reçut jamais le sortilège de mort mais un sort de couleur bleue qui lui était inconnu. Voldemort l'attrapa par le col et le souleva pour l'approcher de son visage. Un sourire mauvais y était inscrit_

_« Et voilà, Albus…Je suis vainqueur ! Et toi…Tu mourras dans ton sang, sans personne à tes côtés. »_

_Il avait tout prévu. Peut importe qu'Harry arrive ou non à le tuer, il venait de garantir sa sécurité. Parce qu'il était certain d'une chose, personne ne laisserait Dumbledore mourir aussi stupidement…Et il comptait sur cela justement. Grâce à l'âme qu'il avait arraché à ce stupide animal qui passait dans les environs, il avait arraché une partie de la sienne et avait fait d'Albus Dumbledore, le grand et célèbre Abus Dumbledore, le plus magnifique des ses Hocruxes. Et cela personne ne le savait, pas même le sorcier. Personne ne pourrait sauver Albus et lui vivrait éternellement !

* * *

_

_Je suis désolé pour ce retard énormissiment...Je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse, ou peut être trop: la fainéantise, l'oubli, les cours, les problèmes de ma béta...ect, ect. Oui, il y en a trop pour expliquer ce retard, autant ne rien dire et me faire pardonner en vous annonçant que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic. Elle comptera 20 chapitre (19 plus l'épilogue). Normalement ils seront posté assez rapidement._

_Seulement je vous ai dit que ma béta avait quelques problèmes. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont graves ou pas. Mais je sais qu'elle bosse et donc qu'elle ne peut pas toujours être là. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. J'espére que cela n'altéra pas la lecture de ce chapitre et que vous me pardonnerez. De plus, ce sera la raison pour les retards possibles des derniers chapitres. Malgré son absence, elle est et restera ma béta et c'est pour moi une marque de respect que d'attendre ses corrections. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous oublier pour autant. C'est pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui..._

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah une dernière chose, j'avais dit que je ne posterais plus d'autres fics par après. Je me dois de revenir sur ma décision. Bien que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps avec mes études, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire. Il serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire part alors que vous m'avez soutenu. C'est pourquoi je continuerai à poster mais comme cette fic, les postes seront aléatoires et parfois très long. Mais en contre-partie, je m'inverstirait plus dans ma fic (dont un meilleur suivit de l'histoire qui me fait parfois défaut ^^)_

_Bisous à tout le monde et encore désolé pour ce retard.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 (trois La légende est expliquée auparavant)

Harry se tournait encore et encore dans son lit de fortune. Il venait d'arriver avec une grande partie de son clan au Japon, devant le domaine de Yuki. Celui-ci était entouré d'une forêt de conifères, ce qui permit aux vampires de se cacher et d'attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. Le bon moment que leur donnerait le conseil…Satanée conseil ! Cela faisait donc deux jours que Lucius était à sa portée et à cause d'hommes qui étaient à l'origine de ce problème, il ne pouvait pas encore le récupérer et le réconforter.

_Lucius était attaché à un anneau en métal qui sortait d'un pilier en bois brut. Il était attaché, nu, au niveau des poignets. Ses jambes n'étaient pas liées mais il était visible qu'il n'avait plus la force de les lever pour se protéger…à part le reste de sa pudeur maltraitée. Il y avait des morsures sanguinolentes sur son torse et le plus inquiétant, deux sortes de piqures au niveau de sa gorge. Soudain, il leva les yeux et regarda avec une peur croissante une personne s'approcher de lui._

_C'était un homme ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Un physique plutôt quelconque si ce n'est sa peau si pâle, son regard violet légèrement fluorescent et ses deux canines qui reposaient sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il sourit tendrement à Lucius qui ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de reculer, effrayé par cette présence. Le sourire disparut dans un grognement sourd. Aussitôt Lucius s'arrêta de chercher à échapper au touché du vampire. Mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Sa peur était trop importante qu'il arrive à le cacher derrière un masque quelconque._

_« Mon bel ange…tu n'as rien à craindre de ma part. » murmura l'homme en lui caressant la joue comme si Lucius était une fleur délicate. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de détourner la tête et de baisser les yeux, les larmes perlant à ses cils._

_« Tu m'énerves ! » grogna le vampire avant de plonger ses crocs dans la gorge tendre de Lucius._

_Un fin filet de sang se mit à couler sur la poitrine du calice, mettant en valeur la pâleur sinistre de sa peau. Il avait mal, tout son être le prouvait, il avait mal mais savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de sortir vivant de ses murs. C'est pourquoi il supporta les mains indiscrètes du vampire. Celles-ci se baladaient sans aucune pudeur sur ce corps meurtri._

Harry se redressa vivement, la respiration haletante. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans avoir ce genre de cauchemar. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne réussirait plus à dormir à présent. Il se leva et sortit de sa tente. Le campement était silencieux. Il faut dire que le jour était encore bien établi. Le conseil ne sortit de leur torpeur qu'à la nuit tombée…Et il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'aval du conseil. Harry soupira et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au domaine de Yuki. Là, il se cacha dans un arbre le plus grand possible et s'y installa le plus confortablement.

Il regarderait les murs du domaine jusqu'à ce que Lucas vienne le chercher comme à son habitude maintenant. Son second avait du mal à retenir sa colère contre l'attitude de son seigneur mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avais pas de calice. Heureusement Laetitia comprenait parfaitement le sentiment qu'éprouvait Harry et calmait toujours son 'père ' avant qu'il n'aille trop loin avec son seigneur. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'avait aucune patience et ses crises de colère étaient tels que beaucoup de ses compatriotes fuyaient au moindre signe de colère.

« Harry…Le conseil te demande sous sa tente. » dit calmement Lucas. La lueur dans son regard montrait son espoir que tout soit bientôt fini. Il en était même venu à regretter que son seigneur ait un calice…alors que sa fille prouvait à quel point une telle union pouvait apporter comme force.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut avec stupeur que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Peut être était-ce du à la faim qui le ravageait ou à cette colère qui courrait dans ses veines, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ruminer son amertume. Il n'aurait pas du faire confiance…il aurait du être auprès de son calice. Ils venaient à peine de conclure leur lien. Et ce fait rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Il descendit rapidement de son point d'observation et se rendit aussitôt aux côtés du conseil qui discutait à bâton rompue.

« Non, non et non. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans cette querelle minable. Nous avons d'autres problèmes à se soucier. » rétorqua Cécile avec passion. Harry se retient de grogner et d'égorger cette…pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait simplement de dire qu'on devait abandonner Lucius à son sort. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Allons calme-toi. Cette querelle minable, comme tu dis, est le centre de tous nos problèmes. Si nous aidons Harry a récupérer son calice, nous réglerons par là nos problèmes principaux. » déclara Jack avec en phase.

Le survivant hocha la tête mais se tût. Il n'était pas habilité pour parler avec le conseil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé d'être présent mais il était là et écoutait avec la peur au ventre qu'on lui refuse d'intervenir…Oh, bien sur cela ne signifierait pas qu'il abandonnerait Lucius, bien au contraire. Cependant, cela signifierait qu'il allait avoir tout le monde vampirique sur son dos…Il devait choisir entre son désir de sauver son calice et son devoir envers son clan.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Cécile, ne voyant visiblement pas le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre un calice misérable et la menace sérieuse de l'Angleterre.

« Notre plus gros problème est la menace que porte l'Angleterre sur les créatures magiques. Cela pourrait créer des émules dans d'autres pays et donc menacer le monde vampirique dans son entier. Cependant tout est partit à cause d'une seule personne…Albus Dumbledore. Il a déclenché cette chasse parce que son protégé s'est rebellé contre lui. Harry Potter a refusé de renier son lien pour Lucius Malfoy et donc de rester sous sa domination. » expliqua Narguä d'un ton très calme. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité au sein de son cœur.

« Et alors, je ne comprends pas en quoi sauver Lucius Malfoy des mains de Yuki pourrait décanter la situation en Angleterre. » rétorqua Cécile. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Nps espions nous ont rapporté que Yuki avait créé un pacte avec Albus Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pas su me dire exactement les termes de ce pacte mais il est probable que le monde vampirique soit menacé par ce pacte. Nous n'allons pas pour le calice mais pour mettre un terme au règne de ce renégat japonais. » déclara le vampire chinois avec un sourire en coin qui n'inaugurait de bien pour le japonais. Et même si Harry était vexé de voir le peu d'importance qu' avait Lucius pour le conseil, il sourit. Le conseil était en train de pencher en sa faveur. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ce voleur de calice, de ce briseur de vie.

« Mon seigneur...s'il vous plait, mon seigneur, c'est important. » dit un vampire en entrant dans la pièce où se nourrissait Yuki. Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il était de notoriété public au sein du clan que personne ne devait, au grand JAMAIS, interrompre le repas de Yuki.

Lucius était assis dans un coin et regarda le spectacle avec lassitude…bien que l'intervention du vampire changeait un peu le programme. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il trouvait cela lassant de voir Yuki se rassasier, que ce soit sa soif de sang ou de sexe. Cependant, il se sentit désolé pour le vampire. Celui-ci allait surement mourir et avec lui, Lucius verrais son sauveur disparaître. Car, alors que Yuki allait le violer, il était entré dans la chambre de son seigneur avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Aussitôt l'attention du vampire japonais se détourna de l'aristocrate…

« Je t'écoute ! Et j'espère que c'est important. » grogna le vampire en lui montrant les dents.

« Nos espions sont revenu avec une très mauvaise nouvelle…Ils ont découvert un camp proche de notre domaine. Un rassemblement important de vampire. » dit-il, lègérement paniqué. Lucius releva la tête avec un sourire heureux. Harry était venu pour le sortir de là. Yuki le fit et d'un geste de la main, envoya le vampire contre le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci se rompit dans un fracas de papier déchirer et de bois briser.

« Ainsi donc, il a osé venir sur mon territoire. Et bien, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il verra. » murmura férocement Yuki. Il prit une feuille de papier et inscrivit rapidement un message. Il alla ensuite ramasser le vampire qu'il avait envoyé valser à travers la pièce.

« Je veux que tu ailles en Angleterre, le plus rapidement possible. Tu iras à Poudlard et tu remettra ça à Albus Dumbledore. Réussi ou prie pour ne jamais te retrouver devant moi, parce que je te tuerais dans les pires souffrances qu'ils puissent exister. » grogna Yuki en remettant le message au vampire qui hocha la tête avec empressement. Dès que son seigneur le lâcha, il disparut dans un nuage blanchâtre.

« Jamais je le laisserais te reprendre Lucius. JAMAIS !!! » hurla Yuki en le frappant violemment. Lucius tomba sur le sol, la joue en feu et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il se redressa t fusilla le vampire du regard.

« Tu peux toujours parler Yuki…maintenant qu'Harry est là, tu peux toujours parler. » ricana Lucius avant de retourner aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Un hurlement sinistre le suivit jusque là. Un sourire illumina son visage, il adorait jouer avec les nerfs du vampire. Bien sur cela comportait quelques risques…son corps en portant les marques mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer. C'était son unique moyen pour garder l'esprit dans cette maison de fou. Enfin, maintenant, il était tranquille pour un moment. Yuki espérait toujours que Lucius lui revienne de son propre grè…Il pouvait toujours courir, surtout que maintenant Harry était là. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le jardin. Oh, bien sûr, il n'espérait pas tomber sur son vampire mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à ses côtés, proche de lui. Dieu que ce satané môme pouvait lui manquer.

Dans sa chambre, Yuki hurlait sa rage, tout en fracassant les quelques bibelots qui avaient résisté à sa précédente colère. Autant dire qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose dans sa chambre. Les quelques courtisans qui espéraient un brin d'attention de sa part déguerpirent dans les plus brefs délais. Seule resta sa dernière victime. Une jeune femme, esclave du clan depuis sa naissance, agonissait sur le sol sans que le vampire ne se préoccupe de son sort. Et bien que sa mort soit une délivrance pour elle, elle pria pour que l'aristocrate blond qui l'avait si bien traité soit délivré par cet Harry qui était venu le chercher.

« Qu'il ose seulement entrer dans ma propriété…Qu'il ose et il verra de quel bois je me chauffe. Je ne lui laisserais jamais Lucius. Lucius est à moi et peut importe combien cela me coutera, il est à moi…Son sang a une odeur si particulière qu'elle en est intoxicante. Je me souviens encore de ce goût sur ma langue. Je ne peux le laisser partir…pas après ça. Oh non, Harry Potter ne me le prendras pas. Impossible ! »

Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre.

Tom était occupé dans son bureau quand Minerva entra sans prendre la peine de toquer. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été une intime de Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse et que même après leur séparation, il y avait toujours eu une très forte amitié…même si depuis ces derniers temps, Albus était bizarre, ne serait-ce pas sa réaction de la transformation d'Harry et son union avec Lucius. Bon, d'accord ! Elle n'était pas fan non plus de cette union mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'Harry ne restera pas notre Harry.

« Minerva !! » sursauta Tom, heureusement qu'il avait pris le pli de l'appeler ainsi et non par son nom de famille comme quand ils étaient enfant tous les deux. « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous prends d'entrer ainsi dans mon bureau sans toquer au préalable. » s'exclama-t-il en rassemblant les fragments qu'il avait pu récupérer du bouquin. Minerva le regarda un instant, interdite, avant de se reprendre et d'expliquer la raison de sa venue ici.

« Le premier Ministre demande à vous voir. Il est ici avec deux membres de sa brigade rouge. » dit-elle avec un ton révérencieux, montrant par cela son indignation d'avoir été traité de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Bien, fait-le monter, qu'on sache que nous faut l'honneur de sa présence à Poudlard. » soupira Tom en rangeant ses notes. Il n'allait jamais en finir si on prenait un malin plaisir à l'interrompre comme cela. Minerva hocha la tête et descendit prévenir le ministre que le directeur l'attendait. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à monter, avec à sa suite, deux hommes musclé et peu aimable d'apparence.

« Monsieur le ministre, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Tom d'un ton aimable. Il présenta trois sièges à ses invités et invoqua une théière. 'Un vrai maitre de monsieur, cela change du seigneur de la guerre' pensa-t-il narquoisement. La situation l'amusait agréablement…bien que ce corps soit au bord de la décrépitude.

« Bonjour mon cher Albus. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les accusations mensongères dont je vous ai accablé. Nous sommes retournés sur l'île après que l'un de nos hommes ait avoué avoir bâclé le travail. Le brouillard avait disparut et l'île est là mais complètement vide. En fouillant dans la forêt avoisinante, l'un de nos hommes a trouvé un vampire. Il lui a posé quelques questions avant de s'occupé de son cas. Il a appris que le clan avait quitté l'île peu de temps après le départ des Aurors, mais il n'a pas réussi à lui faire dire leur destination. Vous avez des contacts parmi les créatures magiques, visiblement. Je n'ai rien contre…s'ils sont en règle, cela va sans dire. De plus, cela pourrait s'avérer utile dans notre situation actuelle. Votre informateur pourrait avoir des indications sur le nouveau lieu de résidence de notre 'cher' survivant. » expliqua calmement le ministre. Ses deux hommes de mains sourirent de connivence quand le ministre parla du vampire qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la forêt. Le vampire ne devait être plus qu'un tas de charpie au fond du bois.

« Il faudrait que je reprenne contact. Il est repartit au Japon donc ce n'est pas sur qu'il soit au courant de quoique ce soit. Enfin, je suis sur qu'il doit être capable de le faire. » dit calmement Tom tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Car, cela va sans dire que Yuki allait demander une contrepartie. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup et cela qui l'avait plu chez le vampire.

« Fait, fait. Je voudrais mettre un terme à tout cela. La question des créatures vivantes doit être réglé dans les plus brefs délais. Cela n'a que trop duré. » s'exclama vivement le ministre. Il faut dire que la population anglaise se faisait de plus en plus pressant…surtout que la banque anglaise était complètement fermée et personne n'avait réussi à y pénétrer. Tout cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour les prochaines élections. Tom hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir avec lui…cependant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'une créature magique et donc…qu'il voudra une…compensation. » dit prudemment Tom tout en commençant sa lettre pour Yuki. Il savait que le ministre lui accorderait carte blanche…ce qui l'amusait follement. S'il savait à qui il s'adressait.

« Bien sur, bien sur. Je veux juste en finir avec tout ça. Il faut que le peuple sache que les rues de notre si beau pays sont surs. » dit calmement le ministre avec un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes grognèrent légèrement mais se turent. Ils devaient rester tranquille s'ils voulaient se régaler de massacres encore et encore

Tom soupira avant de reprendre l'écriture de la lettre…quelque part, cela l'arrangeait bien de reprendre contact avec le vampire. Celui-ci était beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé que lui, il devait donc en savoir plus sur la transmutation. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il pouvait toujours lui demander le don obscur…bien que cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Tom savait parfaitement que son ami voulait diriger le monde vampirique et donc, s'il acceptait le don d'éternité, il risquait de se retrouver sous ses ordres…lui le seigneur des ténèbres…non, décidément cela ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup. Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il possède des livres sur le changement de corps. Mais avant qu'il eût terminé la lettre, une chose s'abattit contre sa fenêtre et la fit voler en éclat.

« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama le ministre en se levant précipitamment. Ses deux gardes du corps ne dirent pas un mot…bah, ils devaient être les réincarnations mental de Crabbe et Goyle, et se mirent devant la personne qui les payer. Tom, quand à lui, se leva et alla voir ce qui venait de créer un tel remous-ménage dans son bureau. Il découvrit un jeune asiatique à la peau aussi pâle que la neige. Les deux crocs qu'il voyait dépassé de la bouche de l'intrus le renseigna rapidement sur sa nature. Et visiblement, les deux molosses le comprirent aussi puisqu'ils se jetèrent sur lui, prêt à l'écarteler et l'écharper vivant.

« Suffit ! « dit Tom pour les calmer. Pas qu'une scène de massacre soit déplaisante mais le sang était une véritable plaie à nettoyer, surtout sur le tapis angora qui tapissait le sol de son bureau.

« Il a peut être des renseignements qui pourrait nous être utile. Donnez-lui un peu de votre sang pour le remettre d'aplomb…cet idiot est partit sans son médaillon. » rouspéta doucement Tom.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant, interdit, avant d'hausser les épaules. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit la main avec un couteau et pressa la plaie contre la bouche du vampire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le vampire ne revienne à lui. L'homme retira sa main aussitôt mais ce ne fut pas au goût du vampire qui plongea ses canines dans la gorge du mastodonte qu'il vida complètement de sang devant le ministre, horrifié. Tom, quand à lui, le félicita seulement pour être quelqu'un de propre…pas une goutte de sang sur son tapis.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es rassasié…tu vas pouvoir nous dire pourquoi tu es là. »

« Harry Potter est en train de nous attaquer. Yuki demande ton aide ! » dit le vampire d'un ton pressant. Les humains qui occupaient la pièce hochèrent la tête et le vampire soupira de soulagement…juste avant de rendre l'âme. Le message était transmis, le messager n'était plus d'aucune utilité…donc reprenait son caractère de créature nuisible à la société et fut donc éliminer.

Tom eut un sourire en coin…encore mieux…

Harry eut un sourire en coin…encore mieux…

Le conseil avait enfin décider du sort de Yuki et sa décision dépassait de loin ses espérances…en matière de vengeance. Il aurait cru que le conseil s'occuperait de Yuki après qu'il ait récupéré Lucius, et donc qu'il n'aurait pas touché un cheveu de ce sale petit pervers de mes…chut, on se calme, bientôt…très bientôt. Finalement, puisque l'acte de Yuki avait menacé la pérennité du clan Anglais, Harry avait le droit de se venger de la manière dont il le déciderait. Il pourrait même décider de tuer le vampire japonais et de reprendre les règnes du clan. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'intention d'Harry. Il ne se souciait que peu du clan, il ne voulait qu'une chose…la tête de ce bâtard sur un plateau d'argent. Un sourire particulièrement sadique apparut sur son visage. Lucas qui était à ses côtés en frémit…d'horreur mais surtout d'anticipation.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous y allons. Rappelez-vous ! Les membres du clan seront neutralisés et non tuer, à moins de ne pouvoir l'éviter. Quand à Yuki, il m'appartient de décider de son sort. Si vous tombez sur lui avant moi, neutralisez-le et ramenez-le moi ! Il en va de même pour Lucius. Il devra être amené à mes côtés…Severus, je veux que tu restes à mes côtés, pour le soigner dans les plus brefs délais si besoin est. » déclara Harry, juste devant les portes du domaine.

D'un signe de la main, il donna l'ordre de lancer l'attaque. Deux sorciers se chargèrent de la porte d'un sort bien placé. Peu importe le don vampirique. La magie obscure ne fallait rien contre la bonne magie sorcière. C'est cela qui faisait la réputation du clan d'Angleterre. La plupart des vampires d'Angleterre étaient des sorciers…Il n'y en avait que deux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir mais ils compensaient en maniant la lame comme personne d'autre en plus de la magie obscur. Cependant, les deux sorciers ne s'attendirent pas à être accueillit de cette manière. Deux sorts des plus meurtriers les faucha sauvagement. Les vampires furent jetés sur le sol, le corps couvert de blessures plus ou moins grave.

Harry grogna mais ne prit pas le temps de savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela..Il ne fallut pas plus pour que l'entièreté de son clan se jette à sa suite dans le domaine de Yuki. Harry sourit et se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Mais, il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr les vampires lançaient des sorts destructeurs et très douloureux mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils se jetaient délibérément sur les sorts du clan d'Harry. Cette attitude des plus étranges intrigua Harry qui approcha d'une jeune femme stupéfié. Il lui retira le maléfice au niveau de la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en lui tirant ses cheveux en arrière. Ces hommes avaient capturé Lucius, il n'allait pas être gentil avec eux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? » cracha la japonaise avec un sourire en coin. Ce qu'Harry n'apprécia absolument pas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de frapper les femmes mais son côté vampire n'appréciait la rebuffade de son ennemi. Il la gifla violemment.

« Je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous opposez aussi peu de résistance…pas que cela me gène énormément mais ce n'est pas normal. »

« Peu importe…nous ne voulons pas nous battre pour une telle bêtise…Notre chef est allé à l'encontre du bien-être de notre clan et bien que nous devons obéir à ses ordres, nous n'opposerons pas de résistance. Tu devrais être content ! »

Harry renifla et rejeta le corps de la femme contre le sol. Certes, il n'était pas tendre mais peu importe, il serait se faire pardonner par après. Pour le moment, le plus important était de retrouver Lucius et Yuki. Dès que les treize hommes furent mis hors d'état de nuire, Harry divisa le clan en deux et leur ordonna de fouiller le domaine dans son ensemble. Il demande à Draco et Severus de rester en arrière et de soigner les quelques blessés et de s'occuper des ennemis. Cela ne plut pas à l'impétueux Draco mais un baiser de Nathan réussit à le convaincre d'obéir. Severus posa moins de problème, il avait l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres et savait l'importance de son travail, même s'il aurait préféré être avec Laetitia.

000000000000

Yuki avait sentit la défaite de ses hommes et cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Ces hommes n'étaient que des faibles sans cervelle. Il devait tout faire lui-même et cela l'enrageait. De plus, son agent n'était même pas revenu et donc il ne savait pas si Tom allait venir l'aider ou non…Tout cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Ils avançaient à grand pas vers la chambre de Lucius. Il devait l'atteindre avant Harry, ainsi il aurait une chance de résister jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tom…s'il venait. Dieu qu'il détestait cette incertitude. Heureusement, ils étaient sur son territoire, ce qui lui laissait l'avantage, pour le moment. Il emprunta plusieurs passages secrets et arriva directement dans la chambre de Lucius.

Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de sortir de sa chambre par la porte donnant sur le jardin. Mais les deux gardes qu'il avait assignés là maintenaient la porte fermée. Il envoya ses gardes du corps rejoindre les hommes dans le couloir et attendit que Lucius remarque sa présence, ce qui ne fut pas long. L'aristocrate blond se tourna lentement et le regarda avec une lueur de peur dans le regard. Mais très vite, il se reprit et l'affronta du regard

« Alors mon bel ange, on cherche à me fausser compagnie ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! » railla Yuki en s'approchant du blond. Lucius recula lentement. Bien que le ton employé par le vampire soit moqueur, son aura était des plus menaçantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Yuki ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de protéger ton domaine ? » demanda Lucius sur le même ton. Il jouait avec le feu, il en avait conscience mais peu importe. Harry était là, il allait bientôt arriver. Un grognement retentit dans la chambre.

« Lucius…Tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner au côté de cet erreur de la nature ? » grogna Yuki en plaquant l'aristocrate contre le mur. Celui-ci déglutit en voyant les canines protubérantes se rapprocher un peu trop près de son cou. Harry avait intérêt à se dépêcher un peu…s'il ne voulait pas retrouver un cadavre.

Soudain, alors que le vampire allait mettre à un terme à la vie de son 'bel ange', la porte donnant sur le couloir fut littéralement enfoncé…En réalité, elle vint rencontrer avec une force incroyable le mur, juste à côté du couple. Un homme…Yuki vit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de son clan. Sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait, il se retourna et plaça Lucius entre lui et son adversaire.

« Harry Potter…comme il est bon de te revoir… » dit doucement Yuki, sans pour autant lâcher Lucius, il alla même jusqu'à poser ses canines contre la chair tendre de son cou. L'odeur étourdissante de l'aristocrate le fit gémir d'anticipation. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester dans cette position très longtemps et Harry le savait aussi bien que lui-même.

« Relâche-le Yuki…tu ne voudrais que je me fâche, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry avec un grognement au fond de la gorge.

Ses griffes grandirent et ses yeux s'étrécirent tels ceux d'un félin. Sa magie, noircit par la colère, s'échappait de ses pores et obscurcit la pièce, la rendant étouffante. Le chef du clan japonais frémit de terreur mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Il devait tenir…Il devait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tom. Mais, quelque part en lui, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. La terreur que lui inspirait Harry était trop importante pour qu'il puise tenir. Doucement, il relâcha son emprise sur Lucius, il retira ses crocs de son cou et recula.

« Allons, Harry…tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu, nous pouvons régler cela sans bain de sang, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta maladroitement Yuki…sans succès, cela semble évident.

Dès que son emprise sur Lucius se fit moindre, celui-ci le poussa violemment contre le mur et courut en direction d'Harry. Cependant Yuki, pourtant mort-vivant, n'en tenait pas moins à la vie…que seul garantissait Lucius. Il essaya de le rattraper sans pour autant approcher Harry qui voyant son amant se libérer alla à sa rencontre pour le protéger d'une nouvelle tentative du vampire Japonais pour blesser son calice. Dès qu'il l'eut dans les bras, il le jeta dans les bras de son second et se rua sur Yuki.

« Bonjour l'accueil. » râla Lucius, dans les bras de Lucas. Celui-ci ricana et remit l'aristocrate sur ses pieds.

« Bah, tu connais Harry… »dit son second en haussant les épaules. « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Lucius secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre son fils et Severus à l'extérieur. Vu la colère qui avait envahit la pièce, il ne voulait pas rester pour voir la fin de son kidnappeur…Cela allait être sanglant !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Yuki recula à chaque pas que fit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Son aura avait quelque peu diminué, certes…mais ses griffes n'avaient, elles, pas diminué d'un ôta. Et Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y frotter. Parce que s'il avait bien une chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire, c'est un autre vampire. Alors qu'on ne s'étonne pas qu'il cherche à ne pas se frotter à ces griffes.

« Allons, Harry. J'ai relâché Lucius, non ? Alors pourquoi tant de haine ? » supplia Yuki en tentant les mains devant lui.

Mal lui en prit, Harry les coupa d'un coup de griffes. Sur le coup, le vampire ne sentit pas la douleur…Il n'y avait que la surprise de voir des moignons sanguinolents à la place de ses mains. Il les regarda un instant avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur et de terreur…surtout de terreur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son corps pouvait perdre autant de sang. Et cela lui faisait peur, très peur. Il tomba à genou et regarda avec horreur son bourreau.

« Tu n'aurais pas du toucher à Lucius, vampire ! » dit fermement Harry en se rapprochant du vampire agenouillé. Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda, paniqué.

« Attends, attends, on peut peut être trouver un arrangement, toi et moi. » supplia Yuki, tremblant.

« Peut être…Mais tu n'as rien qui puisse m'intéresser. »

« Si…Dumbledore…je sais pourquoi il est après toi. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Parle et tu auras la vie sauf. »

« Tom Jedusor, il est Tom Jedusor…Lors de la bataille final, Tom a mis dans son corps un bout de son âme, en prévision du combat. Tu dois me croire… »supplia le Japonais en se rapprochant d'Harry. Celui-ci était complètement abasourdi. Tout devenait beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde sorcier sombrait dans le chaos.

« Tu me crois, hein ? Tu vas me laisser la vie sauve, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Yuki en se collant à la jambe d'Harry. Il avait peur et avait perdu tout sa superbe. Peu importe le sang qui coulait encore de ses bras, du moment qu'on lui laissait la vie sauve.

« Merci Yuki. » se contenta de dire Harry avant de lui trancher la tête. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que déjà, il s'effondrait sur le sol. Harry se lécha les griffes avant de sortir rejoindre son calice.

Tom regardait le domaine de son ami avec un sourire en coin. Il était enfin arrivé…mais au vue de portes défoncées, il était arrivé en retard. Tant pis, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Au contraire, il allait mettre un terme à l'existence de ce maudit Potter et profiterait à loisir de la bibliothèque du domaine de Yuki.

« Monsieur le directeur, devons-nous attaquer tout de suite ? » demanda le chef des aurors. Le premier ministre avait donné le commandement de son armée au directeur de Poudlard, étant trop occupé avec la gérance de L'Angleterre sorcière.

« Non, pas encore. Attendons qu'il remarque notre présence…cela n'en sera que plus amusant. » rétorqua le directeur avec un sourire en coin. Comme toujours, il se délectait à l'avance du sang qui allait couler, des larmes de douleur et de l'odeur de la peur qui allait monter sur le champ de bataille quand tout commencera.

Il fixa la porte attendant que quelqu'un remarque sa présence. Il attendait toujours le moment où on le verrait, il adorait voir la surprise et la peur s'inscrire sur le visage de ses adversaires. Un homme à la chevelure blonde apparut à l'embrasure de la porte et les fixa un instant avant de repartir dans le domaine. Il réapparut très vite avec un homme brun à ses côtés. Tom sourit, Harry Potter venait de se montrer. Le seul adversaire qui était digne de lui.

« Harry Potter...Il est l'heure de mettre un terme à tout ce ci ! » hurla Tom en direction du domaine. Harry le regarda un instant avant de retourner à l'abri du domaine.

« Monsieur…pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda à nouveau le chef des aurors

« Mm, non. Laissons les venir à nous. » dit Tom en regardant à nouveau la porte.

Et ils ne tardèrent pas. Un peu plus d'une trentaine, c'est tout. Mais Tom ne se faisait pas d'illusion, loin de là. Il connaissait assez bien Harry pour se méfier de lui. Ce gamin avait de la ressource…Il fit un geste de la main et tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Ils se placèrent en trois groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes, montrant sa puissance au groupe de monstre qu'ils étaient bien pour nombreux et surtout beaucoup plus puissance. Mais aucun ne reculèrent.

« Albus Dumbledore, ou devrais-je dire Tom Jedusort. » hurla Harry à son tour.

Effaré parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tout le monde se retourna vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le directeur. Tous connaissaient le réel nom de Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'Albus Dumbledore était en réalité ce monstre sanguinaire. Celui-ci serra les dents et fixa son adversaire avec le regard le plus noir qu'il connaissait. D'une simple phrase, Harry venait de détruire toute l'influence qu'il avait un peu auparavant…

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Il ne cherche à vous manipuler. Ce n'est qu'une ville créature. Certes, il nous a libérés du véritable Tom, mais il a été corrompu par le don noir qui coule maintenant dans ses veines. Ne lui faites pas confiance. » déclara Tom à ses troupes.

Il ne devait pas perdre leur contrôle. Il en avait besoin pour changer de corps, il en avait besoin pour asseoir son contrôle sur le monde magique dans sa totalité. Maudit môme, toujours à lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues. Il n'aurait pas pu mourir, il y a 18 ans, comme tous sorciers normalement constitués ? Non, il fallait qu'il survive et en plus qu'il réussisse là où lui avait toujours foiré…Il avait réussi à devenir immortel ! La rage envahit ses veines et le fit trembler.

« Tu vas me le payer…ATTAQUER ET NE FAITES PAS DE QUARTIER !! » cria-t-il avec un large mouvement de la main.

Ses soldats le regardèrent, un instant indécis, avant d'obéir…Peu importe la personne qui était à leur tête, ils étaient surtout avide de sang et de l'adrénaline qu'allaient leur procurer ce combat. Comme un seul homme, ils se précipitèrent sur le domaine en poussant des cris de guerre. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent quelques sorts pour pulvériser le mur d'enceinte. La plupart avait un passé de guerrier et avait donc de l'expérience. Un goulot d'étranglement n'apportait que des victimes superflues. Il fallait donc agrandir. Heureusement les murs n'étaient pas protégés par un quelconque sort et s'écroulèrent aussi facilement.

Tom sourit en voyant ses hommes se ruer avec une telle énergie sur ce maudit Potter. Lentement, il suivit le mouvement. Il n'allait pas se presser et risquer son unique moyen d'imposer sa vision du monde. Il comptait sur ses hommes pour vaincre le plus de créature avant qu'il n'arrive. Cependant, il espérait qu'Harry soit encore vivant quand il arriverait. Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains…Il en avait besoin. C'était même vital.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry sourit en voyant l'énervement de Tom, mais aussi quand ses mercenaires foncèrent vers eux. Certes ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux mais ils avaient un avantage qu'eux n'avaient pas. Ils possédaient des dons qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils étaient des privilégiés de la magie…Et elle veillait sur eux. Il recula avec ses hommes et ceux de Yuki jusqu'à la maison mère et hocha la tête. Aussitôt le groupe se sépara en trois parties :

**Lucas et Remus** avec une partie des hommes de Yuki et les loups-garous. Ceux-ci forcèrent leurs transmutations sans pour autant prendre leurs formes véritables. C'est-à-dire, qu'ils grandirent et prirent la vigueur de leurs formes lupins. Leurs réflexes et leurs forces en étaient décuplés. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des moldus, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir…sinon leur animal-totems.

**Fleur, Bill ainsi que les jumeaux** avec le reste du clan de Yuki et les Vélanes. Rapidement, cette partie du groupe firent le tour du domaine et sortirent à l'opposée de l'invasion. Dès leur sortie, Fred transplanna le plus loin possible sur le continent asiatique. Puis d'un unique bond, il transplanna chez son frère, en espérant qu'il était chez lui. Ce qui était le cas…mais il était quelque peu occupé…avec une très charmante slave. Le genre mignonne mais avec une poigne d'enfer, totalement le genre de notre dresseur de dragons.

« Euh…Charlie…Excuse-moi de te déranger mais…euh… » dit Fred en se retournant. Bien que la jeune femme soit une pure beauté, l'homme qui était occupé avec elle, n'en restait pas moins son frère.

« Putain…Fred mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'écria Charlie en se détachant de sa beauté qui se recouvrit aussitôt du drap. Charlie, quand à lui, se revêtit de son boxer.

« Euh…je peux me retourner ? » demanda son petit frère.

« Non, viens, on va dans l'autre pièce. » dit-il en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain. L'appartement ne contenait que deux pièce. « Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. » ajouta-il, une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain. Fred soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'armoire contenant les serviettes. Il avait retrouvé son éternel sourire moqueur et bien que la situation était légèrement urgente, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de son frère.

« Mignonne petite bête. Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais retourner auprès de tes dragons…cela explique bien des choses. »

« Fred, ne commence pas. Irina est ma fiancée, donc tu garde tes plaisanteries de mauvais gout pour quelqu'un d'autre. » rétorqua sèchement Fred. Celui-ci le regarda estomaqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère…ce frère-là se fiancera.

« Waouh. Depuis quand ? »

« Hier, mais cela n'est pas important. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es ici ! » demanda une nouvelle fois Charlie, excédé par l'attitude de son frangin.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Harry a besoin de ton aide. On est en train de se faire attaquer par Dumbledore…alias Voldemort en passant…et on aurait bien besoin de tes dragons. » dit Fred d'un ton taquin.

« Quoi et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! Non mais, crétin de frangin… » cria Charlie avant de sortir de la salle de bain et même de l'appartement…en boxer. Fred, totalement hilare, s'empressa de le suivre tout en lui prenant un pantalon et une chemise.

Lucas, Nathan et Harry, ainsi que Lucius constituait le dernier groupe et celui qui serait sur la première lors de cette bataille. Les autres s'occuperaient des flans du groupe. Seuls Severus, Lucius et Laetitia resteraient en arrière pour soigner leur blesser. Harry aurait bien voulu que Draco reste avec eux, mais même Nathan n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Heureusement, Lucius avait été plus raisonnable, l'aristocrate savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, était épuisé mentalement à cause de sa captivité et connaissait assez bien les vampires pour savoir qu'Harry serait fou s'il devait combattre.

« Préparer-vous…Le moment est venu de montrer que nous ne leur sommes pas inférieur…Et aussi de terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec Voldemort. » termina Harry pour lui-même. Juste après avoir dit cela, le mur d'enceinte s'effondra en poussière qui aveugla les vampires. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de la vue pour savoir où attaquer.

La guerre fit rage et très vite Harry perdit le contact avec Nathan et Draco. Les hommes de Voldemort était beaucoup trop nombreux et même avec les dragons que Charlie avait ramené, ils n'arrivaient pas à en voir la fin…Pourtant Voldemort était mort depuis un moment maintenant. Leur combat avait été rapide et très inégale. Le corps d'Albus n'était plus de prime jeunesse et Harry avait la puissance du don obscur pour lui. Cela n'avait été qu'une sombre boucherie mais cela ne changea rien au fait que la guerre faisait rage. Soudain une brûlure éclata dans sa poitrine, le faisant courber de douleur. Lucas qui était juste à ses côtés, tua un mercenaire qui allait lui découper la tête.

« Harry ! Putain, ce n'est pas le moment de te sentir mal ! » cria-t-il avant de repartir à l'attaque. Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de prendre leur chef et d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ils obéirent, malgré la réticence d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas la douleur qui s'agitait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pourtant reçu aucun sort, ni aucune blessure à l'arme blanche. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, il y avait ces deux abrutis qui ne voulaient pas le laisser retourner combattre. Mais, nom de dieu, ils avaient besoin de tout le monde sur le terrain. IL N'ETAIT PAS BLESSE !!

« Encore, bon dieu, il en arrive de tous les côtés. Mettez-le dans un coin. On s'en occupera plus tard. » dit Severus sans même le regarder.

« C'est que…euh...C'est Harry, monsieur. » dit l'un des deux vampires. Aussitôt le maître de potion se retourna et regarda le vampire, comme effrayé par sa présence…

« Et merde, il fallait s'en douter. » s'exclama-t-il. Il fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas blessé et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Severus. Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas de me lâcher ? » s'exclama Harry en se débattant.

« Si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison, Harry. Enfin, je suppose que c'est compréhensible venant de toi. A force de te reposer sur Granger, tu as perdu l'habitude d'ouvrir un livre. » soupira Severus en le menant dans la chambre que Lucius occupait quand il était prisonnier de Yuki. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

« Severus, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui est en train de se passer ? C'est Lucius ? C'est ça, C'est Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dis-moi… » s'emporta Harry. Les deux hommes, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de tenir leur seigneur, le lâchèrent et retournèrent se battre.

« Les mercenaires s'y sont mit à dix pour le toucher mais ils ont réussi à sérieusement le blesser. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais je ne sais pas s'il passera la nuit. » soupira Severus.

Harry le repoussa violemment et entra dans la pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci, Lucius reposait sur son futon, tout son corps était recouvert de bandage, il ne restait que son visage. Celui-ci était déformé par une grimace de douleur. Soudain, la guerre, pourtant toute proche, parut au vampire si lointain qu'elle ne le concernait plus. Comme si quelqu'un venait de lui couper les fils qui le maintenaient, il s'effondra au côté de son calice. Doucement, il lui caressa le visage…Mais très vite, la colère contre les sorciers qui avaient anéantis sa vie reprit ses droits et Harry décida qu'il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. La prophétie prenait enfin tout son sens…

« J'en implore à la magie, mère de toute créature du monde magique. J'en implore en tant que son élu. Moi, compagnon de son enfant chéri, j'en appelle à son aide. » incanta Harry en prenant la main de son calice.

Il continua un moment sans percevoir de réponse…jusqu'à ce qu'une brume délicatement parfum entra dans la chambre. Surpris, il leva le regard et la vit…La Magie, dans toute sa splendeur. Si belle, si gracieuse qu'il en tomba immédiatement amoureux. Elle était tout…A la fois, sa mère, sa sœur, son amante, sa confidente. Elle était tout à la fois…Son souffle se coupa un instant…

« Ma mère… » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et de Lucius.

D'un geste d'une majesté inégalable, elle s'agenouilla au côté de Lucius, en face d'Harry. Puis, d'un geste tendre, elle passa une main alréenne sur le visage de son enfant chéri qui se détendit et sombra dans un sommeil relaxant. Elle ne retira pas tout de suite sa main et regarda son enfant d'un air attristé. Elle leva, ensuite, son regard vers Harry et attendit…Mais Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait oublié, toutes ses pensées obscurcis par la présence de sa Mère.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, enfant ? » demanda-t-elle directement dans sa tête. Le vampire sursauta, surpris par cette voix tendre et chaleureuse.

« Je veux la paix…mais certains sorciers ont oublié d'où ils venaient. Ils l'ont oublié et ont blessé tes enfants par là. Je demande qu'une chose que ceux qui ont oublié…t'oublier complètement. Je ne veux plus qu'il puise te blesser. » dit-il à voix haute…bien que la dernière phrase sonnait plus comme celle d'un enfant dont la mère serait battue. La magie lui sourit et ferma les yeux.

« Bien, je vois pourquoi mon enfant t'a choisi…ton âme est pur, Harry. Et pour cela, je vais t'accorder ce que tu demandes. Tu auras la paix que tu souhaites. Et j'épargnerais ceux qui n'ont pas oublié d'où ils viennent, n'ai pas peur pour tes amis. » dit-elle à voix haute, cette fois. Un frisson d'effroi mais aussi d'excitation parcourut son être et un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. Elle regarda une dernière fois, Lucius et lui embrassa le front avant de s'évanouir comme elle était venue. Harry resta un instant, perdu dans les méandres de cette atmosphère, jusqu'à ce que Nathan vienne la briser.

« Harry, vient, vient vite, il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! » dit-il avec excitation. Bien qu'Harry n'ai pas très envie de laisser Lucius, il suivit son ami à l'extérieur du domaine. Celui-ci était complètement ravagé par la bataille qui avait eu lieu…mais elle était finie à présent. Une brume opaque avait pris possession du champ de bataille et enveloppait tous les hommes de Voldemort, délaissant les vampires et amis d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire…la magie était à l'œuvre.

« Harry, tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas…dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Les hommes que cette brume relâche sont complètement amnésique et ont perdu leur pouvoir…Severus en a fait le test. » s'exclama Nathan, au bord de la panique.

« N'ai crainte mon ami…Ce n'est que l'œuvre de notre mère. J'ai réalisé la prophétie. »

« Tu as quoi ? » s'insurgeas son ami, le coupant dans ses explications. « Oh, mon dieu, Draco…DRACO, où es-tu ? » hurla l'elfe en partant à sa recherche.

Harry soupira mais ne tarda pas à partir à la recherche de son ancien amant et du fils de son calice. Nathan fut le premier à le retrouver…Le vampire entendit son hurlement comme s'il était à côté de lui. Il courut rejoindre son ami mais il était déjà trop tard. Plus rien ne pourrait sauver l'aristocrate. Comme dans un flash, Harry revit toutes ses années où le blond avait été l'épine dans son pied…puis sa bué de secours. NON, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Il restait encore une chose à faire…


	20. épilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dix ans plus tard._

Harry attendait la visite des émissaires du monde sorcier dans sa totalité. C'était de nouveau son tour de les accueillir dans son domaine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le monde avait bien changé, surtout en Angleterre. Les sorciers étaient maintenant en grande minorité et les mélanges entre les races étaient devenu monnaie courante et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cependant, pour se rappeler de cette période où Tom plongé les sorciers dans la folie, une fois par ans, tout le monde se réunissait et célébrait leur amitié. Cette célébration allait de pays en pays et pour la première fois depuis la première fois, elle revenait en Angleterre.

« Harry. Tu pourrais venir, on aurait besoin de ton avis sur l'un des domaines alloué aux Français. » cria Lucas. Le vampire soupira et quitta son point de vue pour rejoindre son second…et son ministre des finances.

Et oui, le monde avait bien changé. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre avaient disparut…sauf bien sûr les compagnons qui n'avait pas renié leur moitié 'magique', mais ils restaient une minorité. Alors il avait voulu refaire un ministère, créer des règles spécifiques pour leur bien-être. Bien sûr, Harry avait été promu au rang de premier ministre…même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Bien sûr Lucius avait été plus qu'enthousiaste même si ce n'était pas lui qu'on avait choisi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide et tu le sais parfaitement Lucas, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » ricana-t-il tout en forçant Harry à le suivre bien entendu.

« Je déteste cette tradition. » rétorqua le survivant sans pour autant chercher à se dérober.

« Je sais. »

Son ministère comprenait peu de personne. Il y avait Fred, Remus et son Second, Lucas et même Severus à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Harry lui avait offert le poste de ministre de la recherche. Il avait la responsabilité du domaine des mystères. Mais attention, ce n'était pas in intéressé de la part d'Harry. Il voulait une potion permettant aux vampires de procréer à nouveau, à la plus grande joie de Laetitia qui voulait un petit Severus à câliner encore plus. St mangouste avaient rouvert ainsi que Poudlard, bien sur les cours étaient différents mais les plus grandes institutions étaient ouvertes, c'était le plus important.

« Lucius n'est pas encore là ? » s'étonna Harry en entrant dans la grande salle.

Bien qu'ils aient tout le territoire d'Angleterre pour s'étendre, il avait voulu garder ce qui était devenu sa maison après la trahison de Dumbledore…pardon de Tom. Il avait détruit le ministère sorcier et avait établit le sien sur le domaine d'Avalon. Mais peu de vampire y habitait encore. Ils n'avaient pas comme les loups-garous le besoin incessant d'être dans un clan. Si bien que Rémus et son second ne logeaient pas sur l'île mais dans le monastère juste à côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il doit passer quelque part avant de venir. » répondit Lucas avec un sourire qu'il qualifia de…d'intriguant…Oui, c'était le mot, intriguant. Harry fronçant les sourcils mais Lucas secoua la tête à sa question muette.

La pièce avait été décoré avec soin…comme toujours. Des guirlandes de fleur et des ballons flottaient de-ci, de-là. Une odeur de pâtisserie embaumait l'air et une immense table se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Une autre table dans un coin attendait les cadeaux de ses invités. L'estrade où se dressait autrefois son trône attendait les musiciens que ses amis avaient conviés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais on avait décidé, pas lui c'est certain, de commencer cette période de festivité par l'anniversaire de leur 'sauveur'…dieu qu'il détestait ce terme.

« Bon, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Tout le monde n'est pas encore arriver, il me semble. Il manque encore Nathan et Draco, ainsi que Fleur et Bill. D'habitude tu attends que tout le monde soit là pour me faire venir dans cette pièce. » grogna Harry.

Si au début, il avait été flatté par ces anniversaires, cela commençait à le lasser sérieusement. A l'âge de 40 ans, fêter son anniversaire de cette façon était pathétique…enfin cela faisait plaisir à Lucius…donc il laissait courir.

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais cette fois-ci sera un peu différente. Alors pourquoi ne pas agir de manière différente ? » dit-il

« Toi, tu me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. » rétorqua Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place et de croiser les bras et les jambes…Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il ne boudait pas…ou si peu.

« Tu restes un enfant, Harry. » ria Lucas avant de laisser Harry seul dans la pièce.

Dès que Lucas fut partie, le vampire se releva et sourit dans le vide. Même s'il grognait et se montrait ronchon envers Lucas quand il venait le chercher, il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait cette fête. Pas tellement parce que c'était son anniversaire mais parce que toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui se réunissait autour de lui. Il adorait cette sensation. Il voyait tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie. Et malgré toutes les pertes qu'il avait subit, il avait des amis fidèles et un amant…des plus passionné.

*****

_Ils venaient de rentrer dans leur pays depuis une semaine et Harry ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Cela aurait pu le réjouir…si le vampire n'avait pas eu cette fâcheuse réticence à le toucher. Car depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Japon, Harry ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois…sauf pour lui prendre son sang. Il avait même eu l'audace de le repousser quand Lucius lui avait fait des avances…plus ou moins poussé…IL L'AVAIT REPOUSSE !!_

_Une honte pour lui, un sorcier béni par la magie. Un aristocrate appartenant à la plus haute noblesse. Un Malfoy ! Personne ne s'était jamais refusé à lui comme Harry l'avait fait…Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Foi de Malfoy, cette fois-ci, il allait céder._

_Pendant qu'Harry était en train de régler ses affaires sur la gestion du pays, Lucius retourna dans sa chambre, sans prévenir quiconque. Il ferma la porte d'un puissant sort noir et sourit. Son plan était parfait. Il ne pouvait rater…Il NE devait pas rater, sinon le blond allait mourir de frustration. Il fit appelle à un elfe de maison._

_« Dobby, à votre service monsieur Malfoy. »_

_« Pourrais-tu m'apporter ce qu'il y a sur cette liste, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il avec respect…condition sinéquanone pour que les elfes continuent de les servir._

_«Bien sur. » dit l'elfe avec une légère courbette. Il prit la liste et disparut pour revenir tout aussi rapidement. Il avait avec lui, un plateau roulant comme on pouvait en voir dans les hôtels moldus. Il contenait tout ce que lui avait demandé Lucius. Celui-ci eut un sourire gourmand._

_« Parfait, Dobby. Vraiment parfait. Je te remerci beaucoup. » dit-il sans répugnance, vivre avec un griffon vous change un homme…_

_Rapidement (il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder…cette peur était vraiment handicapante), il ouvrit le lit aux draps en satin beige et disposa les pétales de roses ainsi que les roses (sans épines…il a la peau fragile !) sur le lit. Il se déshabilla ensuite et se mit au centre du lit et commença à se caresser tout en attendant l'arrivé d'Harry. Son but était simple, il voulait rendre le vampire fou…grâce à son sang mais surtout grâce à son corps._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour arriver. En l'entendant s'acharner contre la porte, Lucius s'allongea sur le lit et s'ouvrit légèrement la peau au niveau du cou. Le sang se mit à couler et forma un fin sillon sur sa peau blanche. Il fit ensuite disparaître le couteau et reprit où il était…car, bien qu'il voulait Harry, son corps était tellement frustré qu'il ne pouvait cesser les caresses qu'il se procurait…Quel déchéance pour un Malfoy. Heureusement que son fils n'est pas ici pour le voir._

_« Qu'est-ce que… » s'écria Harry en entrant violemment dans la chambre. _

_Il s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle que lui offrait son calice. Il sentait, à travers le lien le plaisir qu'il se procurait mais aussi sa frustration et son désir du corps de son amant…ce qui renforçait le sien. L'odeur de son sang, mêlée à celle des roses écrasé par le corps frémissant de Lucius, finit par le rendre fou. Il essaya de résister mais il avait oublié que le lien marchait dans les deux sens. Lucius eut un sourire en coin, le préféré de son amant…surtout quand il était dans ses positions, et glissa un doigts coquin entre ses jambes avant de pénétrer en douceur son intimité. Un frisson beaucoup plus puissant le traversa. Il se cambra et gémit pitoyablement, les yeux demi-clos braqués sur Harry._

_« Harry…. » soupira-t-il en tendant une main vers le vampire. Son doigt continuait de le rendre doucement fou…Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait tant de plaisir à se faire du bien sous le regard de son aimé._

_« Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme la dernière fois… je ne peux pas. » gémit Harry tout en s'avançant vers le blond._

_« S'il te plait…j'ai tant besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ainsi…Harry… »gémit-il alors que ses hanches s'affolaient sous ses doigts. _

_Harry s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha pour lui dérober un baiser avant de se glisser dans son cou et de le mordre, avide de sentir le goût de son sang sur sa langue. Il gémit de bien-être et se mt à le sucer. Lucius gémit sourdement et se cambra. Il accéléra ses mouvements du poignet et ferma les yeux. Il était si proche de la jouissance. Mais Harry en décida autrement. Il chassa la main de son compagnon et serra violemment la base de son excitation. Lucius cria de douleur et de surprise et regarda son amant sans comprendre._

_« Pas tout de suite…je veux profiter de toi, avant de te voir jouir. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu as monté tout ceci ? » demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur._

_« Peut être…mais j'en peux rien si monsieur est devenu frigide ! » rétorqua-t-il, vexé. Il se tourna et montra son dos à son vampire en signe de protestation. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en profiterait. Harry lui souleva une jambe et se glissa prestement dans son intimité. Lucius rejeta sa tête contre son épaule et cria sous la douleur…et un peu de plaisir…sa séance de caresses y étant pour beaucoup._

_« Zut, je vais m'occuper de toi…ne t'inquiète pas. » murmura Harry. Il glissa une main le long de sa hanche et vient encercler l'excitation du blond qui tressaillit entre ses doigts. Il le caressa pour lui faire oublier sa douleur et attendit un signal de sa part._

_« Harry, je t'en prie… J'ai tellement envie de toi… » murmura Lucius en bougeant les hanches pour en réclamer plus. Ce qu'Harry lui accéda aussitôt. Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps…Il commença un long mouvement de va et vient, juste pour s'assurer que la douleur avait disparu avant de lâcher la bride. La frustration allait des deux côtés et le désir de Lucius pour son vampire avait décuplé son désir de le faire sien encore une fois. _

******

Oui, vraiment un amant des plus passionné.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? D'habitude, tu restes le plus possible de cette pièce avant d'y entrer… »

« Obligé par Lucas, précisons-le » rajouta d'une voix railleuse Draco.

« Bonjour quand même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lucas a décidé de me condamner au bucher plus tôt. Enfin, c'est une chose faite maintenant. Raconte moi plutôt comment ça va avec ton clan…vos clans, devrais-je dire. Lucas m'a informé que tu t'étais enfin décidé à reprendre la succesion de tes parents. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Nathan.

« IL m'a obligé ! » dit-il d'un ton boudeur Nathan en désignant Draco, qui sourit allégrement, montrant ses deux canines…protubérantes.

******

_Nathan venait de retrouver son compagnon…et cela ne lui apporta aucune joie. Bien au contraire ! Draco était allongé, face sur le sol, sa baguette à la main. En face de lui, un homme haletait, tentant péniblement de rester sur ses jambes. Du sang coulait de son front et il lui manquait un bras. L'elfe était de nature pacifiste et détestait tuer pour rien. Il avait même préféré figé ses adversaires plutôt que les tuer. Mais il ne tenta pas de sauver cet homme. _

_Sans prendre la peine de voir si Draco était encore en vie, il sauta sur l'individu qui s'effondra en un cri qui mêlait stupeur et douleur. Sa partie la plus sauvage était sortit. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent comme du beurre dans la poitrine de sa proie. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha la cage thoracique, dévoilant des poumons noircit et un cœur qui pompait à tout vitesse. Il resta là, à regarder ce cœur, si fragile, cesser de battre lentement. Il aurait pu être conciliant et le tuer tout de suite mais l'homme s'en était pris à son compagnon, il méritait cette souffrance, bien que son esprit ne soit plus en état pour la supporter. _

_Une fois que ce fut fini, il s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras, espérant que son instinct s'était trompé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Son blond était bel et bien mort. Il cria son nom une dernière fois, exprimant toute la douleur de voir son âme déchiré. Harry le rejoins rapidement et resta un instant sans bouger. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…Nathan le savait bien…_

_« Nathan…Nathan, reste avec moi encore un instant, veux-tu. Il y a un moyen de sauver Draco mais cela ne sert à rien si tu te détruit avant son retour. Tu m'as compris ? » dit doucement le vampire en s'agenouillant aux côtés du couple._

_« Non, non…Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est mort…Laisse-moi le rejoindre. » pleura Nathan, alors que sa magie était en train de l'entourer. Il était en train de se tuer. _

_« Espèce de crétin » assena Harry en même temps qu'un vigoureux coups de poing._

_« Tu as oublié ce que j'étais ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis un vampire et comment un vampire enfante ? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire alors ? » s'écria Nathan, tout envie de se suicider disparut en fumée._

_Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de s'occuper de Draco. Normalement, il aurait du boire son sang mais celui-ci n'était plus en présence suffisante dans le corps de l'aristocrate. Il se contenta de lécher la plaie qui avait causé sa mort, la renfermant par la même occasion. Nathan le regarda faire, tout en se retenant de grogner et d'envoyer valser le vampire au loin…C'était son compagnon et il supportait difficilement que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Ensuite, Harry prit le corps de Draco dans ses bras et s'ouvrit le poignet avec les dents. Le sang se mit à couler et goutta sur le visage du blond. D'une pression, le vampire lui ouvrit la mâchoire et laissa son sang remplir sa bouche avant de masser sa gorge pour qu'il avale. Il recommença l'opération deux ou trois fois, en s'ouvrant le poignet à chaque fois, avant de se demander s'il n'était déjà pas trop tard. Normalement cela ne se faisait que sur quelqu'un de mourant…non un mort…_

_« Ca va marcher…Ca doit marcher ! » suppliait Nathan à ses côtés. Harry acquiesça de la tête sans trop vraiment y croire…Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pression d'une succion au niveau de son poignet. Un sourire apparut sur son visage._

_« C'est ça, boit ! » murmura-t-il._

_« Tu…Il est en vie ? » S'exclama Nathan en essayant de reprendre son ange._

_« Suffit ! Laisse-le boire encore un peu. Il est très faible, ne va pas le brusquer. » rétorqua Harry avec un grognement mal dissimulé. En lui faisant don de l'immortalité, Draco était un peu devenu son enfant._

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier qu'il est et restera mon compagnon. Parce meilleur ami ou pas, je te jure de te tuer si tu l'oublies. » rétorqua Nathan en plissant les yeux._

_« Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais, par le don de mon sang, il est restera mon 'enfant' ! » répondit Harry calmement, avant de retirer son poignet._

_Draco geignit de cette perte avant d'ouvrir les yeux._

_« Bon retour parmi nous, Malfoy ! » railla Harry avant de se lever et de rejoindre son amant. Le couple avait des choses à mettre au point…Puisque la nouvelle nature du blond avait changé la donne._

_Nathan enlaça fermement son compagnon et se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Draco le rassura d'une caresse dans le dos avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou…Il avait faim, si faim, et l'odeur de son compagnon était si…alléchante. L'elfe sursauta en sentant les canines récente de son aimé. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de souffrir et de mourir surtout. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà été mordu…par Harry…et cela lui avait apporté une grande satisfaction. Mais Draco était un jeune vampire, il n'était pas certain qu'il sache s'arrêter avant sa mort._

_Draco, sans même s'en rendre compte, ressentit cette peur et cela l'énerva grandement. Dans un grognement, il plaqua Nathan contre le sol, ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et le poids de son corps pour l'empêcher de se débattre._

_« Attends, Draco…p'tit ange…ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…mais… »essaya d'expliquer Nathan, sans trop y parvenir. Il avait du mal à trouver une idée cohérente dans son esprit. Au-dessus de lui, Draco lui sourit._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas…je sais ce que je fais. » répliqua l'aristocrate avant de plonger ses canines dans la chair tendre de son aimé._

_Comme la dernière fois avec Harry, Nathan fut parcouru par une lame de plaisir de la tête au pied. Il se cambra violemment contre le corps de son aimé et gémit. Dieu qu'il adorait cette sensation de bien-être. Il sentit Draco sourire dans son cou avant qu'il ne se mette à onduler pour attiser le plaisir que ressentait son compagnon. Lui aussi ressentait un plaisir, pas d'ordre sexuel…c'était surement trop tôt, un apaisement de sa faim, quoiqu'il en voulait encore._

_« Draco…Draco, je t'en prie… »murmura Nathan en ondulant de plus en plus vite contre le corps de Draco. Il en voulait plus, il voulait que Draco le touche et l'amène à la jouissance…malgré la fatigue qui commençait à s'installer dans ses membres...sa vision devenait floue…_

_« Draco… » chuchota-t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un venait de l'arracher à l'étreinte de Draco._

*****

"Comment a-t-il réussi ce tour de force ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin. Nathan le remarqua et lui tira la langue avant de se mettre à bouder.

« Bon, ben, visiblement, c'est à moi de te raconter toute l'histoire » intervient Draco avec un petit rire dans la voix. Il trouvait l'attitude de son calice tout à fait ridicule…et absolument adorable.

« Cela fait trois semaines maintenant qu'il a reprit la tête de son clan...Après que celui-ci soit venu au Japon…sous ma demande, bien évidemment. » ricana le blond.

« Bien évidemment. » grommela Nathan en croissant les bras. Harry et Draco ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Sa bouderie était d'un ridicule.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il n'en a pas été très heureux…Je crois que c'est même la première fois que j'ai du utiliser mes crocs pour le calmer. C'est intéressant comme sensation…surtout l'après. »

« Je connais…je l'ai utilisé une fois contre ton père. » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin…légèrement lubrique. Draco le regarda un instant avant de grimacer et e secouer la tête.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Donc, après l'avoir calmé, nous avons discuté encore et encore. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre d'argument que j'ai du démonté. C'est qu'il a de la ressource quand il veut. Finalement, malgré tout ses refus, j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Enfin disons que je l'ai convaincu de me laisser le pouvoir de son clan. »

« Je vois, ainsi Nathan est libre de toute contrainte et toi, tu satisfait ton envie de pouvoir. Je reconnais bien là la marque des Malfoys. » répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah bon…Je ne savais pas que c'était papa qui dirigeait ton clan. »

« Non, c'est vrai, il ne dirige pas mon clan. Cependant, il est le nouveau premier ministre d'Angleterre. Il a de quoi s'occuper, non ? »

« Joli…mais si je comprends bien, ma nomination à la tête du clan Japonais, c'était pour calmer ma soif de pouvoir ? » s'insurgea Draco. Ce fut au tour de Nathan de se mettre à ricaner.

« Ben oui, pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ou sinon ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco ouvrit la bouche avant de lui sauter dessus dans un grognement. Avec son élan, il projeta Harry sur le sol. Malgré sa respiration coupée par le choc, Harry s'esclaffait tandis que Draco tentait de l'étrangler. Derrière lui, Nathan se tordait de rire. Il ne chercha même pas à aider Harry de contenir son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que…Nom de dieu, de vrais gosses ! » soupira un homme en allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible du couple qui se chamaillait sur le sol. Une jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui…juste après l'avoir frappé, gentiment, derrière la tête.

« Soit gentil, Sevy. N'oublie pas que c'est son anniversaire donc soit aimable avec lui. » lui asséna Laetitia avant de saluer les garçons qui s'étaient calmé entre temps.

« Alors Severus, comment trouve-tu l'Irlande ? » demanda Harry calmement…bien que son sourire en coin montrait tout le bien qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Severus.

« Charmant, j'ai pu agrandir ma collection d'ingrédient rare, monsieur Potter. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt.

« Vous n'êtes pas amusant, professeur. » rétorqua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

*****

_Severus grogna en réalisant que Potter avait encore réussi à le manipuler…Bordel, c'était normalement lui le serpentard. Il n'avait pas été le directeur de cette maison sans raison, bordel. Mais non, il avait suffit que le survivant parle cinq minutes avec Sa compagne pour l'obliger à quitter le sol Anglais. Oh, certes, ils n'allaient pas bien loin, mais s'il y avait un truc que Severus détesté, c'était de voyager. Il était quelqu'un de casanier. Il adorait rester dans sa maison au coin du feu, voir même dans sa cave à jouer les alchimistes. Il adorait ça. Mais il avait fallu que Laetitia lui joue le grand jeu pour qu'il abandonne son chaudron et accepte l'invitation d'Harry Potter…Mais si ce crétin n'avait pas mis cette idée dans la tête, jamais il n'aurait été dans cet endroit._

_« Allons, mon Sevy, tu ne vas pas tirer la tête trop longtemps. » soupira Laetitia, légèrement amusée pour l'attitude bougon de son calice. Bah, elle ne le changerait pas. Et en même temps, elle ne le voulait pas. Il était si mignon comme cela et tellement amusant aussi. _

_Cependant ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le premier soir en tête-à-tête pour leur voyage. Après tout, c'était comme un voyage de noce…un peu particulier vu les liens qui remplaçaient les liens de mariage. Beuh importe son état vampirique, elle était restée attaché à quelques traditions humaines…surtout les plus intéressantes._

_« Sevy chou, J'ai faim… » miaula-t-elle en s'allongeant voluptueusement dans le lit. Elle ne put retenir un sourire narquois en entendant Severus déglutir péniblement._

_« Tu es vraiment insatiable. » grogna-t-il avant de recouvrir le corps de sa compagne avec le sien._

_« Comme si cela ne te plaisait pas. » rétorqua-t-elle avant de mordre son calice dans le cou. _

_Tel une décharge électrique, le plaisir de la morsure parcourut son corps, laissa une trace brûlante. Et chaque aspiration de sa vampire, ravivait cette brulure de la plus exquise façon qui soit. Severus se perdit un instant dans cette douleur si particulière avant d'entrer à son tour dans le jeu de son amante. Il avait peut dire ce qu'il voulait, il était aussi fou d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses hanches puis les remonta sous sa tunique en soie. Il plaça ses mains au niveau des omoplates et attendit qu'elle ait fini de boire pour poursuivre plus loin._

_« Tiens, on dirait que tu as arrêté de tirer la tête. » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Elle se releva et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle retira sa tunique et sourit à son amant._

_« Tu vas voir si je fait la gueule. » grogna Severus avant de se relever et d'embrasser avec passion sa compagne. Celle-ci étouffa un petit rire contre les lèvres de son calice._

_Finalement, il n'allait pas être si mal, ce séjour en Irlande._

_*****_

« Ne l'écoute pas. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce séjour. On s'est bien amusé… » dit Laetitia avec un sourire avec de taper gentiment sur l'épaule de son irascible amant. « Et toi, Lucas m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? Les enfants ne sont pas trop difficiles ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Ils sont adorables…Parfois de véritables démons mais…quand on est loin de leur frasques, ils sont adorables. » répondit Harry avec un petit regard pour son ancien professeur qui lui répondit par un regard torve. Draco, au côté de Nathan, ricana en repensant à toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire enfant.

« Je crois que le seul professeur qui n'est pas sujet à des blagues est Remus. Au fait, merci pour la nouvelle potion, elle fait des miracles pour ses transformations. Cela fait du bien de le voir sourire à nouveau. » remercia sincèrement Harry. Le professeur hocha simplement la tête en remerciement.

« Et en ce qui concerne la potion de fertilité pour Homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donné ? »demanda-t-il plus par esprit scientifiques que par curiosité. Cependant le regard incrédule d'Harry le surprit au plus haut point.

« Il y a de ça…trois semaines maintenant, j'ai donné cet essai à Lucius…à sa demande d'ailleurs. Je pensais que tu étais au courant. » Harry respira profondément avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir de la salle.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Severus ! » lui assena Draco avant de se lever et de suivre son ami, Nathan sur ses pas. Le dernier couple ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans la course au Potter…de manière plus modéré pour Severus.

Harry, ivre de jalousie, en oublia complètement son anniversaire. Son compagnon avait osé lui caché une telle chose…Il ne comprenait pas et la peur de le perdre embrumait son esprit. Son côté vampirique se chargea de changer cette peur en colère brute. Si bien qu'une fois arrivée devant leur chambre, il défonça la porte et y entra comme un taureau. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, Lucas était plongé sur Lucius qui ne portait plus sa chemise. Ils se retournèrent vivement face à l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés.

« Toi…comment oses-tu ? » demanda douloureusement Harry à son second. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être trahit par cet homme-là. D'un geste de la main, il l'envoya à la rencontre du mur.

Surprit par cette attaque, Lucius se replia contre la tête de lit. Harry le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers son second. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de ce traître avant de régler le compte de son amant. Lucius en profita pour sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre son fils à l'entrée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était en train de préparer la surprise pour l'anniversaire de son compagnon quand celui-ci avait surgit tel un diable dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? » demanda l'aristocrate, légèrement inquiet pour Lucas qui ne pouvait que se défendre contre son seigneur qui menaçait sérieusement de le mettre en pièce.

« Je ne sais pas. Severus a parlé d'une potion de fertilité masculine que tu aurais demandée. Il est devenu fou juste après. » répondit son fils en haussant les épaules. Ils regardaient les deux combattants sans chercher à s'interposer…Ils n'étaient pas suicidaire.

« Et merde…Il n'était pas au courant. Je vais tuer Severus. Cela devait rester une surprise. »

« Hein ? »

Lucius inspira profondément et s'avança d'un pas assuré dans la chambre. Il était temps de calmer son petit vampire s'il voulait fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit. Arrivé aux côtés de son amant, il lui toucha l'épaule. Aussitôt le vampire retourna sa rage contre lui. Cependant avant même qu'il puisse le toucher, Lucius glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Tout de suite, l'attitude du vampire changea.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry légèrement incrédule. Lucius hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

Le vampire, inconscient de son entourage, éclata de rire et embrassa profondément son calice. Sans rompre le baiser, il le souleva et se tourna vers le lit. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Lucius quand son vampire posa ses mains sur son fessier expliqua rapidement la suite. Draco, écœuré par cette démonstration d'amour dont il se serait bien passé….c'est son père, bon dieu !...retourna rapidement dans la grande salle, en tirant Nathan derrière lui, qui serait bien resté regarder. Severus et les deux vampires s'empressèrent de l'imiter, laissant le couple aux réconciliations.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Draco d'un ton vexé. Il détestait être le dernier au courant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…C'est une très bonne nouvelle. » dit Lucas avec un sourire en coin. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Lucius est enceint ! »

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève cette histoire. Je suis désolé pour la qualité des trois derniers chapitres, ils n'ont pas pu être corrigé. Je recherche d'ailleurs une nouvelle bêta pour ma nouvelle histoire, qui ne sera pas posté avant les grandes vacances...à cause de mes examens. Je suis désolé Lae, si tu lis ses mots mais visiblement tu n'as plus trop le temps pour cela et je ne veux pas t'embêter. Mais je n'oublie pas notre amitié pour autant^^.

J'espère que ce défi vous aura plut, autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire.

Bisous à tous et merci pour les review que j'apprécie énormément (même si je ne réponds pas toujours, j'en suis consciente et je m'en excuse).


End file.
